Soul Searcher YuGiOh story first try
by Vallyfullofemotions
Summary: A powerful sorceress finds out that her soul mate is in the future and dies, when she resurrects him in the future, the council and Pharaoh come after her, time traveling and soul searching, Will she get to her soul mate?
1. Chapter 1: Soul searching: the beging

**Chapter 1:**

He didn't know it yet, and I hadn't understood when I was little what I had done. But I had raised my soul mate from the dead. At least, I knew he was dead, or not in this realm anymore. I had raised him from the dead, but in the future. That made me sad, I couldn't be alone. I'd find him. Somehow, someway, I would. I was reaching new levels to be able to get there. And I would.

"Mommy, I will find him!" I said to her as she nodded, nervous.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"Well, sweetie, the council thinks you're getting to strong...To fast...You've completed almost all the tests, and now you've disturbed the balance of life and death...Sweetie, they're coming for you..." She looked away from my small, slender body.

"But mommy, my soul mate was dead! They want me to just sit there?"

"Not everyone's ending is a happy one Amenankhans...-"

Someone knocked on our door to our temple. Mother and father were the priestess and priest of the town, and the guards were here to take me away. She hurried me into the other room as father answered the door.

"You're new name is Femi Eshe Ebe! Now run!" She hurried me out of the window, where the guards were. They had the whole place surrounded.

We sat in the throne room on our ankles, heads bowed down, as the pharaoh spoke.

"Amisi...I told you not to let your child get to powerful..."

"Pharaoh, please, I beg on behalf of my child that you let her live, she could be use to you, use to the town. Do not look upon her with hateful eyes. Please. Let her live." Was she saying take her life instead of mine?

"NO MOTHER!" Everyone stared as I jumped in front of her, tiny hands out in front of me ready for anything.

"Little one, how have you become so powerful?" The Pharaoh asked, bending down to my size.

"I-I don't know, but don't hurt my mommy!"

"Pharaoh, she was born with the powers, but she must be trained, and her being trained causes growth..."

"I'm aware, no silence! I am speaking to the young one." The pharaoh looked down at me with careful eyes, a desire.

"I won't hurt your mommy if you come her to live with me and listen to me."

"Like a princess." One of his women said, smiling.

"Will I get to see my mommy?"

"If she comes here, then yes." I didn't care about my father, he hadn't cared about me. So I nodded, and one of his women led me to a room behind the throne.

"This is where all the Pharaohs children play." She smiled, looking like our ancestor, Cleopatra. I looked around at two small children, my age. One was a girl, and the other a boy. They were dressed in better riches then I, and I looked down at my plain robes.

"Children, this is Amenankhans, she's the Pharaohs adopted daughter." The boy waved, tan skin, and black hair, and the girl smiled slightly. They looked like twins, and like everyone else. Tan skin, black hair. While I had white skin like one of the dolls they had, and white hair with ice blue eyes.

"She's an albino!" The girl said, amazed.

"No, she's white magic. She was the Priestess' daughter." I gave the woman a funny look. I've been called a prophecy, and more, but never white magic.

"OHHHH!" The came over, touching my skin and hair with their taunt, rough, dry, dark skin. I felt tears fall down my face, I didn't like being touched.

"Please don't touch me..." I said, backing away from them and the woman.

"Be careful, she's not good with people..." I heard my mother say, and tried to run out to them, but just as the woman pulled me back in the room, I saw blood splatter.

"MOMMMY!" I screeched, and the stone door slammed shut.

I sank to my knees...My mother was dead...My MOTHER was DEAD...MY MOTHER WAS DEAD! I got up and clawed at the door, eyes glowing white, and it opened, and the Pharaoh came in.

"YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and he gave me a surprised look.

"What do you mean? We were sacrificing a lamb for dinner. You're family has left..." I stopped, relieved.

"I'm sorry...I don't hate you. I thought you killed my mother..." I looked up and he smiled, ruffling my hair. The others were against the wall opposite where I was, scared.

"What?" The pharaoh asked, looking at me then them.

"Things started to whip around the room Pharaoh! She had a white light coming form her entity! Pharaoh...What have you brought to our home?" The woman gave him a frightened look.

"I brought our oracle. Our magician." I shook, noticing the room and looking at my skin. I did this?

"Pharaoh, you are too power thirsty! She's more then we can chew!"

" Don't you worry about her." He said, petting my head and pushing me behind him. Finally, a father... He smiled down at me.

"SHE'S NOT SAFE AROUND THESE CHILDREN!"

"She will be fine. You're children are safe, Shamir."

"Pharaoh! I beg you! Not my children!" He stopped, looking down at her with his mouth in a flat line.

"Fine, if you wish. She shall stay with me." He held my hand and we walked out of the room.

"Pharaoh, how come she doesn't like me?"

"Because she is afraid of you."

"Why?"

"Because you are wonderful and great. She is jealous her children are not like you." He picked me up and spun me around.

I reminisced one last time. My family, he had slaughtered. He had used me. He wasn't a father. He didn't care. He only wanted my power. He wanted me to turn him immortal, I would live forever because of my powers, while he would die and his spirit would be cast into the millennium puzzle, or one of the many objects he held in his possession. He was an evil man. All he ever asked her to do was use her powers, never wanted to spend time with her. And the other children, when she did see them, they teased her, until the day she could not take it. She exploded, killing them both. That woman, Shamir, hated me.

But no more. I had almost forgotten why I was here. Why I had come here. My powers had grown, and they wanted to stop me. I had to find my soul mate. He was waiting for me.

I jumped from the window, my robes streaming behind me. Oracles clothes, sorceress clothes. They were long and heavy, I released the first half. The town was quiet, sleeping. The guards were knocked out. Only until I got off the castle premises. I sighed, stopping at my old temple. No more, for them, I leave here. For them, I will go west. I laughed, it echoing off the stone and dirt, evilly mocking me.

"NO MORE!" I screamed, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**_Authors note: so yeah, i recently say this and decided to do a fanfic of it. its my first try and i don't know much about the series, so please forgive me little fans of this anime out there. I tried my best, and changed quiet a lot of this, its kind of like an alternate reality of it. don't forget to R&R!_**

**_All rights go to the creators, and i own no one or anything except my OC, Femi ( she changed her name)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Time traveler

**Chapter 2:**

While walking into the next town, everything it seemed, had eyes and they fell on me. I didn't look at any of the onlookers, I was only here for what mattered most. Part of the millennium jewelry. I had heard my Pharaoh talk about it being here, and decided to come take it before he did.

A 'come and chase me' game. I laughed to myself, and looked for its power.

There was one catch to my powers that I never told the Pharaoh. I could have my power taken away and put in the 7 millennium pieces. Or put into objects. It all depended on power. And that's what the Pharaoh had. He put some of my power in all of the pieces and the next day, they were stolen. He was an idiot. A real idiot. The millennium eye was the trickiest. It tried to collect my soul into another object, but thankfully, after putting some of my power in it, it disappeared. I didn't really care where, I was just happy it was gone.

"Can I help you Ma'am?" Someone asked in front of me. A small boy with taunt skin and big brown eyes looked at me. He had a bushel of flowers in his hand and I smiled.

"Young one, how old are you?"

"I am six. How old are you?" I adored children like this. Poor children knew how to be nice and weren't spoiled.

"I am past any elders age." I said, laughing to myself.

"But you don't look old. You look young, and your skin is white. Why are you all white?"

"Because I am special."

"Can I be like you one day?" I didn't want to give the small boy crushed dreams, so I slowyly said:

"Maybe one day." I handed him a gold coin and took a small flower, putting it in my hair.

"Thank you."

"But Ma'am, that's enough to buy the whole city!" He gaped. I winked.

"Go give it to your mother."

"I'm right here." His mother stepped out of a small house.

"Mommy! Look, the woman gave me a big gold coin!"

"Why?" She looked a me horrified.

"I bought a flower." I pointed to my hair.

"But Ma'am-" I held my palm up.

"Take it. And I'll be on my way." I walked through the town, ambling at each store, taking my time. It wasn't here...But the Pharaoh had said...I stopped. He knew I would leave. He wanted me to. But why? Was it... No..I shrugged it off. I had to leave the town immediately, leave it behind the hills. They were coming for me. I left without another word, and once I was out of sight, I sat down in the sun.

Where was my soul mate? I knew he was dead in the future, and I raised him...Now I just had to go find him. I sighed, would I have enough to be launched into the future? I had to try. I was running out of time.

"There I see her!" The guards from my old town came running on camels. I had no time. I had to do the spell now. Or I'd be sealed away.

"ELAKAH RAMHAN AKENHANAR RASHEOT!" I shouted and a puff of smoke sent me flying through time. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what happened to everything I left behind. I didn't want to see anything. That was my past now. I launched into my future, and stopped when I found my destination.

I was thrust out of the time line, and into the world. Finally. But where was I? I looked around, for some type of sign. I should have been aware of what was out there before throwing myself here. I sighed, and people stopped to look at me.

My hair had taken on a light blue tone, like my eyes, and it grew longer, to the back of my knees. My whole body grew, I was a young woman now, not just a teen. I sighed, my clothes were tighter.

"Sacrebleu!" A woman said and I turned around. France, I studied this in the Pharaohs library.

"B-on...Bon...Bonjour?" I tried to remember, but it felt like years. I nearly smacked myself. It had been _**ages**_.

"Oui Qui êtes-vous?" I recalled it more every second.

"Je suis Femi. Qui êtes-vous?"

"Je suis Blair. êtes-vous en Anglais?"

"Oui! I am Egyptian, but I speak English." I smiled, happy to have at least someone I cold understand without so much strain.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here? Your clothes are very weird..." I couldn't tell her I was from the past...

"I-I don't know...I've seem to have lost my memory." I said, smiling faintly.

"Oh come here, I'll let you borrow some of my clothes..." She smiled and brought me into a very big house

"What a nice house..." I gaped.

"Thank you. Now, what size are you?" I paused.

"Uhm..What do you mean? I am an adult."

"I meant your clothing."

"I-I don't know." She sighed.

"What time period is it?" She asked me.

"I-I-I..."I went wide eyed, playing innocent.

"I think you have lost all your memory. But its funny. You know languages, and your name..." She pondered.

"Y-Yeah...Funny." I laughed nervously, but she gaped.

"Are you an angel?" She said as she handed me a long ball gown, that was as blue as the deep dark night sky, with gold and summer trimmings. One of the fanciest robes I have ever seen. I quickly put it on and she looked away.

"An angel? I...No. I'm not an angel. I am human. Just like you." I smiled.

"But the way you speak, they way you act. You must be sent from heaven! They way you look even! What are you!"

"I'm human..." She sighed, her whole chest heaving out of air.

"You're right, Maybe I'm just hopeful."

"Then don't give that up." I said, smiling, working a little bit of magic. She was mesmerized.

"You're right." She smiled brightly as someone came in.

"Are you ready for your portrait, madam?"

"Yes, I am."

"And who is this? Your child?"

"No, no. My maiden." She said, and suddenly, we were standing there for hours, getting our picture painted.

"Where am I?" I asked, after the painting was finished.

"Britten. But you are in the more rural and bilingual part. Here we mostly speak french." Who was she? She couldn't be my soul mate. No, I knew my soul mate was a male. I felt his entity when I had risen him. But why here?

I stopped, and thought. This was his family line. This was someone he was related to. I gasped. I was interfering with his time line!

"I must go!" I said, carefully holding up the skirt to the dress and ran, barefoot outside.

"Wait!" She called after me, but I kept running.

I had felt his blood, not him. No wonder it was so faint! I hadn't felt him! The time portal was still slowly running, as if it realized I was in the wrong era.

"Wait! Femi!" I ran straight into the portal, anxious to be quickly forgotten.

"This time, I want him!" I yelled at the time stretch and it buzzed back. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I took it as a positive answer, and was launched into the shadows of a house. A big house, that seemed almost like an endless mansion. I had decided to pick up all the current information, so I wouldn't seem like an outsider.

"Dad, who's that?" I followed the voice down the hallway, to a den with a boy in a blue and white striped shirt, with khakis and a blue over shirt that was button down and opened. He was talking to an older man I couldn't see.

My heart swelled and I felt some sort of longing to be together with him, I wanted him. I needed him. Was this my soul mate? I searched for his energy, and sure enough, it matched. I nearly jumped out of the shadows, but something pulled me back. I realized he was still to young. He looked about five. I frowned.

I paid more attention to who he was pointing at, and I recognized that very same picture.

The middle aged man turned to the small boy and smiled.

"That's your great great great great grandma."

"No, I know her, I meant the lady next to her." I gulped. It was me next to his great great great great grandmother.

"No one knows who she is. They only know her as Femi, or that's' what she called herself. What an odd name. She ran away from your grandmother right after that portrait."

"Is she related to us?"

"In any means, no. Our paths only crossed once with her." I sighed, thank goodness they didn't consider us related.

I jumped back into the portal, and took one last look at his small figure.

"DAD! I think someones in the hallway!" He peered at my eyes, in amazement. I smiled and held a finger to my lips.

And then I was back in the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: Fool proof plan

**Chapter 3:**

I sighed. It was hard to resist the feeling of the soul mate bond. It shook through my body, making me tremble, almost violently. It took almost everything I had to stay in the time portal and not jump back out.

"He doesn't need me here." I reminded myself. He needed me somewhere else. At least now I knew what he looked like.

His long white hair, and his big brown eyes. His almost pointy face. But I'd have to come back later in his life. I'd be there.

"Do you wish to continue on your journey?" A female voice said, and a woman showed up. She had a blackish, purple cloak with a hood that covered her eyes. I nodded.

"He doesn't need me here. Not right now. Not in this time period anyways. Can you take me to when he's older? When I resurrected him? Please?"

"You might want to think a little bit earlier for showing up..."

"Sure, then how about when...Wait, are you suggesting I spy on him all his life?"

"If that's the way you will take it, then yes."

"I can't do that! It's...Absolutely...Devious and sneaky..."

"Then why not?" I say her bright smirk, and I laughed, evilly.

"I kinda' like the way you think. Considering I don't even know his name. It's just a little 'get to know you' right? What bad could it do?" I watched his time line for a little bit longer, until the woman pushed me into a moment where he was talking to some of his friends. I quickly ran behind a building and into a boy about his age.

He had gray spiky hair that was longish, and lilac purple eyes. His skin wasn't as dark as most Egyptians, but you could tell he was. He had a ring necklace, that was stacked, two gold stacked bracelets on each arm, and spike gold earrings. He wore a vest and a a pair of jeans. Under his eyes were black lines that seemed to be like eyeliner or eyeshadow. The thought made me smirk, but I was to serious and shocked to laugh.

"Who are you?" We both said at the same time. I looked down at the dress from the previous era I was in and gulped.

"I am Marik. And you?"

"I shall go un-named. My reason to be here is none of your concern. Carry on..." I brushed past him and he grabbed my arm roughly.

"No you don't. What were you doing spying on my friends?"

"I wasn't spying on your friends! Now let me go or you will ruin something very important."

"Don't be so full of yourself." I glared, and was forced to use my powers.

"Elakah ramashun!" I yelled and his hand jerked away, in pain.

"What the hell, what are you?"

"Something and someone you should never have messed with. Keep your mouth shut about me or you will NEVER see the end of me." I said and he nodded, a bit scared. I jumped back into the portal in the shadows and looked around for the woman. She was no where to be found.

I left it as a sign she wasn't good. I continued on, about to the age he turned sixteen, and she reappeared.

"Hey, you. Why the hell did you push me in?"

"Because you have done wrong."

"Who are you?"

"One of your past elders, you spiteful child." She removed her hood to a scrounged face, with wrinkles and time's mark of aging.

"What...?" I looked at her, not recognizing her.

"I am Elide." I remember the Pharaoh speaking of her. If she wasn't dead they would have thought me her reincarnation. I looked around, not sure what to do.

"What...What are you going to do to me?" My voice shook, and I found it hard to swallow. I'd been caught with out knowing it. How could I be so naive? She wore no smile, she had no laugh lines, no trace of happiness in her face. She had a flat line face, bleak and hard eyes, no emotion, nothing.

Nothing except disappointment.

"You know one day, you could have joined us. It's a pity, watching all this power go to waste on a shrew like you."

"I'm not a shrew. And I did what I must. You're the ones who ruined my life."

"How? We did nothing." Her voice matched her posture, mean and dry.

"You're the ones who shove that stupid but true soul mate theory in our heads."

"And what does that have to do with you?"

"That's the whole reason I ran, the whole reason I'm where I am now. My soul mate was born in another time, and you expect me to just live with that?"

"You stay in the lines, That's all we are responsible for."

"So what you're saying is, it's all my fault he was born in another time period?"

"No, it's the act of nature, the act of balance.-"

"Oh shut up! You can't say that wasn't on purpose because of some balance of nature! It was someone's doing! All I was doing was going to find him."

"Disturbing the natural time line! The balance of life and death! You broke ever rule we have made! You must be punished!"

"Really? Go ahead, smite me!" I said, and she pulled out each of the seven millennium items and everything turned white.

I opened my eyes, feeling very weak, and they fluttered. All I saw was her walk over, lean down, frowning and mumble.

"You're powers have been set in each of these items. You won't be able to stay in the time and shadow portal any longer..."

"Eh..." I wanted to say something, but I couldn't utter any words as she put her hood back on, and sighed in disappointment again.

"What a waste of good, true powers." I blacked out and gave up. My powers were gone, I'd be dumped off where ever the time line had stopped.

I heard voices screaming, and I felt my barely alive body being picked up and carried. I tried to muster up strength for words, some sort of sign, but I was drained. She'd split them and yanked them out. I'd kill her next I saw her. I'd kill the Pharaoh. I'd demolish that whole fucking town. Whatever it took to avenge me, and my family.

"It's okay, just hang on. You'll be safe soon!" I heard a voice call out in the darkness and I mustered up enough to say

"Ugh..." I went back into the darkness, fluttering desperately between life and death, until I felt a surge of power run through me, remembering something, that feeling of togetherness. Was this him? Why did I feel I was being healed? Like life was coming to me? I prayed I wasn't taking his life, prayed I wasn't killing him.

I awoke to a small bedroom, feeling energized and almost peppy. My eyes flew open, scanning the small bedroom, nothing much except a bed, desk and chair, and a dresser. The floor was a light wood, and the walls were white. I breathed, where was I? Who had helped me?

"Hello?" I called, and examined my clothing. There wasn't a dress anymore, but a big oversized shirt, and shorts. No one else was in the room, but the door opened.

"Good morning." I gasped and jumped back at the figure. It was my soul mate, but older, taller.

Grown up.

"What? Are you okay?" He came closer, worry on his face.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Ryo Bakura, but mostly my friends call me Bakura. What's your name?" He smiled, warmly, friendly. My heart jumped and I jumped from the bed to hug him, he was taller, and didn't hug back.

"My name is Amenankhans, and I have wait ages to meet you. I've come from the past to see you."

"Akem...Akawhatwhosit?" He looked back at me, with a strange look. I back up and cleared my throat.

"Akemankhans. But you may address me as Femi. I was a sorceress in the early thousands b.c. I have traveled through time to be with you, Bakura." I smiled, not sure if it was just me, or he was actually. Not believing me.

"You must have hit your head hard..."

"No, Bakura, I'd show you proof, but my powers have been taken. I was left for dead by an elder. She took my powers and put them in the seven millennium items." I frowned, and let all the air out of my chest.

"Wait, you mean... Stuff like this?" He took out a necklace, the millennium ring.

I gasped, taking a step toward him, the same healing power coming through my body, rolling through me like my blood. I sighed, just touching it made me feel better.

"Yes. That's my power." I felt like I was on air, like I couldn't be on earth. I nearly exploded.

"Oh, well. I would like to give it back to you, but it seems to have a bond with me."

"It doesn't belong to me. No no. It just my power inside it. This one will kill anyone not strong enough to hold it." I chuckled evilly.

"And I'm strong enough?" He looked at me surprised.

"Despite your answer, I believe so. And if it keeps going back to you, that might just be my help."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I came to see you. You are my soul mate."

"What-What? I-I-I-UH..." He stepped away as I smiled.

"Tell me, why did you come help me?"

"Because I just saw you fall. I thought maybe you hit your head or tried to kill yourself."

"But what did you feel? Like somehow, but fate you were drawn that way." He backed up more, scared.

"No, I just...NO... I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." I sighed.

"You're friend, Marik. Tell me, where is he?"

"You know of Marik?" His voice grew deeper and his hair grew longer.

"Well, you grow up fast." I laughed.

"You know of Marik?" He said, holding my wrists tightly.

"Yes...I ran into him a few years back. When you were ten." He glared.

"And then?" He thought I was spying on you. SO I burned his hand. Which I'll do right now if you don't let me go."

"But you don't have any of your powers." He chuckled, evil.

"But I can be useful, Zorc. Yes, that's right, I've watched Bakura's life, I know all about you and the Thief King." I turned my eyelids over my eyes, glaring at him through the slits.

"How?"

"If I am still correct, that leads you to the other six pieces. If you help me get those back, I can raise Zorc in his own body. I'd get my powers back, and my Bakura, and you'd have a body all your own."

"Who's Zorc?"

"Right, I forgot, your memory. Anyways, its a deal you can't afford to pass by. You need me, I need you. It's a win win situation." H e let go of my wrists and turned around away from me.

"After you have your powers back?"

"We'll destroy the pieces. No more trouble, no more power thirsty adventurers."

"And you're positive?"

"Absolutely."

"How would I know you'd be keeping your side?"

"Sweetie, please." I laughed, but continued.

"I am ages older then you, and I want my soul mate. Why good would it do me to betray you? I'd have my powers, and you'd have your own body. The pieces will be gone. The world at peace." He hated to admit it, but he knew he couldn't afford to give it up.

"You have a deal."

"Perfect." We shook hands on it and he jumped back.

"What was that?"He said, but wasn't listing to the answer as his ring pulled toward me.

"That,Bakura, is like magnets. They are drawn to me. Their power source."

"But you said your powers-"

"Yes, they are quiet faint, but it helped me heal a little bit. And here I was worried I'd been taking your life." I laughed, throwing my head back, my hair touching my heels.

"What?"

"When soul mate meet, the pull force to them is incredible. I was worried it was letting me take your life." H raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me."

_**Authors note: So yeah. Like I said, its an alternate reality. I'm thinking of taking it out, and most my stories off here. I've got writers block for a lot of them, and seeing as not many people care about this one, I might take it down. Oh well, I tried.**_

_**Don't forget to R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Puzzle Pieces

**Chapter 4:**

I smirked. Silly boy. Why raise Zorc? My cross paths with him were never good. He wanted my power, and by taking my power from the pieces, I'd have no reason to raise him. Only get rid of this 'Yami Bakura'. Which is, kind of, part of Zorc. I sighed, sad I'd be hurting my possible soul mate. Which one was it? Was it Ryo? Or was it the King Thief I had seen but never met? I wasn't sure, but I was drawn to the body they all held. I had once read a legend that you had many souls mate's, but all three in the same body? Absurd! It couldn't be like that. It had to be one of them. It _**couldn't**_ be all of them. It didn't, _**wouldn't**_ seem real. I pondered this while he went to school. I just sat around his room, hiding whenever someone would knock at the door, or drop a package in. He lived in a dorm, or so it seemed. I was told not to leave the apartment he stayed in.

I went through some of his outfits, tired of the pajama thing I wore. I put on one of his blue striped shirt and smiled. I loved it, and it was long enough that it went down to my thighs.

He returned home hours later and I ran around the corner just to get the rush of seeing him again.

"Bakura!" I said, jumping to hug him as he moved, and I fell onto the floor. He gave me a surprised look and extended a hand to help me up.

"Sorry, I forgot you were here." I frowned. He'd avoided my hug.

"You avoided a hug from me...Ouch..." I took my hand away and looked down to the floor.

"W-Well..I-I don't know you that well..." He blinked, not sure what to say, as he studied the shorts and shirt I wore.

"Do you like it? I love the stripes!" I said, twirling around in a circle to show him.

"Th-Those are my-my clothes."

"Yup!" He sighed.

"Uhm... We need to get you your own clothes...And your own room..." I stopped spinning, my back to him.

"I can't stay here?" I looked at him over my shoulder, batting my eyelids and giving him a pouty face.

"Well...Uhm...No-No not really...I mean, this is a boy's dorm room...In the boys wing...And I can't sleep on the floor all the time...Two people can't live here..." He blushed and avoided my eyes.

"Well...Why not? If we found one of the other pieces with this," I pointed to his ring, placing my index finger on it, and both Bakura and I got a surge from it, but I continued, smiling.

"I could get some of my power back, and get some things for myself. But seeing as you don't want me here, I guess our deal is broken." I turned around, my back to him, sighed, shrugging my shoulders and putting my hands in the air, as if it were such a loss. But I already had Bakura around my finger with the deal, it would work.

"I know where we can get one. Just...The deal's not broken." Yami Bakura said, and I smiled. Hooked. Definitely hooked.

"Alright then. But first. I'm starving." I looked down at my stomach, and it growled as if it understood, agreeing.

"I forgot you were here, so I forgot you need food."

"Could we go get some now?"

"Yeah." He took my elbow in his hand, and it fit his palm. I yanked it away, scuffing.

"I'm not a pet." He sighed, but said nothing.

After getting food, he went back to the normal Bakura, and I smiled. He was a nicer soul. A better person. Though I thought myself evil at times, I was originally nice and good.

But that was ages ago.

"S-So...Uhm..." He didn't say anything as we walked the streets, but he tried. His studdering was cute, in a way. He was speechless, and nervous, I could feel it.

And then I thought. Was the soul mate bond intensified with the ring? Or...I wasn't sure. But I had to test it. Some how. I shrugged it off, and pondered the time portal. The shadow time portal. Remembering the black and purple electric waves. It seemed like endless space, but also as it showed me pictures, moments of the person I seeked. It was circular, and seemed to stretch on forever. But time never ended, did it? So that would make sense. And when I had lost my powers, I had just fallen into the vast dark, and came into white. The portal was definitely something I had to discover more. I tried to remember more, but all that I could remember was floating through it, watching what it showed.

"Uhm...F-Femi..."

"Yes?" His voice called me from my thoughts, and I felt the small buzz of our bond.

"Your name...And...Well, if you really have traveled through time-"

"Not here. It's too public, My dear Bakura." I smiled, offering him a bite of pizza.

I've never found a better food. I chowed down as he declined.

"But you'll answer my questions?"

"That depends on the questions." He thought about that, nodding.

"Yeah. I don't think anything is too prying."

"So, about this millennium piece. Where is it?"

"How do you know..? Yugi has one, but only certain people can touch it, or they'd get stuck in its puzzles."

"I'm sure it's allow me to touch it. Please, I gave it that power." I smirked, boasting.

"Oh, yeah, right..."

"Take me to the one known as Yugi, we will retrieve the piece."

"But, Yami is in there, and he and Yugi are connected."

"Well that certainty wasn't supposed to happen." I said, a bit shocked. He gave me a look.

"How-How would I even introduce you to them? I mean, it can't be like I just walk up to them, explain I found you on the street and just say your whole past-"

"Absolutely not! No, you'll address me as...A friend. Since you won't admit we're soul mates." I looked away from him, anger still a sliver stuck in that subject. He needed to admit it, we both knew it was there. But maybe I was rushing things. I've barely known him a day, I should at least give him a chance to warm up to me.

"But i-"

"I know." I cut him off, not wanting to feel the same stabbing feeling in my heart when he said the words. He sighed, knowing he'd never be able to win against me. I shivered as we passed a big building that was taller then the rest of the buildings.

"What building is that?" I said, feeling it call to me, one of the pieces needed to be saved.

"Uhm, I haven't been here long, but I believe the card game corporation? I'm not sure..." Bakura said, and I grabbed his hand, following the feeling.

"Where are we-"

"I've found a piece! It calls to me! Do you not feel it?" I looked at him, serious. How could he not feel it hum in his ears, roll through his body, shaking every cell? It seemed so natural to me, that it felt everyone felt it, but I shook my head, leaving the building. Whatever it was, had left.

"Why-why?" Bakura asked, confused. I sighed, looking over head to a 'helicopter' flying off the building.

"Someone has one of the pieces, and I want it back."

"But that was KaibaCorp. Who could have it there?" I shook my head.

"How should I know? I just want it back." I gained a sharp tongue to my voice, that seemed ruthless. Bakura looked uncomfortable, and I turned to him.

"We'll get the one later." He looked at me.

"Why do you want them?"

"Because - I'll tell you later. Again, it's to public." I looked ahead, my eyes intent and on a mission. Where to next?

"Bakura!" People called from behind, and we both turned, to see a group of people coming towards us. One was my height, and ahead of the others, but his hair was magenta, black and yellow, sticking up in an odd way, seeming to defy gravity. The others were un-mentionalble, even though it was only a woman and a boy. One had short brown hair, the woman, that was in a bob, and the other was just a regular old Joe. His hair was brown, and he had nothing mentionable to say. I shrugged them off, probably Bakura's school mates. Should I act as if I don't know him? I just turned around, as if none of them were there.

"Hey guys! Joey, Ta, and Yugi!" He smiled, a bit wearily as I rolled my eyes. What good was it to have these pitiless fools as 'friend's' when my pieces were on the loose in others hands! I bit my tongue, and said nothing.

"Who's your friend?" They asked, looking over him at me. Dammit, they had saw me. I turned around, my eyes piercing and sharp.

"This...Uh..This is-" He choked up, unable to look at my eyes, like the rest of them.

"Your eyes are white..."Ta, the girl, said. I almost rolled my eyes, but instead plastered a smile on my face.

"I am Eshebe. I am Bakura's friend. I just got here today. Now, won't you introduce me, Bakura?" I mixed my middle names together I kind of liked it. Eshebe. I knew my eyes were white because I was angry, one of the only ways to tell, or there was a lot of my power around.

"S-Sure. This is Ta, Yugi, And Joey. Some of my other friends from school I told you about. She just transferred here, she should be in school tomorrow." He smiled, and I almost smacked him. Now I'd have to attend 'School'.

"Oh, no, I told you I'm home schooled by my parent's, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right." I quickly shot a look to Yugi, recognizing the millennium puzzle.

"The millennium puzzle!" I said, walking toward him, he smiled.

"Yeah, I got it from my grandpa. I solved it."

"Intriguing. You solved it on your own?"

"Yes." I looked down at it, picking it up, it was on a chain around his neck.

"Eh, who'd of known? A kid! Ha! Guess the world has changed." I picked it up slightly more, and he bit his lip.

"Uhm, please don't take it off." I stopped, looking at him. The power surged through me, But some of it had gone into him.

"Tell me, who's soul do you possess?"

"What-What? You can tell?" The said in unison, I smiled.

"Who's soul do you possess?"

"Uhm...Th-The Pharaoh, but he lost his memories." So the fool had locked himself inside there.

Rage surged through me, and it took a lot to hold myself back. The Pharaoh that killed my parents, used me. That bastard was inside the puzzle! I growled, showing my teeth slightly barred, but quickly let go of the puzzle, and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked, and I pretended to fall over, he caught me.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I mumbled, standing up.

"Nice to meet you." I extended a hand, and as soon as we touched hands, the puzzle shown a bright yellow or gold and I laughed.

"Nice to meet you to." They all looked at the puzzle, and once I took my hand away it went back to normal.

"Bakura, will you take me home now?" I asked, bored of the people, but leaving them with a mystery.

"Sure, see you later guys." He smiled, and I smirked while we walked to his dorm.

"What was that?" He asked when we got inside.

"That was the Pharaoh recognizing me." I scowled.

"But, it was shining!"

"Yup, he's in there. But he's in that kids body. I want him dead. We'll take that piece last, I want to kill the Pharaoh."

"Kill him? Why?"

"Because he murdered my family and his in one of my pieces!"

"Okay, now will you answer a lot of the questions please?" He looked worried as I raised an eyebrow.

"Go on and ask then."

"You said your name is Femi. Well, today I was thinking, my father told me that in a picture next to my great great great great grandmother, there was a girl named Femi beside her. And she looked just like you...So..."

"Yes, that was me."

"You are a time traveler!" He said, amazed. I laughed.

"You're like a child."

"Then...I have so many questions. Can I tell other people about you?"

"No, if they knew, it's be a bad bad thing."

"Okay, why did you run away from my grandmother?"

"I told you, I came into the future looking for you. I felt for your blood, your energy, and I accidentally went into your blood line, not where you were."

"So you were telling the truth..." I walked over to where he sat on his bed, putting my hands on both sides of his face, and smiling.

"Of course...Bakura I came for you. There is an old legend that's not entirely lost in your world today, but its the soul mates legend. Everyone has one, and they are supposed to live in the same time period, but somehow, you and I weren't. Thankfully I was born a sorceress, and a powerful one at that. I built up and stretched my powers enough, and that was a lot, to come through time to you. " He blushed, something that tugged at my heart and he looked away.

"All...For me...?"

"All for you. I was almost here when one of the elders in my town caught up to me in time, and took my powers away, but thankfully, having some small part of her believing in the legend that she dropped me off here." I smiled, breathing in air and feeling the hum and buzz of the souls grow more as his heart beat faster.

"Then what about your powers? How do you get them back?"

"I need the seven millennium pieces." He gave me a crazy look.

"Why?"

"She took my powers and put them in each of them. I need them all to take my powers back and then destroy all of them. Then, finally, peace will be across the lands. No more power thirsty humans." I smiled, and he gulped.

"You think that's really happen? They won't try to make them again?"

"Oh, they'll try, but it will all just fall apart without magic." He nodded.

"All for me..." He seemed to be reminding himself, as if it weren't real. He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Soul Tocher, Brain Numbber

**Chapter 5: Bakura's P.O.V**

As I sat there, I realized she was right. There was something that buzzed ever since I met her. Something like a hum in my heart, or in my ears. And when ever the ring was touched by her, it felt she was pulling a little bit of my soul. I smiled, she had come all this way for me, although something in my stomach told me there was more to her mysterious figure.

But at the moment, I didn't care. She was here, and a slight part of me, wanted to keep her here.

She got up, and started walking away, her back to me.

"I'll let you rest. We have a big day tomorrow!" She smiled a cheeky, yet sneaky smile and looked at me through slanted eyes over her shoulder. I felt my stomach flip, and my mouth went dry. When she made those faces, the way she moved. I wasn't sure how or why, but something about her, made me feel funny. Not in a bad way, but in a way that made me smile.

She was bold, and she really wanted her powers back, which made me think. If she got her powers and destroyed all the other pieces, wouldn't she be in power? She walked back in the room, as if I were speaking out loud.

"There are your friends in the hallway." Her eyes grew white and she shook her head.

"Uhm..You're visiting?"

"No, I've had just about enough of them. Don't answer questions about me." She crawled under the bed.

"Bakura? Are you in?" Yugi and joey came in, seeing me sitting on my bed.

"Yeah." I smiled and they came in, weary looks and weak smiles.

"We wanted to ask about your friend Eshebe..." Yugi said immediately. I was hesitant in nodding my head, but gave one nod.

"Bakura, when she shook my hand...The puzzle was shining! And...When she touched me, shook my hand..." My stomach twisted and it felt acid passed through my stomach and mouth. He kept saying she touched him...It made me jealous.

"What she did man, was unnatural. That's never happened except when Yami comes out."

"Yeah...And?"

"What happened? I felt as if she was touching my soul! Or Yami's soul! Yami almost came out!"

"I-I don't know!"

"Then where is she? We'd like to ask her!"

"I-I...Uhm...No..."

"Why not? This is something to be discovered! We can't let this be a mystery!"

"I'm lucky enough that she's talking to me. I'm not going to bother her. Just. Please, I want to sleep." They frowned, but left. I sighed. I've never been caught between my friends and a girl. But sure enough, here I was. I looked down at the floor and she peered back at me, her eyes ice blue and her face held a small smile.

"You're lucky I'm talking to you." She smiled, brighter.

"I didn't know what to tell them..."

"You did good kid." She laughed, and I sighed.

"He kept saying...No, never mind. But what was that?"

"I told you, its calling to its power source. It can't help it."

"But the whole touching his soul..."

"That was the Pharaoh wanting to yell at me. He's the one who killed my family." Her were barley open and she glared.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'll kill him soon enough." She shrugged. She looked at me, a mysterious look in her eyes once again.

"What?" I asked, and she smiled.

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" I asked, and then it hit me, a warm fuzzy feeling. It made me excited yet calm at the same time.

"Oh, that. Yeah. What about it?" She smiled slowly crawling out from under the bed, but kept looking into my eyes.

"That's me." I sat up, looking at her.

Her hand reached for my chest and she grabbed a hold of the ring, sending me into a hyperventilation state.

"What...Are you...D-Doing..?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Calm down. You'll get air if you just calm down."

"I can't you're the one-"

"No, now settle down, think of something calming." I thought of my sister in heaven with my mother, and everything slowed down to normal.

"What was that?"

"Me getting power."

"WHAT? You took the power?"

"No, not form your ring, that's the last thing to go." I had touched the puzzle, but not long enough to gain all of it. His Yami will probably be weak, but won't know why or how. I don't think they'll catch on. But now, I can move out of here and gt my own place. Sorry to bother you." She let go of the ring, and it felt as if she let go of my heart, and it swung back into my chest.

"No-" I stopped and she turned around, surprised.

"What?" She asked, carefully taking quick steps towards me.

"I-I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here..."

"But you said I can't."

"I-I mean...Yeah, it's not allowed, but I don't want you to leave..." What was I saying? I had barely known her a day! But I didn't want to let go of this feeling that buzzed between us, or miss seeing her in the day and night. She was right, I hadn't planned to go that way when I found her, but I felt as if I had to go down there. Something needed me to.

And then I remembered that day with my father when told me about Femi, I looked into the hallway, seeing someone, something, with her hair and eyes. She held a finger to her lips and disappeared in the shadow. I'd always wondered how and why, but now I kind of knew. Since then, I always had the sense she was watching me, and learning everything I knew now, I knew it was Femi watching me. I had no reason to be afraid then, everything was okay, it was just Femi.

She looked down, as if to think, and her mouth fell into a flat line. Did she not want to? I wasn't going to hold her here, she wasn't my pet.

"You-You don't have to-" She held up a finger, breathed, and looked up at me, her eyes white her hair taking the same color as a small wind blew through the room. I wasn't sure what was happening,but after I blinked, nothing happened and she smiled.

"What did you do?" She motioned a hand to a new found door, and I slowly opened it to reveal what looked like a whole house in there.

"My home, your home." I gasped, and she smiled.

"What about the neighbors!"

"It's magic, technically, it's not there. Magic breaks all the rules." She walked in and looked at me through her over-the-shoulder look.

"Aren't you coming?" I nodded, and followed closing the door behind me.

"So, you'll be living here?"

"Yes. I'll learn how to cook pizza!"Her eyes sparkled.

"You really liked that, huh?"

"Yes!" She laughed, slightly evil.

"So...I'm going to go to bed now."

"Are you sure...?" She looked like she wanted to say something, or go make pizza, either way , she had something on her mind.

"Yeah. I'll leave you be."

"There a bath house here." She raised an eyebrow, and held a smirk on her red lips. I felt my face get hot, and I turned away.

"I'm going to bed now."

"Don't you want to go inside of the bath house?" She said, a cute and devious voice.

"Uhm. NO. Goodnight." She frowned.

"Even if I was in there...?" I froze as the hum turned into spikes up my spine. I bit my tongue. I nodded. She frowned more, but shrugged.

"Guess I'll have to go all by myself..." She spared one glance with sad puppy eyes and I had to reject her once again.

"I've only known you a day." I reminded her and she smiled.

"But you felt it, didn't you?"

"Felt what?"

"Me."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I ran out of the room, and slammed the door. I heard her laughing on the other side.

Why did she have to play with me like that? I went to bed and tried to ignore the hum inside my body, that rolled through my bones, like it was a part of me, a part of my blood. But then again...

She was a part of me now...


	6. Chapter 6:Dream killer, Fate player

**Chapter 6**

I played with his mind and heart, but not meaning to hurt or make him uncomfortable. I genuinely wanted him to go take a bath with me. I enjoyed the loud hum when we were closer, but when we were away, it dulled down. I had a new idea, he'd love me one way or another. He already knew the bond was there, he recognized it, felt it.

I smiled, and waited.

Around eleven at night, I crept out of my room and into Bakura's room. He was sound asleep, and had just enough room in his bed for me. I smiled, not being able to wait until he woke up all blushy and surprised. I loved making him blush.

I slowly and quietly crawled in next to him and he rolled over, mumbling something, and I snuggled into his back. He was so warm, and everything seemed wrongly right. I easily fell asleep, without a second thought.

I awoke to sunlight in my eyes, and found myself caged into Bakura's chest. He squeezed me like a teddy bear and I sighed as he yawned, opening his eyes.

"Hmm.." He said, and went to stretch.

"Good morning Bakura." I whispered and his eyes snapped open and he looked down at me.

"WH-HUH?" He said, sitting straight up, I smiled, and rolled up in his covers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare..." I lied, looking cute.

"You can't just come and sleep in my bed!"

"But you were okay with it. I was your teddy bear." I blinked my eyes bashfully. He blushed and looked away, slightly nudging my foot with his.

"That's still not okay..."I frowned, and rolled over, my back to him, and buried my face in the covers.

"Did...I do wrong?" I said in a small voice, like a child. He put a hand on my shoulder, and sighed.

"Kind of..."

"I'm sorry...Master." He flinched back, and I looked at him, his face in a full blush and that 'crazy' look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm sorry master..."

"I'm not your master!"

"But you're shunning me as if you are..." I said, my head rolling to my side, and I gave him a sideways look.

"I-I don't mean to! I'm sorry!" He said, quickly rolling of the bed. I pulled him back to sit next to me, and he looked away.

"So you're not my master?" I loved playing with him.

"No, no I'm not."

"That's a shame...I take baths with my master, I bathe my master..." I hid back a snicker and he turned crimson red.

"Stop it. I know you're just playing with me."

"Fine...But I hope you're not mad. I enjoy your heat. "

"What would we have done if someone came in here? Then what?"

"I'm not sure, I'd erase their memory."

"You can't do that. It's not fair."

"Wanna' bet?"

"No, no I don't. Now, come on. Are you coming to school with me or not?"

"School?" I tilted my head and he sighed.

"It's a place where kids learn."

"Can I stay by you?"

"Well, you are transferring. You can't just sit here all day."

"And why not?"

"Just go get dressed." He stood up, and looked down at me. He was Yami Bakura now, his hair was longer. I pouted.

"Carry me."

"Get up and walk yourself."

"Make me." I stuck out my tongue. He sighed, and yanked the blankets off. I frowned, and sat up. I was wearing one of his shirts again.

"You need to start focusing if you're really going to get your powers back. Start behaving."

"Maybe I will if you change back to Ryo."

"Yeah, like that will happen."

"Oh it will, now change back, you can't play Ryo, Yami." He glared and changed back to Ryo.

"What? What happened?"

"Sorry, my magic accidentally hit your head. Be careful next time!" I smiled and laughed as he nodded.

"I'm going to go get dressed for school."

"Alright..." I put a hand on his and tilted my head with a crooked smile. He gave me a confused look, but I ran into my room before he could say anything.

He walked with me to school, and all the while, I got this nervous feeling in my stomach. I had been taught before, but school with humans? Not that I wasn't half human, but...It still bothered me. I was Egyptian royalty! But that was ages back...

He took me to the office, and they gave me a uniform. It was girly and a bit small, but I slowly walked through the halls to the class they directed to me. I walked in the room, and down the hall, getting looks and wide eyes. What was so special or exciting about me? Stupid male fantasies? I snorted and kept my mouth clamped shut.

I had put my hair in two long pony tails, each on the opposite side of my head, I almost looked like a child, despite my age.

"Hello students, today we have a new arrival, a transfer from Egypt. Be nice" The teacher opened the door, to reveal me. Bakura blushed, while others dropped their jaws and one kid got a nosebleed. I rolled my eyes, sliding into a seat next to Bakura, smiling.

"Wait, come back up here please." The teacher said, and I blinked, not saying anything, and walked up to her. She grabbed my shoulders, and spun me around to face the class.

"Everyone this is Eshebe Amenankhans." I smiled, and gave a half wave, looking around to see all the faces of my new fellow piers. They smiled back, some with friendly faces, others with less than acceptable thoughts. I turned to the teacher.

"May I sit down now?"

"Yes, go ahead." I walked back to Bakura, rolling my eyes as the people stared.

After our first class, Bakura took me to his locker, where his friends met us.

"Welcome to the school." Ta said, smiling as a girl with a purple pony tail came over, dorlling over Bakura.

"Bakura! Nice to see you! Who's your friend?"

"This is Eshebe." H introduced us and I raised an eyebrow as she went to shake my hand. I pulled it away.

"Oh! Do you not shake hands?" I shook my head, her high pitched voice annoying.

"No."

"I'm Miho." I pursed my lips, not sure what to say, but decided against a rude comment.

"Yeah."It was all I could manage as Bakura shot me a glance.

"We'd better get to our second class, see you guys later." He waved and I turned without another word.

"You could be nicer."

"But that wouldn't be any fun." I smirked, lowering my eyelids.

"It doesn't matter. This is school."

"And?" He huffed, closing his big brown eyes.

"This is our next class." He held the door open, his shoulders heaving in a bit.

"That's not a sign of dominance." I reminded him, and he looked at me through lowered eyelids, not saying anything.

As school went on, I found it quite fun. I got to be with Bakura, the only problem, was the way Miho looked at him, spoke to him. It pissed me off, and I was close to hitting her, or telling her to back the fuck off.

But I kept quiet. Bakura seemed upset enough at me already. I frowned, as he was called by a teacher. It was after school and we were walking to his locker. Miho came up to me.

"So how good of friends are you with Bakura? Isn't he handsome? Do you think you could put in a good word for Miho?" I blinked my eyes, they were burning white fire now.

"Let's take this somewhere private…We don't ant him hearing." I said, a smirk on my twitching lips.

We were on the roof.

"So will you help Miho?" She said, eagerly.

"NO. I want you to back the fuck away from Bakura. He is mine."

"But he said you two were just friends." I sneered.

"Ha! Because this was my first day, don't tell me you're really that stupid." I snapped and she started to cry.

"Oh, cut that shit out! Stupid whore….Go love on Tristan." I sneered, almost feeling the acid pour from my lips with each word.

Bakura was out about the halls, looking around furiously.

"There you are! Don't just wander off!" I gave him a half surprised, and half not caring face.

"You don't own me."

"But still! You scared…" he stopped, not wanting to say it. I smiled, he was so hooked.

"I scared you? Oh, I'm so sorry Bakura." I said, putting both hands on my face and looking at him sweetly. He blushed, moving out of my hands and continued walking down the hallway.

"Let's just get you home." He sighed, pulling my hand down the hallway. I saw Miho come in and see this, I laughed like I was having the best time in my life.

"Oh Bakura…."I said and his shoulders arched a bit.

"Stop doing that." He said, we were right outside his door, he was unlocking it.

"Stop what?"

"Sending that tingle down my spine, you're playing with the bond again."

"So you do feel it."

"Yeah, and it's making my stomach do jumps. It's annoying and…" I put a hand on his shoulder, a slight smile on my face.

"Calm, be calm my love."

"I've only known you two days!"

"I've known you for sixteen years." He spun around, and realized how close we were. He backed away, his face in a slight blush.

"Okay, fine. Call me whatever you want. I'm going to bed. Stay in your own tonight." I stopped smiling, and looked down at the floor. Was he mad at me? I didn't mean to make him upset….

"Do you wish for me to leave?" He said nothing, but lay on his bed, his forearm across his eyes. I swallowed, though it felt there was a lump there, threatening to bring the sobs I knew only to well as a child.

"I-I-I'm…..Sorry to have disturbed you…I-I'll leave you…" I whispered, not sure if he heard me. He didn't move, and I slowly shuffled to the door, only taking one look back at him once, before turning the knob and closing the door softly.

Did this mean he wanted me to leave? To just 'be gone'? Would he speak to me again, and not leave me with this feeling of regret and guilt? How come I felt such, such horrible, dreadful emotions? I understood I've angered him, but what exactly had I done to upset him so?

I slumped on my bed, and closed the door. He probably wouldn't want to speak to me for the rest of the day.

**Bakura's P.O.V:**

I laid on my bed until I heard her go into her room and shut the door. I sighed, removing my arm.

What had she meant 'I'll leave you'? Did she mean for good? The thought made my stomach sick. She couldn't leave, where would she go? Most importantly, I didn't want her gone. I was just tired, today had been tiring, with everyone asking about her, and her being rude. Yes, they were noisy, but they were my friends.

I sat up, suddenly feeling the need to hug her, hold her. But then it really wasn't a need, but an ache to hold her in my arms. The silent buzz in my heart buzzed in and out. Was she dying? It was so faint, I couldn't be sure I didn't know anything about it.

"Eshebe, can I come in? Femi, please may I come in? I'd like to apologize…." I said, trying to turn the knob but the door was locked. No reply came from inside.

"Femi, please answer, please?" I asked, trying to turn the knob to make it open. The buzz was a low hum now, but got powerful spikes now and then. I started to panic, was she okay?

"Eshebe! Open the door!" I started pushing the door in with my shoulder, pulling and pushing, trying to turn the knob until it opened from the inside and I fell in.

"Oof!" I said, hearing it echo from something below me, I quickly opened my eyes, to see Femi staring back at me.

"Yes?" She asked, and I stuttered.

"I-Uh-I wanted to apologize. It wasn't you, I'm just tired and…The hum went really low, I was worried you were dying…"

"No no, I'm fine…." She had a blank face, and I quickly got up, blushing.

"Are you sure? It's never done that…"

"It goes dull when we are apart from each other…"

"But it felt as if I couldn't feel you anymore…" She nodded.

"But…why?"

"I upset you, so I removed my presence…."

"No, no, please don't do that. I like having you around. Like those buzzes and spikes I get from that hum I have when I'm around you…. Eshebe….I like you…" I said, looking at the floor. She moved closer to me, so I was looking at her instead of away and down from her.

"I've liked you for a long, long, time…." She put a hand on the side of my face, lowering her eyelids in a sweet way. I smiled, my heart thumping away, and the buzz humming loudly. It felt good; it felt like I belonged here, with her.

"Show off." She slowly brought her face to mine; placing a slight and sweet kiss on my lips, as they slowly touched her soft, red girly ones. I placed my hand on hers, were it felt so small and delicate on my face. Slender and petite, much in contrast to mine, I pulled her onto my toes, my arm coming around her waist. Her eyes opened, for what seemed the same time mine did, and I realized they weren't as frozen anymore, I blushed, I'd never kissed anyone before.

As quickly as we had come together in the small, quick pose, we stepped off and away from it just as quickly, both a little embarrassed.

"Don't hide from me anymore." I said, turning away after the few brief seconds. She didn't say anything, but I felt her body still there, the buzz still just as loud.

I turned, just to find she was reaching for my hand. She smiled, almost apologetically, and looked into my eyes.

"Didn't that feel good?" She laughed, smirking now. I sighed, not wanting to give her the pleasure of my answer, and my answer was her exact expectations.

It had felt good to let things like this just happen.


	7. Chapter 7: The truth of the Eye

**Chapter 7**

We walked through the town again, the next day, and I sighed. No matter how many times I looked to feel it, willed myself to feel it, the piece was gone from KaibaCorp. Whoever had it left in that helicopter. My heart sank, and Bakura gave me a concerned look.

"We'll get them, don't worry." He reassured, and I stood up straight.

"I don't pout! I don't sit here and wait for some jackass to come along with it! I go find it!" He looked around, trying to quiet me.

"Eshebe, we'll wait for them, they have to come back here, don't they?"

"I just don't sit and wait for it to come, Bakura! I have to go find it!" I looked him straight in the eye, waiting for Yami Bakura. He would agree with this.

"Eshebe..." I thrust my palm to the ring, pulling Yami to consciousness.

"Help me find it." He smirked, and looked at me through his cat like eyes.

"Finally, action time, Let's go." He said, taking the lead. I let him, he knew more then I did about this city, and possibly where to find the piece that flew away.

Pretty soon, we ran into Yugi.

"Bakura, Eshebe! Did you guys get the invitation too?" He looked up at me happily, eager like a puppy. I smiled, trying to make it look natural.

"Yes, of course. May we travel with you?"

"Sure! Joey got one too!"

"Congratulations." I waved my hand at Joey, who gave me a slightly scared look, but smiled wearily anyways.

I quickly summoned an invitation to what they were speaking of, but careful to use my magic near the Pharaoh.

Bakura shot me a look, and looked at his hands; the invitation was for us both. I panted. My powers were weak once again.

"Are you okay?" Yugi almost touched me, but Bakura moved his arm in front of me, grabbing my elbow and looking at my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He said and it felt as if he was picking me up. My eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah." He let go, realizing himself the magic moment. We both looked away and Yugi smiled.

"Bakura's so nice." I nodded a little dazed.

In that small touch, the soul attraction had buzzed.

Could it be?

I shook it off my mind, and concentrated on following Yugi and the others to a boat, and then I realized:

We were entering a 'duel monsters' contest.

I just prayed that someone there had one of the pieces.

We arrived, and I felt it call to me. The very one I had tried so hard not to get trapped in. It was the one I put magic into last, the one that almost sealed me inside:

The millennium eye.

It was being held by a man with long silver hair, and looked funny in general. He was a man, but he dressed like a bit of a drag queen. I sighed, and listened to what he was saying.

He was Maxamillion Pegasus'. People had traveled all the way here just o face him in this game.

This wasn't going to be easy. I gave a sideways look to Bakura, who surprisingly stayed in Ryo Bakura's normal body, and he nodded. We didn't have to say anything. He knew what I was going to do.

I touched Yugi's shoulder after Pegasus stopped talking.

"Yugi, are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I must avenge my grandpa!" How sweet.

"Well then, let's get going." I smiled and he nodded.

As the others went and settled in, Bakura and I lingered outside.

"Did you get enough?" He asked, looking both concerned for the magic I took indirectly from Yugi, and my well being.

"Yeah, I think so…Taking it indirectly isn't as easy as I had thought…"I said, sitting down in a chair. Bakura nodded, not sure what else to say.

"And the millennium puzzle?"

"Later. It's second to last."

"Why?"

"My old Pharaoh's in there. I want to kill him myself."

"And I thought I was evil."

"Aren't we both?" I smirked and he closed his eyes, folding his arms and nodded.

"Can…Can I talk to you, Eshebe?" Ta asked her voice unsure as she approached us. I got up, hoping not to fall.

"Yes?" I asked as she led me into her room.

"It's about Miho…She told me what you said…" Leave it to the momma to come bite my ass.

"And?"

"You could have been nicer." I put my hand to her forehead.

"Hey…" She didn't get to finish, she passed under my power.

"Sharnada!" I said, quietly, praying I would have enough power left to carry Yugi through the contest.

I walked back to Bakura, and he looked up, cat like and sneaky at first, but he saw my face, and looked more alarmed.

"What happened?"

"I had to clean up a mess. She was tired. Don't worry, I worked it out first. Everyone is so reasonable." I smirked and he grabbed my elbow again.

"How much?"

"Not too much…"

"Will there be enough?"

"Just about…I hope…."

"Don't waste it on such silly things."

"Wasn't my fault…She was already suspicious…" He sighed, and let my elbow go, stopping at my side.

"Just….Take care of yourself." My soul buzzed and I was once again reminded of the ever so pending question that lingered in the back of my mind. Was he also part of the soul mate bond? He couldn't! Was that possible…?

"I will. You don't need to worry…" I said, almost robotically, like I used to say to my mother so many ages ago.

"I'm not worried about you. You're just the merchandise I need to protect." He folded his arms, closed the small window, and along with it, his eyes…..Leaving no traces of emotion or anything, except anger. I sighed, and turned to face him.

"You keep saying that to yourself, I'll just wait until you admit you have feelings for me." I smirked, and nudged him with my elbow.

"Right….." He left a pause, like he wanted to say something, and his face was no longer so ruff, but it held a softer feel to it. A softer trace in his lips, a brighter shine in his eyes, I found it made my heart pound, feeling the buzz practically yell in my ears.

"I should go to sleep…" I said, quietly, stunned.

He looked at me, grabbed my elbow and pulled me to his room.

"Don't." He said, and I looked at him oddly.

"Don't what, Bakura?"

"You know."

"No, I don't understand what you're trying to say…." I barely did, but part of me just wanted him to hear it.

He pushed me against the door, palms at each side of my head, staring intensely into my eyes with his dark mysterious ones. I took a silent breath, not looking away.

"What is this? Why…Why do I act so different when you're around? I have ONE mission! WHY AM I SO CAUGHT UP IN YOU?" he said, almost yelling at himself. I gave up calm and cool, finding it hard to breathe. Was this how Ryo Bakura felt with me? It was nice, magical. But I didn't have long to experience it, Yami Bakura snapped me back to what was happening now.

"Listen. I want you…I need you to…" He struggled with words, something I had never seen ever since I had watched him and Ryo in the past sixteen years.

"What?"

"Never mind….. Go to your own room…" He pushed off the door and turned his back to me. I raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say.

I didn't listen and instead, walked toward him.

"Say it…Do it….MEAN it…" I said, and he turned around, the buzzing feeling like spikes in my stomach and spine.

So THIS was how Ryo felt…

"If that's how you want it, but let me say, I don't hold back anything like Ryo does." He smirked, grabbing my wrists. I smiled, infected from his sneaky and excitable smile. I nodded, and went to speak, but was met by, instead, a fierce kiss with powerful, dominant passion.

I pulled back to breathe, and he laughed like a fiend.

"See what I mean?" He moved his arms to my waist, pulling me closer, making me look into his eyes.

"Yeah…" He lowered his eyelids, and a devious smile spread across his lips.

"I've never acted like this….Now let's go find that Yugi, put some magic in him, and get that millennium eye." He let me go, and walked to the door, full of a new fierce pace. I followed, thinking.

Two soul mates in one body? Impossible! Or so I thought…

Or maybe, since Yami Bakura is a part of Ryo Bakura, that it is a part of his soul.

That seemed more sensible.

We went to Yugi, and I carefully approached him.

"Yugi…"He turned to me, and I smiled.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to wish you luck…" I said, smiling.

"Thank you!"

"We'll be cheering you from the sidelines." I said, patting his head, and exiting some of my magic into him.

You could call it cheating, but I like to call it 'getting my powers back'.

Yugi smiled, and laughed…

"Yeah!" And he ran off to his first duel. Bakura looked at me through the corner of his eyes, and I blushed. I loved him just as much as I loved Ryo. It made me want to see Ryo blush again…But I couldn't right now, I needed Yami Bakura.

"Bakura…" I said, turning to him. He turned to face me, and looked down at me, waiting. I took a breath, and continued:

"Do you think, after this battle…?" I stopped. What was I asking? We all had to return to our rooms after this battle, so there would be no time for socializing.

"Yes." Was all he said, and turned back to the duel. I stood there, a bit surprised, my mouth dry, my throat breathless.

"Okay." I wasn't sure what else to say. But, where, of how, would we get out of this castle?

The duel ended, Yugi wining of course, and Bakura pulled me to his room.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I…Uh…" He sighed, crossing his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes.

"Just come out with it."

"How are we going to get the eye?"

"We wait until Yugi gets to face Pegasus. Then, once they start to leave, we linger in the back, and kill him." I nodded, and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight." I said, and he caught my wrist.

"Nu-uh, you are staying in here."

"But…Why?"

"I need to make sure you don't go off, take the eye and run."

"Please, like I would do that." I rolled my eyes, and he smirked.

"I know people like you well enough not to trust them fully."

"Then you know too much." I shrugged, but he didn't let go.

"Is that so? Then why don't you use your magic to hurry up and leave?"

"I don't want to waste it on someone like you. I need it to get the eye." I quickly turned my head to the side, away from his gaze; he chuckled, tightening his grip.

"Right." The hum flowed through my arm to his and he raised an eyebrow.

"Direct contact brings me closer, huh?" He pulled me closer, and hugged me into his chest.

"Then I want to be as close as I can get…." His words sounded louder when I could hear into his chest like this, and his laughter rumbled like thunder.

I could barely breathe.


	8. Chapter 8: Eye of the Storm

**Chapter 8**

I awoke in Bakura's arms, and I slowly tried to recall what had happened. Only to recall him not letting me leave. That was right, nothing happened. And I thought I remembered kicking him off the bed. He wasn't my Bakura, he was Yami Bakura, but a small voice rang in the back of my mind, one I had tried to ignore all yesterday.

He was a part of Bakura, therefore, a part of my soul mate.

And I loved all of Bakura.

I sighed, and tried to squirm out of his iron grip, only succeeding to wake him up and be held tighter.

"Trying to escape?"

"No, trying to go eat before my stomach eats itself."

"Right. Let's go get breakfast."

"No, I'm tired of being some bird you think you can keep!"

"You know exactly what you are you to me." I gulped. I knew, oh, did I know. I was more than the merchandise he had to protect to get what he wanted.

I was also his soul mate.

"Exactly, so I think it's best you keep me the way I want to be, so I'm happy."

"And you weren't happy last night?" He smirked, his eyes almost screaming satisfaction.

"It doesn't matter. Let me go." I lowered my eyes, knowing soon they'd turn to white fire.

I found out what to call it not too long ago, other than white magic, which it certainly wasn't it, it was white fire. White wind, white storm.

Because I was white, not like a normal sorceress, not a normal person in general.

"How do I know you won't go running off after I let go?"

"Because as much as you need me, I need you. I need you to get the eye, I can't do it myself. And you can't do it by yourself, we need each other." He frowned a bit, but decided I was right, and let go.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"I didn't think you would be." I took a breath, finally in control. That's what all it would take. I hoped, at least, that was all it would take to show him who's really in charge.

He wasn't used to not being in control.

We came down the stairs just in time for breakfast, and Yugi's next duel. He won again, thanks to my magic, and then ran to us to come eat.

"Congratulations, Yugi. I'm proud of you." I smiled, sounding slightly like my mother. My heart swelled, bring a sting to my eyes. I blinked it all away, but my heart refused to go back to normal.

Because inside that very puzzle, was the man who had killed my mother, my family.

I wanted him to die. But I couldn't do it now, no, not now. Not soon enough, anyways. I needed that one to go after I had gotten the others.

And I was right on my way to get there.

Pretty soon, came the forest matches. You'd have to run into your opponent to face them. And pretty soon, me and Yugi got separated from the rest of the group. My stomach flipped, the Pharaoh had me where he wanted me, and sure enough, came out.

"Amenankhans." He said, looking down at me. He had nothing in his eyes but regret, and malice.

"Your highness." I spat back at him, happily watching the acid pour from my words into his brain. His face scrunched up, and he huffed.

"Akemankhans…Why? Why would you go and ruin…Everything?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, in his full Pharaohs outfit.

"Because, Pharaoh. I am not one you can just hold down, keep in a cage. When my family was so….So….Un regrettably murdered. By the one I trusted, the one I thought of as a father. You are no longer a father to me, no longer an idol, no longer _anything_ to me." I turned on my heels, preparing to run out. With him, there was no allowing that. He grabbed my elbow roughly, and pulled my back.

"No, you will stay here. Chat with me."

"I refuse to say another word to a murderer like you! I refuse to say one more word about how much I hate you about…" He glared at me, throwing a hand on my mouth.

"Quit raising your voice. You'll attract attention." He removed his hand before I could bite it, knowing me to well.

"Let me go." I said again, it seemed everyone was so keen on keeping a hold on me.

I'm not their pet.

"I can't. You answer to me from now on."

"I answer to no one."

"So you're rouge?"

"So you're evil?" He sputtered some hateful word in our language, and I smiled.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"That wasn't an answer."

"Amenankhans." He warned, I spit at his feet.

"Pharaoh. Your highness, duke, king, royal highness." I spat, each one making me angrier, each one dripped and drenched in more acid then the one before. He barely flinched, but I saw it wasn't pleasant to hear such high regal names be spat like dirt. I smiled, knowing soon he'd let me go.

"You've changed so much, Amenankhans. You aren't the same."

"You changed me Pharaoh, YOU changed me into this monster when you killed my parents, took away my childhood, when you took me away from everything I knew, and CHANGED ME. YOU DID THIS!" I screamed and he growled, baring his teeth, I bared mine right back, and he widened his eyes.

"Your teeth, they…They are sharp…You've gone feral!"

"I've gone to what YOU MADE ME." I felt the hatred seep out of my mind, pour out my mouth and fill up my eyes. He shook his head.

"You aren't what you were all those ages ago…." I rolled my eyes and Yugi came back out.

"What…What happened?" He came over to me, where I sat on my ankles, staring into the ground.

"You turned to Yami."

"Did he hurt you?" He came over, scared for me.

"No, we just met for the first time."

"Oh, alright, thank goodness." He sighed, happy that nothing hurt me.

It only brought my heart to swell more, crying out to the past memories. No more, I repeat, until I am back to normal.

We walked back to the group, and Bakura came right to my side.

"What happened?" He demanded, eyes burning brown iris'. I looked away, removing his hands from my shoulders.

"Nothing, we just got separated."

"Nothing happened, did it?" Was he jealous?

"No, come on, it's Yugi. He's my friend."

"I didn't mean that, I told you I could care less about making anything with you romantic. I meant…" He tilted his head to the left, and I understood. But still felt the pang with the romance thing. Ouch.

"Oh, no, nothing. Just…Met with an old friend." I lifted up one side of my mouth, not smiling, but not frowning either.

"Good." He let me go, and my shoulders sank. All I wanted now was Ryo Bakura, this one was mean….

But I needed this one. I needed him to get that eye. I frowned. He didn't mean that. He didn't mean it, he'll come to his senses soon, just you wait and see.

I recalled my mother's soft voice and touch, yearning for her own voice to come over my distressed and lonely one. My hollow hatred one, my hollow sadness, my masked phantom.

The one I knew how to use all too well.

I was not the victim. I wouldn't allow myself to be. Victims were weak, spineless, defenseless. And that I was not. I made sure I wouldn't be that, swore to my mother up in heaven that I would never allow such a thing to be associated with me. No, not me. I am strong, wise, brave:

I am going to kill the Pharaoh.

I got back up to my spirits, and helped Yugi out a little more with the duel's.

And then we finally got to Pegasus.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, and began the duel. I pushed more of my magic into Yugi, panting and trying to keep my balance from the swirling room. Bakura put a hand on my elbow, keeping me somewhat stable.

"Are you alright? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Just don't touch me." I yanked my elbow away, glaring. I could play ruthless and mean to. He scuffed.

"Fine."

"Well fine." I crossed my arms across my chest, and continued to watch the duel.

And then, finally, Yugi was victorious.

The rest of the group walked on, after I took what I had given Yugi, I landed back to the figure named Pegasus.

"What? Come to gloat?" He scuffed looking up. I smirked, looking down at his pathetic figure, and shook my head.

"You're game is done." I said, putting the heel of my palm to his forehead, and jerked my head up laughing as I dug a long finger nail into to his right eye socket, tearing out the eye with blood and gore. He couldn't scream, but instead showed a serious discomfort and pain in his face. Almost as it were screaming for him. He gasped, tears falling out of his left eye.

Bakura took the eye from me, and turned his back as I burned Pegasus with white fire. He tried to scream, tried to do and say anything, but nothing came out as the white, translucent fire engulfed him from the inside out.

It worked the heart into overdrive, up and down all the other organs, finally working on the biggest organ, skin. It poured out his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Blood streamed out along with it.

It was quick and slow at the same time, as I let him have images of his life, his memories. Bakura closed his eyes, and licked the blood off the eye, smiling devilishly. I let my face fall to a blank line, wiping my hands of the fire, letting it pour back into my hand and back into me.

We left with no signs of anything, the white, almost invisible fire devouring everything.

One piece down.


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 9**

We traveled back to the boat, each happy with our winning prizes.

"I knew you could do it, Yugi! Congratulations!" Everyone celebrated for and with Yugi, even me. He was a pawn in my game, and had proven himself worthy to hopefully use again in another match with fate.

I took the eye from Bakura, and sealed it into a pouch I held at my waist, only I were able to touch it, so no one could get a hold of it. I smiled, and went into my room. Here I could think, here, I could remember things, here…I was alone.

Even though, I had felt and been alone almost all my life, I preferred to be alone when I was stressed. I still wanted Ryo Bakura, but I would have to wait, hopefully in the next day or two, he would come back and comfort me. I missed him, his soft way of speaking, his gentle touch when I was upset. His blush, his eyes, not Yami Bakura's eyes, they were much to dark and mysterious, evil. Ryo's were softer, lighter, good, happier. When he smiled, it reached his eyes, when he laughed, it rang through my ears, making me happy, satisfied, like a child hearing their parents voice when they came home.

Ryo was my escape. Sure, I needed Yami Bakura, but I ached for Ryo Bakura more.

I had never felt anything like this, never experienced anything, but inside, close to the surface and deep down, I knew this was how it was supposed to be.

I fell to sleep without another thought, without another mumble of Ryo's name, calling him out. I was too tired to bring him back to his body. My powers were recharging, I had used them quite a lot lately. With them charging Yugi's win percentages, and killing Pegasus, I was stretched thin. They had proven to still be just as powerful as I remembered.

I awoke to Bakura sitting next to me, waiting.

"Good morning." He smiled, he was Ryo again.

I jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" He hugged back after a second or two, a bit shocked and bewildered.

"W-Why? What happened? It all went black, I don't remember anything."

"You turned into Yami Bakura…"

"Like Yugi does?"

"Yeah…I just missed you…..So much…" I buried my face into his warm chest, listing softly to his heart. He tried to pull away, but I kept my grip.

"Just let me have this for a little while longer…I missed it so much…" I felt his head nod, unsure, but he hugged me anyways.

"I-I…"He started, but stopped. Maybe he wasn't ready to say he missed me.

"I was worried about you…And I missed you to." He said quietly, almost a whisper. I smiled, my heart a soft, quick beat.

I moved to look at his face, and smiled through soft, sweet eyes.

"Would you like to take a bath now?" I closed my eyes, and laughed. He blushed, and let me go.

"No. Come on, let's go find that other piece."

"Yeah." I made him stop and get pizza.

"So, any clues?"

"This isn't a game. They don't just pop out of nowhere." Yugi and Ta came around the corner, and waved. I frowned, but put on a smile.

"Hey, you guys on a date to?" Ta asked, looking at Yugi.

"Uhm…Uh…" Bakura struggled, I giggled, he was so cute.

"You could say it was a date for destiny." I said, smiling. Bakura sighed, looking down, and came to my side.

"Kind of…. She wanted to see more of the city, so I promised to show her…"

"That was so nice of you! Would you like to join us?"

"Sure! We'd love to, wouldn't we, Bakura Sweetie?"

"Yup, you bet." He said, a small smile and light blush on his face.

"You two are just so cute! You know, Miho used to like Bakura, but she just stopped. I wonder why…" I smirked, but looked at Bakura, who looked back at me, confused.

"Yeah, I wasn't interested in her though…" He said, but didn't look to Ta, he kept his gaze on me as I stared back.

"Bakura, why don't you and Ta go get us something to drink?"

"But that's all the way across the park!" He whined, I frowned."

"Then maybe me and Yugi will go get something to drink?" I looked at Yugi, who smiled and nodded.

"We'll be back Ta!" He called behind him, and we walked through the forest.

The Pharaoh came out.

"Hello, your highness."

"What?" He spat acidic, icily. He wasn't in the mood.

"Oh, tsk, tsk. I'm not here to yell and scream at each other. I'd just like you to know something…."

"What?" He glared, I had to be quick.

"I will kill you." I thrust a palm to the puzzle, and sent him back, I quickly yelled for Ta and Bakura, who came running.

"What? Is he okay?"

"y-Yeah, he just fainted." I said, playing it dumb. They helped me carry him to a bench.

"T-Ta?" Yugi called, coming to.

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out…."

"Oh…Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"We should take you home…"

"I'm sorry to ruin everyone's fun…"

"No, it's fine. We'd rather see you safe then risk anything bad happening." Bakura reassured.

They left and Bakura turned to me.

"Bakura sweetie?" He questioned.

"It was the only way they'd believe something like that…."

"You think so?"

"Well, if I would have kissed you…It might have been more believable…" I smirked and looked at him sideways with almost closed eyelids. He blushed.

"N-No…That was fine.."

"Really? Because I'd be more than willing to give you a kiss right now…" I smiled, and he shook his head.

"No….There was only that one time…" He reminded himself, and I gave him a concerned and questionable look.

"Are you reminding yourself or are you trying to say something?" I asked, not sure which.

"I—I'm not sure…"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah." I took his hand and led him back to the dorm, happy just to be near him and holding his hand.

When we got back, I felt something in the hallway respond to my powers. I hid in the secret room while Yugi talked to Bakura.

"Bakura! Hi! Do you want to go play some sports out in the field with us?"

"Uhm…Maybe later…I have to check on Eshebe."

"Alright, if you change your mind, come down and play with us!"

"Yeah…" Yugi left, and I sighed. He didn't have to do that for me. I walked out into his room and put my hands on my hips, closed eyed and lips firm.

"You didn't have to do that for me."

"What? Oh, that. No I really didn't want to play…."

"What if I wanted to?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye, my own eyes intense and burning strong with discipline and a dash of disappointment.

"We—We could go then…Do you want to?"

"Yes. I want to learn sports."

"But you said it was best to stay low key around them."

"I never said that."

"I was praying you wouldn't remember and just go along with it…." He sighed, defeated.

"Please. Do you not want to?"

"No…I don't. but if you want to, I'll take you." He went to grab his shoes but I stopped him.

"Bakura…" A shock went through where I touched him, making us both look up into each other's eyes.

"What…"

"Was…"

"That?" We said at the same time. I blinked and realized how deep and pretty his eyes were. He blinked back, as if noticing the same thing.

As we held the strange eye-to-eye embrace, the door opened and Marik came in.

"Well…" He stopped, noticing me.

"You." He said, scared and angry, I broke away from Bakura to get into a defensive position in front of him.

"So it seems fate won't let me shake you." I barred my teeth slightly, he glared back, his nostrils flaring.

"You tow know each other?" Bakura asked, surprised.

"Not too much, nor too long."

"THANK RA!" Marik exclaimed, throwing the insult right at my face.

"What?" Bakura was confused, but me and Marik didn't move an inch.

"Bakura….Don't tell me you've actually grown to like this piece of garbage." Marik said, another insult, but I didn't take the blow.

"Garbage? Eshebe isn't garbage, Marik!"

"You haven't seen her at her worst."

"But I have." Yami Bakura came out, and I smirked. He would solve things.

"Oh, nice of you to join us Yami…" Marik smirked as well, but I knew both Bakura's well…I hoped.

"Both of you are garbage." He sneered, and me and Marik both let our shoulders sink.

"Look, I'm not one to forgive easily, but I suppose this is an easy slide by. Truce?" I asked, careful extending a hand. He lowered his gaze to my hand, but only for a second.

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because, she's under my control." Bakura grabbed my forearm, coming close behind me, his voice in my ear. I almost shivered, but held it off and managed to make it look like a blink. If this was the only way he would trust me, I would have to go with it. Though, I must add, I didn't like Yami Bakura being my master. Even if pretend.

"I suppose since you've got a hold of her…." He shook my hand slowly, then smiled.

"Marik Ishtar."

"Eshebe Amenankhans."

"Nice to meet you. I'm a treasure hunter." There was some hidden darkness to his voice, and he snickered after saying such.

"And just exactly what does that mean?"

"It means I take treasures."

"Take. Hint taken." I noted, and hid the secret door so only I could see it.

"Eshebe, how rude. Would you like something to drink, Marik?" Bakura asked, taking advantage of the 'Master' thing. My eyes froze, white fire, as I sensed another piece.

Ignoring both of them, I ran out into the hall, running after it. It wouldn't get away from me like the last one.

And soon, they were on my tail, as I ran into movers, helping a new student move in.

"What do you want with my things?" Marik asked, suspicious.

I ignored them again, and lunged at the source, landing on a bike, with a bag.

"Hey, get off my bike!" Marik ordered, and Bakura came around to me.

"Eshebe…" He warned, grabbing my elbow.

"You are not my master!" I yelled, and he bounced back, his hand burnt by white fire, but then gone in a few seconds. People started to stare, but decided they wanted nothing to do with us.

"Bakura, I thought you said…"

"He lied. NO ONE is my master." I looked for the source, and grabbed the bag, tearing it open.

"Hey! Those are my things!" Marik tore the bag away, but not soon enough to where I didn't have the rod.

"AHA!" I said, astounded. It was the millennium rod.

"That's mine!" Marik snatched it out of my hands.

"You don't need it any more then I do!" By now, Bakura had gotten up and walked back toward me and Marik.

"Marik, let her have it."

"No! It's rightfully mine!"

"Marik. If you know what's the best thing right now and for the future, you'll let her have it. She can get rid of your dark side." He stopped.

"She can?"

"Yes, if we let her keep the rod."

"But…" He debated over his 'dark' side being gone and his love of the rod. I stood there, waiting.

"Fine." He tossed me the rod and I ran back to the room, and quickly into the secret room before they could come along.

I took my power back, and set it in the pouch.

I felt rejuvenated, and restored.

"Where did she go?"

"I'm not sure, I could have sworn she ran in here."

"What good does it do if she has my rod?"

"A lot."

"I find that slightly hard to believe…."

"Don't. She's more important to everything right now then air."

"What good does she help me? I want that dark side gone now!" Bakura sighed, and sat down on his bed.

"Look, she will help you. She's special."

"Oh….You got a crush on her…"

"No!"

"It's in your eyes, and I can see why. She's got a wonderful body…And she's feisty. Did you sleep with her yet? She looks like she'd be great in bed…If you don't nail that, can I? " He had a hint of pleasure in his voice, and I could hear the testosterone levels. He liked what he saw.

I heard the quick footsteps of Bakura, and I heard something slam into a wall.

"Don't you EVER, and I mean EVER, talk or think about her that way again. And if I see you make ONE SINGLE move on her, this won't end well." He said, acidic, and I heard Marik say something like a response.

"Good." I sat there, on my bed shocked. Bakura, YAMI Bakura cared about me. At least enough to stand up for someone talking dirty about me.

I laid down on my bed, and listened to them talk for a while.

Not long after that, sleep fell over me like a blanket. I welcomed it, letting Bakura's voice lull me to peaceful sleep, no matter how much I was angry at him.

Waking up to a pound on the door, I slowly walked over to it, drowsy.

"Hello?" Bakura stood there, and picked me up in his arms.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" He swung me around, and put me down, looking at me with worried eyes and a soft face.

"What?" I asked, confused. But he still had his hands on my shoulders.

"I was worried about you..I blacked out and I can't remember what happened to you..." He looked down at his feet, and he turned slightly pink.

"You...You were worried about me?" I asked, turning pink and my heart thumbed feverishly. He cared about me. He CARED about ME. I was so happy, I felt I was on cloud nine.

"Y-Yeah..." His hand reached back to his neck, and he shrugged a little bit. I smiled, and spun in his arms, so that I was closer to him.

"Bakura..." I said, not being able to express how it felt. But he seemed to understand.

"We...We should go get another piece."

"We should. But we'd have to go on another adventure, and in that time, Yami might have to take control."

"If it means you getting the power you need back, I'll risk it."

"Really? You'd do that...?"

"Yeah, I mean...After you get your powers, I won't black out anymore, right?" He smiled and I slowly nodded.

"Yeah..." I'd do it for him. If he cared for me, worried about me, and would go almost willingly into the blackness, I could do something simple like this for him. I'd find out the case and problem of the two souls. Now only if I could find a way.

I had promised one a body...

But he was sadly a part of a soul I wanted, a soul I needed...

Which way could everyone win?


	10. Chapter 10: Time shifter

**Chapter 10**

I sat up in my be, panting. And object, the millennium necklace was calling out to me. It was almost so close, I felt its magic so close I could reach out to it.

"Bakura." I shook him awake, and he sat up.

"What?"

"The millennium necklace...It's calling to me..."He fell back down on his pillows and I stood next to his bed. I HAD to get it right now. Did he not understand.

Knowing after I pulled him out, I'd regret it, I decided to pull him out anyways.

"Yami. The necklace is close." He looked at me, almost glaring.

"So now you reappear..."

"Shut up and get your ass up to help." I barked, still holding the Alpha voice. He reluctantly got up, but didn't do much else.

"Kitty's got claws." He bent down to my eye leave and pet my head. My face scrunched up.

"Don't think you can touch me. I still hate you." He laughed, and threw his head back in laughter.

"Or so you think."

"I KNOW."

"Right, I'll admit I like you when you admit you actually like me. You know in your heart you don't hate me" He said, smug.

"I won't admit a damn thing to you."

"But you want to hear me admit it."

"I don't want to hear you admit anything except that you're an ass."

"Fine. I'm an ass. I admit I'm an ass." He smirked and I spun around, looking him in the eyes.

"You're sincere...?"

"Positively. Now admit you like me."

"No."

"We had a deal."

"There was no deal! No hurry up and help me find that necklace!" I charged out of the room, on a mission. I ignored almost everything, though I was aware of Bakura's presence as I was aware I had to breath. I hated this part of him, it made my skin crawl, my blood curdle.

Pretty soon we came across a woman who wore Egyptian clothing. Moderate robes, nothing special. I grabbed her arm.

"Hey!"

"What is your name?" I asked, and she looked into my eyes.

"Isis..." She said scared.

"Don't be scared...All I need is that necklace..." Her hand reached to her neck, her fingers brushing the eye.

"This one?"

"Yes."

"I-I can't..."

"But you must."

"I...uh..."

"Give it to me..."

"S-sure..."

"Femi, I'm ashamed in you..You lacking in your body count."

"Just you watch." I held the necklace, put it in the pouch and turned to Isis looking into her eyes, lighting the fire inside her.

"Now, you die."

"w-WHY?" She almost screamed, but more screeched in a whisper. I smiled, and sent white fire through my palm to her head.

"Because, my beginning wasn't a happy one. So for my ending, I'm making it happier."

"By killing people?" She whispered, trying one last time to bring sense to me.

"Darling, you were young, and naive. You wouldn't understand happiness..." I laughed, turning. She yelped.

"But..."

"Oh just die already." I said, making the flames engulf her and come back into my veins.

"How can you stand that? Don't you burn to?"

"No." I answered Bakura's wonder. My voice dry, this was getting to easy. I wanted a challenge. I already had three of seven. I needed to kill Marik.

"Where are you going now? You got the necklace, the rooms that way."

"But Marik isn't dead." He stopped, grabbing my arm tightly.

"You really are going to wish you hadn't done that." I said, icily. He didn't seem to care ,and looked at me intently..

"You aren't going to kill Marik."

"And why not?"

"Because he hasn't done you any harm." I mocked him, laughing manically.

"Neither did Isis, neither did Pegasus. And I do what I want, so let go." I sent white thunder, a new gained power, through my arm to his. He grimaced, but held on.

"You don't want to hurt Bakura, do you?" I stopped, angry with him.

"You wouldn't."

"You just did." I scowled, and turned away, going back to my room.

"I'm getting real tired of you...I hate you." I said, and he stopped, shrugging it off.

"Say what you want."

" I swear, if he says ONE thing about him being hurt, I'm ripping your soul out right then and there, and it will be locked in the shadow realm."

"Oh, no! Not my biggest fear!" He mocked laughing. I thrust my palm to the ring, calling back Bakura.

It didn't work.

"Bakura?"

"Eshebe, did you really think I would just go away? No, I'm not finished yelling at you yet."

"I don't want to hear a damn word you have to..." He covered my mouth, pulling me into the room.

"Now, you need to admit it, right now."

"No. Admit what? YOU'RE AN ASS!" I said, trying to push away from him, wanting so badly to hurt him, but without hurting Bakura, I couldn't. I gave up slightly, not sure what to do.

"Eshebe...All I need to hear you say, is you admitting that you're in love with me as well. That I am part of your soul mate bond. Part of him, ergo, part of YOU."

"Why?"

"Just say it." He smiled, and began to tighten his grip on my arms, it hurt.

"I want to know why first."

"Why? How is it relevant?"

"Just tell me why."

"Because I want to hear you say it." He said, his breath hot in my ear. I tried to ignore everything I felt for him, but there was no denying it.

"I admit it. I admit I like you.." He smiled, pulling my closer.

"That wasn't to bad, eh?"

"I hate you even more now." I pulled away and ran into my room. I wanted Ryo...

I didn't sleep that night, and I slowly crept out of my room to find Bakura still laying in bed.

"Bakura...?" I whispered, and he moved his forearm.

"You hate me." Was all he said, and spared me a sideways look.

"Only because you're an ass! I want Ryo!"

"No, not until you understand...But then again, you wouldn't, would you? Never mind, I can't say anything...Can't I?"

"I have no idea what you mean by all your stupid rambling, but whatever it is, give me back Ryo." He brought a hand to my face, and when I moved away from it, he had a small smile as he dropped it.

And then he passed out. Not too long after that, Bakura came back.

"Bakura!" I jumped on him, looking down on him. He gave me a wild look.

"What?"

"You're back..."

"Huh? I went black again...What happened? Did he hurt you?" He said, ignoring I was above him.

"Almost... But I'm fine. I didn't want to hurt you by hurting him, its fine I handled it. You're going to be late for school though." I looked at the clock reluctantly, and we both jumped up, scrambling to get ready.

"Bakura..." I said, peering out my door, he turned, shirtless.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry...I might have burned your arm trying to hurt Yami Bakura." He nodded, and turned away.

I went to hyperventilate.

After school, We went for a walk in the park. Bakura's mind had seemed preoccupied almost all day, and he'd answer with little emotion.

"Do you want some ice cream?" I asked, hoping for something. He shrugged.

"Do you want ice cream?" He kept asking if I wanted things, how I felt, how I did on test and what not. I frowned.

"I'm asking if YOU want some." I said it with so much malice, he turned to me, looking me in the eye for the first time since this morning.

"I guess."

"Bakura, what's wrong. You're acting weird, it's starting to worry me..." He blinked, realizing something.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just got a test on my mind, don't worry..." He smiled, closing his eyes. Something was off, but I let him think he had me in that lie. I'd get it out of him later.

"Bakura...Can we go home now?"

"I thought you wanted ice cream."

"I asked YOU if YOU wanted ice cream, I didn't."He nodded, and walked me home.

"I think I'm going to take a shower, do you think you could handle yourself here for a little bit?" He asked, unlocking the door. I blinked, confused.

"There's...Yeah..." I let him have his alone time. Maybe I was crowding him to much, maybe I was to much for him now...Maybe he had no life because of me now. I thought of this, and slowly curled up in a ball on his bed. I loved the way his pillow smelled, his own air of sent comforted me.

"Eshebe..." I snapped my eyes open, to a room of white.

"What the...?"

"Eshebe...You're doing wrong..." The Pharaoh came forth, and sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Eshebe, you've ruined the time line...None of this was supposed to happen."

"But I made it happen, didn't I?" I smiled and he frowned.

"Eshebe...You've gone evil...Why?"

"Because you...You made me Pharaoh. I didn't have a happy beginning, but I will make my own ending."

"Eshebe...Please, I beg you. Come back with me."

"No! Why should I? You've caused me nothing but pain!"

"How do you know if you only see one side? The side you put the wrong pieces to, the side that makes you the victim...Amenankhans...You've got everything all wrong..."

"Then enlighten me, Pharaoh." I spat, waiting.

"Your mother planned to kill you to take your power..."

"Right. LIE."

"Your father didn't want you to get powerful because of that, so he informed me and the council."

"My father hated me."

"Amenankhans...Please listen to me...You...'

"I what?"

"You were supposed to be my bride..." I jumped back, disgusted.

"LIES! ALL YOU DO IS LIE!"

"AMENANKHANS, THIS IS MY REALM AND YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ME! SILENCE!" I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

"Amenankhans...You were supposed to be my bride, even though our years were far, it was tradition...Like my mother, Melisa...She was the one who took your powers...She was wed to my father, queen, because she was our oracle, our sorceress...Amenankhans...I took you in because I didn't want you dead...I LOVED you...From the moment I saw you as a small newborn, I loved you...Like only a husband could...I used to come visit you everyday...Your mother was an evil woman." He released me and I screamed.

"LIAR! LIAR! ASS! I CAN'T WAIT TO KILL YOU! ALL YOU DO IS LIE!" He sighed, and silenced me again.

"Calm down. I have all day here."


	11. Chapter 11: Pawn Player, Push to Shove

**Chapter 11: Bakura's P.O.V**

After sitting there for quite some time, I got up and walked to my room. He had hurt her...She said almost, but who knows what she'd say just to make me happy? There was something the way she spoke about him that made me angry. They way she explained how he took over. She was always so happy to see me, said she missed me...All the while, I missed her. Ached for her, but there was no way I could say any of that, not to her, not to anyone. If she knew that, she'd use it to make me blush.

I felt the silent hum go in and out, and wondered if she was trying not to bother me again.

"Eshebe, I told you. I like feeling you there..." I stopped. She wasn't in my room. Probably in her room.

"Eshebe?" I called, walking all through it. No where. Nothing.

Where was she? I checked all the closets, under the beds, everywhere. I was running out of time for curfew...Would she be on campus still? I prayed so.

I had to find her, she was buzzing out. Had she gone back to her time? COULD she go back to her time? Had someone taken her?

The very thought of her just gone stung my eyes, and stabbed a steak in my heart. All I could think was '_no, not Eshebe! Where is she? I hope she's okay...Not my Eshebe..._' I panicked.

She couldn't be gone...She couldn't leave...Could she?

She wouldn't leave me here, I decided, she wouldn't do it. But how could I keep her here with me, when I got her back?

I had to tell her how I really felt.

I gulped at the thought, scared. She felt the same. I knew it. She knew it. All I had to do was admit it. THAT was the worst part.

"Bakura? What are you doing running around right before curfew?" I ran into Yugi.

"Looking for Eshebe, have you seen her?" Yugi shook his head no, and I sighed.

"She's gone..." I said, regretting not telling her earlier. Did she leave because I didn't was she tired of not getting what she wanted?

Or what she deserved?

A voice rang inside me, deep and dark.

"I didn't hurt her." It sneered and I flared up.

"The hell you didn't! She told me you did!"

"And you're going to believe her over me? The one who's helped you through tough times? Don't be so stupid..."

"I'm not stupid! SHE'S MY SOUL MATE!" He chuckled, a faint version of myself showing in front of me, but different.

"She's mine as well."

"You're a liar!"

"I'm a part of you, right, a part of your soul?" My eyes widened. She couldn't get rid of him...The black outs wouldn't stop...

"No..."

"Yes. I think it's best to say, she goes to me to snuggle with, to kiss. Because she likes how I act..."

"That's not true."

"Or, really? Were you there?"

"N—NO, but still! I know her better then you!"

"I AM YOU." My fists clenched. I was tired of him already. He pissed me off, Eshebe wouldn't do those things with someone who hurt her...

Or maybe it was before.

"Now you're catching on!" But I sensed something else, something like children did. They teased someone they liked.

Even hurt them without meaning to.

"You like her." I realized, he stopped smirking.

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do. That's why you hurt her. You didn't mean to. You were just playing with her, like children on a playground. You...You like her..." I pointed out, laughing sarcasticly. Even though, in some odd way, he was me, it made me mad, Eshebe was _mine_.

"Don't think so immaturely. She admitted she liked me. And '_yours_'?" He practically snorted the words, half laugh, half scowl.

"I don't see your affection for her. I only see your pain."

"No, you don't see anything. You see what isn't there."

"Or what you won't admit."

"Look, you want to find her or not?"

"More then anything, I do."

"Then let me go get her."

"Where is she?"

"In a spirits realm." I sighed, of course. Of-fucking-course. I nearly slapped myself, but sighed in defeat instead.

"I swear if you hurt her..." I let it drop there, leaving a number of punishments.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." And with that, he was off to the spirit realm.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

I ignored the Pharaoh now, as he went rambling on with lies. I refused to listen, to believe them when I knew they weren't true.

"Are you even paying attention?" He asked, turning to me, stopping his 'sermon' on the 'truth'. He was lying, I knew him all to well, he never loved me as a husband. EVER. I knew him, and I studied hard on what people acted like when they were in love, and what ever else I could find.

"No, why listen when you're preaching to deaf ears. I believe in many sayings, Pharaoh, but the one that points out here most, I recall all to well."

"Oh enlighten me, wise one." He glowered at me, anger raising around him.

"The eye's believe themselves, the ears believe others."

"So what you're saying is, you shouldn't believe me, but yet go by what you saw AGES ago? I barely remember anything and you're quoting sayings!" He laughed as if it were funny, but I knew better, he was mocking me.

"Of course, and I'm supposed to help fill in the pieces for the poor, sad, forgotten Pharaoh?" I blinked my eyes and did a baby voice as if talking to a child. He scowled.

"There is only one way out of here, and it's for spirits. I can make you exit and enter this realm, don't make this any longer then it has to be."

"Trust me, It's not like I want to see your face." I sneered. He sighed.

"Amenankhans..." He didn't get to finish, just as Bakura entered the whiteness with a grand entrance, tearing through it like a sheet.

"Eshebe, come along now, Bakura's waiting for you. We-He, he was worried sick about you." Bakura went to grab my elbow like usual but I backed away.

"That doesn't mean I trust you."

"You should, you know. I care about you too." He said, looking tired of the facade and game's we played. I blushed.

"No time for confessions, get me out of here!" I leaped into his open arms and he fell back into the hole, looking bad ass as usual. I saw the Pharaoh grow angrier.

Bakura took me back to the room, and I suddenly dropped out of his arms. I had forgotten the Pharaoh pulled me there body and all. He was sure to avoid me getting to leave. Yami Bakura disappeared, and Ryo Bakura picked me up, squeezing me tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" He exclaimed, sighing out of relief.

"You-You were worried about me?"

"I thought you had left..."

"No! Why would I leave you, Bakura? I would never, ever leave...You're my soul mate...And...i like you too much." I said, kissing him on the check slightly, afraid he's push away. He didn't and instead, looked at me with sweet eyes, as if all were forgiven.

"I'm glad, then, that you wouldn't leave...And you're not to bad yourself." He nudged my elbow, playing back. I smiled, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. I had to make the best of it.

"Bakura..."

"Yeah?" He turned around, innocent.

"Nothing." I decided against it. He'd had enough stress already. I didn't need to make him blush, I'd let him relax a while.

"You sure?"

"Yeah..Goodnight..." I said, and turned away, calm and slowly.

"Goodnight..." He called after me, not sure what to say or think of it.

I lay there, looking up at my canopy, and thought to myself.

He missed me and was worried about me, he liked me, and he liked being able to feel I was there. Just thinking about all of this made me giddy and happy. I smiled at the thought of him, and slowly crept out to his room, where he lay on his bed sound asleep. I smiled, and crawled in next to him, hoping to be his teddy bear once again.

**Bakura's P.O.V**

I awoke to Eshebe next to me, sleeping soundly while caged into my chest by my arms. I thought of waking her up and telling her to quit doing that, but I let her lay there. I enjoyed having her so close, and almost found it comforting. I rolled onto my back, and moved one of my arms around her, she sighed, but didn't wake up. I laughed silently as one of my arms was stuck around her. Moving it would wake her up, and I didn't want to do that.

I still hadn't admitted how I felt about her.

Thoughts ran through my head so quickly, I barely noticed that she had rolled onto my chest, and I'd began stroking her hair. Should I tell her? Was it to soon?

I ruled on to soon, mostly due to the fact I was enjoying this, where we were now. Where we stood with each other, both knowing how the other felt, but neither admitting it. I smiled, wondering if she'd agree, or disagree.

She breathed unevenly for a minute, then stretched and yawned, awaking.

"Good morning." I said, sweetly in a whisper and stroked her hair some more.

"Bakura...You're...You're okay with this?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, I found no problem in it, but I knew anyone else would. Besides Yami Bakura, who'd enjoyed this too much at the tournaments. She smiled, yawning again, and looked at me, rolling on her side.

"When are you going to freak out?" She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"I was awake before you, so I won't freak out."

"That's an odd beginning."

"It's a new one." I smiled, and closed my eyes for a moment.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curiously touching under my eyes with light finger tips.

"Opening my eyes so I can wake up next to you again." I said, smiling and she blushed a rose, smiling.

"Well, I'm still here. Congratulations." I fell silent, and thought of my sister and mother up in heaven. Eshebe had lost her family to, nut hers were mercilessly murdered. I had been a little bit luckier with my life, but it still crossed my mind.

"Eshebe…Your mother, how much did you know about her?" I asked, curiosity killing me.

"I knew her quite a lot, I suppose in the terms you're looking for. She was a great woman…Or…So I thought…But….." She bit her lip, unsure.

"What?"

"I….I'm not sure anymore..."She sat up, and put her head in her hands, I sat up, tilting my head.

"Are…Ebe…." I shortened her name, hoping she'd look at me.

She didn't. This was a time I realized something had taken place in the spirit realm. Was it my dark side? Or whoever pulled her into the spirit realm?

"Ebe….What happened in the spirit realm?"

"The Pharaoh…He told me….He said….But it can't be, can it Bakura? I mean, it CAN'T be that way with him? Right? I'm….I'm not so sure anymore…." She said, tugging at her hair a bit. I placed a hand on hers, it felt they were burning.

"Eshebe, your hands….They feel like they are on fire…" I said, flinching back. She turned her eyes in my direction, her face dragged down from the current happiness. She looked pale, well, as paler then a pale person usually was.

"Yeah….Bakura, he couldn't...He couldn't feel that way right?" She asked again, turning to me.

"Feel what way? Who couldn't, Eshebe?"

"The Pharaoh…He told me…That I was supposed to be his bride….When it was our time period. We were supposed to be wed, and my mother was only training my power up so she could take it and kill me… It CAN'T be that way, right? Bakura…She wouldn't have done that….Would she?" She questioned.

"I—I don't know, Eshebe, but I believe that you had it right the first time….The Pharaoh marrying someone less than HALF their age, never heard of it in Egypt. And your mother was trying to stop you from becoming too strong, remember? So why would she want you to become more powerful?"

"The Pharaoh said because she wanted me to over throw the kingdom….Then take it all from me when everything was under her control… Bakura…She wasn't like that. I…I refuse to believe that."

"Then don't. No one said you had to." I pulled her over to me and she put her head on my shoulder.

"Bakura…."

"Don't worry, the Pharaoh lied. He's trying to mess with your head so you'll stop your search and quest for your powers back." She realized that, and ground her teeth.

"That bastard! I will fucking make him suffer! How dare he say those things? HOW DARE HE!" She jumped up, clenching her fist with anger and her eyes started turning white.

"Ebe…You're going white…" I said, carefully bringing a hand to her arm, trying to soothe her.

"And what's that matter? We have to find someone."

"Who? Is there a new piece in town?"

"Nope, but there is KaibaCorp." She smiled evilly, looking up into my eyes. I sighed.

"What?"

"I will find Seto Kaiba!"

"Why? What's he…." I didn't get to finish as she ran to her room. It seemed the morning was ruined peace when I asked a question about her mother.

What could she want with Kaiba?

_**Authors note: so… Haven't put one of these up in a while. -.-' sorry….The Pharaoh's messing with Eshebe's head, or maybe he's not. **_

_**So far, I like how this is going, I mean, it's….How I wanted it to go. There are some things I want toad in, but it will have to wait for later. The ideas I have for this story are endless. It's…Fun to write. I enjoy it. So anywayd in, but it will have to wait for later. The ideas I have for this story are endless. It's…Fun to write. I enjoy it. So anyway, I'll quit rambling on,**_

_**Don't for get to R&R!, **_


	12. Chapter 12: Stealing My Heart of GOLD

**Chapter 12**

I sat in Kaiba's chair, spinning around. Bakura leaned against the desk, folding his arms. We had to wait. Mokuba glared at me and I walked over to him.

"Really, it's not your fault he left you here alone, Mokuba." I smirked, and he stuck out his tongue.

"What could be so dammed important…" Kaiba walked in, stopping in his tracks.

"Seto Kaiba. You kept me waiting." I said, smiling with low eye lids.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I want something…And your Corporation has the ties I need to get it." He rolled his eyes.

"What makes you different from any other bum on the street? Please, you're wasting my time."

"Oh, Kaiba. What an idiot you are." I said, and he glared as a dark shadow came over Bakura, finally. I smiled, and put a hand on his shoulder, sending him down to his knees. He gasped for air, and I shrugged.

"Give it to me or die."

"Mokuba…Get…Help." Mokuba started to run to the door, but Bakura grabbed him, covering his mouth with a rag drenched in chloroform. He passed out in a matter of seconds.

"Too late. Oops, Now, Kaiba. Won't you listen to little me?"

"What do you want?" He spit, trying to get the camera to see us. I shook my head.

"Nope. They don't see a thing. And if you haven't noticed your building is nearly empty? Shame, it's not like you fired all those people…Oh wait…Sorry…"

"You fired them all? Why!"

"Please, Kaiba, give me more credit. I know how to do things you couldn't wrap your rich little head around. Now just go ahead and tell me you'll give me whatever I need, or I kill the boy right in front of your eyes."

"I'll give you whatever you want." He spat, glaring. I didn't let go of his shoulder, keeping him on his knees.

"Now, I want you to guide me to the computer, and let me into your main frame data base." He got up slowly, under my control.

After we left, I laughed. I had erased their memory, and not really fired those people. I just simple gave them the day off. Wouldn't he have a surprise? Bakura sighed, and looked at me sideways.

"What did you want out of there, anyways?"

"Information. KaibaCorp is one of the most informed places of all time, so instead of hacking, I just made it look normal. Like Mr. Seto just wanted some research."

"Right, so, where are we going now?"

"To Egypt, specifically the Pharaohs ruins."

"Why, what could possibly be there? Your mother's dead body?" He sneered and I shrugged.

"Possibly, it's not like I'm on any terms to tell you, now am I?"

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then don't, that's not my choice."He growled, and kept quiet.

We got to the pyramid when I got tired of walking and decided to teleport us there instead.

We entered the pyramid, and I waited at the deepest door inside the temple.

"What, are you taking a reading break? What are we here for?"

"Two pieces. Now just shut the hell up."

"No. I want to go home."

"Hey, what are you two doing in here? How did you get in?" I looked over to Bakura, glaring. I didn't have enough magic to do anything.

"I really hate you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I got the memo."

We sat in jail, and as Bakura passed out, changing back to Ryo, I sighed.

"Hey, uhm…Can you like, call your dad?"

"Why? Where are we?"

"Egyptian jail."

"Why!"

"Your evil side wouldn't shut the hell up."

"So we're stuck in here?"

"Unless you have someone to come get us…"

"My dad is an archeologist in Egypt, so I don't think this is such a problem."

"Thank you, Bakura." I said, hugging him. He half smiled.

"But don't you….Can't you use something…?" He hinted at my magic.

"No, I'm recharging…"

"Oh, well, I suppose my father wouldn't mind."

"You haven't told him about me, have you?" I smiled, almost seeming apologetic.

"No, I haven't talked to him in a long while…Should I tell him?"

"If you want to…I mean…I just thought." He held up a hand.

"Don't worry, I will."

"No, just say we're friends…..We were….Nevermind. We can't explain what we were doing. Let me recharge." I said, realizing we wouldn't be able to get anywhere. His father would want to know why we were in the pyramid.

I rest my head on the wall, and smiled. I just kept getting into trouble.

"Eshebe… Listen…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, just get some sleep." I said, and shrugged, he seemed to listen because not long after that, he was out.

"Wake up." Someone shook me and I blinked, it was still nighttime outside.

"What?" I asked, to reveal Bakura tanner, a scar under his eye, wearing sweat pants, and a red cloak.

"Come on. We gotta' get you home, princess." He said, lifting me over his shoulder , carrying me like a sack of potatoes. My eyes were wide and I gasped.

"Who are you!"

"I am king thief Bakura." He chuckled. I nearly slapped myself. This had to be a joke, when did he get us out of jail?

"When and how did you get out of jail?"

"Easy, I'm a thief, and it wasn't THAT hard. Are you really that much of a princess? What did I get myself into?" He sighed, and I smiled a bit.

"Well, you're a bit wound up."

"A bit, really? Please, I got to stay in a close quarter's cell with you, my Egyptian Queen. You're the only albino Egyptian I've ever met."

"And you're not the first thief I've met. Now put me down, I can walk."

"Alright." He put me down and smiled with a look that let me know he enjoyed carrying me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said, separating myself a little but kind of enjoyed the playful thief.

"I'm just admiring the treasure."

"What treasure?" I sneered, and he caught my face when I threw back my head in laughter.

"This beauty. They beauty of Youth, the beauty of a beautiful woman..." He said, softly, a true thief, he knew how to play a girl.

"Please, we're on the same side, no need to play me." I said, moving his hand away. He looked slightly offended.

"You think I'm playing you? How...Judgmental. How discriminating, how..."

"How true?" I laughed, in a lighter mood now.

"Believe what you may then, I can't change your judgmental mind." He shrugged and I almost regretted not letting him play me. It felt kind of nice, with Ryo being shy and not direct, and Yami being my enemy and a complete ass. It felt nice for someone to chase me. Made me feel, like I didn't have to be so worried all the time.

I shook it off, and realized he had gold in his hands and around his neck. I looked down and examined my own body covered in jewels and what not. He said he was a thief, and we were covered in riches.

"I'm not your mule!" I said, throwing the heavy jewelry and treasure at him.

"Ow! Hey! That's priceless!"

"Then why did you steal it!" I yelled, stripping off all the gold he put on me, and throwing it with force at him.

"Because! I'm trying to keep you happy! Women like jewelry! You're supposed to be happy!"

"Not like this!"

"You're ungrateful!"

"You're a thief!"

"You're going to have to calm down…" He said, softly as I raised my fire bound eyes to his.

"And why's that?"

"You're turning white…I know what happens next, you're absolutely livid!" He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?" I asked, angry and surprised.

"I was in that time, silly child." He said, patting my head.

"What?"

"I took the pieces, my Egyptian princess." He said, running his hand over my hair, to my cheek. I hyperventilated, not remembering him.

"But I don't remember you…."

"Because you were locked away by that Pharaoh. You poor, poor, locked away princess, your life…Almost flashed by because of him. He locked you away; you were to be queen, weren't you? But you didn't want that so you ran away….He already had you making choices when he'd ask what you'd do. He was a sneaky, sneaky Pharaoh, wasn't he?" I couldn't catch my breath, and he kept circling around me. His voice reeked havoc on my brain, swirling it, tempting it to think of my past.

"I-I don't know…" I said, my voice was weak, I couldn't think straight.

"I'll stop now; I don't want to break you." He said, in my ear. He was so close…It made my heart bet, and the hum was screaming in my mind. He looked at me, with knowing eyes; sure he had done what he had intended.

"Uhm…" I couldn't manage a word, and he tilted his head, bending down to my height.

"Now, won't you let me get you nice things?" He said, making me blush. So he was like Yami Bakura, but also like me after a moment like that, to make a cute face and joke.

"No! Not if you're going to steal them! You have to change back to Ryo if we're going to go back to the dorm. I mean, Yami could pass, but you don't look like either of them!" I said, shaking myself from the trance.

"I can't. We need to get out of Egypt first, Princess." He said, taking my hand and kissing it. I pulled it away, resisting the urge to slap him.

"If you change back, I can get us back." I spat, he needed to listen.

"Oh, that's right, miss power, I almost forgot." He winked, and took a step closer, as I glared.

"Yeah, next time, don't forget the memo."

"I won't." He said, finding it amusing I thought I could stand up to him. He brought me in his arms in an embrace, and kissed me slightly and gently on the cheek, and chuckled as he pulled out of the body.

A while later, when we were home and Ryo was back, I sat in my room, thinking over what the 'King Thief' had said.

And there wasn't another way he could know.

I couldn't shrug this off, and I needed to know now.

"Ryo." I SAID, RUNNING OUT TO HIS ROOM. He sat up immediately, startled and groggy.

"What?"

"You have a new spirit and he's from m past."

"The Pharaoh?"

"No, he said he was a 'King Thief'." Whatever that was…

"Can we talk about this later? I wanna' sleep." He said, yawning.

"But this is really taking its toll on me, Bakura. I can't sleep." He opened his arms, already slightly nodding off, and I sighed, but couldn't refuse.

"I got you…" He said, kissing the back of my neck as we laid back down. Near him, I felt so numb, and calm.

And soon, I fell asleep.

In the morning, I looked around, to see gold and jewels everywhere. I sat up, and was immediately pulled back down by a pair of tan arms.

"You're not allowed to leave just yet, my winter sun princess." King Thief said, and kissed my forehead.

"What? When did all this get here!"

"Yesterday. When we went to Egypt, I had to get it home somehow, right?"

"You have to put this all away before someone finds it all!"

"PSSH. They won't find it. They don't even know it's missing."

"Still!"

"You worry too much, Princess." He sighed, and put his chin at the top of my head, not planning to move anytime soon.

"For good reason!" He smiled, and laughed.

"You're so cute…."

"You're so careless!"

"You're just too wound up to realize I'm laid back. It looks careless and reckless to you, but that's just because you've never been allowed to much, have fun. Now have you?" He winked and I took a breath, closing my eyes. I didn't want to look at him; I wouldn't be able to breathe. He was to…To careless, I shouldn't feel this way, but he was a part of Bakura.

"Just let me go, I need to clean this up."

"What aobut fun?"

"Fun, ha! Fun will come when I'm finished with my mission."

"You already found him." He said, cupping my chin with his finger and thumb. He bent his neck down, and planted a kiss on my lips, and laughed when I couldn't breathe.

"You're just like Yami Bakura." I sighed, and tried to wiggle out of his grip.

"Nu-uh! Am not! I am a 'King Thief'! He is an ass. As you said so yourself."

"Yeah, I said it, and I meant it. Doesn't change the fact you're cut from the same block, now does it?" His eyes widened, and he realized I was right.

"Fine. I'll let you up, but after that, you have to explain this buzz I get when I'm near you. It's starting to make me wonder…." He flashed brilliant, no fail smile, and I looked away quickly. I need to clean this all up. I got to work, and he watched me the whole time.

"You know, princesses aren't supposed to clean. …Why are you cleaning?"

"I'm not a princess anymore, so I'm just a normal person."

"Please, if you were normal, I wouldn't be here. You're some kind of something to be able to keep me hooked." He said, coming behind me, wrapping a hand around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder.

"Back up, you're not allowed to be that close to me." I said, detaching myself from him. He shrugged.

"I'll get there."

"Don't count on it with that attitude." He shrugged again.

"Do you have a bath house somewhere in here?"

"Yeah, in my room to the left."

"Can I use it?"

"Why would I direct you to it if I would say you couldn't?"

"I don't know."

"Just go." I sighed, picking up the rest of the gold and putting it in my room.

"You're keeping those to yourself?"

"NO, I'm putting them in here because no one comes in here."

"You're so smart." He patted my head again, and smiled, close eyed.

"Quit touching me, and just go take your bath." I spat, tired of him. Wasn't he supposed to be a thief? But he was from my time, so I shrugged. He could tell me a third view of my life, and most likely the right version.

_**Authors note: Ok, I imagined the Thief a bit more playful, and smooth. I mean, he is a thief, not a spy, right? Well, alternate universe, as I may mention time and time again.**_


	13. Chapter 13:Truth filler,Memory bringer

**Chapter 13**

He came out of the bath, and I turned around quickly. He had a towel on his head, and pants on, but other than that, his hair was sopping wet.

"Cold you help me dry my hair?" He asked, coming toward me. I looked up at his giant figure, and my shoulders sank.

"What do you mean? I'm way too small and short compared to you….How can I help?"He looked down, a small smile.

"Here," He sat on his ankles, leaning on his knees.

"Why do you want my help…?" I said, already helping dry his hair. He didn't answer, but hugged my waist.

"Because I like having you touch me."

"Look, Mr. 'King Thief', I understand you're a part of Bakura, but honestly, could you refrain from touching me? I just met you."

"But I've known you many years, Princess. Remember?" Again, I recalled how Bakura felt now. And He was right, he had known me…I sighed.

"Still, you haven't told me much about what actually went on."

"Oh, you want to know the real story? What about your story, the one you know and believe?"

"I was told some things….From the Pharaoh…."

"The Pharaoh? He's addressed you?" He gave me a look of sorrow, and worry.

"Yeah…"

"What did he say to you? Did he hurt you?" He held my hands captive in his, bending down to look me in the eyes, and put his forehead to mine.

"No, he just told me the 'truth', or so he said…I'm just not so sure anymore what's true and what's not."

"I'll tell you, don't you worry, little Egyptian princess. I'll help you, my winter sun, my pure, white queen!" He boasted and picked me up, as if it were a wedding night.

"Put me down!"

"But, why?" He wasn't listening, and still held me.

"Because, I'm not your queen, I'm not your anything! Just put me down!"

"On the contraire, you are my _everything_. You were a princess, you were a queen, and I was in your kingdom, therefore, you are my duty." He said, and nuzzled my nose.

"Stop it! That was ages ago!"

"Doesn't mean I still can't treat you like it's this year." He said, still not putting me down.

"Please just put me down…."

"No, I deserve to be able to treat you like a princess and a queen. You're beautiful enough to be one, and you were one, so let me treat you as is."

"You aren't a prince, you're a thief! This wouldn't be allowed in those times anyways!" He thought about that, but shrugged.

"I can still treat you like this." I sighed. I didn't like to remember my past like this. I refused to believe the Pharaohs lies, but was this lie a truth? It appeared so.

"Just tell me the story, Thief." I missed Ryo's voice, his own body and touch.

"Alright, then you sit tight, my winter sun." He set me down on the couch, and lightly touched my nose with a finger.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he went to the door.

"I'll be right back, just sit right there, in a few minutes, I'll tell you." He smiled and left the room. I sighed, not exactly wanting him to know I didn't move, but not wanting to move at all. And in a few minutes, if you count an hour later, he was back.

"You didn't say an hour." I said, annoyed.

"You listened! I didn't think you would." He was covered in gold and platinum, and dropped a bag in my lap

"There ya' go. Now you have something to toy with while you listen."

"Where did you-You know what, I don't want to know."

"Exactly, now, where did you want me to start?"

"When you first found out about me?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Everyone knew about you, I was about a teenager when you were four. You were born, and said to be white as snow. Legends crossed the town. You were to be the most envied queen."

"I don't want lies, Thief. I want the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"Fine, go on."

"I remember the night I decided I wanted to see you for myself. I crawled in through the back kitchen window, and crept to your room. Your bassinet was draped in lace, white lace, white suns, everything was white and you were beaming. You spoiled little cutie, now, I crept in there, and just watched over you. That is, until they found me and I ran. Something buzzed inside me, which you've yet to explain, and I couldn't resist. I may sound like a stalker, but I kept coming back." He smiled, already remembering, but he continued with a hazy look.

"That is, until you started to recognize me. You used to tell your mom you saw a boy at night, who would come. And so I had to lurk in the shadows after that. You started your magic quest then."

"I know enough about me, thief. I want to know about everything else, the world around me that I wasn't a part of."

"I was a thief, still am. I was everywhere in day, I'll get there."

"Ok…" I said and waited patiently. He toyed with a necklace he wore.

"Everyone talked about you, some spread rumors. Like you were dark magic instead of white magic, your mother held her head high though, walked through the town, I once heard her and your father talking. He wanted to give you to the Pharaoh right away, but your mother thought your powers needed to grow. She had envy in her eyes, she wanted to take over the kingdom, and wanted you to be most powerful queen in the history of queens. She had wanted to be you, have your power, so she thought that you ruling under her influence was good enough. Don't get me wrong, she loved you, but she loved power a little more. You weren't a pawn, but a queen or a king in her game with fate." Now I knew where I got THAT from, I looked down as he stretched on the chair he sat in across from me, playing with the rings on his fingers.

"Your father wanted the best, he wanted you spoiled. The Pharaoh used to come see you, but your father made him stop, your mother planned to kill him. The Pharaoh saw your powers, wanted to use them. Everyone soon dropped it, but there was talk in the palace, you were almost taken away. Of course, you don't remember any of this."

"None of it at all." I shook my head and he moved next to me, his back to the arm of the couch, and he pulled me on his lap to ret my head on his chest.

"Now will you let things like this happen?"

"Sorry, not just yet. But go on…" I said, getting off the couch and sitting on a chair. He sighed.

"Word spread from your house from your father to the palace that your soul mate died…"

"But aren't you part of him?"

"Yes, and indeed, you raised me, one of the elders threw me into the time portal, and just as it was, Bakura died. Causing me to die. You raised us. So, after that, I jumped out and just in time for you to be throwing stuff around when they killed your mother."

"Was I going to be the Pharaohs bride?"

"I suppose so. There was talk of it. Some people even planned to whisk you away from the palace, make you Queen Thief." He smiled, and kissed a lock of my hair.

"Just go on!" I was too interested now.

"The Pharaoh was an evil man. He made sure I couldn't see you anymore, killed your father for betraying you to the palace. He made it that way so no one could get close to you, so no one could take you away from him, he is an evil, selfish man." He spat, already closing his eyes in anger.

"So…What happened?"

"I snuck in the palace, what else was I going to do?" He sneered, but continued:

"Well, you don't want to know about what I did in the world you knew, but I wasn't outside for a while."

"What do you mean, a while?"

"I haunted the palace. Followed the Pharaoh, gave him the chills."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I was shadow walking, I have some powers to."

"Okay, shadow walking, go on…" I pressed, I was really interested.

"He finally had enough and called magic guards around him, so I left." He shrugged.

"That's it? Where did you go?"

"Oh, by then there was a mad search for me in town, so I had to flee. And when I came back, word was that you had left, right as I returned, actually. Surprising we didn't cross paths, I would have loved to said goodbye to you then, leave you with a mystery." He looked at me through his eyelashes, his pale purple grey eyes looking into mine with mystery.

"There might have been, if I hadn't been being chased, and I hadn't used a time portal spell to get out of there."

"Then I might have caught one glimpse of you before I met death."

"What?"

"I stole the pieces, as I told you, and got my soul sealed into the ring."

"Oh….Well…I'm sorry, Thief, that must have been sad." He held up his palm, and smiled.

"No no, oh no. Don't apologize. I had the memory of you tucked in my head all these years. Kept me from getting lonely."

"Now tell me about the world you were in, that I knew of, but didn't know of you."

"Of course, Where should I start?"

"When you snuck in the castle."

"Ah, before following the Pharaoh, I watched those kids pick on you. I hated it, but couldn't do anything, I hope you understand. I almost killed them in their sleep, if their mother hadn't been awake. You scared her that night, that day, you made her fear life. And thus, you were whisked away."

"Well, how old were you?"

"When you were a baby, I was seven, when you were six I was thirteen, when you were a teenager, I was a young adult." He smiled, satisfactory and dark. I wondered, and before I knew it, I was on the couch with him.

"Let me sit with you, for a while… Seeing you now, like this." He motioned a hand toward me lifting his palm up and down to show he meant how I looked; "Is just pure torture." He said, and I knew what the dark look was for.

"I must decline, Thief, I need Ryo…"

"Why?"

"Because, Ryo is…"

"Don't smite me, Desert flower."He exhaled, closing his eyes gently.

"But…Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I've just told you the truth. Did it confirm anything?"

"They both had the general line, both were true, but both have secrets." I said quietly, feeling as if I were betraying Ryo. Was this betraying him? Was this guilt? I wasn't sure, but I felt horrible.

"If you want him so bad, call him. Call him forth, oh Winter sun. White fire, Egyptian Queen." He said, taking my hand and putting it on his chest where the ring was placed. It made me feel even guiltier, here was the man who knew me MY whole life, and I was rejecting him. My heart sank, and I shook my head.

"No…."

"Why not? You crave his company more than mine, call him, release me from torture, my princess." He smiled, gently and evil, knowing what he was doing.

""I don't mean to torture you.." I rest my head on his shoulder, tracing the ring with my index finger, mumbling. He held my other hand, and his hand was on my back, keeping me from falling. I felt oddly peaceful.

"But you do…I don't really believe it's something you can control, princess." He murmured into my ear, his neck vibrating from his vocal box.

"What is it that tortures you, Thief?"

"You. Your voice, your beauty, your…Your everything. You amaze me, hypnotize me, you tantalize me. With every move, every word, every look, I am on my knees." He said, slowly rubbing his fingers up and down my back.

Ryo wouldn't mind, would he?

"But being with you…Like this….Betrays my Ryo….MY Bakura…" I said, the guilt taking over my odd peace.

"He will forgive you….Or if not, I can stay here, with you." He said, hugging my tighter.

"Sorry…" I said, and put my palm to the ring, calling out for Bakura's real soul. He passed out, and then Ryo came to.

"Eshebe…Are-what the?" He realized the situation, I was sitting on King Thief Bakura's lap, but now, I was sitting in Ryo's lap.

"It's fine…I'll…I'm going to…To bed now…" I said, guilty.

"Hey, Eshebe…What's wrong…" Me and Ryo weren't dating or anything, but I still felt bad…

"Nothing…I'm just tired.."

"This is about you sitting in whoever's lap, isn't it?" I fell silent, giving a sure affirmative answer by my silence.

"Look, I don't care…Okay? It doesn't change how I feel for you…It doesn't change how YOU feel, does it?"

"No, not at all. I….I just feel…Guilty, that's all. I learned a lot from the Thief…And he confirmed more then I wished to admit was true…"I said, turning to him, and resting my head on his shoulder, tears falling.

"Oh Eshebe…Why would you feel guilty? I mean, it's not like we're dating or anything, and he is a part of me, right? Just..A different part. It's still me." He smiled, and hugged me. He was taller than me, as most males were. But Ryo was shorter then Yami and Thief. Thief was the tallest. They way he smelled like cinnamon, and exotic Egyptian spices rang to mind, as I recalled the past time with him.

"I'm sorry. Ryo, I need to tell you something…"

"Can't this wait? I mean, I know it's Saturday and all, but…"He sounded like he needed to do something, but I quickly jumped to my defense. I had to say this now.

"No, I have to say it Ryo Bakura."

"O-okay…"He said, and I took a breath, stepping back.

"Ryo Bakura, I…" Was I ready to say it? I had to, and I would mean it. I did mean it, I DID feel it. I shook it off, continuing with more assurance.

"Bakura, I'm in love with you…I love you…" I said, and his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping.

"Wh-What…?You're…You are…Serious?" He asked, cautiously, and blushing.

"Of course." I enjoyed his blush, loving how warm and fuzzy the hum felt when we had a moment like this. I got that sweet look in my eye once again, and stepped toward him, looking up and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Eshebe…Amenankhans…Femi.."He wasn't sure what to call me, and I laughed, wasn't this what a 'first love' felt like? A soul mate bond?

"Yes?"

"I've wanted to tell you the same…I wasn't sure if you wanted to hear it…So soon…"He blushed and I laughed, throwing my head back, and put a hand on his cheek.

"I've waited more than a thousand years to hear that from you."

"Show off." He said, and I kissed him again.

I slept good that night, in Bakura's arms. I had my soul mate, my love, and my powers, could wait a bit longer.

_**Authors note: Yeah, I decided to play this out how it may, and it turned out good! At least I think, and it is MY story, so whatev's man. Whatevs. XD I decided she needed the truth of her past, but is it really the truth? OOOO! CLIFFHANGER! XDDD maybe it is, maybe it's not. Guess you'll have to wait…..XD and really, can you trust a thief? Especially one who calls himself the 'KINGThief'? muhahahahahahhaha, wait and see, my little birds.**_


	14. Chapter 14:Forbidden Fruit, Enemy Talker

**Chapter 14**

I awoke to the sound of the door being bust open.

"Bakura-!" Marik bust in and I sat up, as Yami Bakura sighed.

"You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you Marik?" He said, glaring.

"YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HER?"

"No, now calm down." I quickly jumped off the bed away from Yami Bakura.

"How DARE you? Where's Ryo?"

"Sleeping. Now come back up here, I like the buzz and hum I fell when I'm close to you."

"I'm not some rag doll you can drag alon!"

"I'd love to know about you two's problems, but I have my own to attended to. I need that end of the deal we made finished NOW. I need that dark side gone."

"Marik, I'm not even sure if she has enough powers yet…"Bakura sat up, and I looked at my feet. He was shirtless and Marik started at me.

"I know we were never on the best terms, ever. But you made a deal…"

"I know." I looked up into his eyes, and he took a step closer.

"You're…Beautiful…"

"Back away." Bakura stepped in between us.

"But…Right, I don't have time for such foolishness. Get rid of the dark side now."

"I don't do anything on command."

"Are you alright?" Bakura looked at me, studied my face.

"Why did you care?" I pushed him away, and moved around the two.

"Hey I need you to get rid of him!" Marik said and I stopped.

"Right now, I don't give a flying fuck about what the hell you need me to do! The man I love is not here right now, so I don't want to be here!" I yelled, and disappeared.

"Now you've just gone and pissed her off."

"It's not MY fault, you just care to much. She wanted the weak one."

"Maybe it's a complex…"

"Or a fetish."

"Or maybe you're both assholes." I whispered, and shook my head. Bastards. I wanted Ryo, I wanted Thief, anyone but Yami Bakura.

I sat on my bed and looked up at the canopy.

"So, are you really sleeping with her?"

"No, you idiot. She was laying in the bed with Ryo."

"If you don't like her, why did you come out?"

"You're right, I DON'T like her. It just felt nice to hold a girl…"

"Really? Why won't you let me hold her?"

"Because you're a pathetic horny bastard."

"And you're an asshole."

"Yup."

"And THAT'S why we make a good team."

"I supposed. Now go away. She doesn't want me."

"But you want her."

"No."

"You just won't admit it."

"Why are you so hell bent on getting me to prove something that isn't there?"

"Because if you really don't want her, I'll get you to give her to me."

"She's not property."

"Then why do you treat her like she's your property?"

"Because she is."

"But you just said…"

"Correction, she's MY property."

"Well, can I rent?"

"No."

"Time share?"

"No."

"Fuck you."

"I know you're only trying to prove you are straight. Everyone knows you're gay."

"I AM NOT!"

"Are to, just look at the way you dress."

"I'm going back to my dorm."

"Say hi to your slaves for me."

"The only slave I want, is the one you won't let me buy."

"I told you, don't think of her like that." I heard something hit the wall with brute force, and it knocked down a vase I had on a shelf.

"Fine."Bakura let go, and Marik left.

"You can come out now..."Bakura said, stepping into my room.

"No, I don't want to be where YOU are, I want to be where RYO is."

"Look, changing in and out like this isn't healthy for him...If you care for his health, you'd deal with me." I considered that, and nodded.

"You're lucky I love him." He stopped.

"Did...You DIDN'T..."

"I did. It's MY life, you don't own me. Unlike you think."

"I was just saying that so Marik would leave you alone you idiot!"

"Well how do I know? You could be lying!"

"Would this count as lying!" He said, grabbing one of the wrists I threw in the air out of anger, and pulling me closer. He was quick to kiss me, and quite forcefully to prove he wasn't angry.

"Would this count as hate? As every moment you yell at me drives me crazy, every moment we're fighting, I want to just stop and kiss you? Is that hatred? Is that lying? Is that..."I stopped him with a kiss. And immediately felt guilt again.

"That, is neither. THAT was..."

"Love." He said, and I snorted.

"THAT was hormones."

"Aren't you supposed to be romantic?"

"Aren't you supposed to be an ass?"

"So we're out of character, as long as I get to hold you tonight, I think I'll manage." He cupped my chin, and I backed away.

"Not with your hormones."

"But with Ryo's? You're a hypocrite."

"Maybe I am."

"Wasn't it you, not to long ago, who was asking him if he would take a bath with you? And MY hormones are too much?"

"I was joking, you are SERIOUS."

"Look, maybe I want you in my arms tonight, and maybe I don't." He shrugged, playing it cool like he didn't just get turned down.

"Right." He looked at me with dark eyes, that were expectant and cover with the mist of looming attraction.

"Why do you care so much about him? What makes you care? What is it about him?"

"The fact he was my soul mate? Or other then that?"

"Other then that."

"Well, it's the way he's so gentle with everything. How he seems to care...How he's friendly, and..Just how he's him. You, You're that bad boy sort of guy, the mean one, the aggressive one."

"And the Thief?"

"Well..."I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and looked down.

"He's a different story." I finished, and smiled. He looked away and fell silent.

"I see." He turned and went to the door.

"Wait..."I reached out and tried to grab the back of his shirt, but he was already gone.

I stood there for who knows how long, waiting. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for, but I felt that if I stood there, something would happen.

Nothing did.

I finally gave up on waiting, and decided to go out to check on him. I walked out, and shuffled my feet, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Bakura..." I looked around, the room covered in art and statues.

"Hello." King Thief appeared, and I gaped around at the room.

"Where did you get all this?"

"A museum. I brought you the finest of what this country can offer."

"Take it back!" He looked appalled, and stepped back in horror.

"You...You don't like it?" His shoulders dropped.

"I mean, it's for everyone! It shouldn't just be for me! You can make me happy by taking it back for everyone to see!"

"Right, well, if you don't like it...I'll give it to someone else..."He looked around, thinking.

"No, I want you to give it back to the country, Thief..." He turned to me as if in thought.

"You're right. I apologize my Winter Sun." He bowed and swept me off my feet once again, kissing my forehead.

"Put me down!"

"Won't you let me enjoy what pleasures I have in this never ending torture?" He played, setting me on the couch and smiling wickedly like a child.

"What are you doing..?" I asked, and went to sit up as he sat on the other end and picked up my foot.

"Would you like a foot rub?" He asked, and started gently kneading my foot with his hands. I blinked a few times, trying to regain my thoughts.

"Why...If this is 'torture', why do you get that wicked grin and then offer to do things for me?"

"Because I know, as long as they add up, I'll get something big in return." He winked and smiled, looking down at his hands and my feet.

"Oh, please. I won't do anything like that with someone who I just met..."

"I've known you since you were a baby..."

"You don't think that's a bit weird, maybe, even just a little bit?"

"You've known Bakura that same way, my Desert Flower." He looked up through his eyelashes, giving a poison stare, but also accomplishing a mysterious and knowing look with his effortless charm. I paused to try to regain my breathing.

"Stop that, I can't breathe when you make that look." I breathlessly looked away, and a hand fell on my knee, calling my attention back to him.

"My Egyptian Queen, please..."His long fingers almost stretched to my mid thigh and I took in a forced jagged breath. He smiled, knowing he'd hit a spot there, but continued, dragging his fingertips back down to my foot.

"What?"

"Is that a good spot?Did you enjoy it?" He laughed, and I tried to pull my foot away, but he held on tight, and looked up, almost surprised.

"Did I offended you?" My chest ached for air, but I shook my head no, hoping to clear my head. It didn't work, and instead, Thief leaned his long slender body near mine, looking into my face.

"You can't hide it from me. I offended you...I'm sorry." He was so close to my face I could smell his cinnamon breath. I blushed, unable to look him in the eye, and my head spinning.

"My Desert Flower..."He said, and leaned on his knees now to get closer to my face.

"Won't you look at me?" He said, sounding innocent and attention needy. I forced myself to look forward to him, and he smiled, looking into my eyes.

"Hey Princess." He breathed. I tried to, but my lungs seemed to be failing being this close to him, and he looked like he understood.

"Need help breathing?" He laughed, and quickly put his mouth to mine, putting his arms down next to my both sides of my waist, steadying himself. I couldn't pull away, and I didn't want to. He was a thief, there was no doubting that, but he was _my_ thief.

"Thief, I need something to call you other then thief..." I said, giving a conversation to stop the fact he was getting closer to actually leaning over me. My heart beat faster then it ever has, and he smiled.

"Call me...Samir." He half smiled, and went back to the other side of the couch, and back to rubbing my feet.

"Samir...Alright..."I smiled and he looked up, with that same look that made me hyperventilate, and I quickly looked away.

"So, princess..."He said, casually.

"Yes?"

"Why do you wish for a name to call me other then thief? It is a proper address for me, your highness." He shrugged, and I took a breath. My feet felt wonderful now, they ached before.

"It seems insulting."

"But I am a Thief..." He seemed to want to say more, but he didn't.

"Are you asking me not to forget that?"I was almost afraid to ask.

"I'm reminding you of what I am."

"And why's that?" He didn't say anything, and stopped his work.

"There. All better. I'm going to go wash my hands." I felt like melted butter, my feet were relaxed and I sighed. He meant something there, but what? Did he not want me to feel the way I did with him because I was a princess and he was a thief? That was ages ago!

"Thief..." I called into my room. I heard the sink running, and a soft hum of his voice. I tried again to get his attention, this time coming to the door.

"Thief..." He turned his head, a small smile.

"Princess. Yes?"

"What...What were you trying to say, back there?"

"Nothing."

"I command you to tell me. I am your princess and you are under my command."

"So now you're trying to rule me? I thought you said you didn't want to be a princess?" He patted my head and walked pat me.

"Well, now I do. Answer me honestly, Thief." He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Huh." Was all I heard him muster as everything flashed by quickly. He moved quickly, swiftly like an alley cat. As soon as I blinked, the moment was known.

He had pinned my wrists to the wall above me with one hand, and his other hand near my waist. He leaned down to my face, inches away.

"Thief!"

"Princess, I really don't think we should be this way with each other...Because I am a thief, a 'KING Thief' at that and you are a princess, we can't mix, we shouldn't mix, at least..." He said quietly, a whisper in my ears. I didn't want to hear it; I really wanted to hear the opposite from him.

"And who say's we can't?"

"Many, many laws in our past, my little desert flower." He said with an apologetic smile.

"You just answered yourself, in our past…." I said, trying hard not wiggle free and glomp him.

"Some part of us still lives in that part of us…Maybe that's the attraction? The forbidden fruit that we can have now, but back then, we just wanted more?"

"Then why did you pursue me in the first place? You stupid Thief!" He half smiled, and sighed.

"Why do you torture me?"

"What would you like me to do? Cover myself in my own blood so you're not tortured?" I was getting angry; he didn't want this to go anywhere.

"Maybe that would help, but I'd be pained watching you in pain. When you are hurt, I hurt, my princess." He smiled, looking into my eyes.

"You're a horrible monster; you say things like that and then say you don't want anything to go far!"

"Maybe that's what I was trying to say…You just weren't listening…." He frowned, and his shoulders dropped.

"But…You kissed me…"

"Taking a lick here and there is better than eating the poison apple and killing me immediately."

"But that's not healthy either. That just kills you slowly…"

"Maybe not the best remedy for the situation, but I won't leave. I'm a masochistic idiot, I want what can't be, touch what I should keep my finger prints off of, talk to whom I shouldn't…I can't stop myself." He laughed, sounding a bit like a mad man.

"Then why torture me by toying with me? Playing me?" I asked, tears falling. This, or that, wasn't allowed with us.

"I can't stop myself…But I need to attend to your every need, it's my duty since I am the last one who can…." He shrugged, nonchalantly. He was hiding something, but right now I didn't care. I was hurt, and the person hurting me, was going to stick around.

"I want Ryo!" I said, thrusting my palm and calling out who ever, I didn't care at this point. His eyes went wide, and like that, he was gone, Ryo in his place.

"Eshebe…"He mumbled, almost lifeless.

"Ryo! What's the matter?"

"I need…Food." Oh, right, I almost forgot what calling and changing spirits did to his body. I ran to the kitchen, and grabbed whatever I saw first. I ran back, and I handed him the food.

"Here, eat these…At least, until you can walk, then we can go out to eat." I smiled, and he nodded, sitting up and eating the food.

When we got to the restaurant, I thought of Thief. I needed to talk to someone else from our past if I wanted to know about him, and there was only one other person I could ask.

"Bakura, would you mind if I went out for a little while?"

"No, why? Where are you going?"He asked, mouthful of a cream puff.

"Somewhere, I need to talk to someone…" I got up, and told him I'd meet him at the dorm later.

I forcefully created a spirit realm, and summoned the Pharaohs soul.

"Pharaoh…" I said, and he appeared.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"Answers." Could I really trust him?

No more than I could trust a thief.

"For what?"

"The King of Thieves."

…

_**Authors note: So yeah, new chapter. WOO! Be happy! XD Anyway, the taste of forbidden fruit has finally been declared a sin. But how long can they stay away? What's the Thief's past? Will the Pharaoh answer truthfully? Trust no one Eshebe, trust no one.**_

_**I know it sounds ridiculous, but the new Brittney spears album inspired a lot of this and just fit. 0.O it was scary. Almost the whole track. Give it a listen, I guess, even though not many people are fans, and I'm not much of one, but this album really helped set the mood and scene. And what she's going through. For the last chapter, and this one, and maybe the next one? Guess you'll have to wait and read!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! R&R OR PERISH! XD just kidding, but seriously, R&R please?**_


	15. Chapter 15: Jealous One

**Chapter 15: King Thief Bakura's P.O.V:**

I frowned, I had hurt her. But I couldn't get close. I refused to let myself get close. The Pharaoh wouldn't allow it anyways, which made it worse to be near her. Everything she did threw me on my knees, that was true. And so was a lot of the past she wanted to know. But she didn't ask about my past, she wanted the towns past, and her own to be cleared. And talking about that, reminded me of my own. My past was something like hers, but darker. I felt connected to her, in some sort of way, our differences apart, but our past together.

I didn't want to get close to her, but she pulled me in. Just by being herself, and the memories I kept of her just after my past was intertwined with hers. She helped me through it, helped me become me, even at a young age.

I shrugged it off as I was pulled out of my deep dark thoughts, concentrated on a spirit realm, one where I was being mentioned. I crept and walked to watch them, noticing both all too well. I resisted jumping back.

The Pharaoh stood up, and walked over the white vast area to Eshebe.

"You think I want to help you? My memory is nearly gone and you did nothing to help me! Nothing! I only remember what I get from you! Nothing before or after! And I blame you! IF YOU HADN'T MESSED UP THE TIME LINE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!" He yelled, and raised his hands in anger.

Everything started going slowly, and I jumped up to the white, adrenaline pulsing through my ghostly body, that turned into a full real body in the Spirit Realm. I jumped in front of Eshebe, and stopped the Pharaohs hands from hitting her.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" I yelled back and they both stopped.

"YOU!" The Pharaoh spat, jumping back. He remembered now, and I grabbed Eshebe, running out of the realm into a new one.

"Are you alright?" I asked, breathless from running and jumping realms. She nodded.

"What…What are you doing here?"

"I was mentioned." I smiled, and she looked down.

"Oh…"

"Did he hurt you before that? What did he say? What happened? Did he call you?" I exploded with questions, over stepping the whole 'duty' role and almost exposing I cared for her more then she would know. WAY more then she would even guess. Seeing her past almost identical like mine, I held sympathy, but there was something way more deep down inside me, crawling up inch by inch each time I was with her. I wouldn't be able to hold in much longer, she'd either ask or she'd be told.

"He didn't hurt me, you heard what he said, nothing happened, and no…."

"He didn't call you…Then…Eshebe …No…" I said, and my eyes widened.

"Yeah…"

"Why..? How…How could you?"

"I had some questions!" She turned away from me.

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

"Because you're not going to be around so much, and I didn't want to." Her venom both made me want to hold her and spit back. I was here for HER. I just SAVED HER. I sighed, pissed off at her and the Pharaoh.

"He could have hurt you if I hadn't been there."

"I can handle myself."

"Fine. Goodbye Princess." I turned to leave, but she grabbed my wrist.

"No, you don't have to." She let go immediately as I showed signs of not leaving.

"Then what do you want? You obviously don't want me around." I crossed my arms, and she looked up at me, her mind reeling.

"To think…."She said no more, and I found the words almost pouring out of my mouth, but I held them back. I couldn't say them. Not until I wanted to, until I needed to. Nothing would be known.

I felt bad for lying to her about my name, I felt like I was…Guilty….Seeing her believe that lie so easily, gave me a disappointment. I wanted to be honest with her, I wanted her to know the truth, but I couldn't tell her…Not yet.

"Princess…?" I turned to her and she looked up, cute and unknowing, I resisted the urge to make her blush.

"Yes, Thief?"

"What did the Pharaoh tell you? Why was I in the conversation about you two?"

"You just...Came up, that's all." She shrugged, but I knew better.

"No, I don't think that was it...I know you're hiding something...You brought me up, didn't you?"

Did she go to HIM for information about me? I should have known..She was too scared and upset to ask me, I had made her upset, so there was good reason for that. But she went to the enemy, the son of the man...She wouldn't have known about that though, I had to hand it to her. She only had two options about my past, me or the bad guys.

Unfortunately, she felt she had to go to the enemy's side for information, knowing it wouldn't fully true, but she'd get the gist of it.

But could she trust me? I lied to her not meaning to, lied to her, accidentally. I was a Thief, the King of Thieves, it came naturally.

I sighed, and she looked down, in thought.

"And if I did? You said it was best if we weren't like that, so what does it matter?"

"Asking about me, asking the ENEMY, has nothing to do with where we stand! It has NOTHING to do with our best interests how NOT TO BE." I said through my teeth, she thought just because we weren't, we _couldn't_, be anything romantic that it was okay to go and ask about me?

"I didn't say it did! I know it has nothing to do with that! But just because we aren't like that doesn't mean I can't ask the only person left that knows of our time that could help me!" She seemed determined, and serious.

"You're right...But what makes you think that he'd tell you the truth?"

"What makes me believe you're telling me the truth?" She came back, and I stopped, pretending to think about it. I felt a twinge of the guilt rise again, and I hid a frown.

"Because I know your past, I know you, why would I lie to you?" I smiled down at her, and she stood up, shrugging.

"Once a thief..."

"Always a thief?" I asked, and she half smiled.

"You took it from my lips."

"Let's go home..." I said, grabbing her hand, only for her to pull it away.

"Yeah. I'll...I'll go get Ryo.." She smiled and I clutched my chest, pretending she stabbed my heart.

"Ouch."

"Well, we can't e like that..." She repeated, and looked down. I nodded slightly, but stopped. I wasn't helping anything.

"It's for the best..." She didn't reply and I took that as a hint.

I had really hurt her. The thought pierced my heart, and I felt the guilt crawl back up into my heart.

I didn't want to hurt her anymore, and if that meant torturing myself, I'd kill myself a little bit each day.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

I quickly went home to Ryo, thanking the King of Thieves for saving me. I didn't really want to see him, it hurt to. Knowing he was now the forbidden fruit, and having a taste before, drove me insane. But I had to deal with it, he can't be stuck in that ring forever...I sighed, and opened the door to Yugi and Ryo in the room.

"Eshebe! Hi!" Yugi said, smiling.

"Hey...I came to see Ryo..."

"Hey, whats up?" Bakura poked his head above Yugi from his bed.

"Uhm...I wanted to talk to you...About something...Did you eat enough?" He nodded, and smiled, welcoming me home in his eyes.

"Yeah, I met him there! I wanted to ask you guys how you met..."

"We meet in Egypt, when his father took him once, and then we stayed in touch. Why?" I answered immediately.

"Oh...Since you two were kids?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah..."

"And now you're dating?"His excitement grew with each word. I nodded.

"No, no no! We're just friends!" His shoulders sank and he gave me a childish look.

"Oh...I'm sorry to bother you then..." He put on a smile, and shrugged it off.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. See you all later." with that he was off.

"What was that about?" I asked and he shrugged, standing up and walking over to me.

"I don't know...What happened to you?"

"Nothing... Just...Tired. I think I'm going to go to bed..."

"You...Alright...You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah...I just need to sleep it off." I turned and he caught my arm, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey...It's gonna' be alright, I promise..."Bakura whispered into my ear, and I shivered. I needed this, this love I felt for Ryo, it was stronger then the likeness I felt for Yami Bakura, or the thief.

"You sure about that? I mean, if we were dating, I wonder if it would be counted as cheating..." I said, holding the embrace and warmth a while longer.

"Yeah...And they are me, right?" He shrugged, laying down on his bed, and opening his arms for me.

"Alright, as long as I wake up next to you this time." I said, snuggling under his warmth.

**Bakura's P.O.V (Ryo):**

I held her that night, and kept the promise to be there in morning. As the sun rose in the sky, I sighed. She still filled my arms, and that felt right.

What worried me was what she was doing with the other sides of me. I felt jealousy pour into my blood, and I squeezed her tighter, holding her closer. She was mine. She came here for me. I was with her first before any of them. They needed to know that.

I kissed the top of her head, content she was her with me other then either of them. She blinked awake, and mumbled something next to a good morning, and smiled.

"Morning, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah...I'm happy you're here..."

"I'm happy YOU'RE here." I laughed. She turned on her side, and started getting up.

"I'm going to go take a shower..." She stretched, her ice blue hair swirling around her legs.

"You sure...?"

"Yeah..."She nodded, and the look in her eyes told me that there was something on her mind.

"What's on your mind?" I tried, maybe she'd answer...

"Nothing...I'm just groggy." She shrugged, closing her eyes, which hid the secret that was on her mind. She left the room, and left me with an uneasy feeling.

What could she be hiding?

I decided to shrug it off, if she didn't want to say, she didn't want to say.

"She's not just YOUR'S." The voice rang in my head again.

"Yeah, she is. She loves me. Not you." I said, responding back to it. She was MINE. But if the were a part of me, wouldn't that make her theirs as well?

"Exactly...So if she's yours, she's mine." It laughed, and I grimaced.

"Whatever." I shrugged, I hated this, it made me sick inside. I wanted to just forget it, but even being in the same body as them made my stomach churn. I was tired of this, blacking out and coming back to her when she was in odd moods.

Most importantly, what had happened to put her in these moods? Was it the way they were with her? What they said to her? I couldn't be sure with me gone and with what she was saying. She'd say anything, do anything, just to get me calm and happy. How could anything be okay when she was like this?

I couldn't ask her, and I knew they never really left the dorm, so I had no one else to ask how they were around her. It didn't seem there was anything to do but wait for her to tell me what was wrong herself.

A few days later, I got tired of watching her grow more depressed. Something was up, and I hadn't blacked out in a while. She was either keeping them away, or something had defiantly happened between them.

"Eshebe...What happened? Somethings been up the last few days...Have you been keeping them away for me?" I asked, it sounded like something she would do. She would do it, just to keep me happy. Was that all the mattered to her? Keeping me happy?

I sighed, and walked over to where she sat.

"No, Ryo, nothing happened, and...Well...Yes... You said you didn't want to black out anymore..."

"Then why are you so depressed, is it wearing you out THAT much?"

"Kind of..."She bit her lip, and scratched the back of her head.

"Eshebe..." My shoulders dropped, and I sighed in annoyance. She had been stretching herself thin for the last few days just to keep my wish.

"Bakura, I just wanted you to be happy, and you were blacking out so much..." She rushed the words out, stumbling over them.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about stopping the black outs. Sometimes they just can't be stopped, and those parts of me might be an important to you...As I can tell...You..Aren't happy...You're depressed."

"Like I want to see either of them!" She crossed her arms, not liking the subject of the other two Bakura's.

"You're not the same without them...I can tell you're..." I left it there, not sure what else to say.

"I'm fine without them, I have you. What more could I want?" She put her hands on both sides of my face, looking up with sweet eyes, her eyes almost closed.

"Much more.." I took her hands in mine, carefully putting my forehead to hers.

"Not with you, I need nothing more. Wants aren't a necessity...You're a necessity..."

"As you are to me. But you want AND need them...Call them here..." The jealousy rose, boiling under my skin with the very thought of them being with her instead of me. But she needed it, wanted it, I couldn't keep her this way much longer.

"Bakura...No...I don't want either of them. One's a Thief, he can't be trusted, and then the other one is a complete ass!" She yelled, finding both their flaws easy to say no to.

"Maybe that's what you need then..." I shrugged, letting go of her hands, which she let just drop.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe you don't want it, but you need it. You...Need the other parts to a soul mate..." Eshebe breathed, opening her mouth to say something, but just ended up letting the air out. She didn't know what to say, what could she say?

She didn't try to deny it, but seemed lost in thought as I turned away from her. I had to black out, they needed to come forth.

"Wait..." Eshebe pulled back on my button down blue shirt, beckoning me.

"What?"

"I don't want you to go...I love you Ryo Bakura...Why would you want to leave?"

"Because your soul knows the other tow are a part of me, and you can't keep one part of three..."

"I also...I have to tell you something..."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow, and she twiddled her fingers.

"I...I...Uh...King Thief...Knows my past...He was a part of it..."

"And?"

"Well...I thought you should know that..."

"Okay? Well, let the black outs come and go now...Alright?"

"Al...Alright...If you say so..." Her head dropped, and I put a hand on her head, running a hand through her hair.

"It'll be okay." I smiled, hiding the jealousy.

And with that, I went to bed alone. I needed to be away a bit, so I wouldn't regret making the choice to not stop the black outs, she needed all three parts of my soul to be complete, or even feel next to complete.

I just had to bite my tongue and go along with it.


	16. Chapter 16:Tale of a Thief

**Chapter 16**

Bakura didn't know the truth, and I felt bad for stretching the truth. I wanted to tell him so badly that I was in love with the Thief, along with Yami and him, but I couldn't. I couldn't tell him, OR be in love with the Thief, it wasn't allowed. He was right, even though it was ages ago, I was still royalty, and he was still a Thief...Something forbidden, and Bakura could tell it was killing me. I wanted so badly to see the Thief, touch him, talk to him. But I couldn't want him, I couldn't want to see him. It was better this way.

Thankfully, Yami Bakura came out instead of the Thief.

"Someone's got a problem." He said, leaning against my wall.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"It may not, but I can help, I'm sure." He leaned closer to me, his mouth gently grazing mine.

"No..."I couldn't reject or say anything, and he was already smiling like a fool.

"You love this, you enjoy this. It's all about hormones and love for you..." He smiled, but stopped once he realized I wasn't playing when I said he didn't have anything to do with this.

"No, just please...Stop."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Please, I can tell something's wrong with my slave."

"I'm not your slave!"

"Fine, I can tell something's wrong. What's up?" His black jacket curled around behind his knees, moving when he moved near me, and I shook my head.

"Nothing..."

"It has to do with Mr. Egypt, doesn't it?"

"Who? The Pharaoh? No.."

"No, I meant the guy in the blue skirt."

"It's not a skirt, it's an old Egyptian turban bottom..." Or something like that...

"Well, whatever, he's got a red coat, a blue 'turban bottom', and his hair is shorter then mine and is white."

"That's the Thief..." I looked down, Bakura crossed his arms and shook his head, upset.

"Look, I may not be able to hurt him while I'm in control, but I will get him for hurting you."

"No! I mean, he's hurt enough, don't...Don't do anything..."

"Why should I listen to you?" Bakura tested, and I frowned.

"Because...I'm asking a favor of you NOT to hurt him...I..."

"I get it, I get it. He's the another story. I know."He nodded, and sat next to me.

"Thank you..."

"No problem. But hey, I get it. You love him more then me and Ryo, I get that." I interrupted him.

"No! It's just that he is a part of my past! And...and...uh..."

"You like him...But you're a princess, and he's a Thief, you two can't be together. Blah, blah, blah. That's a lame love story. Now get up off your ass ans go show him who's boss. Show him what you want, and what's going to happen. You're a damn princess fro crying out loud! Don't be such a push over!" He yelled, looking at me with dark eyes, a pep talk look.

"But...The Pharaoh...The rules-" He stood up abruptly, interrupting my argument.

"SCREW THE RULE'S AND THE PHARAOH, YOU'RE A PRINCESS!" He yelled, pulling me up.

"BUT-" He put my hand to the ring, and started yelling in a whisper.

"Call him out, right now."

"Why?"

"Call him out and show him who's boss. Screw the rules! Screw the Pharaoh!" I shook my head, the Thief wouldn't agree. He would decline and reject again and again. Nothing would change, nothing...

"You're a coward! I'm going back to the ring and to pull him out!" And with that, Bakura's body changed and dropped down to the floor, almost lifeless.

"Bakura!" I caught him, and lay him on my bed.

I paced back and forth, waiting for something. Anything. It felt I was always waiting, but nothing would happen when it needed to. I sighed, and crept back into my room to find Bakura's body gone.

"Bakura!" I gasped, looking around feverishly. Where could he be? Where could he go? I felt my heart race, and someone come behind me.

"So..." I turned around to see Yami Bakura, arms crossed and eyes closed, leaning against a wall.

"So what? What happened?"

"You didn't call him forth, so no one came. I made sure Ryo couldn't take control for that very reason and you blow it off!"

"I didn't know what you were planning!

"You should have done it otherwise! Quit being a wuss! Be a princess!"

"I AM!"

"NO, YOU'RE LACKING!"

"FINE! MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE ONE!"

"AND WHY NOT?" His voice was fierce and boomed over mine, almost exactly like how his lanky, lean figure towered over mine.

"Because..." I stopped the yelling, I didn't want to be over powered, and us mixed together was just two dominant alphas. We didn't mix well, but it helped push one another.

"Why?"

"Because, maybe different I weren't who I am, I could be with the Thief..." It spilled out before I could stop myself. His eyes widened, and an evil smile spread across his lips.

"Exactly...But maybe...If you weren't a princess, would the Thief be in your life?" I stopped, and shook my head.

"No, he would be. If nothing was this way...Actually, you wouldn't be here either, I raised you and Bakura, even the Thief. I helped all of you...So if none of this would have happened, maybe I'd have lived a happy life..."I half smiled, my heart torn in two. I both like the idea of having a normal life and disliked none of this actually happening.

"You're almost on track here. But bring him forth, tell him how you feel, tell him it will be the way you want it."

"But that Pharaoh would never allow it, it's be wrong in the eyes of our old laws, and there are just so many obstacles, it's better to not like him..."

"But you can't right? You feel for him so deeply, you know you two are connected in a deep way, and you just can't let that go, can you? You don't want to..."

"Well..."He spoke the truth...I felt a twinge of sadness and regret of having him out.

"Why don't you call him out then? He's your dirty little secret, right? Go ahead and command him."

"He won't listen to me...I've already tried that."

"Because you let him be the dominant one. In order for you to be in control, you have to say it and enforce it."He crossed his arms, showing an example.

"But I'm not like that..."My shoulders dropped. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Then I can't help you..." He turned, his black cloak flowing a bit after him due to the sharpness of his change of his position, and shrugged.

"Maybe you'll be happy, maybe you won't."

And maybe he was right, if I really wanted that Thief, I'd have to be direct and dominant. I'd have to be strong, and stick to my place. If I wanted to be happy, I would. I wanted the Thief, I wanted Ryo, even Yami Bakura. Ryo was right, I can't have one, I needed all three parts of his soul. I needed all of them to feel complete...I loved all of them, although it was a little hard to admit...

I quickly walked to Bakura, who turned around with an evil smile.

"Bakura..."

"Eshebe..."He picked me up, and set me on his lap, putting a hand on the side of my face and the other on the small of my back.

"I decided you're right. I'm going to tell him how it's going to be."

"Kitty's a cat now?" He chuckled, and I nodded. He continued;

"Then I shall leave you to it, call him." He smiled, a wild look in his eyes, and something I couldn't catch, he had a deeper plan.

But nonetheless, I reached my hand towards the ring, and he caught my wrist.

"Wait, Eshebe…"

"What?" Annoyance covered my nervousness. I was really going to take charge, and he was holding up the process.

"I love you." My eyes widened and he planted a slow, less fierce kiss on my lips.

"Yami….I….YOU'RE AN ASS! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THAT RIGHT AS I'M ABOUT TO GO AND TAKE CHARGE! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY BUZZ?" I yelled, and he laughed, his plan had worked.

"See you later, good luck." And with that, Ryo's body fell limp again. I quickly put my hand to the ring, and called King Thief Bakura.

Ryo's body transformed, his skin going from white to tan, his hair grew shorter, his body grew longer, taller, and he grew muscles. He opened his eyes, and they turned from brown to a violet gray. The long vertical scar with tow horizontal scars along it under his right eye formed, and he blinked a few times.

"Princess…now you allow this?" He looked at me, and half smiled. I was sitting in his lap. I blushed and gave a small smile. Then I realized I had a mission now, I had to be direct, fierce.

"Thief, I have something to say." I got off the chair, and pulled him up to his feet, stepping away a little bit to look up into his eyes directly.

"You're much jumpier then before, what has happened to you? You're…Sparky." A light went on behind his eyes, and he got a smirk smile, waiting.

"Let me say what I want to say first." I held my stand firmly.

"Go on." He seemed amused with this.

"I want it to be how I want it. I want it to be romantic with you, with me."

"The rules?"

"SCREW THE RULES, I'M A PRINCESS!" I repeated Yami Bakura's words, and King Thief laughed.

"And the Pharaoh?"

"SCREW THE PHARAOH, I HAVE YOU!" I yelled, jumping into his arms, and kissing him. He laughed, and tried to hold me back a little bit to say something.

"Princess….You seem pepped up for this. Let's talk this over." He said between my montage. He detached himself, and held me to his eye level at a forearms length.

"What's there to talk about?" I tried to deflect it, I knew he would try to talk me out of this.

"A lot." He half smiled, and threw me over his shoulder again, taking us to my part of the dorm. When we were there, he set me down in a chair, sitting opposite to me on the couch.

"Thief, we…There's nothing to discuss." My mouth went into a firm line, to match my voice.

"Yes, there is."

"No, we're going to have things romantically between us. I want it to be that way, screw everything else." I crossed my arms, trying not to look like an immature child, but failing when he half smiled.

"Desert Flower, don't be so naïve…You're acting childish. We can't be like that…With each other.."He stopped, looking up at me with careful eyes. His eyes yielded a new emotion, and he quickly leaned forward.

"Who says we can't I WANT IT THAT WAY." I looked at him with firm eyes, and he sighed.

"Eshebe…"He only used my name when he was serious, and this was one of those times.

"Samir…."

"Look, I don't think it could be that way at all."

"Why? Do you not feel that way about me anymore? Is that it? Do you not feel anything towards me?" My voice cracked, and the tears started rolling. As soon as I blinked my eyes, he was leaning over me, holding my wrists to each of the chairs arms, his face close to mine.

"Don't even think that!" His voice was ignited with anger, the spark now a fire.

"Then what am I supposed to think? You don't feel that way about me anymore, so that's why you're rejecting me! You think I'm spoiled, and horrible and-!" He stopped me with a kiss, picking me up and wrapping his arms around me, his kisses fierce like Yami used to kiss me before.

"On the contraire, Princess, I feel more deeply for you than anyone ever has before, I'm sure. More than the Pharaoh, more than Bakura, more than your mother…..More than I thought it was possible to feel for you…I've known you many many years, ages, I kept you in my head. I grew these intense…. Unbelievable…. feelings for… you…"His voice grew softer, slower, and he brought his mouth so close to mine, and began filling in our heated silence.

I wrapped my legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to use so much strength to hold me up. He kept on hand on the small of my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer, and his other hand came to my cheek, then he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you sure you want this?" He whispered, his breathing slow, and quiet, despite out hearts were beating faster then ever.

"Yes." He kissed my neck, everything slowing down.

"Are…Are you sure?" He asked again in a few minutes, stopping to look into my eyes. He had a questionable look in his eyes, as if he wasn't sure it was alright, if it was allowed.

"Yes, Thief, nothing feels more right…I want you..I need you…Like this…"

"But the rules, the Pharaoh, if we get caught like this Eshebe….I could lose everything…I could lose you, you could lose me…Everything would be gone…Taken…Again..." He stopped, and stared off into space, worried and not coherent.

"What…?" What was he talking about? Again? What did he mean?

"I can't afford to lose you…Not again…No….Not again…You're mine…No Pharaoh will take you away like he did my family, like his son did you…NO!" He rambled on and put his arms around my waist, squeezing me. I felt my shirt get wet a little bit where he buried his face in my stomach, and I ran my hands over his hair.

"It's okay, everything's fine…I'm not going to be taken away…I'm yours…"I repeated, and he eventually lifted his head and loosened his grip.

"Eshebe...I need to talk to you…"

"We were just over this…It's going to be this way because I want it this way. Alright? Discussion over."The Thief sighed.

"But the risks…"He tried again.

"SCREW THE RISKS, I'M A FUCKING PRINCESS!" I threw my head back in joyous laughter, kissing him so he couldn't speak any more.

"Are…Alright…Alright...Princess..."He tried to speak through it all, but I didn't listen until he pulled himself a little bit away, and sat in a chair.

"Eshebe…Listen to me." He couldn't help but smile as I stole one last kiss.

"Yes?" I finally asked as he put a hand on the side of my face.

"Are you absolutely, positively, surely sure?" He looked me right in the eye, and I looked back.

"Is this sure?" I asked, putting passion and fierceness in this kiss, telling him I didn't care about any of the rules or the Pharaoh. At this moment, all I cared about was him.

In his arms that night, I felt safe, okay, warm even. Everything felt right, everything okay, like it would be...

"Well Princess, I guess this means there's no turning back…" He said, breathlessly, as the morning rose to meet us in our happiness.

We lay there in my canopy bed, wrapped in blankets of silk and cashmere, stolen, but for now, warm.

"Nope."

"As long as this is still the case right now..I'm perfectly okay with it." He smiled, and I rolled onto his chest, content. Nothing had happened, last night was just how we admitted and excepted that we couldn't NOT be like this, and decided to let it go where it may.

"I'm content with it. I'm in love with it…Most importantly, I'm in love with all three Bakura's. Now, everything is right." I snuggled deeper. Thief took a breath, but didn't say anything, and I knew something was wrong, so I took his silence to say something.

"Are you alright?" He shrugged.

"What's your case of being alright?"

"I don't know…"I shrugged back, rolling on my side, and propping up on my elbow as he continued talking.

"If 'alright' is consisted of extreme jealousy of the others who get to be with the one I love rather then me all the time, then yes, I'm PERFECTLY 'alright'." He said, a slight evilness in his voice, and a devious smile as he flipped on his stomach, and grabbed my arm, pulling it close to his heart.

"You're jealous of Ryo and Yami Bakura?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Extremely." He looked at me through slit eyes, smiling as he kissed the back of my hand, always watching me.

"And why's that again?"

"Because, instead of me spending every moment with you, I have to share you…It's not fair….You love all three of us, and we all love you. It's a constant rivalry, isn't it? How do Ryo and Yami feel about it?" His eye's got that same spark from before, and he smiled, licking his lips a bit.

"Well, How is that any of your business?" I teased, and he moved closer to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"Princess…You realize that if you don't tell me, I'll just have to squeal it out of you later…" He winked, and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"And how will that be done?"

"Very carefully, very smoothly, you'll be telling me without even knowing you are."With closed eyes, he gently grazed the tip of his nose up my arm to my elbow, and I laughed. His hair fell slightly, just brushing my arm.

"And then?"

"Then I'll take you away to a far off land…Where you can be the Queen Thief…Where we can be without rules, the Pharaoh, the risk of getting caught…" He smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"Thief, what's your story…?How did you come to be this man you are today?" It came to my realization, I only knew the past he told with me, not his own. He sighed, and my stomach did flips.

"You want to hear my story?" He asked, his voice louder, and the smile gone.

"Yes…"I nodded, and he put a hand on my cheek

"It's not a happy one…I warn you, we're more alike then you think…."The King Thief didn't wear his cat like smile, but instead, wore a grimace of pain and caution.

"Tell me…" He nodded, and sat up, tugging me along with him to the living room.

"Can you wait here? I…I have to go calm down and get ready to tell you.."

"You aren't going to go steal something, are you?" I asked, Thief frowned.

"No, I'm really going to have to prepare to tell you this…I haven't really told anyone…In a long time.."He sighed, and I nodded briefly. My heart beat a little faster, and he walked off and in a few minutes, came back, took a breath and sat down opposite to me.

"Eshebe, First of all, my name is not Samir…"My eyes grew three sizes bigger as I heard his words. How could he lie to me…?

"What? Then why would you….?"I stammered as he held up a palm.

"Habit of lying, but let me assure you I don't want to lie to you, I want the exact opposite."

"Then what is your name?"

"Touzoku…." He said, looking at me with strong eyes. I nodded.

"Go on…."

"It was before I met you, when the Pharaoh we both know of now, was just born. His father was ruler, and he had asked someone to create the seven pieces…Witch led to the massacre…Of my home town…"

"I know there has got to be more to it then that..." I said, not wanting to push it, but wanting the full story. He sighed, but nodded in agreement.

"I understand that...The Pharaoh at the time was Akhenamkhanen, Pharaoh Atem's father. And the Pharaoh, ordered these seven millennium pieces to be created, but he didn't know how they were, so he left it at that. Basically ordering them to kill my family and friends. The town of Kul Elna...I was a child forced to watch my family and friends melt to death, die in front of my eyes..."He looked up to me, a look of hate, anger, sadness in his eyes. I resisted coming over to him, right now, he did not need me, right now, he needed to tell the story.

"And then?" I asked, waiting to hear more.

"Then, once the Pharaoh heard of this from my own mouth, he grew sick and died...But that's not enough. No, it will never be enough. His family needs to die just like I saw mine...He needs them to suffer..."He said in a dark tone, a deathly quiet, hateful tone. He had almost the same past as mine, and we had the same goal.

"I swore I'd be at the end of the weapon that kills Atem...That is my past, Amenankhans." He says it powerfully, like ending a wonderful paragraph, but I know this is anything but a happy ending.

"I'm sorry to day, I can't let that happen...I won't be your weapon, but I will be the killer. I deserve it. He killed my parents." I clenched my fist in anger.

"I was just about to say, that was before I met you. YOU'LL kill him." He looked away, and I moved next to him.

"It'll be okay..."I said, and he grabbed my hand.

"I will help you avenge your family, as long as you promise me..."He stopped, a wild look in his eye. He panted a bit and I opened my mouth to speak.

"Touzoku..." I started up something to say, and he quickly stopped me with a kiss.

He was fierce, and wild. Something in his mind made him jump a little bit. He grabbed both me hands, intertwining our fingers, and looked away.

"Touzoku...What's the matter?"

"Nothing..."

"But...What did you want me to promise you?"

"Nothing...I wanted you to promise me something stupid. It's irrelevant now."

"But...Please tell me?"

"Princess, why don't you go back to sleep? I might go out for a while..."

"No, don't leave me here...With so many questions..."

"They don't need to be answered now, my love..."He said letting my hands go, getting up, and picking me up.

"Wh-what?"I recalled that moment with Ryo again.

"Did I say something wrong, Princess?" He asked, and moved me in an almost impossible way to look at me. He held me in front of him, and wrapped his arms around me. It felt odd, as he sat me down on the bed.

"Well...Uhm..."I looked down and bit my lip as he moved in front of me, leaning towards me.

"Princess..."He breathed into my ears, and I looked up. He smiled, cat like again, and his white hair fell around his face as his violet gray eyes blinked at me expectant.

"Touzoku...You're going to leave me here?"

"I'll be back soon, and when I come back, I want to talk to you..."

"Where are you going?"

"A spirit realm..."He brushed his fingertips on my forearm. I half smiled.

"For what? With who?" I was sad he was leaving, and he sighed.

"I'll be back soon...Don't worry." He lightly pressed his lips to my forehead, and took my hands slowly.

"You sure?"

"Am I?" He winked, and like that, He was gone, Ryo in his place.

_**Authors note: so, yes, I did get the whole 'screw the rule's' part form a YouTube-er who goes by littleKuriboh. ^^ whoever they are, they are awesome! The original saying is by Seto Kaiba in their abridged series of yu gi oh (the ever so popular, and it goes**_

_**'screw the rules, I have money!' or 'screw the rules, I have green hair!' I thought it was funny, and decided to use it. In this chapter you find out about Touzoku's past, and it leaves you with a slightly rushed, but easy cliff hanger. What did he go do? Can you still trust a thief? XD I don't know...you decide!**_


	17. Chapter 17:Dark Side Meeting

**Chapter 17: Yami Bakura's P.O.V:**

I sat there in the spirit realm, just as Ryo left, Thief appeared.

"You." I spat at him, he gave me an evil grin.

"Hiya." He gave a half wave.

"Should I even ask what happened?" I sighed, more importantly, did I care?

"Nothing happened." He shrugged, taking a seat next to me.

"Right, I'll just get it out of her when it's my turn."

"Oh, please, each one of us is jealous, we need to get over it for her health." He smirked.

"You're just saying that so YOU look like you care more about her." I sneered.

"I probably do, Yami." He gave me a charming grin, knowing.

"Shut the hell up, my bullshit meter's off the chart's when you speak." I smirked back, and got an evil laugh from him.

"Maybe that's your own voice."He stood up.

"I doubt it...Be happy, she never would have gone to see you if I hadn't given her the pep talk of a life time." I looked up at him through slanted eyes. He shrugged.

"Yami...Answer me a question..."

"What?"

"Did she tell you she loved you?"

"Yeah, she did." I lied. She would...Eventually, right? I just wasn't a friend with her...Was I?

"It seems you're under serious depression, my man. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have something to do..." His face was laughing and sneaky at first, but then became very serious as he finished speaking. I leaned back, and looked up at him, though he did not meet my gaze.

"Really now? And what would that be?"

"Something..."And with that, he walked off to a new realm.

I let that be,and shrugged, she'd say it soon enough, if she said it to Ryo and Thief, I was almost sure that it would be soon.

But for now, I had to sit here and wait.

**Bakura's ( Ryo) P.O.V:**

I came to, and saw Eshebe cooking in her kitchen. I was lying in her bed, in her room.

"Eshebe..?"

"Bakura! You're awake!" She smiled happily, bringing me a plate full of food.

"Yeah...Eshebe...Are you okay?" She sat next to me and put a hand on my head.

"Now that you're here, I am."she hugged me, and I sighed happily she was alright now...She was okay, not hurt anymore.

"Well, I'm happy you worked it out...Who had the problem?"

"The thief, but Yami came out and gave me a pep talk to help me solve it." The jealousy poured in my eyes, she always talked about them, did she love them more? Was I not enough?

"Really..." I didn't know what to say, what could I say?

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you with them...You were right, I'm not complete without all three parts of your soul, but still...They are a bit...Overwhelming...I'm happy I have you...You're so wonderful, you know that?" She smiled, almost as if she she read my mind. I sighed, relieved.

"Really? You...Really think that?"

"Ryo Bakura, if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were doubting that I love you...Are you?"A look of sadness and guilt fell over her eyes, seeming to let her whole body fall into a state witch loomed the room to be darker, since it was created from her.

"Well..."

"Bakura! How...How could you!" She yelled, and the room started fading. An evil voice started laughing, and Yami Bakura ( well, Yami ME) and The Thief started pulling her into blackness.

"Eshebe...Are you alright? The room...Watch out...They're behind you!" I reached out, but was held down by monsters in the blackness, dragging us in different directions.

"Bakura, get out of here...Hurry! Someone's coming...RUN!" She screamed as the Pharaoh put a hand over her mouth, silencing her and she faded away as I was dragged down into darkness.

"Eshebe!"

And with that, I woke up in her room, panting, with her bringing me food.

"Eshebe! Don't fade away! Don't listen to the voice!" I jumped up, and squeezed her, not intending to let go.

"Bakura...?"She struggled for a few seconds to keep the platter steady, then set it down.

"Eshebe...Don't go with them, they're going to drag you down...Please, stay here...With me..."I begged.

"Ryo...Bakura...I'm not going anywhere...I promise.."She ran one hand over my hair, and the other she put under my chin to lift my head to hers, and gently kissed me lips as I rose from me knees to my feet, already taller then her.

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" I questioned, replaying the dream, and showing a look of disbelief and concern on my face.

"If you can keep one for me." She smiled, and I sighed, waiting.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't let me go..." She said, sincere and serious, and my eyes widened, as I found myself saying:

"Always..." I put my hands under her hair on the back of her neck, and bent down to kiss her.

"I love you..." She said, and snuggled into my chest, and I smiled. The jealousy was taken over by happiness.

"I love you too..." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly. Nothing would touch her while I was here. I swore that, and I would keep it. I smiled, and lightly traced her ear with my index finger, tracing the line and bumps, then traced her cheek bone down to her chin.

"Bakura...I made you cream puffs." She looked up, and smiled as I laughed.

"Thank you." I LOVE CREAM PUFFS.( see authors note)

"And then, after you eat them, can we go see your friends?"

"Uhm...Sure...Why?" I asked, dumbfounded that she'd want to see them. She said she was tired of them or they were tiring.

"Because, we can't stay locked up in here all the time! We've got things to do!"

"Wait...Eshebe...What about the fourth and fifth pieces?" I asked, and she looked down and away, not sure what to say.

"They'll have to wait..."She half smiled, and I nodded slightly.

"Then lets eat!" I laughed, and she led me to the table full of the food she cooked.

Later that day, when we were walking to Yugi's, she seemed preoccupied.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant.

"The other pieces...I don't know where to get them, but I know they're in Egypt..."

"Okay...It's fine..We'll get them some day...Soon."I encouraged and she half smiled, that is, until we ran into Yugi.

"Bakura! Eshebe! Just in time! We have someone new for you guys to meet!"

"Who?" I asked, and looked around, to see a man with a red vest, red head band and black pants. He had his black hair in a black pony tail, with some locks around and in his face. He had green eyes, and smiled at us, looking at Eshebe with wide eyes.

"Hello, I'm Duke Devlin. I own the new game shop." He looked to me, but went back to Eshebe. I stepped in front of her, and coughed a little smile on my lips.

"I'm Bakura, and this is Eshebe."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, and he glared at me.

"My pleasure." I didn't offer a hand to shake. No one looked at

"Bakura..."Eshebe warned, and I tried to find a piece on Duke, did she see something? Nonetheless, I stepped out of the way, and she looked at Duke, a evil smile on her lips.

"Hello, Eshebe? Was that right?"

"Don't get it wrong, Devlin." She crossed her arms, and I wondered what was going on in her mind.

"I won't." He toyed back, but she wasn't falling for it like Ta was. I sighed, and looked away, not wanting to watch her tease and play with people anymore.

"Yugi..."I turned to him as he sighed sadly, looking at Ta drool over Duke.

"Yeah?" He perked up slightly.

"How can you stand that? I mean...Watching her just...Fall apart like that for another guy...?"

"Yeah...Well you aren't exactly helping." He barked, and my eyes widened.

The Pharaoh.

"Eshebe, we have to go...Now-ish." I said, grabbing her wrist.

"What? Did you get jealous she's under my spell?" Duke laughed and I whipped around.

"Fuck off!"

"Wait, under your 'spell'? Please, you're the one who fell!" She scuffed, and hugged my arm, continuing her rant.

"I love Bakura..." She peered up at me with a smile, and I nodded quickly.

"Yeah, but we have to go..NOW."

"Why?" She looked around as I turned my head to the Pharaoh, who glared in our direction.

"HIM." I said, warning, she nodded starting to run,and tugging me along.

"Wait a minute! I wasn't finished talking to her!" Duke yelled, running after us.

"Oh, just get lost already!" I heard her sigh in annoyance, and she flickered me a glare, we weren't out of the Pharaoh's sight yet, we had to hurry.

"What do you want me to do? If we stop..."I didn't even want to think about what would happen if we stopped. Maybe now it was dangerous to hang out with Yugi. I looked behind us, Duke on our tail, and Ta falling to her knees, reaching out to Duke, who was busy chasing us.

"I know, just keep running!"

"Do you really got the guy THAT hooked?" I asked her, quite surprised.

"No, he just want's good looking fan club girls to travel along with him, he's not interested in me other wise. I hate douche bags like that...That's why I have you." She smiled, breathless, but we kept running, and pretty soon, we lost Duke and were out of the Pharaohs sight.

"Oh dear heavens!" She panted and fell down, her back to the dorm wall.

"Eshebe...Uhm...Yeah..."I sank down next to her, giving up on finding something to say.

"Bakura...He...He glared...He KNOWS...HE KNOWS!" She stood up, and held her head in her heads, like that kid Marik did when he had a headache of a dark voice appeared...But wait...What? Knows what?

"Knows what? Eshebe? What does he know?"

"He knows...Of the thief...of Touzoku! He has him! He hurt him!"

"You don't know that...And what? I'm still...Confused...What's happened?"

"Touzoku, is a part of you, therefore making him my soul mate...Making me love him, and you and Yami...We aren't allowed to love each other, soul mate or not, in our past...He knows it Bakura...He's...Going to hurt him..."

"WHY?" I asked not able to stand seeing her cry and go down this roller coaster alone.

"Because I'm a princess! The Pharaoh adopted me, making me such! And what I'm doing is...Against every Princess's law..."She clutched her throat, and I didn't know what to do as she looked like she was dying from the inside, breaking so much, without a cure.

"He could just hate you form the last time...Are you THAT guilty about that?"I reached for her, and she snapped up, realizing I was right.

"It could be...You're right...I'm just overreacting...Thank you.." She hugged me, and I laughed nervously. She was up and down like a snap of fingers.

"So...What now...?" I asked, unsure...What was there to do? We couldn't go back to Yugi, the Pharaoh would most likely start taking over more and more. I didn't like the fact that it was like that. I didn't like it this way with me, but putting Eshebe in danger? No way in hell would I like it.

"I'm not sure...I need you all in a spirit realm...We need to get to my part of the dorm where we can know our bodies will be safe...We have to have a meeting, now-ish..."She reluctantly got up, and pulled me along, running home.

"What if he's there?" I asked, running out of the breath I didn't catch.

"I'll have to hurt him...He can't see the magic I hide..I hope..."She said, unsure. I had a feeling I should be worried about all this.

"You hope?" I said, nearly shivering. I didn't want to see the Pharaohs wrath, whether I was there to witness it or not.

"He's really pissed off at me. First, my past, and second, everything I've done now...he HATES me." She laughed, sounding a bit evil.

"How is that funny?" Was she crazy?

"It's not, but it makes it a better fight to kill him." She smiled, and I saw something in the glint and sparkle of her eyes, she wanted him to be tortured, to feel pain...I felt her hand tighten as she threw her head back, laughing.

"MUHAHAHAHA!" She arched her shoulders, and I stared back at her. Everything about her drew darker, though not a thing changed. This wasn't the Eshebe I knew...She had grown a malice, a hate, her eyes went too bright, that they looked dark.

"Eshebe...Please stop..."I pulled her back, and she looked at me with mysterious eyes, evil eyes, malice filled, hatred pumping, death rising eyes. This wasn't my Eshebe...This was the girl she left behind, Amenankhans.

"Stop what, Ryo? Stop my revenge? HA! HARDLY! I WILL NEVER STOP until HIS BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS! HIS HEAD MOUNTED ON MY WALL!" She laughed evilly, throwing her head back and laughing at the sky, just thinking of his misfortune he would soon face by her hands.

"You aren't the Eshebe I know! You aren't her!" I said trying to tear my hand away, but she held on tight, pulling me closer and throwing me on my knees, to look down on me, to command me. Her eyes were white, and her hair resembled the look of white fire, and things started to whip around us, like a tornado, and the sky grew an almost black.

"Yes I am. I am the very woman who came her for you, Ryo Bakura! I am the woman who decided to come and SAVE YOU! RAISE YOU! I AMENANKHANS! I AM A PRINCESS! I AM going TO KILL THE PHARAOH!" She scream at the top of her lungs, and I looked at her with worried eyes and no smile, but a frown. Something was wrong with her, I had to get through to her. But how?

I pulled my hand back, standing up. I knew she wouldn't let it go, and I counted on it, pulling her into my chest, her face looking up into me, I kissed her, fierce, I had to take control, she was out of it, I had to get her to listen, I had to be dominant.

"WHAT?" She started to yell, but I quickly silenced her. Things stopped flying, her hair turned back to its ice blue, and her eyes closed, as the sky opened up to the sun once again. I couldn't even imagine what this would have been like if we were alone in her dorm. We'd probably be in a dark realm if this was in her dorm.

"Eshebe...It's not the time to be angry, not the time to fret...Calm down..." I said sweetly, and she opened her eyes, taking a breath.

"Bakura...What..I'm sorry, I was losing it again, wasn't I?" She said, grabbing a hand full of my button down blue shirt, scared.

"Yeah..But it's alright now...I'm here...I won't let you go all psycho." I smiled, and held her close as she shook.

'I...I'm sorry...I didn't want you to see that side of me..." She shuddered. And I shrugged.

It's alright, I love all of you...And that's why I'm here, right? I'll keep you calm and sane. I promise..." I kissed the top of her head and we walked back to her part of the dorm, for the spirit meeting.

_**Authors note: SO yeah...i had to put a lot of rack music and all this for this one, fast tempo and what not. I think it turned out really well. ^^ I wonder what will happen next, considering they'll all be in a spirit realm together with Eshebe. XD**_

_**As for the cream puffs, I'm surprised that is his favorite, I FREAKING LOVE CREAM PUFFS!XDDDD**_


	18. Chapter 18:Power Thirsty, Future Forcer

**Chapter 18: Eshebe's P.O.V:**

As soon as we got to the dorm I pulled us into my room, hiding the door, and sighing. Thankfully, the Pharaoh wasn't there. We safely put our bodies on the couch, and I summoned the spirit realm, pulling Touzoku and Yami with us.

"Princess..."Touzoku said, walking to me, and running a hand through my hair in an odd embrace in the vast white space. I saw Ryo and Yami behind him.

"Touzoku...Please. We're all here for a meeting..." I backed away a bit, and he nodded once, his jewelry making noise as he moved.

"What's this about...?"Yami stepped forward, crossing his arms,dark and bad boyish as usual.

"The Pharaoh." That got their attention.

"Did he hurt you? What happened?" Yami and Touzoku said at the same time, but Yami got to me first, in an embrace.

"Hey, this is serious!" Ryo tried to get them to pay attention, but Yami ignored him as Touzoku came behind me and pried me away from Yami.

"You have to share."Touzoku stuck out his tongue.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO, AND ALL OF YOU SIT THERE!" I yelled pointing at the ground. They listened, but only after Touzoku gave me a squeeze and a light lick on the back of my neck, putting me down on both feet.

"Tasty." He licked his lips and winked.

"Touzoku...This is serious..It's about the PHARAOH." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I know, doesn't mean I can't show affection. Can't I?" He gave me a knowing look, full of more then love, and a smile that was cat like, and cheeky.

"Just...Pay attention." I sighed, as Ryo and Yami glared at Touzoku. He shrugged, a smirk on his lips.

"Alright, Ryo, come up here." Ryo came up next to me, but instead I pulled us down to sit across from Yami and Touzoku.

"This is serious...Yami said, surprised, and I nodded.

"Otherwise I would never but Ryo's body in danger, let alone my own. But back on track here, The Pharaoh is...We ran into him earlier today." I said, not sure of their reaction.

I surely didn't expect the one they gave me.

Yami and Touzoku both stood and tackled Ryo, yelling.

"How dare you? Do you know the danger she could have been in?"

"If I would have been in control she would have never even been near him!" One after the other they yelled at him, got in his face, until I pulled them away.

"It's not his fault! It's mine!" They growled and grumbled, but I stood in front of Ryo.

"Ryo...Are you alright...?"I asked, and he nodded, breathlessly panting.

"I'm fine...Just finish the story..." I put a hand on the side of his face and before I knew about it, a tan hand grabbed mine, and twirled me in the air.

"My princess...You really should take more care of yourself, you could have been hurt..."He frowned, and I squirmed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I tried being dominant again, but he didn't listen.

"You fool, but her down." Yami chimed, and I squirmed more.

"Yami help!" I reached out to him, and he smiled, a evil grin on his face.

"Don't you know you have to share?" He took me, and kissed my forehead.

"DAMMIT YAMI! FUCK BOTH OF YOU! LET ME GO!" I pushed them both away, and ran to Ryo. Ryo had a look of anger on his face, and nodded to me.

"Guys seriously, start paying attention."

"Right, so we ran into the Pharaoh, of my own faults, and before he could say anything, we ran."

"We had to lose someone other then the Pharaohs glare though." Ryo sighed, he was still upset about that.

"Who?"

"Yugi's got this new friend, Dike Devlin. He likes the way Eshebe looks, so he wants her to like him to be his fan girl. He wants pretty fan girls in his fan girls group." Ryo sighed in disgust.

"He's a pig, and a douche. I could care less, alright? Don't make anything of it." I warned them, upset. But they nodded, and Touzoku crawled forward towards me, only to be dragged back near Yami.

"That's enough, she has a story. Let her finish." Yami said, holding the thief back with force.. I heard Touzoku mumble something along the lines of _'you're no fun...'_

"But it's not fair that Ryo gets to sit next to her! He can share!" Touzoku complained.

"I'm not the one who always puts a move on her!" Ryo snapped back at the childish Touzoku.

"All of you stop it, let me finish." They fell quiet, and I continued:

"We ran from him, and I had a thought in mind, the reason he glared...I thought he knew..." I said, looking down and closing my fist in both fear and anger. Yami and Touzoku looked at each other, then at Ryo.

"Do you know why she worries?"

"Yeah, she explained it..."

"Go on." Yami rolled his hand in a circle to motion me to continue.

"I thought he knew, and had Touzoku..."

"Now that you mention it...Touzoku did leave for a little while, but both going nad coming on his own will." Yami said, looking up as Touzoku whipped his head around to face him, anger bubbling.

"You're selling me out!"

"If you're putting her in danger, I'd sell you out!"

"Then you'd sell yourself out?"

"I would never put her in danger like you and Ryo. Now would I?"

"What about that idiot Marik? He's talking about making her his slave!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I WAS WATCHING YOU ASSHOLE!"

"HOW?"

"IT'S SIMPLE! ALL I HAD TO DO WAS WALK AROUND A..A...OH, I ODN'T KNOW, A SPIRIT!" He yelled, and I stood up.

"Stop it..." I said, deathly quiet. Ryo stood up, trying to calm me down. The vast white turned black, and Touzoku and Yami looked up at me. My hair resembled fire again, and my eyes turned white, burning.

"Eshebe...I need you to be calm now..." Touzoku stood up, and I looked at him.

"Where did you go, and what happened?" My voice was quiet, like a hunter waiting for the kill.

"I went no where, Eshebe, you have to believe me, of all people, I would never lie to you...At least...Now..."

"Where, and who?" I asked again, and things started getting windy.

"Just tell her! We all could die if you're going to be an idiot!" Yami yelled at him, and I kept my flat line.

"I AM!" I started raising my hand to Touzoku, who took a step back.

"AMENANKHANS!" Ryo and Yami grabbed both my arms, trying to hold me back.

"Eshebe...Please...Stop." Ryo tried again, but Yami shook his head.

"She isn't her...She wont listen..."

"I am me, he just needs to listen."

"She's undergoing a state of the dark side, probably from Zorc interactions, she'll be fine if someone can calm her down...Ryo...Can you hold her?"

"I don't think so...Why? If you're from Zorc..."

"Exactly." Yami nodded,and turned to the thief, I tried to break free, but they had me tight. I felt I wasn't under my own control, like something inside me just wanted the world to...Burn.[(authors note XD) ]

"Eshebe...Listen to me! This isn't you!" Yami said, trying to get through.

_'NO SHIT!'_ I thought,but I couldn't speak it. I wasn't able to move or do anything under my own minds command, what was this? I wasn't me, and I felt like I was breaking down.

"Eshebe..." Touzoku stepped forward, and reached for me.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'LL KILLYOU!"

"I don't think she will...It's not her, she's still in there...All you need to do is..." He reached for my hand and in a flash, me and Touzoku were gone from Ryo and Yami.

"Eshebe..." He said, and smiled, holding my head in his hands gently.

"Touzoku...I could have killed you...You're an idiot with a death wish!" I said, thrusting my head to his chest, tears falling.

"Your powers...Eshebe...You need to get the other pieces as soon as possible...Or they'll over take you, like they did Zorc...I was sacrificed so many times for him, just to be thrown to the side, now tell me, are you sure you want to raise him?"

"I won't...I wouldn't let that happen to the world. I don't want to see the world burn, but he does..." I said, mumbling. He ran a hand over my hair, and said nothing. I took the silence to ask a question.

"How did you know...?"

"I just did, sure I knew that you were going crazy, but I say your eyes go back to normal...I just knew...You weren't going to hurt anyone"He kissed my forehead, and smiled.

"Touzoku...I was so worried he had you...So worried he hurt you...I was thrown into that outrage, but worse...But just because I was under so much stress and the evil thoughts came again..Were you hurt?"

"No, I just really went to be alone for a while...To think...About things...Things that are special, that are amazing, that are incredible, something like...You." He swept my face up to look at him, and smiled, eyes sweet and loving.

"Touzoku...I..."

"Shhh, it's fine...Don't worry, My Winter Sun..." He put a finger on my lips, and kissed my cheek.

"But..."He cut me off with a kiss, and held me in his arms, which were warm. I sighed, breathing in his scent, calming myself.

"Egyptian queen, answer me a question..."

"Yes?"

"If I was to express myself in an...extreme matter, for how I feel, what would you say? Would that not be allowed?" He asked, looking up and circling around me.

'extreme matter'? What did he mean?

"I...don't understand what you mean...?" I asked, confused, and thinking it over. He closed his eyes, and laughed, slightly evil, a sneaky smile on his lips.

He pulled me down, and leaned over me, his hands on either side of my head, smiling down at me with closed eyelids.

"I was talking about something you could promise me...If I helped you avenge your family..."

"Yeah, and? You're not making sense." I assumed it was just another way to make me blush.

"I wanted you to promise me, that...We'll make a new one..." I suddenly realized what he meant, and gasped.

"Touzoku! That's...That's..." I couldn't find a word. He chuckled, and rolled over next to me.

"I love you...So much...So...So much." He said, and put my hand where his heart would be if we were in our bodies.

"Touzoku...That's a bit much to promise...What about Ryo, and Yami? What then?"

"They could have one or two children like them..We all do share the same body..."

"Touzoku...I don't even know if I want-"I was cut off by Yami And Ryo busting in through whiteness.

"Don't say no, Princess...It would have been normal in our time..." I gulped as he propped up on an elbow, and breathed in my ear teasingly.

"Eshebe! Touzoku! Everything...Is..."They stopped.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I got her calm."

"Her face is really red thought!" Ryo examined and I closed my eyes, nearly slapping my forehead. Touzoku chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to enjoy myself a little bit." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist, and pulling me closer, so he could breathe a word in my ear.

"Later." He said, quietly, easily. It sent spikes down my spine and I felt a huge buzz from the usually maintained hum. I was with all three soul mates, this was intoxicating.

"Eshebe..I think it's time someone else got their turn." Yami Bakura half smiled, and tried to pull me up, but Touzoku held on tightly.

"Mine." He said, licking the side of my face.

"TOUZOKU!" Me and Ryo both yelled, and he and Yami laughed.

"That wasn't appropriate, because I can do the same thing." Yami challenged, licking my hand

"I'M NOT A TOY! LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARDS!" I sprawled free, and ran to Ryo, who welcomed me with open arms.

"Guy's stop it, you're really freaking her out..."

"Sorry, My Desert Flower..." Touzoku waved, smiling like a devilish fiend.

"Oh please, she's not YOUR desert flower, she's shared between all of us."

"Okay, first of all, SHE'S NOT A PIECE OF PROPERTY. And secondly, SHE'D BE MINE MORE THEN YOU TWO! YOU'RE BOTH A PART OF ME, AND SHE CAME FOR ME! SH'ES MINE FIRST!" Ryo exploded, holding me closer.

"RYO!" I yelled, tugging to get free.

I succeeded and ran away from all of them. Yelling back at them.

"Right now, I need to get back, and I'm taking Touzoku!" I said, pulling him along with me back into our bodies, and as his transformed, I quickly jumped off the bed, and he sat up.

"Well, that wasn't fair..." He pouted.

"Well...Touzoku, I don't think I want children..."I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I told you later. Right now, You're still a child." He sighed, but opened one eye to look at me, continuing.

"But..."

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!ALRIGHT! HOW CAN I KNOW THAT I'M ABLE TO TRUST YOUWHEN I SLEEP?" I yelled and he sat there, amused.

"I haven't done anything yet, have I? I mean, really, I've waited thousands of years, and I've been able to resist you. Did that ever cross your mind?" He pointed out, getting off the bed and coming over to me.

"Uh..." Was all I could say as Touzoku put his hands gently under my face, raising it up to look into his eyes, and bent his head down to mine.

"But this is a very serious subject...Do you really want to talk about it with...Me?" He said, moving his mouth to my ear, and licking it a bit, breathing into it with hot breath.

"STOP IT!" I jumped back, and my heart beat feverishly. He smiled, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Really now? You're going to try avoiding it now?" He smirked, and I looked around, looking for something, but realizing that I could just use my magic.

"Stay away, or I will hurt you!" I said, holding my palm out in front of me to show I was serious.

"Eshebe..You don't actually think I'd try to do something to you...Would you?" He said surprised.

"I...I don't know...You looked really serious...It scared me."

"I'm sorry." He came over to me, and hugged me, as I dropped my hand.

"It's alright..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I looked so serious and real..I was just playing..." He rubbed my back and apologized again.

"I...Touzoku...It's...Just don't scare me like that..."I said, and my bones felt hollow and empty as he touched me. What if he wasn't kidding? I gulped. I was split in two with that decision, I both wanted that and didn't want it at the same time, causing me to be confused.

"Eshebe...I think you should know the other name I go by, since you always call me Touzoku..."

"You have another name?" He held up a hand.

"Yes, but I didn't think you would actually call me by my first name at all, so here is what else I go by...Akefia..." He half smiled and I smiled back.

"I'll call you both then."

"Alright..." He hugged me and I sighed, the subject needed to be discussed, no matter how much I didn't like it...

**Ryo Bakura's P.O.V:**

Yami Bakura and me sat in the white Spirit realm and sighed.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Yami asked, so bored he'd talk to me.

"I don't know...She looked worried when we went to save her so...Who knows? It is Touzoku..."

"Point taken..." We both sighed.

"So what do you usually do...While...Just waiting...?"

"Nothing."

"Fun." I scuffed.

"Very." We both sighed again.

"I'm hungry." I whined.

"Oh just shut up." He said, his voice full of annoyance, and I moved further away.

"So..."

"Don't try a conversation, all we do is wait. That's it. Nothing else."

"Wanna' watch some TV?"

"WHERE THE FUCK WOULD WE GET A TV?"He yelled and I fell silent.

"So...How do we share her?" I took a chance and he glared.

"That's the hard part..."

_**Authors note:**** So yeah, I enjoyed writing this one, it really got a lot of it on here, but still, left a lot to question. ^^ hehe, I love leaving cliffhangers.**_

_**For the whole see authors note, that phrase 'some people just want to see the world burn' was told by a very good inspiration to me, and my number one fan, Captainmoose! Everyone give him a round of applause, he's awesome! ^^ so yeah, anyways, show different sides to everyone, and I have to admit, it was pretty awesome.**_

_**Quite happy I got to show a more nicer side to Yami Bakura...And differences between them all. **_

_**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! **_


	19. Chapter 19:Rational Ditcher, Power Anew

**Chapter 19**

I woke up next to Touzoku, who had taken off his red jacket, and only wore his turban bottom half. He sighed and hugged me closer.

"It's not morning, it's night time...Go back to sleep." He mumbled, groggy and sad.

"Akefia..." I whispered and his eyes opened immediately, looking at me surprised.

"Eshebe, you remembered!"

"Of course..." I said, and he kissed me in excitement.

"You're so cute...I'm glad I'm here instead of Yami and Ryo." He smiled, and snuggled me more.

"Hey...I love them to..."

"Yeah...I know..." He said, sighing, sad that I reminded him.

"Touzoku...We...I...I'm sorry." I sighed, caving into him.

"Eshebe...I know...I understand...It's..." He struggled to say something, get the right words out, but it seemed he stumbled with all the words.

"What...? What are you trying to ask?" I tried to look up at him, but he kept his head above mine, his chin at the top of my head. He sighed, and took a big breath before speaking again.

"Amenankhans...We need to talk about it.."

"About...?" I bit my lip, scared I knew the answer.

"You know." He said, and I shook. I was excited, and scared. Talking about this...I wasn't even sure of anything.

"And? What about it?" I tried to keep my voice calm as Touzoku breathed slowly, and kept his cool facade.

"Eshebe...Don't be cocky, you know it's very important...And serious."

"But I don't see what's there to discuss..." I shrugged, what WAS there to say about it? Not much, Except I'd be spread thin with all three of them...THAT was the problem.

"We're not even sure if they'll look like each of each of us..."

"Wait..What if I don't want children?" I challenged. He smirked, and looked down at me with slanted eyes.

"Really?" I gulped under his stare, and tried to squirm.

"I've never thought about it, I DID HAVE AHORRIBLE CHILDHOOD YOU KNOW! I was never interested in my future, I was so...into what was happening around me then, I didn't want to thin about the future...Even thought the Pharaoh did try to get me to talk about what I wanted, I always some how got out of those conversations...He was a Pharaoh, after all, and they claimed the palace was haunted..." I stopped as Akefia threw his head back in laughter.

"I remember that! Sorry... Heheheh" He laughed more, and I smiled.

"You really did enjoy pestering him, didn't you?"

"Still do. But I overheard those conversations...He wanted to know if you wanted children, if you knew you would have an arranged marriage. You were spiteful, sassy, you back sassed him so much." He laughed.

"I didn't want any of that...At the time, everything was just coming together, and I was figuring out he was just using me...Or so I thought."

"Tell me something, Princess."

"What?"

"You never really thought about it? Ever? You knew you were a woman, right?"

"In the eyes of the kingdom, yes, in my own eyes, no. I knew I was an important person in the kingdoms family line, but...I never thought I was going to have to have children...It looked more like a forced decision rather then a choice. And if it was forced, I didn't want it." Akefia blinked a few times, and thought about what I said.

"Would you like to have children?"

"As of right now, no." I said, honestly, the subject still uncomfortable.

"But...Maybe later?"

"Why are you so focused about this?"

"Because I've never got to dream like that... My whole mission would have been to kill the Pharaoh and his father, cause them to suffer, and with you, we have the same goal..So now I can dream about what my life would have been like if none of that would have happened. What my family would have expected. What could have been, you know?" He played with my hand, intertwining our fingers and tracing the lines on my hand. I nodded.

"I understand...But sadly, I'm more focused on different things...Like getting my powers, killing the Pharaoh, finding out what to do with all three of you, and stuff like...Killing the Pharaoh...I really need to kill that damn Pharaoh..." I sighed and he laughed.

"Whet do you mean, what to do with us?"

"I promised Yami Bakura a body...I promised Ryo the black outs would stop..." I gulped, I hadn't promised him anything.

"And you promised me you'd never leave..."

"You and Ryo..."

"That's perfect, so what are you going to promise me separately?" He smiled, cheeky and his eyes were slanted, cat like.

"Well...I didn't promise you anything except I wouldn't be taken away..."

"Don't you think I deserve something more...? Huh?" He said, playing with my hair, waiting for the answer he wanted.

"No, not really."

"Aw, and why not?" He asked, pretending to be hurt, but he knew he'd get his way one way or another.

"Other then that other wish you have that shall go ignored for now, what else could I do?"

"First of all, you're really going to set us all in different bodies? You can't do that, You'd separate all of out souls, so there goes Yami's promise, and Ryo's. You should really stop making promises you can't keep." He smiled, laughing a bit at my insolence.

"Yeah yeah. I get it. I can't promise you anything then..." He put his forehead to mine, and stopped me from talking, so he could continues.

"You can promise me, after all this, We'll talk more about his." My heart thumped away fast, and I tried to take a breath as he held me closer, taking in my scent, running a hand through my hair.

"But..."

"Please? It's the very least you owe me, after going behind my back and going promising boys other things..." He smiled, laughing.

"It was before I met you, Touzoku...And they're not boys."

"Compared to me? Yes, yes they are." He put his head right next to mine,playing with my hands again.

"Akefia, be nice...And it's not like I'm married to you, sheesh, I live my own life, I can promise whatever to whoever."

"You make it sound like you're a whore." He joked and I shook my head feverishly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"You're so cute...You didn't even catch that I meant it like that." He laughed.

"Touzoku! That's not fair! It's not funny!"

"To who? This is hilarious!" He laughed lightly, half amused and half surprised.

"Well, maybe to you." I said, tearing away my hands and getting up. He frowned, and pulled me back down.

"Hey, I'm sorry, don't go." He said, sounding like a hurt child. I sighed, he had his moments.

"Be nice! I'm stressed...I wasn't really thinking..."

"I'm sorry..." He said,welcoming me back to his warm arms and stroking my hair.

"Alright...So...What now?"

"We enjoy what time I have left as long as they don't take over." He smiled, and I sighed, I hoped they wouldn't come..There was too much to discuss with him.

"So...What do we do about the Pharaoh?"

"We kill him as soon as we got the other pieces, take his piece, and then...We destroy all of them."

"But wait, what happens to you and Yami if you're in the ring?" I asked, frighted.

"We...You need to build us our own spirit realm...Inside Bakura's mind or something, so we're always here..." He said, hushing my fear.

"Alright. I'll do that later..." I nodded and he smiled, looking into my eyes with his own thinking about something. I looked away from his gaze.

"Eshebe..."Uh-oh, he used my first name...I slowly looked up to him, and was met by a quick kiss.

"Touzoku...Wha-?" He looked at me sideways, kissing under my ear, and placing his hands under my hair, gently running his hands through it. It sent shivers down my spine, and I lost my breath when he kissed the back of my neck.

"Princess..."He laughed slightly, moving his head above mine, to look at me.

"Akefia..."I wasn't sure what to say as my heart beat faster from his touch. I felt dizzy, my head was swirling, it was intoxicating. He kissed me again, and I tried to breathe, but all I got was the taste of his scent, which made it even worse. My mouth watered as he pulled back, and rolled over to his side, stopping.

"I'm sorry, I'm losing myself near you..."He laughed, but I didn't say anything, and he continued.

"You're just so intoxicating...I find myself acting without even fully realizing it..." He breathed, a love drunk look in his eyes.

"I'm...I'm dizzy." He laughed slightly, and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you need to breathe..." He joked, and I tried to pull away.

"Touzoku..." I said, a bit upset. He looked at me, not understanding my actions. Sat up, and he looked at me, sitting up.

"Did I do something?" I nodded, and he pulled me to lean behind me, arms around my waist, legs touching mine, like sitting into his chest and him. He put his head on my shoulder, moving my hair away a bit to kiss my neck.

"Kind of..."

"What did I do wrong, Princess?" His voice rang in my ear and I got that dizzy feeling again. What was this? I couldn't control it or myself when it was like this. I shook a bit, and he smiled.

"I know what's wrong, you're dizzy, aren't you?" He asked, his breath hot on my ear and neck. When I couldn't answer, he laughed, his hair gently brushing my shoulder. He continued:

"Princess...Is it later now?" I gulped, recalling our conversation.

"No, why?"

"Alright, then...Can I?"

"Can you what?" I asked nervous and my heart thumping away feverishly, almost giving me a heart attack. He breathed something into my ear and my face burned hot.

"Princess?" He asked, keeping on arm around my waist and the other he took my hand, placing one of my fingers on his lips.

"Touzoku...Please...I'm stressed..."

"I can help that...Why not?" He pouted, his breath hot on my ear and neck.

"Because..."

"What if I begged?" He said, releasing my hand, and putting a hand on my knee.

"Touzoku..." I said, and tried to squirm free. He smiled, laughing.

"Alright, alright." My heart beat like a humming birds, and I felt dizzy again, everything was intoxicating. I gasped for air, and he flipped me on my back so he was leaning over me again.

"Need help breathing?" He said, not waiting for my answer. I caved in, I couldn't hold up rationality anymore, I loved him.

"Yeah." I laughed, and let him 'help'.

**Ryo Bakura's P.O.V:**

I sat with Yami Bakura, and I sighed. We had been here for a while.

"Don't you have any powers or something to create a room?" I asked whining.

"I'm not Eshebe." He scuffed, and I stood up.

"That's it, he said he became a spirit once, that means we can to, right? Then come on!" I pulled him up, and he sighed.

"If we do, we will go directly to where your body is, and that's not a good thing. We'll be like ghost and stuck there unless someone's in the spirit realm." He sat back down.

"Well, fine you stay here then, Mr. Boring."

"I'm you, you idiot."

"Don't remind me." I scuffed, was Eshebe alright? I hoped so, I was so worried about her.

I jumped off into the white, praying to be brought to her, instead I ended up in my room. I heard Yami Bakura yelling at me in my head and I sighed.

"They aren't here... Let's watch TV." I heard him mutter something, but ignored it and tried to turn on the TV.

"It won't turn on.

"Because you're a ghost!" Yami yelled, and poked his head out of the white space.

"Well I thought at least I could do something..."

"Just get back in here..." He pulled me back, and I looked around.

"Well, what-" I stopped, he had transformed it into a homey place.

"There, happy? Now quit whining."

"How did you...?"

"I have powers to, now shut up and relax." I listened to him, and we sat down and watched some TV.

**Eshebe's P.O.V: The next day:**

I awoke to a bright room, and warmth. My memories sluggishly crawled back to me, and I gasped, quickly sitting up. I was sleeping on Touzoku's chest. I bit my lip and panted, I couldn't believe it.

"Hey, you're up..." Touzoku sat up, wiping his eyes, swamped with sleepiness.

"Touzoku!"I said, my heart beat faster as I recalled everything. Rationality came back into my mind set.

"Eshebe...What's the matter?"He said, taking my hands and putting my head to his chest.

"What we did..."I took a deep breath.

"You regret it?" He said, Sounding hurt.

"No, it's just...It wasn't smart...It really wasn't smart...Not smart at all..."

"But it was a show of affection, we expressed ourselves." He kissed my head.

"Touzoku...Wait...What happened to me still being a child?" I said, sighing. I didn't regret it, I really enjoyed it. It just wasn't smart.

"You're not a child, I just said that so you would feel better..."

"Oh..."I said, wide eyed. I nearly slapped myself again, and my shoulders sank.

"Are you alright?" He asked, more awake now.

"You better not flaunt this, or I swear...YOU WILL PAY." I said, and he nodded, laughing.

"Why would I? I like having this as our little secret.." He kissed my cheek, and smiled, holding me tighter.

"I just can't believe it..." I said, shaking my head a little bit.

"Why?"

"Just...Because...Right now I should be more focused on getting my powers back. And killing the Pharaoh, and killing the Pharaoh,..."

"You said that twice."

"Yup. I have to kill the Pharaoh. But it makes me wonder,would I have to kill Yugi to?"

"Who cares?"

"Screw the world, I'm a princess!" I smiled, and laughed.

"I won't tell anyone about this, I swear." He said, running his hands through my hair and I nodded.

"Neither will I..."

_**Authors note:**__** SCANDALOUS! OOOO! XD**_

_**Don't forget to r&r...DON'T FORGET TO R&R.**_


	20. Chapter 20:Never Say Never

**Chapter 20**

I took a deep breath, and rolled on my side. What about Yami and Ryo? What would they say? I gulped. They wouldn't be happy, not at all. Touzoku had gotten up to go take a bath, and I was left here, not wanting to move or function today. It wasn't going to be a good day when they found out.

Touzoku came out and smiled, charmingly walking over to me.

"Still in bed? You alright?" He put his hand on my forehead, and my heart beat, my mind flashing back to the memories.

"Yeah. I'm fine..."

"Alright, well, I better let them out, they'd kill me if I kept them away from you..."

"You can't just leave like that."

"They're screaming at me, Eshebe...I don't want to leave, please I'd rather stay here with you rather then leave, but I can't keep them away from you..."

"You're right...They love me to." I smiled, plastering a fake happiness on my face, but dying on the inside. He was right, he couldn't stay here forever, they wanted to come out to.

"I love you Eshebe." He said, sweeping down to kiss me on my forehead, and sliding on his red cloak.

"I love you, Touzoku..."

"I know." He winked and like that, his body transformed into Yami's.

Yami stretched, and opened his brown eyes to look at me.

"Eshebe..." He looked around, taking in the situation.

"Hi.." I said sheepishly, waiting for the big blow out.

"Eshebe...Don't tell me...Oh for the love of- AMENANKHANS!" He yelled, and threw a blanket over the white sheet. I looked at him with big eyes, expectant and scared. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shook his head, and crossed his arms. I waited for him to calm down a bit to speak, after a few short seconds, which felt like hours, he spoke:

"I...Eshebe...Explain..." He said, not looking at me or in my direction.

"I...I don't know how..." I said, whispering, and he ground his teeth, clenching his fists.

"I'll kill him." He said, dragging me into the bathroom with a shower in it. He turned on the water, and pushed me in, managing to get the blanket off without looking.

"YAMI! IT'S COLD!" I nearly yelled, and I didn't hear him move behind the shower curtain. His dark figure was right there, his back to me, and his arms folded.

"We have to wash that pig off you."

"He's not a pig, Yami."

"How do you know? You could pregnant you idiot!" He yelled, anger rising. I stood there, letting the water drip on and off me, my head looking at the direction of my feet, but my mind way beyond them. He was right, I could be, but I didn't regret anything. I kept my mouth shut, and I heard Yami sigh in annoyance.

"Once I get my hands on him...I swear he'll pay..." He spat acid through his teeth, and I frowned, shivering, partly because of the water and partly because Yami was scaring the shit out of me.

"Yami...Don't...Please..."

"And why not?" He said, dangerously quiet. Tiny daggers in my ears.

"Because...Yami...It..I...Please don't, because I'm asking you..." I couldn't find a good enough reason, but I hoped that was enough.

"Because you asked me to, that's no where near anything to stop me. I'm pissed at you to, for letting him do that. You're an idiot, _were you even thinking_?" He hissed, and I tried to breathe but only failed and whimpered a tiny sob.

"Not really...No..." He hit the wall, making something fall and leaving a hole in the wall.

"Don't be so stupid! You're...Are you done?" He stopped, eating his words.

"No..." I shook my head, unable to move to do anything. It felt like rain, washing it all away. Touzoku wasn't a bad man, but Yami thought he was. And then, suddenly, I thought:

_'why is he just standing there?'_

He huffed, and took his fist out of the wall, folding his arms once more.

"Yami...Why...What...Why are you standing there?" I finally asked, biting my lip and bracing for his poison.

"So I don't..." He mumbled the rest really low so I couldn't hear him. I sighed, and just let him stand there, as long as he didn't try anything.

"So how's Ryo?" I asked, lacking a different conversation to start.

"Annoying."

"How are you?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"Annoyed." He kept his answers short, and my spirits dropped, there was nothing I could say. He was angry, and I had caused it.

"Yami...I'm..."

"Don't, just. Don't Eshebe." He cut me off, acid pouring off his tongue. I closed my eyes and cried with the pretend rain, water streaming off my face, almost leaving hot traces of where it was, but only being met by cold water once more at the parade of water fell down on me. My hair stuck to the back of my neck, and I shivered. I looked at his figure, but I couldn't see anything with my blurry eyes, only the dark outline of him. I smothered my sobs, not wanting to turn his anger on me, he was right, I was stupid.

"Are you done?" His voice rang through my ears as I took a watery breath, and forced a word.

"Yes." I couldn't manage anymore then one word. He reached in and turned the water off and a handed me a towel, not looking. I quickly wrapped it around me, and thanked him.

He didn't say anything, but moved out of the room to let me out, then he picked me up and sat me on the bed, pulling up a chair to sit on across from me, looking into my eyes with intensified anger, disgust, and betrayal.

"Now that we have his slime off of you, I want you to answer my questions." He said, his voice sharp notes, almost like a turn of eventful music, edgy, intense.

I gulped, and nodded. He crossed his arms and legs, and looked at me with slightly slanted eyes, almost a glare. He opened his mouth to say something, but took a deep breathe instead, closing his eyes.

"Eshebe, do you love me?" He said, his voice direct and serious. My eyes widened, and blinked a few times, surprised.

"Yes, of course." I said, breathless, did he think I didn't?

And then it hit me. I'd never really told him that to his face, not forcefully anyways. All this time, he didn't know that I really did love him. He knew I loved Ryo and Touzoku, but not him. I looked down, shocked. That explained why he was always so jealous, always so forceful, always so mean to the others.

"Are you sure? Because from what you've shown me, you don't. You don't love me, You don't love Ryo. You love Touzoku."

"I love all three of you! How can you say that, Yami?" My voice cracked a bit, tears threatening again.  
>"I said it because that's what you just proved." He said, leaning forward a bit, emphasis on me proving it.<p>

"But Yami...I..It's not easy loving all three of you! You don't know how hard it is to deal with all three of you by myself! I have you, Ryo, and Touzoku! It's not easy in any way to deal with three different people in one body!" I whined, complaining. He looked on into my eyes, and said nothing. I took this as to continue my rant;

"I have to deal with Ryo, who's meek, and shy. He's nice, and gentle. He's sweet, but that means I have to take control with a lot when he's around!" I gritted my teeth, and he shrugged, not amused or anywhere near believing me.

"And then I have Touzoku, who's a handful in himself! He steals shit a lot! And he's playful, not to mention always teases me with stuff!" I yelled, not sure what else the Thief did that made me mad, but I was sure there was more.

"And you go and sleep with him?" He asked, his voice questionable, sour.

"I'm not finished yet." I said, anger rising to a new level while still remaining calm, and my eyes felt like daggers dripped in acid, stabbing him with a glare. He laughed once, but let me continue.

"And then I have you. You, the asshole, you the dick, you the piece of shit that always questions everything. The 'wise' one. The 'know it all'. You the one who forced me to say things, like I liked you, when I was ready to admit them. You who forced kisses, you who was a complete ass! Saying I was your slave, and just being a complete asshole!"

"Yeah, me, the one who helped you get three of the seven millennium pieces, me who only helped you through a whole hell of a lot! Gave you that stupid pep talk so you could fix things with that damn thief! If anything I'm the idiot here!"

"But you also treated me like a toy you guys fought over! YOU LICKED MY HAND!" I yelled, and he stood up, leaning closer to me.

"I WAS PLAYING!"

"IT WAS SICK!" He cut off the rest of my rant with a fierce kiss, and I responded immediately, same force, same passion.

"Yami..." I said, pulling away as he pulled away, so he wouldn't end up leaning over me like the thief, and so I could sit up.

"Eshebe...If we didn't fight over you, it would be like saying we don't love you. And we love you, oh do we love you, so damn much, it hurts. We fight over you because we love you, and hence the playing. It's another way to express how we feel. Like when we try to protect you, when we touch you, kiss you..." He let it go from there, and I nodded.

"So...Last night was another way, right?" I asked, and he sighed, gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, although I can't stand to admit it."

"Yami...You're jealous of it, I get that..."

"Don't say it like that, sure, I'm jealous as hell, but I'm also the last one you told you loved. I was the very last one you said it to, I hadn't heard it, so I'm content with just that. I don't want to do like him, and just...Do that. No, not without you saying yes..." He looked at me sideways, and I gulped.

"In a way...I had told him yes...But I don't want you to be angry...I'm sorry it took forever for you to hear it..."I said, tears falling.

"Don't cry..." He said, annoyed. He came over to hug me, but quickly took off his jacket and handed it to me, looking away. I quickly put it on, and zipped it up. He put his arms around me, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you..." He said, holding me while I cried.

"I love you to, Yami...I'm so sorry...I...I..." I sobbed again as he squeezed me tighter.

"It's alright, as long as I know..."He said, kissing my forehead.

"Yami..."

"Hush now..." He said, kissing me. I let him be the dominant one, and he laughed sounding a bit psychotic.

"What...?"

"You're amazing..." He said, licking my neck and biting it a bit with his teeth. I gasped, a jagged breath making my heart beat faster.

"YAMI!" I yelled, jumping up, putting a hand on my neck, he flashed me a brilliantly evil smile, chuckling a bit.

"The jacket looks good on you." He said, admiring it. My shoulders sank a bit as he grabbed my hand and wrist pulling me back near him.

"Yami...You go from sweet to sour..." I whined, and he kissed the nape of my neck.

"You should go get dressed..."His eyes averted away from my neck and his big black jacket, and I thought I saw a slight blush, maybe hearing his breath quicken. I nodded, walked to my dresser, pulling out clothes and running to the bathroom to dress. When I came out, I had his jacket in my hands, he looked over at me, his eyes and mouth both nearly flat. His eyes lit up when he saw me, a tiny smirk on his lips as he examined me.

"Kitty, you can keep the jacket, I have another one. I like how it looks on you..."His voice melted in my ears like honey, and I took a deep breath, trying not to faint.

"Kitty?" I realized the name, and he laughed lightly, crawling to the edge of my bed, and pulling me closer.

"Yeah, I like it, you remind me of a kitten, a cat. You're adorable, you're..." He looked at me, trying to find the right words. He seemed satisfied in his mind, and spoke again:

"You're a goddess. You're exquisite, You're sexy, and oh so much more..."He finished, and sat me in his lap, leaning against my headboard.

"Really...?" I asked, the thief had called me things along those lines before, but Yami had never said anything like that.

"Of course...Not to mention the words no one can think of..." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver, and putting his hands and arms over mine, intertwining our fingers, while his hands were on the back side of my hand, although his fingers were long enough to still intertwine with mine.

"And what's that?" I asked, enjoying this strange embrace with Yami. Something about the way he went cold and hot made it more exciting, and lovable. He'd be sweet, but dominant in the same. My heart beat so fast it felt each second was an hour longer then the last.

He leaned his head on mine, and cradled me into his chest and neck. I could hear and feel each time he took a breath. It was magical, and each time he did, it seemed to control mine, forcing them to be in sync.

"You're amazing, you're strong, you're...There are no words to describe you all in one, kitty."

"Besides me reminding you of kitty, why else do you call me that?"

"When we first met, I called you that, because you were weak, then dominant and strong, you pulled out your claws, like a kitty, and then a cat. So, you're kitty to me." Bakura shrugged, I tried to look up at him, but he was taller and bigger then me, so I only ended up looking into his hair, which made me giggle, and I reached out to it.

"Can I touch your hair?" I asked, and he gave a small smile, and looked down at me through the corner of his eyes, through the slits of his eyes, amused.

"I'd love you to touch me anytime Kitty." I giggled, touching his fluffy, spiky, soft, white hair. He smiled as I played with it, and something hit me.

"You remind me of a bunny!" I said, lifting up two small parts that reminded me of floppy bunny ears, I laughed, and he sighed, his shoulders sinking. It gave him a cute look, ruining his tough, mean, rough, and evil look. Simplifying it, moralizing and making it sweeter then before. A softer side to him.

"You're kidding..."

"Nope, look!" I pointed to the mirror across from us, right above my dresser, and held up the hair that looked like a white bunnies floppy ears.

"You're easily amused." He noted, and I played with his hair more:

"Happy bunny." I lifted up the hair, having them slightly pointed up, and laughed, putting them back down, floppy, "Sad bunny." He glared, but couldn't hide a smile.

"Alright. Stop it now if you're just going to make fun."

"I'm not making fun, Yami Bunny." I smiled, closing my eyes, he sighed heavily, and took my hands in his, over mine like before. He carefully lifted them off his head and back down to his neck, where I snuggled in deeper. He rested his head on mine more, and breathed, closing his eyes.

"Kitty, Don't call me that outside of just us, alright?" He mumbled, not moving, and I nodded.

"Okay Yami Bunny."I laughed at how childish I sounded, and he gave me a tiny smile. We didn't say anything for a while as he held me, and I started falling asleep.

Pretty soon, Yami was calling me to consciousness.

"Kitty...Kitty...Wake up." He whispered in my ear and I shivered, my spine feeling spikes up and down again.

"Huh?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, and he chuckled.

"You fell asleep..."

"Sorry..." I mumbled, and started to get up, but he stopped me, putting an arm around my waist.

"I didn't say for you to go..." Bakura put his head on my shoulder, and pulled me closer, so I was sitting in between his long legs and leaning into his chest. He licked the side of my face and I opened my eyes wide, my heart and breath quickening.

"But...I'm hungry..." I tried for an excuse so he wouldn't see my blush, but it was too late as my eyes drifted to the mirror across from us, and he smirked, looking at me in the mirror.

"You could always eat me." He raised an eyebrow, flashing a brilliant sharp canine tooth smile and I grew a deeper red.

"Yami...No...I need food." I stuttered, and he took a deep breath, kissing my neck, running his teeth over my skin briefly, and I took a sharp breath, freezing in place as he chuckled darkly.

"Alright, I had some fun and peace getting to hold you...What do you want to eat?" He asked, loosening his grip, but not letting go.

"I don't know...Pizza!" I jumped up, my face brightening just thinking about the delicious food. He laughed, and nodded.

"Alright, Lets go." He let me go, and got up, as I followed after him picking up his coat and putting it on as we left the dorm. While we walked down the sidewalk, he grabbed my hand, pulling me next to him, then let go.

"Yami?" I looked up at him, and he looked down at me through the corner of his eyes, and smiled a half smile.

"You almost tripped." With that, he looked away, and I blinked. I hadn't been about to trip, I was walking just fine...Maybe he thought I was? He did see and hear things a little better then me, so I shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it.

We got pizza, then sat at a picnic table in the park. I smiled down at the food, and immediately started eating. He watched, laughing to himself, and smiled, eyes slanted.

"You were that hungry?" He called me from my focus, and my head snapped up, taking another bite.

"I can't remember the last time I ate..."

"They really got to be careful with you, you know. The thief and Ryo, I mean. Do they forget you're human to?" Bakura raised and eyebrow, and I shrugged.

"Sometimes I forget that I am..." I looked down, and left it at that. He didn't say anything, and my heart beat faster as I felt his eyes on me. I grew antsy and excited, like I needed to move, but I couldn't under his stare. He crossed his arms and legs, and chuckled.

"So now what?" I asked, nonchalantly, trying not to look up into his eyes, but failed as he touched his knee to mine.

"We go home." I gulped, and wondered what plans he had for home.

"Bakura. Eshebe." Marik came over, and I looked at him, eyes wide, face flushed. He leaned on the table, arms folded, looking form me to Bakura.

"Hey Marik." Bakura released me from his strong gaze, and I sighed, relived.

"Can I join you?"

"We were just leaving, but sure, why not? We could stay a little while longer." Bakura shrugged, and I took deep breaths. He knew what he did to me, he was playing with me. I shook it from my mind and kept quiet around Marik.

"Alright, so, Eshebe." I snapped my head up, looking into the playful, lustful, eyes of Marik.

"Yes?"

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, laughing to himself about something.

"I suppose." I shrugged, trying not to show that something had happened. Bakura's face fell into a flat line, displeasure showing in his eyes.

"You look tired, Bakura, how late are you keeping this girl up?" He smiled devilishly, hinting at a certain meaning, and my stomach felt uneasy as Bakura shook his head.

"I haven't. She hasn't been sleeping because we fear she's getting sick. Look, she's paler then she was before." He motioned a hand towards me and Marik nodded considerably.

"True...You know, my dorm is just around the corner if she does get sick..."

"Marik." Bakura warned, and he sighed.

"I know, I was just saying." Everyone fell silent after that, and I bit my lip in awkwardness.

"I think I'm going to go get her some more to eat, are you still hungry, Eshebe?" I was surprised he didn't say 'kitty', but nodded. My stomach was going to eat itself if I didn't get more food soon, and with that, he got up and walked back to go get more.

Leaving me with Marik.

He eyed me lustily, a smirk on his lips as he sat next to me, pushing our bodies closer.

"You know, if you feel sick at all, my dorms right there..."He pointed to a window in the building next to the park, and I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

"Come on, you might need to lie down, you look really pale. Bakura will come for you later, you need to lie down now." He whispered, and my head spun, feeling the rods master call. He took my hand, and helped me off the bench to the table, leading me to the building.

"I'll call Bakura right after this, and he'll come and take you home, don't worry." He combed his voice sweetly, stroking my ears with sweetness, and I nodded, not under my own control. I tried to look back for Bakura, but he caught my head from turning.

"Uh oh, you really need to lie down, you're falling over." He took me into a room, and closed the door, locking it.

"Finally, I got you now." He transformed into his dark side, and pushed me to a closet, holding my wrists above my head.

"Who are you?" I asked frightened.

"I'm Melvin. I'm Marik's dark side, and now, I have you." He smiled darkly, and kissed me, shoving his tongue down my throat and laughing as he squished his body next to mine.

"Stop! HELP! BAKURA!" I yelled, trying to get someone, anyone to come in and help, but it was inside a building, inside a locked dorm, inside a closet. I was shit out of luck. I gasped for breath as he bit my neck, but not hard enough to make it bleed.

"Oh, hush, he's not coming. He doesn't know where you are, and for now, you're here...With me." He chuckled and spoke darkly, pulling out a knife and cutting my forehead, smearing the blood in his hands and pulling at the ends of my hair, staining them blood red. I whimpered and cried as he laughed repeatedly, cutting my hands and wrists, eating the blood and smearing it in my hair and on his face.

I was to weak to use my magic, not to mention sick. My mind was spinning, I couldn't focus, and with all this happening so fast, I couldn't even generate enough energy to do or say something. He cut my shirt, and smiled as a darker look came over his face. He took it off, tearing it to shreds, and put his hand where my heart was, looking up at me with a devious look. He brought the knife down to my heart, and lightly traced it with his knife, leaving little streams of new blood pour down from where he had traced the heart, more like the fake idolized heart, rather then what it actually looked like.

"Now to make you mine forever." He said, pressing the cold blade to my throat and smiling wickedly.

"Please...Stop..." I whimpered, gasping for air as he shook his head.

"Bakura's had his fill of you, my turn." His accent was Egyptian, and I sobbed, not sure what to do.

"JUST. STOP!" I yelled, and everything went white, white light pouring out of me, out of all the cuts, especially out of the place where he had cut a heart, my blood turning white, it magically pulling the blood in and the white sparks all around me and onto Melvin, just as Bakura broke the door and pulled him out. He threw Melvin to the wall, who was already knocked out, and ran to me.

He quickly picked me up, calming me from the white light. Then he took in the situation, looking at the blood stains from my wounds. He pursed his lips, but licked my forehead.

"Bakura..It's not the time...To..." I tried to speak but he put a finger to my lips, quieting my lips.

"No, I'm healing you."

"What...?" How could he heal me this way? But I didn't question any further as I felt the last of my blood pull back into me as the white fire did as well, saving Marik.

"Shh... Kitty... just relax." He said, picking me up off the ground in his arms, zipping up his blood and black jacket around me, and kicking Marik on the way out.

"I fucking warned you." He said to Marik, who came to consciousness, and followed us, pouring apology after a apology, but neither me or Bakura were listening... I zoned in and out of falling under, buzzing. But I held on, and focused on the hum between me and Bakura, I could feel his emotions through it, worry and anger above all else.

And that was it, I passed out, and let him carry me.

I woke up in Yami Bakura's arms, cradled into him again but next to him instead of sitting in his chest, and we were on my bed in my room.

"Yami..."I called, and he moved, looking down at me.

"You're awake...How do you feel?"

"Weak..."I answered, and stretched, regretting it as my wounds screamed back at me.

"You'll be alright, just give it some time..."He read the discomfort on my face, and licked my forehead again where the scar was.

"Yami...Please...It's not time to..."

"It's a way to heal faster, I'm not begging for lust, Eshebe." He sighed, and I fell quiet. He put his head to my heart, and kept it there for a few minutes, hearing it quicken then slow down, feeling the calming feeling he passed through it.

"Yami..." He raised his head next to mine, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank goodness you're alright...I was worried about you...Marik...He wasn't under his own control, Melvin was controlling him, and he worked the powers he knew how to, on you. I know you didn't mean to go with him, I'm not mad." He said, putting my head to his neck. I nodded, and silent tears fell down my face and onto his shirt, I just couldn't win.

I had enough, I was tired of being used like that, I promised myself to strengthen my powers to fend off people like Melvin.

"How old is Melvin?" I asked after a while, when I was calm. I played with our intertwined hands as he kissed my hair, staying away form the blood stained ends.

"I'm not sure..."His voice was softly spoken, a low murmur, sweet and relaxing, like milk and honey. I loved hearing his voice so soft and kind, loved being able to be lulled by it, but stayed awake to hear it more. I released his hands so I could look at my own, the cuts were gone now...Ever since Yami Bakura licked the wounds, everything had disappeared, I silently wondered how...

Her rubbed my back, rolling me onto his chest, and started running his hand through my hair, un-knoting the ends that were stuck together with dried blood. I winced when it tugged at my scalp, it still ached from Melvin, and I shuddered.

"Sorry, but it has to be done, Kitty." He said softly, murmuring my name, melting the words.

"I know." I nodded, and slowed my breathing and heart beat, listening to his. Soon, he got it all untangled, and sighed.

"Bunny?" He half smiled, laughing that I remembered.

"Kitty?"

"How did you know where I was?"

"I felt it...Kind of...In the soul bond."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's like...I can feel what you're feeling...When I'm in my body, that is..."

"So the bond has changed a bit."

"Yup..." He kissed my hair, placing his hands at the nape of my neck, causing my neck to have goosebumps. He smiled down at me as I looked up at him.

"Thank you, Yami..." I said, and he kissed me, slower then before.

His hands came to each side of my face, while I folded my arms around his neck, holding on to him, feeling him smile, opening his mouth a bit, and biting my lower lip gently. I breathed a bit more jaggedly, making him bite more fiercely, and making a noise that slightly sounded like a moan. He grabbed my hair in his long finger tips, pulling and tugging a bit, twirling locks around his fingers, causing my throat to summon up a sound like he just made. I breathed with him, our bodies moving together, and almost in exactly in sync, but I pulled away, and he looked down to me, first anxious and confused, then apologetic.

"Sorry, I got carried away."Bakura managed quiet, yet loud with his voice as I caught my breath, and he smiled, licking the spot where Melvin had bitten me, making it feel as if it weren't there anymore. I smiled, and slowed my breathing. My heart still raced being like this with Yami Bakura, and he knew so. It felt natural to have my heart thump so feverishly, and it made my stomach do flips.

I brought his lips back up to mine, showing him he hadn't done wrong, and I wanted to continue. He was eager to, and smiled charmingly when I allowed so.

This time, it was me who slightly breathed into him, parting my mouth just slightly, and he pulled away, laughing.

"Alright, you need to shower...Again..." Bakura lifted me off of him, and half smiled. I frowned, but let him carry me to the shower, setting me on the ledge, and turning on the water for a bath.

"I thought you said shower." I said, smiling at him with playful eyes.

"Whatever you want, Kitty." He said, starting to help me up off the ledge.

"No this is fine." He nodded, and left the room, returning with a towel.

"I'll be out here..." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. I sighed, thankful and disappointed in the same. But nonetheless, I soaked for a while, and tried not to open my eyes to the darkness that would haunt me with images of Melvin. I gulped, slowly opening them, to reveal a flashback of Melvin going to cut my throat, going for the kill, reaching for the source of my life, the source of my powers:

My heart.

He smiled wickedly as I tried to mutter the words to stop him, tried to stop this all from happening, but like that, nothing came out, and he went to stab my heart directly.

I quickly threw on the pajamas I had brought in with me, and ran out of the dark room, the towel clenched in my hands almost so tight it hurt.

I found Yami sitting in an arm chair, waiting for me.

"That was quick." He raised and eyebrow, his dark brown eyes realizing something was wrong. He stood up, but I made it to him before he could move to me. I looked up at him, eyes wide and completely shaken, dropping the towel due to my hands screaming in pain, my heart still beating, thankfully.

"Bakura..." I shivered, and he picked up the towel I dropped on the floor, drying my hair.

"You're sopping wet...Are you alright?" I shivered more from fear then the coldness of the room, and having his hands on me made me feel safe and warm.

"Yami...Bakura... I...I can't stay alone...In the dark...I can't do it...Please don't make me..." I frowned, and he wiped my tears with his fingertips, hushing me.

"It's okay, I won't." He reassured me, drying my hair again, and pulling me closer. I wrapped my arms around him, which made it difficult for him to dry my hair.

"Eshebe...I can't dry your hair...I don't want you getting sick." He sighed, his softness towards me showing he was actually concerned. With him, I was allowed to be scared, allowed to be a bit of a child, and not so strong anymore, I was allowed to vulnerable.

He moved me back a little bit, and once my hair wasn't so wet, he pulled me closer, lifting me in his arms the wedding way. He looked in my eyes, his own brown ones intense and full of concern.

"Now tell me what happened, exactly?"

"In the dark... Melvin...I...I can't take them... 'made me his', almost let me bleed...kill me..."I said, my eyes wide, and he sighed, setting me on my bed, and standing across from me.

"Eshebe, I know it's hard, but I need you to be clear."

"Melvin...He cut me, and kissed me, and..I think he planned to rape me...Then eat my heart...I don't know how he was going to make me his Yami...But..I don't...I don't want that...I want to live...I need to live..." I cried, wiping the tears that kept coming with my hands, only to have them grasped in his own as he leaned over me, and said:

"Nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here, I promise you that. You don't have to be scared..." Bakura swept his face closer to mine, leaving a light and gentle promise kiss on my lips, as he turned to where I left the tore up shirt, blood stained pants, and his black jacket he gave me on the floor.

"I'll figure out what to do with those tomorrow, you need me now." He wiped the last tear away as I sniffled, and held me closer again, sitting next to me on my bed.

"Yami..." I mumbled, trying to say something, but pulling a blank. He put a finger to my lips, slowly parting his own in a breathe to hush me.

"You don' have to say anything. Just relax, Kitty, go to sleep." And what he said wasn't hard with him holding me to his heart beat, which felt it beat in sync with my own, lulling me to sleep as he helped set the slow in-and-out breathing pattern. With Yami, I was allowed to follow instead of lead, and for once, that felt good.

**Yami Bakura's P.O.V:**

She melted into me, immediately lulling to sleep. It felt nice just to hold her, not say anything, and just let us, be us. I held her closer, squeezing her just a little tighter. It felt I could never hold her enough, get her close enough, I couldn't get enough of _her_. And she hadn't even had a montage of questions yet, not to mention enough food. I growled at the thought of Marik, who now was scared shitless of me. He would pay, His Yami would DIE. NO ONE hurt Eshebe like that, I would make sure, and if they did?

THEY DIE.

She mumbled something in her sleep, stopping my thoughts so I could listen to her.

"Bunny..." She snuggled deep into the nape of my neck, sighing contently. Her hands lightly grasped the collar of my shirt with her fingertips, and I had grasped mine on the small of her back, holding her so she wouldn't roll away in her sleep.

I loved her so damn much, it literally hurt to not be next to her, hurt not to get enough of her, even not being in the body. It _**HURT**_. And that was something I had never before experienced. Sure, I'd of loved to make her feel good, better then that fucking thief had, WAY better, but I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. She had already gone through to much, and considering that _that_ had happened only yesterday, I restrained. Today was good enough for me, good enough to last me a week. She loved me, and that felt really, _really_ good. No one had even shown signs of that to me before, and it felt good to be the one it was directed at.

I bent my head down over hers, resting my chin on the top of her head, and looked on beyond the wall. I was happy where I was right now, I didn't want to be anywhere else. I heard Ryo and the thief talking in the back of my head, and I tuned their barely hearable voices out, pushing them back to the spirit realm. I didn't want to have this moment ruined by their talking, I was completely and utterly happy right now, and it was all thanks to Eshebe.

And she didn't even know how I had healed her. But I had figured it out ages ago, from an old witch who was helping me regain some of my powers. After the Pharaoh had them destroyed and made me forget them.

She taught me many things, and helped my powers grow to their full extent, but I hate using them. Helping Ryo become un-bored and leaving my the hell alone and healing her were the only times after meeting the witch that I had ever used them again.

Licking her wounds is a way animals use the powers they are given, kind of like...They are born with it. When one of them gets a wound, they lick it themselves. Hence putting their own magic in it to heal it.

Except, I'd given Eshebe some of my own. To heal her, at least, other then that...I had only made to bond between us stronger. I can feel her emotions and her mine, even where I felt she was...That's how I knew she was with Marik, other then the fact they were both there, then gone.

And I prayed that only her and I could have this, that Ryo and the thief wouldn't feel it.

I kissed her hair and held her closer to me, inhaling her scent and air.

A dark look and feel came over me as I laughed to myself, kissing her hair once more saying:

"Mine."

_**Authors note: I love how through out the story, she gets nick names from each Bakura. Like the thief, or **_

_**Touzoku ( Akefia) will call her: Princess, Winter Sun, Desert Flower, or Egyptian Queen.**_

_**Yami Bakura will call her: Kitty (:3)**_

_**And Ryo Bakura will rarely call her: Ebe ( shortened her name in an earlier chapter trying to get her to look at him) **_

_**I mean, it maybe just be me, but I think it's so cute! Especially how her and Yami now have their secret pet names, XD Bunny for him. XD he's always reminded me of one with his hair...XD I especially love how Yami Bakura's have their own special moments in here, and no one could forget Melvin, he's so damn evil it's funny. XD **_

_**Anyway, I'll get on that next chapter, don't forget to R&R!**_


	21. Chapter 21:Kidney Shot

**Chapter 21**

I yawned and stretched, my stomach shriveling in pain as I did so, making me curl up in a ball.

"Ow..." I opened my eyes to find I was still with Yami, and he was sound asleep, holding me to him closely and tightly. I chuckled, and decided to wake him up with a surprise.

I moved my lips to his neck, and licked it lightly.

He didn't even stir, so I decided to bite it gently. His breath went uneven for a fraction of a second, and a small smile came to his lips, as he opened one eye.

"And now you're doing this?" He laughed, and went to kiss me. I let him, and bit his lip like he did before.

"Morning Bunny." He pulled back, astonished.

"Kitty...I...What happened?" He out his head closer to mine, and I jumped for a kiss, which he didn't reject, but at first, didn't expect.

But he returned with fierceness, biting my lip and closing his hands into fists, grabbing hand fulls of my shirt and almost clawing at the small of my back where they were. I almost jumped back, but was immediately pulled closer to him, rolling me on my back, as he leaned over me, hands now grabbing the blankets surrounding us. His head was bent down to mine, not letting up with the kisses as kept coming, him now being held sturdy by his hands and knees. I gasped for air and he released me for a second, only to move down to bite my neck and wrapping his arms around me, his mouth moving back to mine.

He squeezed me tightly, and my breath quickened, and I pulled away long enough to manage.

"Yami...Ow...To tight..." I said, and he let me go, rolling to his side. He stayed there for a minute, but then sat up and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away..." He mumbled, and I sat up.

"I'll forgive you if you take me to get something to eat." I joked, and he laughed.

"Alright, come on." He pulled me off the bed and outside to the world.

After I got something to eat, and we were at home, questions were raising in my head.

"Hey, Bunny?" I asked, and walked out to where he sat, watching TV on my bed.

"Kitty?" He responded, looking back to me, his head resting on the edge of the foot board . I walked over, and sat down next to him, only to have him pull me down to lay on his chest.

"How did you heal me by licking my wound?" He pursed his lips, and sighed.

"Eshebe...I have things to tell you..."

"About what?"

"About me..."

"Alright then...?" I asked, unsure, as he told me how he had powers and how he learned how to 'heal' me that way.

"Have you healed anyone else?"

"Nope, just you..." He said, and rolled me on my back so he could lay next to me, and play with my hair.

"So just by licking them? The wounds?"

"Yes, you force your magic through your body to something you can leave on another person produced from you body, in this case..." He left it there, and I nodded, in this case, he licked me.

"And if you lick a wound, it tends to heal faster as your saliva starts repairing your cells." He added, and I smiled.

"So what wounds did you heal while I was asleep? I know you got my forehead..." He half smiled, looking down at me as I asked the question.

"The ones on your hands, arms, head, everywhere visible..."He paused, falling quiet, then continued:

"And then you...Have one here..." He put his head near mine, and cautiously looked down at my chest, but then put his head to it, listening to my heart.

"You...You saw..?" I asked, my face turning beet red, and he smiled.

"Yup, remember? Your shirt..."

"I know...I can't believe you...You saw that though..."

"You have a heart scar, that's all. It was bursting white, pulling the bleeding blood back in, and after all, they're pretty hard not to look over...Miss. Young woman." He joked, and sighed contently, responding to each of my breaths with his own. My heart beat faster, giving him that satisfaction he wanted.

"And now you're all embarrassed...All jumpy..."

"Yami...It's just...I'm insecure about that stuff, I mean, not enough to care, but..."I bit my tongue after the words were out, as his head snapped up, and he looked into my eyes, furious.

"Don't. You're absolutely gorgeous, beautiful, you're what every man could want, and what ever woman would want to be, Eshebe." I pondered his words, and came up with an answer.

"Is that why you, Ryo and Touzoku love me? Want me?" THAT made him livid with anger, he was practically emitting anger.

"Eshebe! Don't think like that! We love you because you are you, not because how you look! I mean, sure, _hell yeah we enjoy it_, but it's a bonus! We don't love you because of that...You should know that..." He ranted.

"You're right, I'm sorry...So when else have you used your powers?" I quickly jumped topics, not wanting to face his glare any longer.

"With Ryo...I made a spirit room in the back of his mind, no one else but us can reach it, but I had to make a room with food and a TV for him to shut the hell up. He always whines..." He scuffed, and I smiled halfheartedly.

"Hey, I love him too, you'll get to know him, and he'll grow on you Bunny..." I smiled.

"And I love you..." He breathed, lustily, heavily, and he brought his lips to mine, gently kissing me, restraining himself.

"Yami, you know you don't have to hold back..." I breathed back, parting my lips so he wouldn't hold back. I loved it when he was fierce.

He pulled away, and moved one of his hands to my neck, gently tracing a spot where his fingertips ran across a mark.

"No...I have to...I don't want to do this again..."

"Yami...Please, you're rough, and when you hold back, you're not you...And I love you..." Bakura frowned slightly, and shook his head, his eyes closing.

"I don't want to get lost, and end up hurting you.." I took his words in, and nodded. He wanted me safe, and if that meant holding back, he'd do it. He half smiled, and got off the bed.

"I've got to go get showered, you wait here...Or...You know, do whatever." He walked off without another word, anxious and cautious, not sure what to do. I crawled back to my blankets, and buried myself under the them, now that they smelled like Yami. I inhaled deeply, slowly drifting off to sleep, it was almost as if I was with Bakura himself...

A little while later, I lazily opened my eyes, feeling quite good from my cat nap, to see Yami, wearing one of Ryo's button down shirts, not buttoned and open, holding me.

"I didn't want to wake you, so I just laid here with you..."He whispered in my ear, the room dim and dark, it must be night time.

"It's alright..."I whispered back, and he I felt him smile, his chin resting on my head.

"Kitty..." I looked up at him calling my name, to be met by a powerful kiss, him slowly building up intensity to roll me on my back, and lean over me. He carefully went to my neck, letting me breathe, and licked the marks he left earlier. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let him, trying to keep my breathing gentle and paced, trying to restrain my heart from a heart attack. He bit my neck with more passion, causing me to outburst with a surprised breath, making him laugh and lift his head a bit from my neck, his laugh quiet, but his breath hot on my skin.

I started thinking a bit, and came to a shocking realization:

In a way, he had left me a hickie. Which of course, made me blush intensely, just thinking and realizing what we were doing did...But it wasn't as bad as what had happened with the thief. THAT made me turn red as crimson.

He took my hands from around his neck, and looked me in the eye, keeping our gaze tightly, bringing my right wrist to his mouth. He gently ran his sharp teeth over it, careful to watch my expression, which I tried to keep cool and calm, but didn't get anywhere near that. A tiny smile reached his lips as he kissed my wrist and released it. I tried to show protest, but he looked away and ran the tip of his nose gently down from the bottom of my ear to my chin, stopping and raising his head to look at me.

He gave me a fierce look, and laughed maniacally, he had me where he wanted me. His hands came to each side of my waist, and he brought one down to my thigh, making my eyes widen in surprise, and he laughed.

And like that, he rolled over on his side, propping on one elbow, looking at me.

"Yami..." Was all he would let me say, as he started up again, rolling on his back and pulling me to lean over him.

"Kitty...Answer me something..." Uh oh, I had heard this before, from Touzoku. I braced for the question.

"That depends what you want an answer to." I was serious, but he laughed, sounding a bit evil.

"Everything...I want to know why you make me like this..Why I can't control myself around you, especially when I need to. Why you're so damn magical..."He brought a hand up to the side of my face as he spoke, and gently dragged it down my neck and shoulder, finally resting on the back of my thigh.

"Well...Tell me what happened to you, Yami...Why you're like this. How you could turn on and off..."

"Rationality comes to mind, or realization of exactly what it is I'm doing."

"Then you have so much more control then me already..."

"Who cares about control? Right now, I have to control myself NOT to do the one thing I really, really, REALLY want to do..."He breathed, leaving the hint there, almost soaked in lust.

"Yami..."I sighed, sure, I wanted him like that, but right now, I needed to clear my head.

"Which is why I'm under control, which makes you sad, because I hold back..." His words ran through me, and I realized he was right. I stared into space, thinking it through when I felt his hand go up a little bit, and squeezed.

"Hey! Yami!"

"Hey Kitty." He smiled wickedly, charmingly. His eyes were burning with desire, and I couldn't help but laugh. His hand moved to my waist, then my hip, and he slowly tapped his fingertips gently, calling me from my thoughts again.

"Yami..."I giggled, not sure what to say.

"Kitty..." He played along, saying my nick name. Bakura grew tired with this, and sat up against the head board, making me sit in his lap facing him.

He took my hand and arms, placing them around his neck and pulling me closer.

"Come over here..." His voice rang with more emotion, and he smiled, kissing me, and gently licking my lips. I gasped, and he laughed harder, adding more force.

His hands went from on both side's of my waist to slightly up my shirt, on my stomach. I looked at him in disbelief, and he smiled wickedly back, raising an eyebrow as if to say something along the lines of:

_'Want me to continue?'_

I woke up in Yami's button down shirt, and other then my 'under clothes', nothing else. My face ran hot, and I took in a sharp breath, looking around to see Yami sleeping next to me, an arm around my waist, and the other holding my hand. He was passed out, and wearing his pants.

I sighed in relief that nothing serious happened with us. I loved Yami, but I didn't want anything to happen so suddenly again, I sort of want to have a nice romantic date before it happened again...If I didn't sound stupid saying that. I bit my lip, not wanting to wake him, but it was to late, as I realized in Yami's place was Ryo, he slowly blinked and stretched, his eyes widening as he awoke fully.

"Ebe!" He sat up, and looked away. I laughed slightly, I missed Ryo.

"Good morning..." I said, snuggling in his chest. He was blushing, and breathing hard, fast.

"Ebe...Why are you all like that? I mean...We didn't...But I don't remember..."

"No, no Ryo, nothing happened. No worries."

"Who were you with...?"He tried to sound nonchalant, but he was jealous as all hell. I could see it in his face as he bit his tongue, as he slowly turned to anger.

"Why does it matter? Now I'm with you..." I deflected it, hugging onto his arm, making him blush more.

"Eshebe! You're only wearing..."He left it there, his voice shaking.

"Ryo relax...It's fine..."

"No, it's not! It's not right!" He shook his head vigorously, and I laughed.

"How do you know what's right? It feels right, doesn't it?" I whispered in his ear just as a thought rang in my head.

Did he know of me and the thief?

"Ebe...Please..."He begged, and I smiled.

"Ryo Bakura...If you can't take me like this, what about our wedding night?" I pouted, knowing he would blush immensely.

"WEDDING NGIHT!" I laughed hard, and got up, sliding on the pajamas pants I had the night before.

"Ryo, I'm going to go shower..."I stopped, I had another shot to tease him. "Do you want to come?"

He nearly got a nose bleed as the shirt I wore slid off my shoulder slightly.

**Yami Bakura's P.O.V:**

I couldn't hold onto the body much longer, using magic to heal, find, and build the bond closer between us had taken a lot out of me. Besides, now she could become more herself and I was left with the thief.

"Touzoku." I said, and he turned around, facing me. He might have been taller, but he might as well as been as small as a speck of dust for all my anger was worth.

"Yami, hey." He half waved, chewing on a doughnut.

"Don't 'hey' me, you scum. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID." He squirmed under my voice.

"So what? She gave consent! I'm not scum just because I showed her exactly how much I love her."

"She's a mess!"

"No, she's not!"

"Were you there? Where were you when she needed comfort?"

"Look, it's not my fault you were dying to get out of here! I would have been there for her if you'd of let me!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled, tired of him. He looked at me in surprise, and gawked. I took this as a time to continue.

"I swear, if she hadn't wanted me NOT TO KILL YOU, I WOULD BE TEARING YOU SORRY ASS TO SHREDS ALREADY!"

"You're that mad, huh?"

"I'm not mad, I'M FUCKING PISSED OFF!"

"Why? I didn't treat her horribly, I treated her well, I LOVE HER!"

"I LOVE HER TO!" We both stopped, and thought about that.

"She doesn't want us fighting...All the time..."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry for losing my cool there, man." He extended a hand and I scuffed.

"Can't lose what you never had." I spat, and he laughed.

"So I see friendship isn't an option."

"The hell it's not. I can't believe you'd think it would be."

"Cause I'm a thief, right?"

"Not exactly...What you did with her...What..." I started to say something, but he cut me off, jumping the gun.

"It felt good, but I don't want to talk about it...That's something between me and her. And if I told you, I'd just be as bad as doing that kind of thing just for fun or to get ahead of you and Ryo, which I didn't. I didn't mean for it to happen. I mean, when I asked, I was COMPLETELY JOKING. I didn't actually mean for it to...get the far..."He looked down into his drink, falling quiet.

"Really? I don't believe that."

"Well, it's true, I DIDN'T mean for it to happen. It's just around her, I lose myself, I find myself leading without thinking...Doing things without a second thought. It's like she puts me under a spell...Everything she does sends me on my knees, ya' know?" He seemed to be talking to himself now, but I understood, feeling the same way about her myself, not that I'd admit that to him on any cold day in hell. I kept my silence as he spoke on:

"You know, I actually pray she doesn't ask for something like that again when I come back ….I want to have that happen a more classier way...Like...A diner before..." He rambled on and I decided what she didn't know couldn't hurt her, and punched him right in the kidney.

"OW!" He exclaimed in pain, and I scowled.

"The fact you WANT to do it again..." I shook my head, and he looked at me.

"Like you don't!" I stopped in my tracks.

"I don't talk about it."

"Yami, listen, you and I are cut from the same block-"

"WE ARE NOT! I AM NOT LIKE YOU! A SCUM!"

"AND I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" He screamed back, and I ground my teeth.

"What were you going to say before I actually fucking kill you?"

"Listen, It's not like I'm some dog going around barking like that, I actually love her...So much, Yami...It hurts when I touch her. I want to hold her so much, so tightly, but I worry if I do, she'll slip away...I lost everything, as you know, and I can't afford to lose her too...I want to kiss her, touch her, but sometimes I think to myself, if I do, I might ruin her...So many things go through my head, and I worry, Yami...How do you deal with it? Do you understand?" He looked to me with worried eyes, stressed eyes:

The eyes of a true man who truly loved her. The eyes I prayed I had when I talked about her, or at least thought about her, but I couldn't just go to anyone or even in public show that I do love her. When it's just me and her, I actually find myself showing more then I'd like to, but around others, I can't bring myself to do anything, and sometimes it makes me think that she thinks I don't love her. Like that one day in the park, I tried to hold her hand, but once I saw people looking, I played it off.

As much as I wanted to tell him no, I couldn't. But I didn't want to tell him yes either.

As I turned away from him, we both sighed, mine inwardly, his outwardly.

"Never mind, I didn't think so..." He went back to what he was doing, and I half smiled:

I'd left it all to question.

I walked off into a new realm, meeting with Marik there.

"Bakura..."He turned, and half smiled.

"Marik."

"So...Did you have...'fun'?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

"I suppose so, but Melvin did enjoy that look into her. Even he couldn't see with her..."

"Don't mention him to me. EVER. I can barely stand here with you calmly." I looked up, my eyes stabbing him in his own, and he flinched.

"Right, whatever. We need to get the other two pieces. Soon."

"Marik, do...Have you..." I found myself asking him, but stopped. "No, never mind."

"Alright then. I must be going, my sister's still missing..." With that he left, and I half smiled, he still didn't know he was lucky she didn't kill him. What he didn't know, well...That phrase really doesn't work here, now does it? I laughed to myself, smiling like a fool when I thought of Kitty.

With that, I walked off.

_**Authors note: Alright, so all's well, that ends well. And I thought Yami's share, ended pretty damn well. I love how he still sort of listened to her not wanting him to kill the thief...XD none of them really get along.**_

_**And now she's back to playing with Ryo, Yami's got a secret, and the thief trusts Yami enough to share shit with him. But Yami turned him flat down, and said nothing...YAY YAMI! I'm so proud of you!**_

_**Yami: Shut up, you're the bitch who made me wait until CAHPTER 20 AND 21 TO ACTUALLY GET SOMEWHERE!**_

_**Me: Yami, shut the fuck up and go to your corner. **_

_**Yami: Or what?**_

_**Me: OR I'LL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!**_

_**Yami: I'd like to see you try, go on, SMITE ME! (laughs manically)**_

_**Me: Fine, you asked for it. (turn on barney and friends, forcing him to sit and watch, being tied to a chair and gagged. Tapes his eye lids open) There, all better. Well, I better get on that next chapter, ya'll come back now, ya hear? **_

_**Yami: (muffled noise)**_

_**Me: hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! (runs off with Dr. Pepper in hand.)**_

_**Ryo and Touzoku: (look at Yami, then at each other) UH...**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**_


	22. Chapter 22: Drop the Bomb

**Chapter 22: Ryo's P.O.V**

She went to shower, and I caught my breath. What had happened? And who was she with? Jealousy burned inside me, and I clenched my fists, grabbing handfuls of the blanket that was on the bed. Bastards were getting too far with her, I found it disgusting we were almost the same person, but they were just parts of my soul.

Parts that were sick and demented. Me and Yami already didn't get along, and me and the thief, we were...Acquaintances. I didn't necessarily like his nature of stealing and all play, little work. But he was tolerable, at least he didn't hurt Ebe like Yami, or he wasn't that much an ass as Yami.

But I had a feeling he was hiding something, He had that smug look on his face when he came back, and was actually whistling a tune.

Stupid Thief.

I shrugged, and got up, only to find I wasn't wearing much but pants.

What had happened? Her room was almost a mess, a few towels lying around, and a pile of dirty...BLOODY clothes in the corner.

I ran to them, to find one of her shirts bloody and cut to shreds, a black long jacket, similar to Yami's, no it was Yami's, and her shorts bloody. Had she gotten hurt? He Yami hurt her? Or the thief? My heart felt it was on fire, and without really thinking, I opened the bathroom door, quickly looking away from the shower, but started speaking.

"What happened Eshebe? The clothes in the corner...They're all bloody, and the shirt is ripped to shreds...i Yami hurt you? The thief?" She took her time, finding her voice.

"No, they didn't hurt me...I was...Kidnapped, but Yami saved me before anything could really happen, don't worry. I forgot those were there, I'll take care of them..."

"Eshebe...You have to be open with me to, you can't just hide everything. Somethings been up lately, with you, the thief, and Yami...I'm tired of being the one who doesn't know anything..." I said, looking down at my feet.

"You're right, I'm sorry. After I'm done, we'll talk." I nodded, and left her alone, starting to pick up her room. It wasn't that much of a mess, but it wasn't like Eshebe to leave it like this...And considering where and what I found her wearing this morning, I took it she'd been busy.

My heart almost broke in two. I felt it nearly stop beating as I thought about what she was doing with the other two... Did I have to be like them to get her attention and love? I prayed not, I wasn't like that, not at all. I was just me, naive, meek, shy me. And if she was forward and forceful like them, I wasn't enough then.

Could I be enough? If what she was doing with them pleased her, would I be enough? Would she enjoy the way I went about things with my own manner? I worried while I picked up things, and eventually had to sit down, I felt my knees were giving under, like I was going to be torn apart with all this.

Tears started to fall in my hands, but I didn't wipe them away, I didn't care. Here was the woman I loved, doing other things with other parts of me, that I couldn't do, wouldn't do with her. I wasn't enough, and I feared I'd never be. Could she actually be like that? Was she just tagging me along for fun? It hurt to think like that, but I had to face the fact that it was true. Right now, I didn't know much of anything, about her, about the other two, or about me.

She stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over to me, noticing my tears.

"Bakura..." She sat next to me, but I didn't spare her a look.

"Eshebe...How...What...I..." I couldn't find the right words, and she took my hands in hers, kissing the tears on my face.

"Bakura, what did you want to know? What's causing you to pain, my love?" Her voice rang through my ears like the sweetest poison, and I took a breath.

"What happened? I want to know exactly what went on with you and whoever you were with..." I finally looked at her, and guilt painted her heart on her sleeve, showing me I knew something had happened, something big.

"Well, after..Uh... Well...After the meeting, I took the thief to talk to him in private. Telling him I was worried about the whole problem with the Pharaoh. Then we talked about...A subject we were talking about before when he calmed me down, and you guys found us in the spirit realm.."

"Eshebe..." I warned, she was hiding something.

"I know, I'll give you the gist then the details. Well, details of that now I guess..." I nodded and she took a breath, continuing:

"We were talking about something he wanted me to promise him, if he helped me kill the Pharaoh, avenging my family, I'd make a new one with him..." She bit her tongue waiting for my response. I blew up.

"WHAT?HE WANT'S TO HAVE CHILDREN WITH YOU?"

"Yeah..And I told him I'd never thought about it, and I would think, and we'd talk about it later..."

"And after that?"

"Well, things got kind of heavy and hot...And...Well..."

"You didn't..."

"I couldn't think straight..."

"YOU...DIDN'T..."

"I'm sorry..."

"HE FUCKING DIDN'T! ESHEBE HOW COULD YOU?" I stood up and turned to her.

"I'm sorry Ryo...I'm really really sorry...Sorry.." She mumbled, and tears fell.

"ESHEBE! HOW-WHAT-WHY? YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND JUST-!" She stood up and yelled back in my face.

"YAMI ALREADY SHUNNED ME FOR IT, YELLED AT ME FOR IT! I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU TO! YES, I GET IT! I'M A FUCKING SCREW UP AND I'M A HORRIBLE PIECE OF SHIT! I KNOW ALREADY! DON'T YOU THINK I'VE ALREADY GONE THROUGH THIS? FELT HORRIBLE AND STUPID?" Yelling at her wouldn't do or change anything, and I didn't want to make her cry anymore, so we both stopped, letting the anger tone down.

"I'm sorry for yelling...It's just..." I dropped back down to sit on the bed. She let me collect myself and finish.

"It's just, I see you do all these things with them ,hear it and everything, and I just get so jealous and angry! Am I not enough? Am I not forward enough or would you never think of me in that way?" My thoughts poured out, and I looked at her, as her face lit up with sadness and worry.

I was wrong.

"Bakura! How can you think that? Of course you're more then enough! I LOVE YOU! And it's not really me that goes forward with stuff like that..Things usual just get way to heated and close contact...I didn't mean for anything to happen..."

"What about this morning?"

"Oh, no, nothing happened with me and Yami, so no worries. Again, just got heated..." She scratched the back of her head, and looked down.

"And the clothes in the corner?"

"I was kidnapped by Melvin, Marik's dark side...He tired to 'make me his' and rape me...I think...I wasn't really sure, Yami got there before anything could advance...Thank goodness." She breathed, and fear glossed her eyes, making me hold her in my arms.

"I'm sorry...It's just...I get...Angry and jealous of the others because nothing like that happens between us..."

"It's not like I want them to with those two...They just do...I'm actually happy with you, that everything's equal, and not...always like it is with them. With you, I enjoy every sweet touch and word, I love it. It's that escape from hot lust, and it reminds me what love is like...Not that I don' t love them, I do, but with you, I can actually love, love without half lust, love and be happy with loving." She smiled, and I realized she was right. I smiled back, kissing her gently.

"I love you Ebe..." I ran a hand down her hair, and she put her head under mine.

"I love you Ryo." She breathed, and snuggled into my chest more.

"Again, sorry for blowing up,,,"

"It's fine...You were acting on emotions that were being expressed. I understand." She kissed my cheek, and smiled, contently.

"So that's all that happened?"

"Yup."

"It feels like I missed so much...Did you know Yami has powers?"

"Yeah, he told me yesterday..."

"Oh, okay." And with that, we shared a moment, a loving, gentle, soft moment. There was nothing heated, nothing that would cause something to happen that wasn't planned.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, looking up at me. I half smiled, my stomach seeming to understand, and growled in return.

"Yeah..." She laughed, and got up to go cook, I followed her, willing to help any way I could.

**Yami Bakura's P.O.V:**

I sat down in the arm chair to the spirit room, and leaned my head back.

"Yami!" I opened one eye to a disappointed thief.

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd shit your pants."

"Please, Thief, you should know I'm not scared of anything." Nothing I'd let him know about, but my fears had already been faced. When I thought I was losing Kitty...I broke down. No one would step in my way, I was on a rampage. I had faced my greatest fear, losing her. That was something I never wanted to feel again. The feeling I was dying on the inside, the feeling that I had just lost life, the feeling that...

The feeling of my world ending. When she stops breathing, that's when my lungs will no longer take air, when my heart won't beat, my mind wont think.

That's the day I die with her. Because she's my reason for living, no longer these stupid millennium pieces, now it was all her. Some small part in me wondered if she felt the same, if she lost any of us, would she be lost to? Thoughts ran through my head quickly, and the thief touched my shoulder.

"Hey, you alright? I mean, you're pale...Paler then you are, I mean."

"Don't touch me." I moved away, and he frowned.

"Hey, we're on the same side here, chill out. Yeah, I get it, you're pissed at me for what I did. But I told you before, I didn't..."I cut him off.

"Don't. Just. Don't. There's nothing you can say, it's all up to what she does next time she sees you."

"Yami, come on! If anything we should be working together! We need to be a team to protect her, to keep her safe. To keep her happy, Yami, we've got to at least get along a little bit." I glared at him, but he was right, we had to.

"Fine."

"Truce?" He extended a hand, and I took it, almost regretting it.

"I suppose so."

"So, I was thinking, when's her birthday?" He asked, and my eyes widened.

"I...I don't know...She never said..."

"Shit..."

"We need to find out when he birthday is..."

"Call Ryo out of the body, we need to have a secret meeting."

"I can't just call him out like that, we don't know where he's at..."I said, and he held up a finger.

"I'll go see, in spirit form, you stay here."

"But-" He was already gone. A minute or so later, he was back.

"Yeah, they're fine. Call him." I nodded and summoned Ryo, who appeared quite surprised.

"Yami..." He looked up to us, and I sighed.

"Look, none of us know when Eshebe's birthday is..."

"Oh...Oh!" He realized the problem.

"Yeah...We need you to find out..."

"What are we going to do?"

"Throw her a little party in here..." What else would we do? I closed my eyes and contained my anger.

"Oh, uhm...Okay?" He asked, unsure.

"Good, now go." I pushed him back into the body, and looked to Akefia.

"Go see what it is."

"Don't order me..." He scuffed, but went. I sat down on the couch, laying down and throwing my forearm over my eyes.

What were we going to do for her birthday? None of us really knew how to cook, and their idea of a party wouldn't be nice.

Did she even have friends?

I sat up, feeling sick as I thought more about how she really didn't have much, except us, and her powers. Her family was killed by the Pharaoh, that was a downer...

Did she even know her birthday?

What seemed hours later with my thoughts, the thief came back, frowning.

"She doesn't remember." He sighed, and my shoulders sank.

"Of course..."

"We could ask...No, she doesn't have family or friends..."

"She needs people other then us, Thief...She doesn't know what it's like to have a friend, she knew family, but that was long ago. We need to get her friends..."

"What about Marik?"

"No, his dark side already tried to rape her-" Before I could stop myself, it was out. And like the flip of a switch, he tackled me, holding my arms down, and sat on my legs.

"WHAT?"

"Look, he had her powers under mind control, I got up to go get her something to eat and he led her away! It wasn't my fault!"

"The hell it wasn't!" He said, and threw a punch to my stomach, each one harder, until he stopped, putting a hand down on my throat.

"Hey! Stop it! She's fine!"

"HOW COULD YOU PUT HER IN SUCH DANGER! YOU HAVE TO BE ALERT AT ALL TIMES! WITH THE PHARAOH AND THE WHOLE WORLD EVEN THEN NO ONE IS SAFE!" He screamed, a voice and side I'd never seen.

"CALM DOWN!"

"I'LL BE CALM WHEN I SEE SH'ES UNHARMED!" And with that, he was gone, and a very confused Ryo was next to me.

"What...?" He looked at me, and I sat up, my stomach aching. It was my fault, and I felt bad enough.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

One minute Ryo was there, and the next, Touzoku was.

"Touzoku..." I looked up at him just ash he took me in his arms, hugging my tightly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you, prevent that."

"What...?"

"Marik." He spat the name, evil and heated.

Blood lust.

"Touzoku, calm down...I'm fine.." I said, praying he wouldn't check for woulds. The only one left was where my heart was, Yami was courteous enough to stay away from there. I quickly shook that from my mind so I wouldn't blush, but he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"What wounds do you have?" He said, and put a hand on the side of my face, slightly pushing me against a wall.

"Uhm...I've already healed...With magic, I don't have any..." I lied, and thanked Yami so much that the visible ones were gone.

"You're lying, Princess...Tell me..." His voice melted in my ears, making my head swirl with sweetness. I choked on my words, and before I knew, he was out the door.

I tried to gain control fast enough to run and stop him, but my head had just started slowing down, I had to get to him...Before he got to Marik.

I ran, looking slightly drunk, and hit walls, trying for support.

"Touzoku...Touzoku!" I yelled, and the room shook, I could see straight, everything was twisted, weird.

I ran further, falling, and Yugi and Ta came to my aide.

"Eshebe...Are you alright?"

"LET GO OF ME DAMNIT! SOMEONE'S IN DANGER!" They looked at me weirdly, and looked down the hall seeing nothing.

"Eshebe, I think you're sick...Have you been drinking?" Ta reached for my hand, but as soon as she touched it, she was thrown down the hall.

"OW! MY HAND!"

"TA!" Yugi ran after her, and I tried to run in a straight line towards Marik's room. I made it, and fell again, slightly regaining control over my mind, but my powers way out of my hands.

"TOUZOKU!" I yelled, and he held a bloody Marik against the wall, laughing. He looked at me sideways, a evil smile on his face.

"Just a minute Princess. Now, Marik, where did you hurt her?" Marik looked over to me, eyes begging for help.

"It seems all her wound have healed...It wasn't me...It was Melvin..."

"And you host him inside you, so killing you, kills both of you."

"Touzoku, I order you to stop!" He ignored me, and I looked around, reaching for him, but remembering my powers.

I might kill him.

"Touzoku...Please..."

"What other wounds?"He asked, ignoring me again.

"There should be one...On her heart." Marik struggled onto life, and I shot him a sorry look.

"Akefia." He was already stunned by hearing there was a wound on my heart.

"Well, thank you, now you die."Akefia threw Marik on his knees, and put his foot on his back, stretching his arms back. I tried to muster words fast enough, but it was too late as Marik let out screams of pain, his life going. Touzoku let his body fall to the floor, moving Marik with his foot, going to crush his rib cage with his foot.

"STOP!" I jumped into Touzoku's arms, making him look at me, tears streaming down.

"MOVE."

"STOP IT AKEIFA!" I yelled, my voice hoarse and Marik tried to move, only moaning in pain.

"HE HURT YOU."

"YOU'RE HURTING ME, SO PLEASE STOP!" He bit his lip, and looked away, backing off.

"I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes, sitting on Marik's bed. I turned to Marik, sitting down and grabbed his hand, healing him.  
>As his body started repairing, and the thief gained his morality back, I thought about things. Like how he was only worried about me, wanted me safe, protected. It wasn't his fault, he just cared about me.<p>

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." I whispered to Marik and he managed a small smile.

"It's fine...At least you're touching me.."He laughed, a barking hoarse laugh that turned into a cough, coughing up blood. I tried to smile, but tears fell, and left it there.

"Just sleep it off, You'll be better tomorrow..."

"Sleep sounds good." He said, and rolled over to drift off. I nodded, and left, Touzoku at my side.

We didn't say anything on the way back to the dorm, but once we got inside, he spoke.

"Eshebe..." He touched my shoulder, and I turned to him, tears falling again.

"You're...You..."

"Yeah, I know...I'm a monster...But...He hurt you, and I could have lost you..." His voice croaked, he was near tears as well. I shook my head, and he pulled me into a hug.

"You could have killed him..."

"Could have, but I didn't...I'm sorry..." I nodded, and left to go to sleep, sleeping it off did wonders most of the time.

"I'll..." He wasn't sure what to do, and as I turned, he grabbed my wrist, spinning me to face him.

"Where's the wound?"

"He told you. They all healed."

"No, the one he said...You should have one on your heart...What did he mean?"

"Marik's anything but poetic, I actually have a heart wound..." I scuffed, and his eyes flickered to my heart, but then to my face. He opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"No. It's fine."

"I would have thought you would want him to die...He hurt you after all you've gone through."

"It wasn't him, it was his dark side..."And then I realized.

If I had kept up my side of our deal, this wouldn't have happened.

I was so stupid sometimes.

"Eshebe, forgive me...But I want to see it." He looked away as he spoke, seemingly a twisted thing to ask, my face rang hot.

"I told you it's fine..."

"I just want to make sure, please, I'm not doing it for anything sexual."

"Touzoku, I'M FINE. I healed it myself." Another lie, my powers left it there.

"Fine..."

"I'm going to go to sleep..." Images of Melvin sank in behind my eyelids, each blink forcing me to keep my eyes open, and I shivered.

"Here..." Akefia led me to my bed, and held me in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'm right here...You're safe..."

And despite the side of him I just saw, and anything else, I did feel safe with him.

_**Authors note:**** and Marik almost died XD in a way, if Yami's evil, Ryo is good, and her and the thief are neutral...They're gray then XD. That's a random thought. **_

_**Ryo blows up, Touzoku blows up...Yami starts thinking...XD and Eshebe...Well, her mental health is in question.**_

_**When IS her birthday?**_

_**CLIFFHANGER! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!**_


	23. Chapter 23:Canabal Moments Change Me

**Chapter 23: Yami Bakura's P.O.V:**

I sat in silence staring at Ryo.

"I was there...And then..."

"Chill out, the thief just blew up." I spoke, hushing him just as I felt my soul being tugged to the body.

"What?" Ryo examined the look on my face.

"She's calling me..."I half smiled, and pulled the asleep thief out, throwing him to a wall, and taking the body over.

I blinked, and I was there.

"Kitty..."

"Bunny..."She said, snuggling into my chest.

She had been crying.

"Kitty...What's the matter?" I asked, trying to find the source of her pain, it swirled through the bond, and I lifted her head to mine.

"The thief...He almost killed Marik today...I've never seen that side to him...Yami I was so scared..." I blinked a few times, and realized she came to me for comfort.

"It's alright, I'm here now..." I pulled her closer so she was as close as she could be, and let myself be smug a little bit, she preferred me over the thief...At least, right now.

I kissed the top of her head, and she cried into me. It was hard taking all her pain in, but I had to let her get it out.

I stayed up all night with her, and even when she drifted off, I stayed awake. I wasn't tired. I was happy, here with her. When the sunlight shown behind her, it almost made her look angelic, I laughed to myself, my little dark angel.

She yawned, and stretched, awakening.

"Bunny..."

"Morning precious..."I laughed, looking down to her big ice blue eyes.

"You stayed up...All night?"

"Of course...Why wouldn't I? I stayed up just in case you woke up scared..." She blushed and I laughed, putting my forehead to hers.

"Yami Bunny..."Her voice sounded so sweet saying my name, and I quickly kissed her before she could say anything else.

I moved my hands through her hair and she pulled away, laughing.

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what? This?" I kissed her again, and she giggled more.

"No, you run your hands through my hair...You're always touching it." I shrugged.

"Am I? I don't know, my body seems to have a mind of its own around you Kitty.." She giggled, which made me smile.

"Bunny, The thief...He wanted to see how bad the heart was..."

"Heart?"

"The cut you didn't heal..."

"Oh, uhm...Did he?" Jealousy roared within me, causing my aura to grow angrier. She looked down, and I calmed down a bit, not wanting her to think I was mad at her.

"No...And when he fell asleep, I called you..." I nodded.

"I'll deal with him..."

"No, don't go!"I felt her adrenaline pick up with worry.

"I wasn't going anywhere..." She sighed, relieved.

"I should probably go shower...I had to heal Marik yesterday..."She showed my her dried blood covered hands, and I took them in mine.

"Yummy." I licked her right palm and she pulled them back.

"That tickles!" She giggled, and continued:

"You don't want to lick dried blood Yami...I'm not hurt anyways..."

"I know...I just...Go shower." I shook it away, and she nodded slightly confused.

I laid there, and thought about what I would have said.

It hurt again. I wanted to hold her so damn close to me, but nothing was close enough...It made me wonder, what was it like with her and the thief when they...Came together? If this whole soul mates thing was true, and I what I was taught with my powers, when two soul mates came together, it was as closer then anything in the world. It was two souls merging, two souls...I shook my head, those thoughts were stupid.

I rolled over on my back, looking up to the canopy surrounding her bed. Just like a princess. I half smiled, she was an Egyptian princess...I laughed at the thought, before any of this, I'd of never ever knew what it was like, striving for the one thing I wanted, which was power, and world control, but now all I wanted was Eshebe to be happy...My heart ached once more, the thought of her twisting my everything. She was amazing, she was different nothing was the same about her, with everything she did, I was right there, by her side. I wanted to stay there, but unfortunately, I recalled that I couldn't. The other two had a place by her as well.

I rolled on my side, and grabbed her pillow, inhaling her scent. My head spun at the realization of her, and I sighed, contently. My heart beat furiously, swelling and causing me to pant.

Here I went again, acting foolishly.

She came out, her towel draped over her shoulders, and I quickly let go of her pillow.

"Bunny...Are you alright?"

"Yeah..."

"But, your face...You look like you just ran a marathon..." I laughed, breathless, and thought to myself:

_'Well, I'm running for you...' _But I decided against it, and just shrugged.

"Well, alright. So, what do you want to do today?" She asked, sitting on her ankles next to me.

"When's your birthday?" I avoided the unimportant question.

"Ryo already asked...And I don't remember...It was ages ago, Bunny."

"I wish you could remember, that way, we could celebrate." She looked down and blushed, I could only imagine her thoughts of celebrating.

"Yami...I don't think..."I cut her off.

"I didn't mean that way, Kitty, I actually meant celebrating your birthday." The day I came to have a purpose...Ages before I was actually though of.

"Oh...How?"

"I don't know, a party?"

"But...I don't have any friends..." She looked down, and I sat up to look her in the eyes.

"What about Ryo's friends?"

"Ta probably thinks I'm some kind of monster...Which takes her and Yugi away, joey never liked me, Mai wasn't ever interested, Tristan was nice, but didn't care...And that's it..."

"Doesn't he have that other friend?"

"Duke? I would never be friends with him...He only want's me as his fan girl..." She shook her head, and I wondered if she was depressed by this topic.

"Does this upset you, Kitty?" I looked at her, and her eyes flickered to mine for a brief second, a second full of sadness and depression, and I sighed, slowly bringing her to sit into me, like before.

I stretched my arms over hers, fitting my fingers in the spaces hers left, wrapping our arms around her body. I rested my head on her back.

"Kind of..." Eshebe's voice dropped to a murmur as she sank into me, sighing.

"Do you want friends?" It seemed an odd question to ask, but it was appropriate for our current situation.

"I've never really had one...I wouldn't know what to do.."

"Just be yourself...Friends...Are people you hang out with, that you're close to, but you're not related, and you don't think or see them romantically. Friends are...People you joke around with, someone you're loyal to other then family and lovers." I tried to explain what a friend was, resting my head on her's. Even though I didn't have any myself, Marik was an acquaintance, and someone I was loyal to, and vice versa. Despite Melvin.

She fell quiet, and I licked the back of her neck, smiling.

"Yami...How do you know?" She asked, ignoring me licking her.

"I have a friend...If you'd call him that."

"Really? Who?"

"Marik."

"Oh."

"What?"

"The thief...He went after Marik yesterday for hurting me..."

"What...?" I said, my head shooting up.

"Yeah, He threw Ryo out of the body, and asked me if I was okay, then went after Marik...I got there in time, I tried to stop him...He was about to kill him...But I stopped him, I healed Marik just in time..He's okay."She reassured, and I squeezed her tightly.

"We need to go see him..." I remembered her mentioning something like this before...

"But...I don't want to right now..."

"If I don't things could be ruined between us..."I kissed her on the cheek, and let go. She got up and followed after me, putting her hair in a pony tail as we went. I smiled, she was so amazing, my dark flower.

"You're right..."

We went to Marik's dorm, and he answered from inside when we knocked.

"Come in."

"Hey..."He sat up, wide eyed, but calmed down when he saw it was only me and Eshebe.

"Hey..."

"Look, I'm...I'm sorry..That wasn't me-"

"I know. Don't worry, she healed me. I would have died without her." He smiled at Eshebe.

"Hey cutie."He winked and I cleared my throat, stepping in front of Eshebe.

"Marik, we came here on a term to see you were okay, not for you to flirt with my lover." His eyes grew wide, then more slanted, looking down.

"Right, well, thanks to her, I am." I nodded, and turned to Eshebe, who was blushing immensely. I smiled, lightly running my fingertips down her cheek. She looked at me, and I lightly kissed her, my lips just brushing hers. Marik sighed heavily behind me, but I paid no attention to him, something had started within me. It felt as if me and Eshebe were alone, or I just didn't care if Marik saw.

I slid my hand down her arm, grasping her hand in mine. She smiled sheepishly, looking up at me with cute eyes, I smiled back, and turned to Marik.

"Marik, I'm happy to see you're alright. We'll leave you be then." He nodded once, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. I turned out into the hall way, my hand burning from still touching Eshebe's. I fought off the urge to let go, I didn't want to let go, but I felt people's eyes on me once again. She tugged along behind me, and once we were inside the dorm in private, I pulled her close, ad kissed her.

"Yami..." She looked at me in shock, and I laughed.

"Being with you, is intoxicating..."I smiled at her, feeling the points of my sharp canines on my lower lip. She took a heavy breath, and smiled back, eyes soft.

"I could say the same Yami. You're..." She didn't get to finish as I pulled her closer.

"Kitty." I breathed in her ear, and she shivered.

"Bunny, what's gotten into you?" I laughed, thoughts running through my head:

_'Hopefully, you.' _or _'A love bug'_.

I sounded like a love struck hopeless romantic. I decided against both the lust and the love answer, and went with a physical answer.

I took out her hair from the pony tail and ran my hands through it slowly, kissing her temple and cheek.

"You look better with your hair down..." This way, I could run my hands through it, something I loved doing. It made me feel closer to her somehow, and I guess I just really loved her hair. Not hair, but HER hair, I loved her. I loved touching her, kissing her, talking to her, hearing her, feeling her, seeing her. I loved HER. So much, it hurt...

She looked up at me with surprised eyes, and I held her close to my body, her head listening to my heart. I stroked her hair, and she giggled at some points where my fingers brushed her back. And then I remembered why:

She was ticklish. I laughed at the thought, someone like Eshebe, _ticklish_. I kissed her hair, and bent my head down to her ear.

"I love you..." I whispered, and she smiled, whispering back:

"I love you more..."Something inside me told me that wasn't true, I'd always love her more, more then she knew, would ever know, more then I knew was possible. I didn't think you could love someone so much it hurt, but here I was, loving her so much it almost tore me apart. But I let her believe so, keeping the stupid mushiness inside. I stopped stroking her hair, and released her from my hug, and looked away.

"Sorry..."

"For what? You were fine, Bunny." She came closer, putting her arms around me again. I put both hands on the side of her face, and smiled down into her eyes.

"Alright, Kitty, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine...Why?"

"You look tired, let's go lay down..."

"But it's still day...I'm not tired..."Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. I shaped my body to Ryo's as Eshebe ran into her room, making the door invisible.

"Hello?" I asked, smiling like Ryo did, at the door was Ta and Yugi.

"Hey, we wanted to invite you to a double date with us! You and Eshebe, that is." I blinked a few times, like Ryo did when he was surprised, like Eshebe did.

"Oh, uh, I'll have to ask Eshebe..."

"We couldn't find her dorm, so yeah, please do! We'd love for you to come with us!"

"When do you have to know by?"

"Tonight. It's kind of an all day date tomorrow."Yugi blushed, and I smiled, nodding.

"Alright, I'll give her a call." With that I closed the door, and turned back to me.

"Kitty, they're gone..." I walked into her room, and she looked up to me from her bed.

"What did they want?"

"To know if we'd like to go on a double date with them tomorrow..." She blinked a few times, then looked down.

"Oh..."

"Do you want to go?" I asked, sitting next to her and leaning over her a bit, my hands on wither side of her waist, my face close to hers.

"D-Do you?" She kept my gaze, unable to look away. I smiled, and pulled away.

"If you want to go, I'll go. If you don't want to go, I'll stay here with you."

"Well...It's kind of be like having friends, right? So...Why-Why not?" She stuttered, regaining her mind.

I had figured something out in the past few days, why me, Ryo and thief lost our control near her, and why it sent her head reeling, making her dizzy.

The bond. It was why were both were intoxicated when we were with each other. Being so close brought the bond to buzz and hum so loud, it messed up our thinking process. It messed us up, making us act on emotions and feelings rather then rational thoughts and intelligence.

"Then we'll go..." I said, getting up. I had to at least get some air away from her before I acted on emotion, and being away from her hurt. It was constant back and forth between the two.

I decided against being away, and turned around to sit next to her.

"Are you sure? You won't be angry?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Well, I know you don't like it when people look at us...And it's a...A date.."Her eyes flickered to mine with worry, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Well, you don't like public show of affection..."

"You don't think I can be romantic in public?" I almost laughed at the thought, but realized she was serious.

And correct.

"No, I was just saying..." I laughed, cutting her off.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. I'll prove to you I can be romantic in public..."Somehow my voice seemed to stretch, leaving her with a quicker reaction.

"And if you don't? Who get's what?"

"Well, if you win, what do you want?" She thought about that, and smiled.

"I want you to take me out...You know, a date just for me and you?"My heart agreed with that bet.

"And if I win?"

"I would ask what you want, but I'm scared for your answer..."

"Please, Kitty. Don't you think I can contain myself for something actually rational?"

"I'm not sure." She giggled, and I moved her to lean back into my chest, like before.

"I want...To take you out, but I decide what we do, and if you win, you decide what we do." That was reasonable, and this way, I wouldn't have to forfeit the deal just to take her out on a private date.

"Alright then, it's a date."

"A wonderful date." I smiled, running my teeth over her neck gently, her breathing quickened and her back arched, making me laugh silently. I moved her hair aside a bit to lean my head on her shoulder and kiss right under her ear. It was one of my favorite spots to run my teeth over, it was part of her neck, mostly because when she tensed up, it made me laugh. She was so cute, so innocent at times.

I ran the tip of my nose down her jaw line, and breathed with her, slowing her own breath. Reaching for her hand, I quickly flipped her on her back so I could lean over her, and look into her eyes as I kissed her and touched her. I took her hand in mine, and licked her index finger, giving her a surprised and confused look on her face. I smiled, and ran her finger over my canine. Her hand clenched up, surprise coloring her face.

She hadn't known they were that sharp.

I laughed, and sat next to her, pulling her to sit on me as I leaned against the head board.

"Bunny...You're canine's are sharp..." She exclaimed, and I pulled her closer, my hands resting on the back of her thighs.

"Wanna' feel em' again?" I laughed, and kissed her with built up intensity. She kissed back, and my hands found their way to her hair, twirling it around their fingers, running themselves through it, scrunching it up in fists sometimes.

When they pulled her hair one time, she pulled away, and I untangled my hands.

"Sorry..." I breathed into her neck, and she caught her own.

"It's fine." I stopped, something in her voice said it wasn't.

"Kitty, what's the matter?" She looked at me surprised, realizing that I wasn't going to let it go.

"Nothing." She was hiding something.

"Kitty-Eshebe, I can tell somethings wrong."I pressed further.

"Well, it's just...My scalp still kind of hurts from Melvin..." She looked down, and I nodded.

"Right, I'm sorry, I'll keep my hands under control." I said, kissing her again, and this time, wrapping my arms around her waist, holding on to the sides of her shirt, which seemed to be okay.

She gently parted her lips, lightly breathing into me. I responded, not under my own control, I was lost in the bond, the intoxicating emotions swirling between us. She gently bit my lower lip, causing my eyes to fly open;

She was never that direct. She laughed, and pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Her eyelids gently dropped halfway over her eyes, and I stayed quiet, moving my mouth to her neck to gently bite.

"No one's ever surprised me like you do, Kitty." I murmured into her neck, letting my lips and teeth gently brush her skin, causing her to breathe quicker, something that gave me the satisfaction of knowing I'd hit a spot.

"I could say the same...No one's ever this way with me...The thief-" I cut her off with a fierce kiss, not wanting to hear her say any more about him.

"Shhh." I breathed, my mouth breathing into hers, gently touching her own. She took a deep breath, her head obviously reeling. I pulled away, teasing her, and set my ear to her heart, listening to it beat furiously.

"I like the sound of that..." I said, and she giggled a bit as I licked right under her ear.

"Yami..." She moved her hands down my arms, and took them in hers, moving them to the small of her back.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, you just seem so strained with them like that..."

"I don't want to hurt you..." Did she like being hurt? So if I was a sadist, and she was a masochist, this wasn't good.

"I know you won't, just don't pull my hair or scrunch it up tightly in your fists...Everything should be fine then..." I half smiled, and flipped over until I was leaning over her. I ran my fingertips down the side of her face, and she smiled back.

"But I don't have control..."

"You seem to have control now..." She noted, and I sneered.

"Hardly...Right now I just want to do a lot of this.."I kissed her, and ran my teeth over her lips gently, and moved my head to lick her neck.

"And a bit of that..." I whispered into her skin, gently brushing her skin with my lips as I spoke.

She didn't say anything as I reached for her hand, intertwining our fingers, taking her other hand and placing it on the back of my neck.

"You know, those kinds of things." I laughed darkly, and she breathed a smile at me.

She ran her hand through the roots of my hair, only to have me quickly take her hand and lick her fingers. She pulled her hand away, and I took both my hands, putting them on either die of her waist, kneeling on my knees above her to keep balanced.

My hands grabbed a hold of her shirt, and pulled it over her head, leaving her surprised, while I licked her stomach, up until where the last rib on her ribcage was, moving my head up and kissing in the middle of the heart shaped scar.

She breathed, entangling her hands in my hair, while I hooked my fingers in the waist of her pants, giving her a flirtatious and sneaky look.

"Yami...Don't..."She warned, breathless and dizzy.

"Why not?" I breathed, not recognizing my voice when it whispered to her darkly, smoothly.

"Because..."I cut her off with a kiss, my hands moving to each side of her face, sliding down to her shoulders, gently running my fingertips down to her hands in my hair.

"We should stop..." I managed, getting a drop of sanity back, like getting oxygen in a smoky room.

She didn't listen and went back to my mouth, her kisses passion filled and lusty.

I'd flipped a switch.

She sat up against her head board, and I put my hands on either side of her head, only to have them on her lower back and moving up in down, almost rubbing her back.

They crawled up her shoulder blades, moving under her straps.

"Yami, no..." She broke away for a minute, but came back as they moved away, running the tips of my fingers gently down her back.

Her hands followed the steps mine had before with her hair. She ran her hands through it, grabbed fist full bits of it, and tugged a bit here and there, making me pant a bit at some points, her just touching me made me insane.

She pulled away, slightly holding me back.

"We..."I cut her off again, her mouth opened already so I could bite her lip. She breathed into me, her hands slowly taking the bottom hem of my shirt and pulling it off my body. I took her hands and put them to my chest, showing off my muscles a bit. She smiled, pressing her teeth to me lips, as my hands went to her thighs, pressing my fingers gently near her hips, my hand sliding into her back pockets.

She didn't seem to mind as I pulled her to sit on my legs, leaning over me this time, my hands squeezing gently.

She laughed, her lips uncovering her teeth again, giving me and idea. One of my hands slid out of her pocket and down to her ankle, wrapping it between my index finger and thumb, keeping a hold there. She seemed questionable for a minute, but went with it.

I sat up, keeping her to face me, but broke away, laying her on her back, and moving my head near her ankle.

"Yami...?" She questioned, and I smiled, my teeth gently running over her skin, but then biting down on her ankle. She let out a jagged breath, clenching the sheet in her fists, sitting up against the head board.

I smiled, satisfied, and licked the new blood. She unclenched her hands, not sure what to do with them, but one found it's way to my head, gently stroking over my hair.

"Yami...?" I kissed the small bite marks, and looked up, content.

"Kitty..."

"Why..."She struggled for air, and looked down at her ankle.

"Hmm?" I crawled back up to her, leaning my body close over hers.

"Why did you bite me?" Her eyes were full of two emotions I could explain.

The mood dropped from heavy to sad and confused like a switch.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I...Uh..."I wasn't sure why, I'd felt she wanted me to, like it was natural. The more cannibalistic and animal side inside me, or maybe even the sadistic side took over. I pulled away from her, sitting at her feet. She kept her silence, and I rubbed the back of my neck, was she mad?

"Sorry, again...I'll...I'm just going to...Uh...Sorry..."I couldn't find the words, and was ready to get up and go just as her soft hand gently brushed mine.

"Bunny...I just didn't expect it..." My throat composed no sound, my eyes didn't look away from hers, and neither of us moved. She broke away from the strange moment, her eyes darting to the now faint marks on her ankle, they were healing fast.

"Hey..." I lifted her head gently between my index finger and thumb, looking at her with playful eyes. She looked up quickly, her eyes gold. I shrugged it off, probably her powers, and moved my hand to the side of her neck, going for a make up kiss. She immediately pulled me to lean over her, her hands and lips moving ferociously, something keeping her energized. I smiled, laughing, and tried to pull back from her grip around my neck. She moved to my neck, licking

"Eshebe..." I smiled, and she opened her eyes, the molten gold pouring into mine through a sideways glance. I breathed evenly, letting her get through her system. I closed my eyes, and ran my hands through her hair, stroking the pure, soft, silky white locks with a gentle tenderness. We had flipped it so I was sitting against the headboard, and it felt nice me touching her, her touching me.

My fingers ran over her straps behind her hair, and we both moved cautiously for a moment, her slowing her kisses, while I ran my hands over the rest of her back, nonchalant. She gently bit my neck, causing my eyes to fly open, and my hands to stop. Her breath was hot against my skin, and my heart beat harder, causing the pain of love to take on a burning feel. My hands found her face, holding both sides and bringing her face to mine.

"Kitty's got teeth to, huh?" I didn't feel like me as I held her, looked into her eyes, mine halfway closed, charming, lustily pouring into her wild, awake and playful ones.

And then it all went so fast, my mind spinning, reeling, something else taking control.


	24. Chapter 24: Double Lucky Shots

**Chapter 24**

I opened my eyes to what seemed nothing, blackness. I closed my eyes again, reopening them. This wasn't a spirit realm, was it? No it couldn't be...No, I was sure, spirit realms were white, this was black, this was nothing.

A shadow realm.

I gulped, logic coming to mind;

This could be a nightmare.

But something told me it wasn't, told me I was in a shadow realm. But the only one I'd ever known was Yami's. He used shadow realms, at least, from what I've seen when he dueled sometimes. He wouldn't want to send me here, would he? No, I couldn't doubt him, he wouldn't do this, he loved me.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice stretching out in front of me, almost mute and immediately bouncing back to me. This wasn't dark, this was...Nothing. Like most shadow realms, they were just holders of unwanted, lost, or uncared for souls.

Was I one of them? People were either sent here, or drifted here in loneliness, being alone, nothingness. Was I nothing? Was I one of those 'lost souls'? The thought hurt, how could I be alone? I had Bakura...All three Bakura's... I had found my soul mate's, sure, I had lost my family, but that wasn't my fault, and they weren't the people I thought they were anyways...

I felt something trickle down my cheek from my left eye, and I wiped it onto my index finger;

A black tear.

I shook it from my finger and hand, and got a control of myself. This HAD to be a dream, this COULDN'T be real. No, not after all I had gone through, I wouldn't allow it. I wasn't giving up, this wasn't _my_ end.

The blackness started pulsating, vibrating, revealing color beads to make up color separated clouds, shaking with the realm. The vibrations moved me into what seemed the center of the clouds and blackness, it felt like it took control of my cells and body, an earthquake shaking through me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, and before I could even think to blink, it was over. Everything stopped, the colored clouds held their place, and I floated in what seemed nothing still.

"Hello?" I whispered, and suddenly an out line to a figure appeared, flashing a dark blue into my eyes, to reveal no one other then;

My mother.

"Mom!" I exclaimed in a breath of surprise, and air of shock.

"Amenankhans, You've come..."She smiled, her olive skin drawn out in the black background, her eyes almost black, a tint of my reflection distracting me. I was pure white, all white, my skin the shade of snow, my hair the color cloud, my eyes gold, almost matching the oracle dressings I wore. She wore Egyptian gypsy clothing, loos scarves and shawls. Her hair was up in the gypsy attire, almost as if she had just come from the traveling tavern that would sometimes come see the Pharaoh and celebrate all those times ago. They used to dance for him.

"You called me? Where am I? Why are you in gypsy clothing?" Questions poured out of me, and she hugged me in an embrace.

"Nothing's the same when you're a spirit, Amenankhans."

"What?"

"Have you killed the Pharaoh?"

"No..."

"Do it, soon. Avenge me, bring me back."Her words reached my ears, but it didn't process.

"...What...?But you're dead."

Think Amenankhans! Don't be so dim!" She commanded, and I flinched back, her face in mine, but she pulled away, a slight smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant that.."

"Mother.."She cut me off.

"You've done some naughty things, haven't you?" I gulped, the thief, Yami, and Ryo all flashing in my mind.

"What...What do you mean?" I tried to play it cool, but I knew she knew, she was my mom...

"You opened up to a thief, you shared your bed with a thief, he's robbed you of your magic, you're virtue, your..._Purity_..." She breathed in my ear, circling around me. She looked down at me, intimidating me. I couldn't speak.

"Amenankhans, you had your powers taken, you've tried collecting it back, but you just can't get it all, can you? I know what's holding you back, and I would love to share. They are. You and your stupid soul mate dream. Rid of them, kill them. Resurrect me, I'll help you, we'll take revenge. On your father, on all those who tramped you, those children, Shamir, _everyone_." She toyed with me brain. I felt weak, my mind not in my control.

"You even went as far as to get a new name twice. Femi, Eshebe. I like that one, you crafty child. Survival is the number one way to succeed. Act now, think later. And with your mind, that shouldn't be a problem, you think and act, your body responding once you think it. You can rule the world, you can have a happy ending. You can have anything, everything, just think of it Amenankhans!" She exclaimed, the realm turning into the top of a pyramid, looking down to millions of cheering people.

"And I can help you get there, all I need, is a sacrifice..." She breathed again, and before me, she showed a picture of Ryo, Yami and Touzoku behind him. They all smiled their smile's, as if it were any normal day. I smiled back, my heart pounding at the thought of them, the bond yearning for them. I took a step forward towards them, but as soon as my hand almost touched Ryo's extending one, the blew away like wind.

"Bakura..."I said, and my mother sighed heavily behind me.

"Amenankhans, you were my only child...And not even related to your father...You were conceived with me and a gypsy man. Your father married me, saving me from being shunned. He never loved you, but I did. I loved you with all my heart, the only person who has and ever will love you, Amenankhans..." She smiled, and I went wide eyed, then glared at her, my mind in my control once I thought of Bakura.

"No...They love me..."

"DO they? He took your purity, the other took your mind, and the last, everything else. They're just dragging you down, rid of them. Sacrifice the host for me...Your loving mother..."She brushed her fingertips down the side of my face, and smiled.

She slipped me a dagger, that looked more like a dragons tongue then anything, and smiled.

And then I remembered everything the Pharaoh and Touzoku said.

"No...You never loved me..."My eyes widened and she laughed, resembling a witch, an evil cackle.

"You're listening to them?"

"No...I know...They said the truth..."

"A thief and the man who used you? Ha! I have more truth in my thumb then they have said, my dear." She reached for my face again, bu I smacked her hand away.

"YOU LOVED MY POWER, NOT ME. YOU ARE EVIL, YOU ARE HATEFUL! HOW COULD YOU EVEN BEGIN TO ASK ME TO KILL THE VERY PEOPLE WHO MAKE ME HAPPY?" I yelled at her, and she flinched back, her face going from surprise to a scowl.

"I CONTROL YOU AND YOUR POWERS!"

"NO ONE CONTROLS ME BUT ME! NO MORE! NO MORE OF YOU! NO MORE OF THIS!"

"You spiteful child. Do you know how long it took me to make this damn realm to even see you? After all this time, you turn on ME?"

"Of course, so I can kill you myself."I said, throwing my palm to her forehead, and started draining her soul, destroying the blackness with white flames.

"You'll never understand, wherever light goes, darkness is there!"

"But in the end, it just burns." I half smiled, and she shriveled up, finally no more. I turned to find Yami, Touzoku and Ryo standing there together, a door opened to their realm, and I reached for them being pulled in.

"You did good, Eshebe..." Yami said, looking at me with playful eyes from the wall he leaned against. Ryo took my hand, bowing and kissing my hand.

"You're alright now..."He hugged me quickly, until the thief pulled me away, squeezing me tightly, his head leaning on mine, nuzzling my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me I scared you? I'm sorry, but what matters now is you're safe..."He ran a hand down my hair, looking into my eyes and holding my other hand.

"Alright, my turn." Yami pulled me away from Touzoku, kissing my forehead.

They said nothing, but something all their eyes told me it was okay, I made the right choice, even though she was my mother, even though she brought me into this world, I did something right serving justice to her. I turned to look at all of them, Touzoku and Yami back to back behind Ryo, all smiling. Ryo with his closed eye smile, Yami with his evil and playful one, and Touzoku with his charming one. I smiled back as they all said;

"I love you..." I blushed, a new spark in me:

"Alright, lets get on with this show, you've already making me blush." I laughed, and pulled Yami back to our bodies.

Once back in my room, I realized I was myself, where I was before my mother called me. I stretched, yawning, and blinked. I was laying on Yami's chest, in his big striped t-shirt, and he bent his head down to kiss my hair, running his hands through it.

"I was scared I lost you, until I felt you in the shadow realm..." He murmured, melting his words in my ears, making me shiver a bit.

"Yami...She asked me to..."

"I know. It's alright, I'm just happy you didn't listen to her, you did the right thing..."

"And Ryo, Touzoku?"

"We got it all sorted out...after a fight between me and Touzoku...Ryo called us to our sense's. He mentioned you were still there...With her..."

"Yeah...Yikes..." He laughed at my remark, and kissed me.

"I know you didn't want to do anything to serious last night, so don't worry...But for a minute there..."

"Almost?"

"Almost. I gained self control..."He agreed.

"Thank you..."

"Doesn't mean it was easy...You weren't you...And now your eyes, Eshebe...They're back to normal. They were gold, but I guess that was her trying to call you. Not everyone has it as easy as you do with your powers...And even doing what you do stretches you out thin..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, get dressed, we have our answer, and I already called Ta. We've got a date." I smiled at his casual stride, and sat up, getting ready. Even thought I had just killed my mother, I felt nothing. Nothing but freedom from something, and maybe I wasn't supposed to feel that way, but she wasn't the woman I thought she was all those years, that woman was never there, never real.

I ran to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror, yup, all normal. I was relieved, and ran back out to Yami, and wrapped my arms around him.

"How did you all find me?"

"Me and Touzoku ripped a realm, THAT took a lot. Our powers have to rest for a bit, it was tough. Even jumping realms takes a lot..."

"Yeah..."

"But yet, you seem to come out all right."

"I have you guys to pep me up." I shrugged, laughing as he kissed under my ear.

"Well, you make it look so easy..."

"It's not, but it's livable. I am human..."

"Sometimes, it doesn't seem so...My dark angel." He caressed my face, and I touched his hand gently.

"Bunny..." He smiled wearily, then his face hit his normal facade of toughness.

"Come on, it's time to go..."

We walked to Ta and Yugi were standing outside in the park, and I smiled. The bet was on.

He grabbed my hand immediately, and I blushed slightly. Yugi laughed nervously, and spoke up:

"So...Uhm...Ta signed us up for dancing lessons first.."I smiled, about to giggle when Bakura spoke up.

"What kind of dancing?"

"Well, It's supposed to be a mix of them all, nothing classy, but I think the salsa or tango. Isn't that romantic?" She looked up dreamily, and Yugi blushed.

"Doesn't that sound like fun, Bakura? Tango and Salsa dancing? With more people, fast beat music..."I mocked.

"Dancing closely..." He said, intertwined our fingers, shooting me a look and sending a tingle of lust through the bond. He was going to do this. I gulped, what did he want to do for the private date? I didn't even want to think about it.

"Yeah..."Yugi seemed taller now, somehow taller then my five foot five, he used to be shorter, child like, but now he was more the size of a preteen, a growing male teenager.

"So, let's get going, because after that, we have a whole day planned!" Ta cheered, and I was beginning to think I just made the biggest mistake ever.

While dancing to the fast Spanish music in the tango/salsa class, I didn't really look at Yami. He knew he would win, he knew it all along. It was just a private date, after it didn't count as part of it, what was going on in his head. He knew the difference between love and lust right? Romance was gushy, gooey, like the stuff in cards. And this wasn't romance, this wasn't love, this was a lust thing. I looked into his eyes and he gave me a wink, making me look down quickly. Inside me head, he would have had a rose in his mouth, and we'd be alone in the spotlight, our lusty moment shown to the world, but what felt like just us. He would whisper sweet words of love, comparing me to the most beautiful things, calling me above them. I blinked it away, and my heart responded with fast beats, just as Yami's lips gently brushed my neck.

"Bakura...Not here!" I whispered and he chuckled. He probably didn't know the difference between love and lust, proving me right.

"It's part of the dance, you know the male lead?" He swept me in caress, and I saw Yugi and Ta looked over nervously.

"Alright, you automatically win, I forfeit."

"But that's no fun, come on, play." He coxed, and I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine...Hey Ta?" I asked out loud now, and she looked at me, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"Can we leave now? I'm getting dizzy..." I lied, and she nodded. Yami brought his lips to my ear in a quick second, making it look natural.

"Are you sure that's not me?" He laughed, breaking away just as fast as he'd come to hold me. I shook my head, watching him walk off darkly. He had something up his sleeve, and I begged for the one place that would leave us in the dark, alone.

And of course Ta just had to plan going to a movie right after dancing.

"You know, I'm not in the mood for a movie, can't we do something else?" I asked, and Ta frowned.

"But, I really wanted to see this one..."

"Me to..."Yugi agreed, and Yami gently brushed his hand on mine.

"Don't you want to see it? I thought I heard you talking about how you wanted to see this one..." He lied, and I tried to dodge it.

"No, I wanted to see that other one, that french one."

"Well, majority rules, sorry.."Ta frowned again, and they dragged me inside. It was like they were on his side now. Great.

I sat next to Yami, and we were behind Yugi and Ta. Yami slipped his arm around my shoulders, which I didn't mind. What would have been a teenage girls dream, wasn't anything compared to how I knew Yami could be. I leaned my head on his shoulder, knowing neither of us was paying attention to the movie.

He slouched down a bit, and put took my hand, holding it in his as his arm draped over my shoulders. I didn't hear or see him move his lips to my ear, and was surprised when he whispered in a hot breath:

"You know, it feels good...Just to be like this..." His voice soothed itself into my heartbeat ears, calming everything while quickening everything as well. I nodded, and he put his head on mine.

And I realized something, what he was going for, and something I should have thought of before:

This was his plan, romance, not lust. I had mistaken him. He knew the difference. I felt bad for thinking such of him, but then I was reminded, it was Yami.

He moved his head and arm away, just as the credits started to roll, and I sighed. Ta and Yugi came over to us.

"What's next?"

"Arcade!" Ta exclaimed and my shoulders sank in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they have a dancing game inside that I just love!" She squealed and I turned to Yami who had the same face as mine.

"Ta, maybe we could do that another time...Let's go to the park or something."Yugi tried to help.

"But...You're right...We should do something we all want to do, but we can't plan anything to long, I still have things planned." Oh, just wonderful. Yami ran his fingertips down the back of my hand, causing me to look at him. He looked at me sideways, a smirk on his face. The bond buzzed through me, causing me to shiver.

"We should go for a walk in the park..."

"But last time that happened, I fainted..."Yugi reminded. I bit my lip and tried to work my brain.

"What about lunch then?" I suggested, they all blinked for a minute and Yami looked around, bored. Yami sighed, and sat down, holding his head up by his palm.

"Lunch? But we just watched a movie...With popcorn and what not..." An emotion of humor and a dark lust swirled through my soul and I looked to Yami, who had his eyes on me, slanted and dark. It turned into a dark humor once my eyes met his, and he smirked, winking and blowing a kiss.

I quickly looked away before they could see and Bakura stifled a laugh.

"Well...I don't really see what else we can do then...I mean if you have something already planned, there's nothing that's in a short time-" Yami stood up and cut me off.

"I have an idea."

"What?" We all asked at the same time and he half smiled.

"I thought you'd say that." He never took his eyes from mine, forcing me to keep the gaze, in each word, each breath, he held my eyes in his, a mental embrace.

"We're going to go ahead and go to the park."

"Why, but-"

"Not that park, the park with a river, I know one right out side of the city." He finally broke our eye embrace and turned to them.

"Oh...What do they do there?"

"Boat rides..." He smiled, looking at me sideways.

"Oh, that would be fun!" Ta jumped, and ran out the door, Yugi on her heels as soon as he noticed she was anxious to go. Where she went, he went. I smiled, and laughed.

"Really?"

"Really. And I just wanted to do this real quick." He gently took my hands in his, and enclosed his around mine, looking into my eyes deeply.

"Huh?" I questioned, and he laughed once, a breath extending from his chest as he spoke:

"I love you more then the stars shine for the night, more then the birds love the wind..."

I blinked a few times, confused.

"I...I love you to...?"

"I will love you forever, you are the best thing that could happen to me..."

"Bakura..." I breathed as he slowly kissed me, and I tried to comprehend, he was never like this, I mean, he had his moments, but nothing like this. What had changed him? That stupid movie Ta made us see? Even Yugi seemed to enjoy it, but how could this affect Yami? I knew he wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was watching me the whole time, I felt his eyes, and through the bond he had curiosity.

"AWW!" Ta melted, drooling over our moment, and then I understood. Sneaky bastard knew he they were watching, he was using them as judges.

"Bakura I didn't know you were so romantic!" Yugi exclaimed, and I blushed.

"You're a cheater."I hissed my whisper.

"Not when the audience is there." He winked and whispered back.

If Yami was going to play it like that, I could to. I laughed to myself.

"Oh Yami, the sun only comes up for me to see your face, and the moon, shines in your hair so I may see the outline of an angel. You have saved me from a bad life, and I'm happy you're my knight in shinning armor, that I get to spend the rest of my life...By your side..."I faked tears and felt his humor through the bond, this was a game to now.

"Alright, you're getting to Eshebe with this, lets go on a boat ride!" Ta pulled me away from Yami, who only ran back up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Please, let me hold my beloved flower. Her touch gives me reason to breathe." He was smart with that one, I had to give him credit. Ta blushed a bit giving me back to him, and Yugi looked at us with worried eyes.

After the boat ride, and Yami hugging me around my shoulders and stomach repeatedly throughout the whole ride, Ta made us go to a semi-fancy restaurant for dinner, Ta pulled me aside right in the middle for a 'bathroom break'. I scowled on the inside, I'd rather not hear her doing personal business, but only to find out it was makeup check time for her as I just stood there.

"He really loves you, Eshebe...Be careful...He's been touching you constantly, he's a real romantic!" I nearly sneered and scuffed, laughing, but held it in.

"Well...That's my Bakura...My knight." I pretended to look off dreamily.

"I wish Yugi or the Pharaoh were like that...You know? You two just look so happy...He touches you in such an intimate, sensual way, and you're a very lucky girl." Ha! Right, yeah I was lucky, but not in this way, this way was just a game. I leaned against the counter, and thought about this.

"Yeah..."

"Is it like this when it's just you two?"

"He's the sweetest. He's the night to my day, the words to my song..."I cooed, and laughed lightly, I sounded ridiculous, but continued to actually say something true:

"He's my soul mate." She looked at me, her lip gloss wand still in hand.

"Eshebe..." She blinked and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You're...You're...I...Be careful, he may want something else..." I almost laughed, but nodded.

"Why do you say that?"

"With how he's touching you and all, I have to admit, it's romantic, and sensual, no one can help but be jealous...I am, at least. But I warn you because he always has this dark look sometimes, not sure if its inner thoughts or whatever. Just be careful." She shrugged and went back over her lips with a wand.

I for got what she said about him wanting something else, and though about what it would be like if it was like this all the time, all the mushy gushy stuff. If it were like this with Bakura everyday, I'd be starstruck and everything. I love them so much now, all of them, it hurt. In a sick way, it felt weird, it felt nice. To love them beyond what I thought was possible, beyond what could be. I wanted to have them around all the time, their arms around me, everything. Their spirit, everything. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Hey, about that other time, in the hallway, I had just been electrocuted..."

"It's fine...I thought it was something like that." She smiled, and I sighed.

"Alright, I'm going back out there, see ya."

"I'm finished." She smacked her lips together and ran out ahead of me. I laughed.

She was jealous of a game.

I nearly ran into Bakura while laughing and looking down and we ended up pushed against a wall.

"You're making this so much fun..." His breath was hot against my ear, and I laughed, breathing into his ear.

"You took the lead."

"Like salsa and tango..." He laughed, and I heard voices coming down from the hall. We were in a small nook away from it all.

"We should break away now..." He smiled, and nibbled my ear once, and like that, we were far apart.

We returned to the table, where Yugi had kissed Ta.

I smiled, and winked at her once they noticed us. Bakura stiffened next to me, weary.

"What?" I whispered, and looked to Yugi:

Who was now the Pharaoh.

"I wanted the fun to, With this beautiful lady.."He kissed Ta's hand, and his eyes flickered to mine, a smirk on his face. I didn't care that he was using her, what bothered me was that he was here. Yami grabbed my hand, sending comfort through to my soul.

"It's alright, his memory isn't here. He doesn't remember anything currently..."

"Why? How?"

"A puzzle piece is missing..."He smirked and I breathed.

The rest of the date was slightly uncomfortable, and Eventually we got to the fireworks with Yugi being himself.

We all lay on a picnic blanket, and looked up at the fireworks. I started drifting off and falling asleep. Yami pulled me onto his chest, and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, I need you awake..."He laughed, and I was immediately woken up by the finale of the fireworks.

A chill ran through the air, and I shivered, snuggling into Yami more. He was so warm...almost like Ryo was in the morning when I woke up with him. I smiled at the thought, and Yami ran a hand through my hair.

"It's alright Kitty...I'm here..." He whispered, and we both knew that Yugi and Ta couldn't hear us.

"I'm not scared, just cold."

"We'll go home..." He helped me up, and we walked to the dorm.

Right as I crawled under the covers in my pajamas, I had a reminder.

"Wait...So who won?"

"I did."

"No, come on that's not fair!"

"I started WAY before you did! I did too win!" I thought about that, he was right. I let him win, but with some rules.

"Alright, fine, you win.-" He smiled wickedly, rolled over to lean over me, and kissed me.

"I win..." He repeated, and planted kisses from my cheek and neck to my shoulders and collar bone.

"BUT. There are rules for the date..."He stopped, his gaze gently looking to mine.

"What do you mean, _rules_?"

"Well, it only contains the time in which we aren't home. No after, no beginning." He laughed, going back to sensual gloating.

"You think I'd really care what we did on our date? I want to hear you say I was romantic, admit it...Please?" I'd never heard him say please before. My eyes widened, and I gasped in pretend shock.

"Alright, you were romantic..."

"Admit I am."

"You are romantic." I laughed, and he smiled, running his teeth from my collar bone to below my ear.

"I love you...So damn much." He squeezed me tightly, bringing my body so close to his in a hug, and kissed right under my jaw and ear.

"Yami..."I breathed with him, and he ran his fingertips down my sides, sliding his hands in the hem of my pants, and releasing a moan like sound into me, leaning back and pulling me to lean over him. He ran his fingernails up my back, and under my shirt.

"Bunny-" He cut me off as soon as I broke away, not wanting something to be ruined.

He ran his hands to the front of my shirt, and reached for the bottom button with his long fingers.

"Yami..."I managed, and he stopped, his hands going to the back of my thighs, gently running them to my hips and gripping the sides. I had to admit, although sometimes it got carried away, it was a way of him saying he loved me, and wanted me to know he acknowledged he loved me, by just touching me, like in some way, he couldn't get enough.

He rolled us so he was leaning over me again, and he grabbed a hand full of the sheet with one of his fists near my head, the other wrapped around my waist, pulling my body close to his. He moved the shoulder of my shirt aside, and kissed my shoulder, going to the back of my neck and right under my hair line, and biting a bit. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, grabbing his hair in my hands.

He smiled through our lips, and brought the hand next to my head to the side of my face, his fingers gently running through my hair. He backed away, and let our tight embrace go.

"You should sleep..."

"How can I sleep now? You've got me all riled up..." I laughed, and he smiled, a hand running over my hair, tucking it behind my ear.

"Sorry...But, I have a date to plan tomorrow."

"You're planning it tomorrow? What am I going to do all day?"

"I can't be here when I plan it, you'll get curious and ask repeatedly..."

"Aw...That's no fair.."

"Yes it is, I began the romance before you..."

"If you rub that in my face a lot, I'm just going to get mad..."

"I'll deal with your wrath.." He smiled, kissing me again, and I snuggled into his chest.

"I had fun tonight though..."Ta's voice rang in my mind again, and I wondered, was it really that much of a gushy performance? And if it was that way all the time, what would it be like? I looked up into my canopy as I thought about this and then after what seemed half an hour, Bakura spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" Did he know I was awake? I shrugged it off and spoke anyways.

"Nothing in particular..." I shrugged, and yawned, he chuckled.

"Somethings got to be going on inside that head of yours, but you're tired, so I'll let you sleep." I nodded, and slipped off to dreamland.

_**Authors note: So, yeah. Fun double date XD I love how they turned it into a game. Lol. Trust me, this scene was dying to be written, **_

_**Don**__**'**__**t **____**forget to R&R PLEASE!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Hurt Feelings

**Chapter 25: Ryo's P.O.V**

After finding Eshebe in the shadow realm, and she and Yami returning to the bodies, I sat on the couch, watching T.V with Touzoku.

"Hey, Touzoku?"

"Yeah?" He turned to me from his upside down position in the arm chair. He was always so spontaneous, and it made me wonder. His violet gray eyes looked at me sideways, and I breathed.

"How…I….You…."

"Aww…Someone's speechless." He laughed, and went back to the TV.

"No, I have to ask you something…Can I?"

"Well, do I really have a choice?" I ignored the comment and continued.

"How does someone like you show you love Eshebe?"

"Show who?"

"Her…" He held back a smile, but ended up laughing hysterically. He held his stomach, and rolled off the couch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled and he wiped the tears from his eyes, sitting up correctly, looking at me.

"You're asking me, on how to express how you feel? To Eshebe?"

"Well, yes, but you and Yami both seem to have a way with her, and her with you. But sense you seem to be the most forward of us all, I'd like to know how you go about showing you love her…" A smirk came up to his lips, and his eyes lowered, taking on a shadow of darkness.

"Oh, I'm not the most forward." He said, his voice dark.

"What? But you…" He chuckled, devious.

"Here, let me show you something…"He stood up, putting his hand to the T.V, and it turned to a screen of Eshebe and Yami lying in her bed, making out.

"EH!" I stood up, my eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah…He's playing the bases. Almost running them. How far have you gotten with her?" He smirked, turning to my surprised face.

I didn't hear him, my heart sinking. I wasn't enough. They were getting far with her, and I was still stuck on base one. I felt as if I was dying, at least not breathing. I took a few sharp breaths in a plan to try to regain something, anything. Humanity or just wake up. My chest weighed down with the weight of my heart, and I dropped to my knees, tears falling. My arms fell from holding me up, to collapsing and throwing me to the floor.

"Just turn it off…"I moaned, my world crashing. Eshebe had been with them in ways I was scared to, in ways I never thought of. Was she even still in love with me? Me, the Ryo Bakura, the real, original, true Bakura.

"Hey, calm down. It's not like she doesn't want to be that way with you. She's loyal to you before us…Hell, she feels guilty!" I stopped and thought about that.

"How far have you gotten with her?"

"No further than Yami." He shrugged, pulling me off the floor, and sitting me next to him on the couch, as he lounged back a bit.

"But…I haven't…I…"

"I know. And hey, don't tell Yami I can do that. He'd kill me. Actually, go ahead and tell him. That ought to be fun." He threw his head back in laughter and I recalled their fight:

"YOU…LOST…HER?" Touzoku screamed at the top of his lungs, upset. He pushed Yami's shoulders, and Yami pushed back.

"I DIDN'T LOSE HER, SHE'S JUST GONE! I WOKE UP, AND SHE WASN'T THERE!" Yami threw his hand to Touzoku's neck, throwing him against a wall.

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?"Touzoku threw a punch to Yami's stomach, making Yami let go of his neck.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU SHOULD KNOW! SHE WAS WITH YOU!" Touzoku threw Yami to the ground his hand on his throat. Yami scrambled up from his lose grip, and they started tumbling.

"Guys! Stop! Eshebe could be in danger!" They ignored me, and I jumped out of the way as Yami picked up a chair throwing it at Touzoku, who missed it by an inch, and it broke against the wall.

"SHE JUST DISAPPEARED!"

"THAT JUST DOESN'T 'HAPPEN' YAMI! IT'S NOT NORMAL!"

"LIKE ANYTHIGN ABOUT US IS NORMAL!"

"STILL! SHE SHOULDN'T BE GONE!" Touzoku towered over Yami, although Yami wasn't that far off from him, with his anger he could be a hundred feet tall. The fire breathing dragon against a tall, angry giant. I gulped, and took a step towards them.

"Guy's, wherever she's at, it isn't willingly, and she could be in danger. It's like that one time the Pharaoh called her to a spirit realm, her body and soul was gone."

"But I've already checked the spirit realms made." Yami spoke up, his voice a bit husky from yelling, both his and Touzoku's eyes flaming and poison pouring into me.

"Well, maybe she could be in another realm…You use a shadow realm right?" Yami looked down, and nodded.

"You're right, I haven't checked those yet."

"Then hurry up." Touzoku pressed, venom pouring from his mouth.

"You have no right to say that to me."

"She. Could be. In. DANGER." He hissed, and Yami scowled, but disappeared.

"Touzoku, you need to calm down."

"I'll calm down when we find her and she's safe."

"We all care about her, not just you." I pointed out and he sneered.

"And it's our jobs to protect her." I looked down from his poison daggers, and nodded.

"Yeah, but this wasn't our fault, and defiantly not Yami's. He was protecting her just as well as you or I would. She got called to a realm or just up and went somewhere…" He cut me off.

"She doesn't know anyone here; she wouldn't just up and walk away." His eyes were like fire, and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Just looking at the options. I know, you're right." He was livid, and started pacing.

"Where the hell is he? He should be back by now….I swear if he's off saving her himself…" He left it there, and clenched his fists.

"No, if anything, Yami wouldn't…" I stopped, Yami would think about it, then do it, and deal with us later.

"I don't think he'd do that right now." I finished. Touzoku laughed, and folded his arms.

"Right, he'd do it just to get somewhere farther then us. Speaking of which, how far have you gotten again?"

"I've kissed her." I shrugged, and the thief looked at me with a look in his eye I couldn't put my thumb on.

"You need to step it up then, or let her take charge. That's one thing she doesn't get with us. She doesn't get all the gushiness with us as much as she does with you. She loves stuff like that. So, don't be like us Ryo, alright? Keep her other happiness in tune." He smiled.

And then Yami appeared. He had found her, and we ran to where he needed him and Touzoku rip the realm.

She stood there, with this Egyptian gypsy intimidating her.

And like that, I watched her kill the woman, almost seeing the white fire swallow and tear the woman apart, burning her flesh. I gulped, and watched it pour back into her hand, catching her breath just in time to turn to us.

"You're right." I said, coming back to reality.

"Heh?" He asked, looking to me.

"I should keep the gushy happiness with her, but not be as forward as you."

"Oh, that, right. Yeah, keep her happy with that, but don't be afraid to take a further step."

I nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I'm going to go see her now…" I got up, and he shrugged.

Just in time, as I was about to pull Yami out, he came back.

"Bout' time." Touzoku coxed behind me, and Yami glared, paying me no attention.

"Don't wreck the place…" I sighed, and went through the soul tunnel.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

I stretched, and smiled up at Ryo, who was now holding me.

"Good morning." He smiled back, his voice and face soft, unlike the playful and rough voice to Yami and Touzoku.

"Good morning." I laughed, putting my head under his in affection.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, rubbing my back.

"Very. Did you sleep well?"

"I just got here a few minutes ago, but moderately."

"That's good." He moved his head from above mine to plant his lips gently on my mouth, a sweet, gentle kiss. One that I missed with Yami and Akefia, one that I yearned for. I loved being a bit romantic from time to time, but more importantly, I love Bakura, Yami, and Akefia.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, his hands stopping on the small of my back. He kissed my hair, and rested his head on mine again.

"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" I asked all sweet, and he laughed.

"Let's go to the park."

"Alright, I have to shower first." I started to squirm away, but he held on tight.

"Can't we wait a little longer?"

"Okay" I agreed, and smiled up at him.

He kissed me again, parting his lips slightly, and breaking into me a bit. I caught my own breath, surprised at him.

"Bakura!" I was wide eyed, and excited. He'd never taken charge like that before.

"Sorry…"He breathed, blushing.

"No, no. It was nice, I…I kind of liked it…" I blushed back, and we both smiled at each other.

"Alright, well, we should go now…I want to get there earlier. They have boat rides!" He exclaimed excitedly. I laughed, and nodded. So he and Yami knew the same place? It should make sense, Yami could probably hack into Ryo's thoughts.

"How did you find it?" I asked, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"My father and I used to visit here sometimes, and he took me to it one day." I smiled.

"Hey, are you going to ever introduce me to him?" This took him by surprise, and he looked at me.

"You...You want to meet him?"

"He is your family...And one day..."I bit my lip, excited just thinking about it. A slight blush on his face told me he knew what I was thinking.

"Eh...Right...Yeah...But don't you think he might recognize you from the portrait?"

"Oh, right...We could say it's just a coincidence. Or..."

"No, you look exactly like you did back then..." He noted, and blushed, looking away.

"What?" I asked, was it the fact I was, in a way, older then him?

"You're still beautiful...After how long?"

"3000 years old, I think, maybe near 5000...I'm not sure anymore."

"And you still look like this?" He looked me over, and smiled, blushing.

"Yeah, let me remind you that I did take a shadow time portal here. Of course, I just shifted ages without actually aging." I added, and he kissed my forehead.

"You're still an angel, Ebe." With that we got ready and went to the park.

While on a boat ride, I actually got to carry a parasol. I smiled, and twirled it around, laughing.

"You really enjoy that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just funny..."

"What is?"

"That how everything's turning out and I still don't have a lead." I prayed the person actually rowing the boat wouldn't hear me.

"Ebe, I don't think now is the..." He started, cautiously shooting me a look.

"I know, don't worry. We'll find the person who stole my jewelry." I winked, and he half smiled.

"Yeah." He put his hand on mine, and I looked up just in time to look into his brown eyes.

"Bakura?"

"I love you.."He whispered and I smiled widely.

"I love you to..."

We walked around after that, and I'm starting to get the idea, we're being tracked.

Because;

We ran into Ta an Yugi!

"Are they stalking us?" I whispered to Ryo, who laughed, and shrugged.

"Hey!" Yugi called out, him and Ta running to us.

"Hi." I faked a smile.

"Hey, I have a question..."This time it was Yugi who asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're all taking a trip to Egypt, and we wanted to invite you two." I shot a look to Bakura, who looked at me as well.

Egypt. Where the last two pieces were, and, where I was last thrown in jail.

But that was a while ago, they couldn't remember it now...Could they?

'_Shit, fuck you Yami, it was you're fault._' I scowled at him, but smiled.

"My hometown!"

"Really? You're...awfully...white to be from Egypt.

"I'm kind of an albino."

_'No shit, my body hosts unbelievable, true, real, no bullshit magic, of course I'm white... Dumb-ass.'_ I thought it, but didn't say it, and smiled instead.

"Oh, right. And we're inviting Marik as well."

"What fun!" I clapped my hands once, and smiled, a bit tight. Ta. Is. an. Idiot!

"When is it?" Ryo took over, thankfully.

"In a month from now, because we still have to get out of school, remember?" Yugi laughed, and I nodded, looking at Ryo.

"Alright. Thank you for inviting us."

"Wait, for the end of the year, we planned a school dance!" Ta jumped with happiness, and my eyes began to twitch, my smiled becoming a little too tight.

"Hey, Ebe doesn't look to good, I'll take her home, tell us more in class!" Bakura shoveled us off quickly.

"She's an idiot."

"Hey, she's not that much an idiot."

"Hello." Uh-oh, please, not now. I looked up to find the one person I never wanted to see again:

Duke Devlin.

"Duke." I spat.

"So, did you think of the generous offer I gave you? I understand you had to run, you were just getting a buzz getting near me." He half smirked.

"Excuse me, but she ran because you're a creep." Ryo stepped in front of me.

"And how do you know?" Duke challenged Ryo.

"I was with her, she told me herself."

"Well, I'm sure she can tell me herself." Duke tried to push Ryo aside, but Ryo didn't move.

"No, you won't get to talk to her." Ryo looked down with a dark look.

"Right, move." He tried again, but Ryo only looked up, serious.

"Stay the hell away from her."

"And who are you? Her 'keeper', her 'protector'?" Duke tormented.

"Yes." Ryo wasn't letting him past, and even though Duke tried to, Ryo moved in front of him, until Duke grew tired of their game.

"Look, I'm tired of this dance, move or die in a challenge of Duel monsters."

"How about a challenge of how real men fight?"

"You're saying you want fists, Punk?"

"I'm not the punk." Ryo said, throwing a fist into Duke's gut.

Duke coughed, barring his teeth then turning to Ryo, and throwing a punch, hitting Ryo in the stomach.

Ryo didn't move.

"Look, just stop. You're not match for me, and don't try to be a hero for her, you're nothing."

"The hell I'm not. She's not interested in you, and she just want's you to leave her alone, so just go away." Ryo's voice was quiet, but sounded dangerous. I gulped, what was wrong with him? He had changed a bit, what was said? Had Yami done this to him, or Touzoku?

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me, pretty boy." He smirked, and tried pushed Ryo to the side, only to be punched in the left eye by Ryo's clenched fist.

"Come on." Ryo grabbed my elbow, and was hasty to move past Duke to somewhere far.

"Ryo?" I asked, afraid, had Yami come out? Ryo never did things like this...

"Yes?" He said, almost as if he was happy now.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing, he was just in the way. We simply just moved him aside, and left." He turned to me, shrugged, and moved his hand down to mine, and smiled with careful, relaxed and calm eyes.

"Yea...Yeah. You're right." I smiled, and he nodded, kissing right above my ear, gently resting his head next to mine, his fore head on my shoulder.

One hand drifted to my waist, and I blushed a bit, his other hand tightly grasping mine.

"We should go now, I mean, now it looks like you're the one who's sick..."I laughed, as his soft voice breathed an agreement.

"Yeah, Let's go home..."

We went home, and I smiled as he quickly closed the door, and hugged me around the waist, resting his head on my back.

"Ryo? You're not usually like this..."I said as he rocked us side to side.

"I just love you...Holding you...Talking to you...Everything...I love you Ebe..." He laughed, his breath cool on my shoulder blades.

"Well, how am I supposed to top that?" I joked, but it made him stop rocking us and lifted his head a bit.

"You could start...With this." He nibbled my ear gently, and I pulled my head back, giggling.

"Ryo..."

"Or this..." He put both his hands on mine, moving them to the back of his neck, grasping them gently before sliding his down to my waist.

"What does that...?" He cut me off with a quick kiss, and laughed.

"That wasn't what you could do."

"Then what could I do to top that?"

"Everything." He laughed, and my eyes widened as he looked me over with slanted eyes.

"Ryo, I don't know what you're expecting from me, but."

"Hush." He laughed, and kissing me slowly, and twirling us around, putting my feet on his.

"Ryo.."I pulled away, and laughed.

"Why?"

"Why? Ryo, come on...You...You're never like this..."

"Well, so what if I'm a little wild now and then?"

"You're not acting like Ryo, you're acting like Yami...And I love you..." He pondered my words a bit, and nodded a bit.

"Sure, I guess I don't get any fun like him then.." He shrugged out of my grip, turned and walked away from me.

"Ryo..." I reached back to him, and he looked over his shoulder, his eyes half way closed, not really interested. Kind of like Yami's normal look with things.

"Hmm?"

"Quit it. You're acting like Yami." He didn't say anything, but shrugged.

"Do you want me gone then?" I gaped at him in disbelief, and took a step back.

"What's wrong with you? No, I don't want RYO gone, but whoever the hell took over, I do." I spat, and he bit his lip.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ebe. I just...I'm no match for them. The things you do with them..." Did he know about Touzoku? I gulped, and looked down.

"But, that doesn't mean I don't love you...I enjoy everyone of you, especially you Ryo, you're sweet and kind. You're gentle, and they're rough, you're nice, and they have a more darker side to being 'nice'...You're the good with their bad balance." I tried to convince him, but he laughed in a self pity way, and looked down.

"You don't think I want to be that way even just a little bit?" He looked at me, his eyes sad while mine were wide.

"You...I wouldn't have thought I'd ever heard you say that...Before, you turned me down with stuff like that..."

"So you assumed I didn't want it that way instead of maybe I was just shy?" He sighed, and turned away from me.

"Bakura...I...I'm sorry.."I said, not sure if it was enough. I felt horrible, I hadn't even realized he was sending signals, but was to shy for words.

I walked towards him and put my arms around his waist.

"Eshebe, just...Please let me think...I'll...I'll talk to you later."Like that, I was struggling to hold his limp body.

I sat the body in an arm chair, and went to my room, locking the door behind me. I crawled inside my bathtub, and wrapped my arms around my knees, holding my body together.

This whole time I had been hurting Ryo without even knowing it. My insides wept, but I didn't muster a sound as I felt like I was being turned inside out.

After what seemed days, but was actually only tow hours or so, I got up and went to the living room, to find Touzoku sitting in the arm chair staring at my door.

"Touzoku.."I breathed, and she smirked, opening his arms for me to sit in his lap.

"Come here..."

"Touzoku, I don't really..."

"I know what happened. Ryo's...In a state of thinking. He's not all connected right now, he didn't mean it." His arms stayed open, taunting my body, which ached to be comforted.

"I hurt him..." I froze in place, and Touzoku sighed, getting up and picking me up.

"Shhh...He just...Feels left behind right now. It's not your fault, you didn't know." He said, sitting us down on the couch, me in his lap, and kissed my temple. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he held me around my waist.

"I still feel bad..." I mumbled, and Touzoku hugged me into his chest.

"Princess, Don't be sad...You're radiating unhealthy vibes...I'm worried, will you be like this all day?"

"Most likely..." I agreed, and he tilted my head up to look at him.

"Smile, please? For me?" He smiled lightly, and blinked his eyelashes bashfully. I gave a small smile, and he smirked, flipping me on my back against the couch. He leaned over me, one hand running up my leg and bending it at the knee as his eyes poured into mine.

"Do I need to make you happy?" He smiled wickedly and my face burned wildly, my heart feeling like it beat so fast it broke.

He bent his head down under mine, and kissed the nape of my neck, moving gently to the side, and kissing where my neck met my shoulder.

I tried to breath evenly, but I couldn't help it as I recalled the last time he was like this, _something_ happened that night.

"Touzoku, okay stop." I said, my voice full of alarm. He lifted his head and blinked at me, confused and surprised.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just stop." I moved away from his long body, and stumbled to my own arm chair, leaving him looking down in surprise.

"Did I do something wrong, my princess?" He asked, not looking to where I moved but where I was before.

"No." He looked to me as he sat on his ankles, and tilted his head.

"Your words say no, but your voice and actions scream yes my desert flower. What did I do wrong?" My face burned redder with each heart beat as the moments crawled back into my brain from before, and I gulped.

"N-nothing...Just...I'm fine. How are you?" I asked, trying to blink it all away, but it didn't work. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I know what this is about...Egyptian Queen, I assure you I didn't mean for any of that to happen...And I know you didn't either...I'm sorry..." He opened his eyes to look in mine, sincerity glossing his violet gray eyes. I nodded, and took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I just don't want that to happen again, that's all."

"Well, it won't. I'm under control princess." He said with all seriousness.

"Still...I just..." I struggled with words as he held up a palm.

"I understand." He crawled to the end of the couch near me, and laid on his stomach, looking up at me, expectant and waiting.

"So, what now?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Well, we can sit here in awkward silence, or you can come back over here and watch TV with me." I smiled a bit and he sat up, picking me up to sit on his lap and watch TV with him.

"Everything's going to be okay Princess." He said, resting his head on top of mine.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled.

_**A/N: So, yeah. Ryo really comes out in this chapter, and believe it or not, I kind of like how it turned out. He has a little more depth now, or at least in my view. **_

_**Please don't forget to R&R :) Pretty please?**_


	26. Chapter 26: Starry Night Lovers

**Chapter 26**

I awoke in Akefia's arms, perfectly fine. All we did was watch TV, something I found out yesterday, that he loves to do. I laughed at his simplicity, and he stroked a hand through my hair.

"I didn't think you were up yet..."He spoke quietly, and I shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd like TV."

"We didn't have it back then, remember?"

"Yeah, its still a bit childish..."

"Childish?" He frowned, and I laughed.

"But cute." I added, and he smiled again.

"Glad to know I make you smile because I like to watch TV." He laughed and I nodded, closing my eyes again. Akefia brought the blanket closer to me, wrapping me up in it more, and I smiled.

"Thank you." I laughed, and he kissed my forehead.

"Anytime Princess." I could hear the smile in his voice, and frowned.

"Akefia..."

"Princess?"

"Nothing..." I shook it off, not wanting to ruin this moment.

"Desert flower, you've already started to say it. Continue please."

"Well, the other day..."

"Which other day?"

"With Marik..."

"That day...Yes, what of it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be scared..."

"I didn't mean to scare you..I should be apologizing, not you. I'm sorry Eshebe...I really didn't mean to scare you...It's just...he had hurt you..."

"He didn't, Melvin did."

"Well, maybe you should get rid of Melvin then."

"I don't have enough power..."

"We need to get the other pieces soon..."

"We are...After schools over, Yugi and Ta invited us and all the other friends to Egypt with them...Where the pieces are...But last time..."

"That's when we first interacted." He remembered, and smiled, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, do you think they'd remember us?"

"Not likely, but if they do, it's fine."

"How did you get us out?"

"Very carefully. I appeared as a ghost who said that he needed to let you go or face the pharaohs wrath." He laughed, and I pondered weather or not he was serious or kidding.

"Wait...Seriously?"

"No, please, if anything they know about the native pyramids."

"Oh..." He looked down at me with a serious look for a moment, but it broke into a smile.

"You thought I was serious, didn't you?" He laughed, and I started to get up.

"Well...How was I supposed to know? I woke up and we were out of the jail. What was I supposed to think?" He laughed, and didn't say anything as his hands stayed still on my lower back.

I sighed, and he looked down at me, his eyes slightly sad.

"I'll see you later, Yami's coming. Alright, my Winter sun? I love you." He said, kissing my forehead, and I nodded, just as Bakura's body shifted smaller then Akefia's and his skin turn from tan to white, and his hair grow longer.

"Bunny." I smiled, and he looked at me, a smile spreading on his lips.

"Kitty." His long finger lightly touched my nose and he looked me over with his brown eyes.

"So...What's up?" I asked and he smirked.

"Are you ready?" He said, and I laughed.

"Ready for what?" I teased.

"Well, if you don't remember, then it's a surprise." He got up, and looked over his shoulder to me.

I opened my arms for him to pick me up, and he smiled, shaking his head.

"Come on Kitty. Go get dressed." He nodded toward my dresser and I frowned, getting up, and he left my room.

I hurriedly got dressed, making sure I looked presentable, and almost ran back to Bunny. I was so excited, I couldn't contain it.

He stood there, leaning against the wall, and smiled.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I can be." I smiled, and he reached for my hand, leading me out of the dorm.

After a fun day at the park, we went back to the dorm building.

Instead of going in, he went up onto the roof.

"The roof?" I asked, and he smirked, but said nothing.

It was night time, and as he opened the door to the roof, I gasped.

It was beautiful, higher then most buildings, away from the lights, you could see all the bright stars. The moon was big and bright, shinning down on a little picnic blanket and basket, waiting there for us.

"How did you manage this?" I asked, and he gave me a sideways glance.

"I take it you like it?"

"No...I love it." I said hugging him.

"It's all for you." He said, kissing above my temple and leading me to the blanket.

"Thank you...It's all so beautiful..."

"With you in comparison? Hardly, but here, star gaze with me." He sat us down, and looked up to the sky, still holding my hand. I blushed, and my heard reacted in a fast tempo way. I looked at his face, seeing the stars and moon bounce back to the sky he was taking in.

He looked so innocent, lovely, I wouldn't have thought it was the same person, wasn't my Bunny. But I knew he was, this was just a sweet side to him, a side showing he loved me. In some ways, Yami was rash, forward and a bit conniving. He was evil and mean to some, and at first, to me too. I found myself gazing at him in such wonder, it felt like hours in the few short seconds, but as he noticed my eyes on him, he quickly turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing." I giggled and smiled at him, he blinked his eyes and smiled back, his smile a bit of a smirk with his usually tone and facial expression.

"Amenankhans, answer me something..." He said, and my face went into shock. He never called me by that name.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Bunny of course-"

"Truly? You love a criminal, a killer?"

"I'm no worse then you. I've my share of body count." I giggled and he looked down, a small smile on his face. He didn't say anything, and something told me that he was letting something out, or at least trying to.

"What's wrong?" I took his silence for a que to speak.

"With Akefia...You..." He couldn't form the words but I knew what he was trying to say. His hand felt a thousand pounds on mine, and as he looked into my eyes I broke. I just couldn't win. I hurt Ryo, Yami, and I'm pretty sure I'd hurt Akefia in some way. I frowned, and felt the tears fall down their usual paths.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, and he quickly looked up to me

"What? Don't cry! I...I didn't mean for it to be something for you to cry about...I just meant..." And then I understood. He was asking why it had been Akefia.

"Why Akefia?" I asked and he looked down, a sign that meant 'yes'. I continued.

"We didn't mean for it to happen...It just did, I got caught up in the moment, and he did, and it just...Advanced way to fast..." I could almost read his thoughts, hear them.

"So he doesn't have control..."

"No more then you." That got his attention. He looked to me, his eyes intense and full of an emotion I could describe. Attentive and alert, he was suddenly leaning over me.

"I have control, unlike that pig." He spat, and peered into me.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean..."

"It's fine...Just...Don't think of him right now...Think of me..." He said bending his head down more to kiss me. He balanced on his knees and I reached for one of his hands, which were both palm down beside each side of my head, and clasped my arms around his neck. He smiled, and lifted his head away to look down at me.

"I love you Kitty..."

"I love you too Bunny." I smiled, and he moved next to me, my hands falling back to the ground away from his body.

He breathed for a minute, and pulled me in his arms tightly, looking up to the sky. I absorbed in his warmth, and looked up as well.

A night under the stars was better then I could imagine.

I woke up in my room, and rubbed my eyes as I sat up. Where was Yami? I yawned, and checked the time.

Four in the morning.

"Bunny?" I called out, and someone laughed.

"He's gone." Someone just beyond my eyesight was in the shadows.

"Who are you?" I said, and they laughed again.

"You don't need to know...You just need to_** DO**_. Let it all out, scream, yell, jump, anything, _everything_."

"What?" I asked, and then suddenly, the room was spinning, and I landed back into my body on my bed next to a sleeping Yami.

I sprang up, which woke up Yami in a heart beat.

"What?" He said, teeth barred as he searched for danger, suddenly in front of me, protective.

"Just a night mare...I'm fine..." I put a hand on his shoulder, and he relaxed, moving back to my side, and looking at me.

"You've never jumped up like that...Are you sure?" He said, yawning.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I should just go back to sleep..." I tried to smile reassuringly but he didn't seem to buy it, and instead, pulled me as close to him as I could get, and went back to sleep.

It took me a while longer then him to fall back to sleep, my mind was active now. What was that dream about? Was it a dream? Who was it in the darkness? I shrugged it off my mind until I could actually do something about it during the day, dropping back into sleep.

I didn't have another nightmare that night.

Instead of Yami being there when I woke up, it was Ryo, who ran his hands through my hair and breathed with me.

"Ryo?" I mumbled, yawning.

"Hey Ebe...I wanted to apologize..."

"It's fine...I understand I hurt you..."

"No, I mean, I shouldn't have acted the way I did at all...I regret it...Please say you forgive me..." Ryo's voice was covered with panic, and I hid a smile.

"I forgive you Ryo..." I smiled up at him.

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can stay here with me..."

"Alright..." He smiled back, and before we knew it, we were with Yami and Touzoku.

"Oh no! NO WAY IN HELL!" Touzoku yelled at Yami, and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Let's let her decide." He turned to me and I looked at them, dumbfounded just like Ryo.

"What's going on?" Ryo looked to me, and I looked back, only to then look to Touzoku and Yami.

"The school dance. Who get's to take you?" Touzoku sprung the question quickly.

"What...?"

"The school dance coming up...Who's taking you? It's like prom. You're graduating. One of us get's to take you."

"Well, I think Ryo because he has to graduate as well...

"BULLSHIT! ANYONE OF US CAN PLAY RYO!" Touzoku yelled.

"HEY!" Ryo yelled back, offended.

"Please, all of you, calm down." I said, and they all looked to me, waiting.

"Yes?" Yami asked, a smirk on his face.

"Ryo's taking me."

"NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Touzoku yelled, and Yami sighed.

"Touzoku, calm down...It only makes sense...He's graduating too..."

"But don't you love me?" He asked, coming close to me, picking me up off my feet, on hand on the small of my back, and the other grasping mine, pushing our palms together. He kissed me, and Yami pulled him away from me.

"Down boy." Touzoku frowned, and Ryo looked down.

"I mean come on, it's enough that you guys are like that...I want HIM to take me..." I said, putting my arms around Ryo. He smiled up at me, and Yami looked to Touzoku, who looked at me and Ryo for a moment, but then to Yami.

"We get one dance." They said in unison as me and Ryo's eyes widened.

"What?"

"How's that possible?"

"We'll linger in the body together, and hope it doesn't rip the space time continuum." Yami shrugged, and smirked as he saw the breath of life pour out of Ryo.

"Ryo!" He looked paler then before, and I caught him.

"That's going to hurt... "He mumbled.

"Just eat a lot then." Touzoku shrugged, and I glared at them.

"HE'S NOT A PET! NOT something YOU can JUST TAKE CONTROLL OF WHENEVER YOU WANT!" I yelled at them and their inconsiderateness.

"She's right..."Yami said, and Touzoku looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"He's our host." He laughed, and Touzoku sighed relived.

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" I said, and they looked at me.

"Eshebe, you know we love you...We're just a little jealous...You kind of owe us this...For choosing him over us." Yami's eyes pierced mine, and I gasped.

"Yami...That's not fair..."

"At least I'm not running the bases." Ryo said, his tone dark.

"What?" Yami asked, and Touzoku's eyes widened.

"He showed me...You're running the bases with Ebe..." Ryo glared at Yami, pointing at Touzoku, and I looked down at him.

"What...?Ryo...? Touzoku?" I looked up to Touzoku, who's mouth fell open as Yami released his glare on him.

"Go ahead and show him what you showed me...Go on..."Ryo said, looking straight at Touzoku.

"Ryo...I...Uh..." Touzoku struggled over words, and Yami huffed.

"Spit it out already. What did you show him?How have you poisoned his brain now?"

"I didn't poison his brain..."Touzoku mumbled.

"Touzoku...? What did you show him?"

"Winter sun, I swear I did not mean anything by it..."

"The hell you didn't! What did you show him?" Yami yelled, pushing Touzoku a bit.

"Don't touch me. I didn't show him anything."

"Yeah you did. You showed me-" Touzoku cut Ryo off.

"You should really shut up now."He said, his eye and the corner of his lip twitching.

"But-"

"Alright, whatever. DON'T show us. Ryo's taking me to the dance, and I'll think about you two getting a dance." I said, and pulled me and Ryo back to our bodies.

He breathed a sigh once we got back, and I looked at him.

"What did he show you?"

"I don't really think I should tell you..."

"Ryo."

"Fine...He showed me...You and Yami...Uh, kissing..."

"What?" My eyes flew open wider, and my jaw dropped.

"Yeah...He said Yami was running the bases...That's why I was like I was before...They were getting far while I had only kissed you..."

"Oh Ryo...I'll yell at Touzoku later, right now, I want to apologize to you..."

"It's fine. I mean, I got over it, I'm just happy to have you." He smiled, and kissed me. I smiled back, and hoped he had.

**Bakura's (Yami) P.O.V:**

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I screamed at Touzoku.

"Nothing. Just Ryo taking a little advice too far."

"RYO TAKING ADVICE TOO FAR? WHAT KIND OF ADVICE?"

Touzoku bit his lip, and looked away from me.

"Just...Look, don't blame me. He felt bad because he knew he was in last place compared to us, so I just told him to be him, and not like us. That's all."

"Right, I'll believe you when pigs fly."

"You can fly?"

"If anything, I should ask you that."

"But I can't."

"Well how do we know? You seem to only show Ryo things."

"You know what Yami?"

"What?"

"You're an ass. Maybe, I don't know, me and Ryo teamed up against you with some crazy joke about me showing him something just to piss you off? Ever think of that?"

"No, you're too dumb and he's too nice to just plan something like that on a quick decision."

"And you're too much of an asshole to be any fun."

"In who's point of view?"

"The view that isn't hated."

"Oh I'm sure someone hates you, you're not left out Touzoku." I reassured sarcastic. He smiled, but scuffed it away.

"I wonder what they're doing..."

"Wonderful things, Touzoku, wonderful things you're not allowed to know of." I spat.

"Oh just shut up already." He hushed me, and I smiled, laughing.

"Wouldn't you just love the day I did?"

"All too much." He smiled back, and I held put my fist for a fist bump. I didn't like him, but that didn't mean I couldn't not see an acquaintance in him. Even if he did take up some of the time I could be with Eshebe. Even though I nearly hated him for some of the things he did, he was someone you couldn't hate for long.

_**An: WOOO!**_

_**Date night... (check!)**_

_**Drama with the Bakura's...(check!)**_

_**Yami and Touzoku hating each other but slightly getting along! (Che...Wait, what? 0.o)**_

_**:D Yup, that's right. I WENT TEHRE. XD lol, but what did I go their for?**_

_**No idea, anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did :)**_

_**Read and Review if your nice and don't hate fluffy clouds on a nice cool morning XD**_

_**All Yu-gi-oh characters belong to the creators and makers of Yu-Gi-Oh, and I own Eshebe.**_


	27. Chapter 27: abc's, 123's LEARN

**Chapter 27: Eshebe's P.O.V**

"So, it's almost time..."Yugi said, as we all sat in lunch. I sat with Ryo, who was secretly Touzoku today.

"So it is...We're going to graduate..."Joey mumbled, not looking to me. I smiled.

"Everything will be fine." Despite that in a week I was going to get the last two pieces and get all my powers back to kill the Pharaoh, Get rid of Melvin, and try to figure out what to do with all three Bakura's. I sighed, yeah, it was going to be just _dandy_.

"You're such an optimist, Eshebe...How do you look on the bright side of everything? It's almost amazing..."Yugi exclaimed, and Ta shot him a look

"Almost?" Joey said, carefully shooting him a look.

"Well, always remember, the glass is half full..."I struggled to say, I wasn't an optimist, I just want them to stop complaining. Touzoku, though looking like Ryo, grabbed my hand and smiled, knowing my struggle.

"Right. Like that's easy."

"Well...No one said it was." I said, and they all looked to me, then down.

"You're right, we should fight our own battles..."Joey breathed.

"No, I'm sure she was trying to say we need to stick together!" Ta jumped up, pumped.

"I disagree, she was obviously saying that it's all in the heart of the cards!" Yugi objected.

Touzoku looked to me, and gave me a funny look. As the bell rang, I ran out the door and out of the school as quick as I could, Dragging Touzoku with me.

"You're quite wise..." He laughed, and studied my outfit.

"They took it their own ways, all I have to do is say words and they get something entirely different from it." I scowled at the ground, and shut the door behind us. He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"You're so adorable in that..." He breathed in my ear, and I shivered a bit, tingles running up and down my spine.

"In what?" I asked, and he laughed again, putting me at a forearms length to look at my uniform.

"The uniform...Ta wears it like a slut, but you..." He said, his eyes meeting mine. I could read the message in them, and yanked myself away from him, slamming my door behind me. I heard him laughing on the other side, and scuffed at him. Sometimes it really got to me when he was like that when I was trying to be serious...

But most of the time it just made me laugh and smile.

I walked back out to him, And sat next to him on the couch. He smiled, and pulled me on his lap.

"I had to spend a whole day as Ryo without touching you Princess...I think I should get to now."

"Oh it's so hard to be you, isn't it?"I joked, and he kissed my cheek, holding me around my waist.

"Very...I couldn't stand not having you sit as close as I wanted...It's hell..."He whispered into my ear and I laughed.

"Alright, that's enough though." I said, getting up. He gave me a quizzical look, and his face fell.

"This is because of last time, isn't it?" He sighed, bored and annoyed. I looked away, taking a step away before he could grab me. I failed to move quick enough, and he grabbed me, sitting me back down on the couch next to him.

"Look, I promise that won't happen again..."

"You can't promise that, Touzoku...We didn't know it would happen last time. The only way to stop it, is the way I'm going about it."

"But that's not fair, Amenankhans. Yami get's to be that way, Ryo get's his own way, and me? You're not letting me express anything. It's not fair." He complained, looking into my eyes. I looked away. But he brought my face up to his, and poured into me. His violet gray eyes pleaded with sadness and hurt.

"Touzoku, please don't do this." I said, my eyes pleading right back.

"Then how?"

"How what?"

"How can I show you I love you?"

"Well, you could follow Ryo's lead...I don't mind that too much."

"And Yami?" He spat, acidic tones layered in his voice.

"Look, Yami hasn't done anything vulgar. He listens at least." That really stuck a cord, and Before I knew it, Touzoku was up off the couch and walking out the door, forming into Ryo.

"Touzoku?" I called as he slammed the door. I sighed, now they'd all been hurt by my hands. I laid down on the couch, and looked up to the white ceiling.

**Touzoku's P.O.V:**

I walked out, containing my anger from a further fight. I understood I wasn't the best at describing how I felt, or even showing. But I went with what was nice. I didn't want the same thing from her, no, not if she wasn't comfortable with it.

If I went with Ryo's way of expressing how he felt, I'd be holding a lot back and making myself nearly insane. And wasn't it HIM who asked ME for advice on how to express how he felt? I'd laughed because I was asking myself the same question, I'm pretty sure even Yami was. But if I went his way about things, it would all be the same as before.

I frowned, not sure what to say or do with it. With myself, with the situation. She didn't want the same way, but I couldn't go Ryo's way. I could understand a bit of her situation, she wants things a bit turned down...That was going to kill me on the inside, and as much as I didn't want to so that, I had to. For her, I'd have to go a semi-Ryo way. Resist touching her a little more, and...That was really the only issue I saw.

I felt like a child with her sometimes, so in wonder with her every move, every word. Sometimes I felt if I didn't touch her, hug her, she may be fake. My imagination. My mind playing tricks, and even now, she still may just be a joke on myself.

My hands ached for her touch, my lips ached to say her name, call her so my eyes would ache no more, and see the angel that had me on my feet with everything she did. Every word she uttered out of her beautiful mouth with her wonderful voice ringing in my ears, I felt I was sent to my knees before her, waiting for her very will. Every step she took, made mine want to dance in sync with hers, and her touch, her touch was the best. When I felt her skin on mine, her hand on mine, I'd wished we were melted together, as one. When I smelled her scent, its all I want to breathe, and just hold that breath in and never let it go.

I just wanted her in every way I could. Be with her in any way, spiritually, physically, mentally. Next to her, by her side, I felt accepted. Even with her being royalty and me just being a peasant. She loved me for me, not for where I came from.

I took a deep breath, and thought back to the times when I first watched her.

She was playing in her room all alone, and she was about one or one and a half.

I watched in the shadows, smiling at her simplicity.

"Amenankhans. Come on."

"Momma." She looked up to the woman with black hair, and smiled, reaching up to her.

Her mother shook her head, and extended a hand to stand her on her feet,

"Oh?"

"We're going to walk today. We're going to go see the Pharaoh." She smiled, and I felt a twinge of hate for the mentioning of him. I didn't want Amenankhans near him at all.

"Wha?" She asked, her voice light and small. Even then, I'd just wanted to pick her up and hold her in my arms, looking at her with my eyes. But she'd start to recognize me, and I couldn't risk that. No one knew I was alive right now. No one knew I was in the city, and especially no one knew I was watching Amenankhans. She was my angel, my secret special angel that I loved with all my heart and soul. And even in the future, loved with everything I was. She tried to take a step, but fell, and it took everything in me not to rush out and help her up. Her mother sighed, and I rolled my eyes. She was only one, you can't expect her to be a protege.

Amisi left the room, and Amenankhans blinked, falling down on her bum. I laughed a little laugh, making her look around the room.

"Momma?" I covered my mouth, and stayed still, praying she wouldn't find me. I watched her, and suddenly was pulled out of the window.

"Child, what are you doing?" It was an old witch woman, and one I recognized.

"Nothing. Sitting in the shade."

"And not spying on the angel?"

"Angel?" I scrunched my face up, and she laughed.

"Child, you know of your family. For that short time I watched over you."

"You hid me..."

"The Pharaoh's just about your age, correct?"

"What of him?"

"Child, you are destined for greatness..."She was a bit crazy, but she was one of the only people who knew of me. I sighed, and stepped into the darker shadows, going back to Amenankhans, who was still playing alone.

I smiled lazily as I watched her, and she laughed, playing with her toys. Some part of me wished to play with her, not to just play, but to be closer to her.

When night fell, I crept into her room, slowly walking up to her bassinet. She lingered in a light sleep, and I smiled, running a finger down her face. Her hand stretched to my finger, and she grabbed it in her tiny fists, making me smile even bigger. She blinked her eyes up to me, ice blue and what seemed to be the water moving under the ice itself.

"Hi." She said, her voice high pitched and sweet. I laughed, and put a finger to my lips, stroking her silky smooth white baby hair once more before I carefully took my finger out of her fists, and placed block of white wood that I carved. It was like a building baby block, one side with an 'A', and the others with a sun, a swirl design, a heart, and the top and bottom I just put a moon and a star. I smiled at my little gift, and made it as smooth as possible so she wouldn't get splinters.

She looked to the block, and picked it up, laughing, and looking at it in the moonlight. I backed into my shadow, and ran home in the bask of the middle of the night to go to sleep.

I looked back around to the present, and sighed, calm again. Remembering the past, when it was good and Eshebe was in it, helped me feel better. I've had those memories for a long time, they had their way with my mind. A calming and loving way. Watching Eshebe sleep now was very much like watching her as a child. She would breathe slowly and quietly, and sometimes, I just pretended to be asleep so I could listen to her breathe. I stayed still, and held back touching her, not wanting to wake her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, it brought me my own peace, knowing she was safe.

I got up from the bench, and walked back to the dorm, changing to myself when I was safe inside the dorm.

I looked around, finding Eshebe asleep on the couch. I smiled, picked her up gently and carried her to her bed, hearing her breath go unevenly for the moments she was shifted, but back to normal when she was covered up. I smiled, looking to the other side of the bed, but walking back to Ryo's bed. I'd hurt her enough today, no reason for her to wake up angry or me to ruin her sleep.

I laid in the bed, and looked up to the ceiling, recalling the memory of her sleeping peacefully once again to lull me to sleep.

**Eshebe's P.O.V: **

I woke up in my bed, it still dark outside. I quickly sat up, wondering if it was like the dream again, and carefully calling out in a whisper for Touzoku.

"Touzoku?" I called, feeling the spot next to me empty. I looked around, and gulped.

"Hello?" I whispered, scared for the answer. Nothing called back to me, and I jumped down from my bed, removing the canopy draping around it to walk into Ryo's part of the dorm.

I walked out to find Touzoku sleeping in the bed, his jacket on the edge of the bed. I looked at him, shirtless sleeping, snoring a tiny bit. I smiled, and was reminded of how sweet he was. He didn't want to lose me, he'd already lost me once before, he was just scared of losing me once again. I couldn't be mad at him, he was right, this wasn't fair to him.

Neither of us meant for it to happen, and I really couldn't blame him. He knew me even before I could speak, had been with me in spirit all these years.

My hand ran to the blankets, moving them aside and crawling into his arms.

He moved a bit, his breathing slowing for a minute, but as one of his arms came around my waist, his head moving above mine, and his other arm going under his pillow.

For a moment, I'd thought he was awake, but then I heard him snoring again, and smiled, safe in his arms.

I dozed off easily without a second thought.

**Touzoku's P.O.V: The next morning**

I woke up, and tried to stretch, but found something in my arms and immediately opened my eyes to Eshebe. My eyes widened, my hand around her waist stiffening, and my head looking down to the back of hers. I blinked, sitting there for a second or two, not sure what to do.

"You're awake?" She asked, spinning around to look into my eyes.

"Yeah..."My voice rang out, and I breathed, still shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I thought you were mad at me."

"Not so much anymore...I mean..."She struggled, and I held back kissing her from being so cute. I let her continue:

"We'll have to talk about that." She said, and I blinked, nodding.

"I think I understand most of it." I removed my arm from around her, and backed up into the wall. She gave me a quizzical look, and put both her palms to my chest. I frowned, feeling pain resisting touching her back.

"Touzoku...?"

"I understand. I'm too...forward. I can show you I am able to restrain...I can change Eshebe." She looked at me in surprise, and blinked a few times.

"You...But..."

"I understand, Eshebe...I promise you I do." I said, taking a hold of her hands in mine, intertwining one pair of our hands, and kissing he palm gently with the other, holding it to my heart and loosely holding her wrist with my hand. I kept my eyes on hers as she took in the shock, and smiled.

"Oh Touzoku..."She expressed, and I shook my head.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain or talk about anything like that with me. I know what you want and need me to do." I nodded, and closed my eyes. I enjoyed having her touch me, even so loosely. I felt something soft touch my lips gently, and opened my eyes to see Eshebe smiling back at me.

"Thank you...But I don't want you hurt as well..."

"Hurt? Princess, I am not hurt. I enjoy seeing you happy. If you're happy, I'm happy." I reassured and kissed he palm again, leaving her hand to linger on the side of my face, my hand on the back of hers. She smiled at me, and ran the tip of her nose across my collar bone.

"Egyptian Queen?" I asked, and she giggled.

"You're behaving really well Touzoku. Thank you."

"I love you...Amenankhans."

"I love you Touzoku..." I smiled, kissing her forehead gently, then quickly pulling my head back. I looked down at her, and smiled. She really was something, and no matter how much my blood burned for her, I would restrain from expressing how much I loved her.

Thoughts ran in my head, and I sighed, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and sat up, her head tilting to the side cutely. I looked away before I could squeeze her in my arms, and gritted my teeth. Was she trying to get me to break the promise? I bit my tongue, and quickly got up. She looked at me, confused and worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry, alright?" I smiled back, trying to look carefree. She must have believed me as she laid back down, and looked to me.

An angel in my bed, I turned around abruptly, and went to change.

When I came back, she still lay there, looking up to the ceiling...

"My desert flower?"

"Touzoku...The dance...Is tomorrow..."She said, her voice a little blank. I sat by her, and took a hold of her hand, kissing her palm once again.

"And? Shouldn't you be excited?" I asked, examining the lines on her palm, tracing them.

"I should...But I'm a little nervous..."

"Nervous?"

"Because after the dance...We go to get the last two pieces, and I get my powers...It'll all be over...I will have won the game!" She quickly sat up and smiled widely.

"Yes, you will have." I kissed her wrist, and licked her fingertips, as she giggled and put her other hand on the side of my face, kissing my cheek right under my eye. I smiled, and intertwined our fingers, looking into her eyes with a happiness.

A thought occurred, and I blinked looking to her.

"What will you wear to the dance?" I asked, and she blinked in surprise, thinking about it.

"I...I don't know..." She realized, and a big smile spread across my face.

"Then I get to take you shopping!" She groaned and I laughed.

"Noooo...I don't want things stolen..."

"I won't steal them Princess. I promise we'll buy them. If they're for you, and for this type of occasion, I'd buy a million of them..." I coaxed, melting my words, and leaning down to kiss her. She blinked back, but closed her eyes and kissed back for a minute, slightly parting her lips. I pulled back in shock and she looked to me, a little surprised.

"Touzoku?"

"You..."I breathed, and she giggled, smiling.

"Yeah...I did..."

"But you...Amenankhans that's pure torture..." I smiled back, kissed her once more, and stood up.

"What's the matter?" She asked, and I picked her up in my arms, kissing her neck and setting her on her feet.

"Shopping time...I get to see you in pretty dresses, and I get to buy them for you..."I smiled, both of my hands on either side of her face, lingering my face close to hers, laughing and breathing shared air.

"But why?" She asked, looking to my face in wonder.

"Because you need a dress..."

"But what if Yami and Ryo don't like it as much as you do?"

"What do I care if they like it or not? I want you to like it..."I said, and she smiled, nodding.

"You're right...Let's go." She pulled me out the door, and to the store.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

We went to a formal store and immediately started picking up dresses.

He changed to look like Ryo, and smiled at me, handing me dresses of all colors of the complicated rainbow.

"Eshebe, which one do you like the most?" He asked, as I pondered through the eons of dresses of all types.

"I'm not sure...I mean...Well, I guess this means I have to try them on, don't I?" I said, and my shoulders sank a little, as Touzoku smiled, laughing.

"I could help..."My face turned hot, but he held up his hands in protest.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant, like, choosing what colors look best on you, and what not...Like, you look good in midnight blue, red, orange, yellow, green, purple...You look good in most everything because your hair is white..." He said, and brought a lock of hair to his lips, kissing it gently. I smiled, and looked up to him, holding out two options.

"Before I even begin to try stuff on, I at least want to lower the options down to only a few." I laughed, and he smiled back at me, looking at the options.

We lowered it down to a black floor length long and simple style, a semi cathedral midnight blue and gold one with trims, and the final one was a red ball gown with puffy sleeves.

"So, now I try them on." I sighed, and he motioned me into the room, sitting down in the chair just outside of the dressing room.

I quickly struggled with the black one, stepping out in the halter floor length dress to Touzoku. He studied me, and I bit my lip.

"Well?"

"What do you think?" He asked me, and I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I liked it better on the hanger..." I said, and he stood up, appearing behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders, his head next to mine, kissing my cheek.

"Although you look amazing in it?"

"In whose eyes? I'm not tall enough to where a lengthy dress..."

"Alright, whatever you like, is what you'll get, my Winter Sun." He murmured, and stepped away, and let me go try on the next one.

After another turn down, I looked to the cathedral one, and sighed. Would it look better on the hanger like the red one and the black one? I sighed, and slipped it on without giving it another glance.

I stepped out, biting my lip and closing my eyes, as I listened for his reaction.

There was no noise, and as I opened my eyes to a very surprised and awestruck Touzoku, I quickly overlooked the dress. Everything was fine, it still looked the same as the hanger. Did he not like it? My opinion wasn't formed, I didn't look at my face, and he came behind me, putting my hair up in a long ponytail, looking back at me.

"You look beautiful..." He said, and kissed my cheek, letting me study myself. I finally looked to my face, and then the whole picture, not finding much a significance as he did. Other then the fact it was much better then the others.

I smiled, and looked to Touzoku who smiled back.

"That's the one?"

"This is the one."

"Alright, go get changed and we'll go pay." He said, and sweet me in his arms just for a moment, his hand on the side of my face gently, and then let go, taking the rejects back to their racks.

After the shopping trip, I got down to packing for Egypt. This would be the final step, the last two pieces, I would be back to normal, the Pharaoh dead, I would be at peace. Finally, a home, a place to be accepted and in peace without fear. The very thought ran through my veins like a victory lap.

But something stopped me.

What happened after? What then?

As of right now, I didn't care as I ran out to Touzoku, jumping for joy and happiness.

"Princess?" He asked, shocked.

"We're almost home free Touzoku...Without having to hide from the Pharaoh...We can be happy, and live in peace!" I exclaimed, kissing him, and he laughed, holding me back.

"That may be, Egyptian Queen, but let me say one thing..."

"What?" I asked, confused. He held a small smile, and kissed my cheek, taking a hold of my hands.

"Your promise?"

"Prom-" I stopped. I knew what I had said we'd discuss. My heart stopped beating, and I looked up to him, mouth dropped open, eyes wide.

"Amenankhans, don't tell me you forgot what you said-"

"No, no I haven't...It's just..." I cut him off and struggled for words without hurting his feelings. His smile fell blank and dull, as his hands let go of mine, he sighed.

"I see, I understand. Have you figured out what you're going to do with Yami's promise? And Ryo's?" I stopped, and gulped.

"WELL WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND RUIN MY HAPPINESS?" I snapped, and Touzoku laughed.

"You need to think things like that through before you go and celebrate."

And then something hit me.

Did he think that was a no to what I said we'd talk about? How could he just drop something like that? What did he think I meant?

"Touzoku...What...What do you think I meant by the whole...Your promise...?" He wore a small dry smile, and turned away, his red coat streaming behind him gently as he took one last glance, and turned to Yami.

"Kitty...?" Yami looked at me, slightly confused.

"Bunny...I...Uh..."I stuttered. Yami walked to me, and looked in my eyes.

"Kitty? What's wrong?" Had Touzoku left for me to sort all this out? Or had I hurt him?

I went with both.

"Yami...That one day...When I promised you a new body..."

"What of it?" He asked, still worried, but confused.

"I..."Could I tell him? Would it hurt him?

"Kitty, I know you can't do that. It's fine. I'm happy I just get to be with you...It's better then nothing."

"But I promised you it...And well, I could do it, it's just...Living with three different men that I love is...Would be hard..."

"You'd be considered a whore in the eyes of society, is that what you're trying to say?"

"Well, yes and no. I don't want to live in the city once I get my powers back. I just want to be somewhere where there really aren't people..."

"And Ryo's friends?"

"I'm not sure..."

"You can do what you want after you get your powers back, you won't have to worry about the Pharaoh or anyone. You can decide then."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed and he pulled me into a hug, running his hand through my hair.

"Did you get a dress?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I can see the bag." He laughed, and put me at a forearms length.

"Oh..."His eyes poured into mine, and I blushed a little bit.

"Can I see you in it?" He said, his words smooth.

"You want me to try it on?"

"Why not? It's not like it's your wedding dress." My heart kicked my ribs and my face turned a deeper red. He laughed, smiling.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to the bag, his hand still gently grasping mine. I picked up the bag, and walked over to a chair, looking at him.

"You sit here, I'll go try it on." He laughed, holding my hand tighter.

"Alright." He gave my hand on last tight squeeze. He let go and I went to try the dress on.

As I reached for the knob, it opened and Yami came in, looking at me with awe.

"Kitty...You...You look..." He looked to my eyes, and smiled.

"You look amazing." He finished, and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you." I smiled, and moved out of his arms, going back to the bathroom to change out of it.

"Kitty?" I stopped and turned around.

"Bunny?"He walked over to me, his hands going down my arms to my thighs.

"Why can't I take you to the dance?"

"Yami...You got to take me on a date. It's only fair..."

"Touzoku hasn't taken you on a date..."

"Well, no but...It's Ryo's turn."

"Alright, do we still get a dance?"

"I suppose, as long as you don't knock Ryo out or make him starve to death."

"Don't worry. We'll try not to." He smiled, and put his forehead to mine, lowering his eyelids halfway over his brown eyes.

"Bunny are you okay? You're acting funny-" I said and he cut me off, moving both hands to each side of my face, and lightly touching his lips to mine.

"I'm wonderful." He laughed, and I pulled back, looking at him oddly.

"You're not Yami..."

"Aren't I?" He asked, and there was a knock on the door.

I went to answer it, to reveal Marik, who looked me over, but ignored the outfit, speaking

"Have you seen Bakura?"

"Why?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Because. I wanted to apologize. He wasn't in the spirit realm, and I slipped some alcohol in his tea." He laughed, and I blinked, turning around to look at Yami, who was laughing over his toes.

"You did this to him?" I pointed behind me, and he looked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Sorry." He laughed.

"But I didn't think you could cause spirits to become drunk..."

"Remember? He kind of made a spirit world, like a house, in Ryo's head. He invited me to it and we hung out a bit. So I decided to have a little fun." He laughed and my shoulders sank.

"Well, goodbye then."

"Wait, aren't you going to invite me in?"

"No, not when you're the cause of him being intoxicated."

"Look, it was harmless fun. He should be fine in an hour."

"You're still an ass for doing it." I scuffed, but stepped aside to let him in.

"Well, thank you." He smiled, and walked in.

"Marik!" Yami laughed and stumbled over.

"Bakura, nice to see you again." He laughed, and Yami laughed loudly.

"Man, I've got an idea."

"What?" Marik smiled, enjoying Yami's drunkenness.

"We should go...To a club..And party, and drink, and get crunk." He laughed loudly again, and I sighed.

"Bakura, I'd think you would have to ask Eshebe if that's okay..."

"We can take her too!" He exclaimed, hanging on Marik, and looking to me.

"No, I mean, Eshebe, you don't drink do you?"

"No, my magic takes over then."

"Would you be comfortable with Bakura drinking?" He asked, and Yami looked to me, stepping closer, putting both hands on each side of my face, and tried to kiss me. I stepped back, and looked at him with a frown and strained eyes.

"No, no I'm not. I want Bakura's body clean."

"Clean? As if there's anything clean about Bakura."Marik scuffed and laughed. I had almost forgotten he'd seen the normal Bakura, what Yami was Bakura was normally like. He didn't know what Bakura was like with me at all, how I knew almost everything about Bakura.

"Right. Ryo's body clean then."Marik pursed his lips, and sighed.

"It should have worn off a few minutes ago...I only put a little in there..."

"What exactly did you put in his tea?"

"Uhm...This.."He handed me a small bottle of bourbon, and I glared at him.

"YOU GAVE HIM THIS?"

"Well I thought it would be funny!"

"WELL IT'S NOT! HE COULD BE DRUNK FOR HOURS YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled and he glared back.

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD HAVE CHECK OUT WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE PUTTING IN HIS DRINK BEFORE YOU ACTUALLY JUST WENT AND DONE IT!"

"NEXT TIME I WILL!" He yelled back, and Bakura looked at both of us, confused.

But I didn't care, I was furious, he had slipped Bakura alcohol. MY Bakura, making Bakura act differently, drunk.

I felt my eyes flame up, and there was a gust starting about in the room. Marik looked to me in shock and surprise, and some sense of reality sank back into Bakura, causing him to stand up, a little wobbly, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Eshebe...It's okay, calm down." His words slurred a bit, but they had little meaning in to me as I struggled for control. My powers laughed in pixie voices, swirling my head in every which way and direction, memorizing my senses, making me give them control even for just a moment. They had an idea, they had a plan, give control to them, just let go.

My breathing grew tight, and my eyes felt like they were focusing in and out again and again. I couldn't think, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, my hearing was tampered with their voices swirling around my mind, and all I could taste, was the satisfaction of letting go.

"Eshebe! Come back to me, you're stronger then this! You can beat this!" Bakura yelled fro my attention, and I smiled, trying to move, but only succeeding in throwing myself to the ground as I felt his arms pick me up.

"Is...She...okay?" I heard Marik's voice echo and bounce off the walls, and tried to open my eyes, but was blurred with flashes of white lights and fuzzy pictures of Bakura and Marik looking down at me.

"Should...Be.."Their voices were in slow motion, speaking a syllable at a time. I tried to fight back, to tighten my grip and get back on my own feet, but they were somehow toying with my mental grip, and I only ended up physically gripping whose ever hand I held. I took it as a sign I at least had some control, and to fight for more. My mouth started speaking in a native tongue of Egyptian, and I heard myself talking, whispering, coaxing myself.

"Let go?" Marik's voice boomed in my ears, questioning.

"I don't think those are her words..." Bakura said, and I scrunched my toes, biting my tongue from speaking. Every breath I forced in my throat burned, as if it were poison.

Let go, they repeated, the voices spinning rapidly. But instead of letting go, I forcefully opened my eyes, and took a deep breath quickly, holding it inside, stopping the voices, the spinning, stopping them trying to take control.

And in a few seconds, I was back to normal.

I sat up, shook my head, and looked to Bakura.

"Hey kitty." He smiled, and laughed as I looked at our hands, releasing my death grip. He flexed his hand, and I noticed the almost transparent and invisible marks of my white fire.

"I'm sorry Bakura..."I said, taking a hold of his hand more gently this time.

"Hey, it wasn't you who did it, I understand that."

"How..?"

"I've heard Ryo talk of your powers taking over before, and almost witnessed it."

"What happened? Was it worse in my head..?"

"No, shit was flying through the air, and you looked like you were being possessed."

"Not possessed, they were trying to get control for an 'idea' they had. You watch too many movies." I sighed, but smiled.

"You're powers...They often speak in Egyptian?" Marik asked form behind Bakura, stepping closer.

"I'm not sure, this time, I think they did..."

"They go back to your roots then, huh?"

"I was born with them thousands of years ago..."

"Hmmm." Marik thought for a moment, and finally spoke up.

"That's unique. What part of Egypt are you from?"

"Where the Pharaoh came from..." I said, and looked down, Bakura looked to Marik.

"I think it's time for you to leave Marik."

"Me too, I've seen enough crazy shit for today." He mumbled, and left. Bakura came and sat next to me on my bed, stroking my hair.

"It's all okay now, You're safe."

"You were drunk for a while..."

"Yeah, sorry about that..."

"It's fine, nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault."

"Kitty?"

"Bunny?" I smiled up at him, and he brought me to sit on his lap, sitting me sideways.

"I love you." His voice rang in my ears, and I smiled, feeling the buzz and hum spike up now that we were close.

"I love you too." I gently kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled, resting his chin on my head.

"You should sleep now...It's been a long day."

"Indeed it has..."My body seemed to agree, considering I yawned right after I said it, and I snuggled into Yami's chest, my eyes drifting closed.

"Sleep..."

_**Authors note: Didn't expect it to be this long...o.o But I guess things happen for a reason.**_

_**Hooray for plot bunnies! :D They saved my butt in this chapter!**_

_**Read and Review if you want, and it would really be nice to see and read what all the people reading this think. **_

_**Don't be harsh with it though, because then it'll just be deleted. :\ and I hate wasting my time deleting stupid comments from trolls. **_

_**Anyways, loved this chapter, and felt the need to describe more of her powers trying to take control, since I just recently did a character profile of Eshebe, and noticed a lot of things weren't explained.**_

_**And in this chapter, I explained her powers a little more. **_

_**If you want to see my profile, check out my Deviantart, on Deviantart .com **_

_**same name on here :) **_


	28. Chapter 28:Mushy Gushy Mornings

**Chapter 28: **

I stretched and felt Yami's arms tightened around my waist as I blinked lazily. He was still asleep, and squeezed me a little closer and resting his head above mine and down on my head a little more. I smiled, feeling warm from his body heat, and he shifted a bit, his breathing slowing a bit as he came to consciousness.

"Kitty..."He mumbled, his arms pulling me closer as he rested his head on mine, one hand reaching down and holding mine. His hand was bigger then mine, and fit in the spaces between my fingers even when he held my hand by the back of my palm.

"Good morning Bunny." I smiled, and looked up to his head, as he kissed my forehead.

"Good morning Kitty." I just giggled and smiled, turning to face him.

His eyes looked down to mine, sleep still covering his tone of face. I laughed little bit, he was never really this tired.

"Kitty, did you sleep well?" He asked, and I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, with you I did. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, but I'd rather stay awake just to see you." He kissed me, and I scrunched up my face, giggling a bit.

"Well, you have to sleep, Ryo's body-"

"It's not just his body Kitty." He cut me off, looking at me directly.

"Well-"

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and I sighed. He didn't want to hear about it being Ryo's body, so I just looked to him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kind of...But that's not what I asked." What was wrong with Yami? He was...different...

"Are you okay? You're acting weird...Marik didn't get to you, did he?"

"No, I just don't want you to pass out due to hunger."

"I'm not THAT hungry..." He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed, he knew better.

"And how do you know?" I asked, and he half smiled.

"If your powers work the same way that coming in and out of the body, then you should have had your energy drained..." I buried my face in his shirt, and he ran a hand down my hair.

"Come on, lets go get you food."

"I can cook..."He stopped.

"You sure you have enough energy to do that?"

"Bunny, I'm sure-"He raised an eyebrow again, and I gave up.

Sitting in a booth, with Yami across from me, I started playing with the straw wrapper, bored.

The waitress came and went, falling over her words with Yami, but only spared me a sideways glace, and a mumble of words.

Yami waved her away, and folded his hands, placing them on the table, looking to me.

"Eshebe you're not your usual happy self...What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just bored." I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

"Bored?" He chuckled, and looked to his coffee, stirring it with a spoon and adding cream

"You like coffee?" I peered over to the cup he held in his hands, and he smiled.

"Would you like to try some?"

"What's it taste like?"

"Do you want to see?"

"I just want to know what's in it..." I sank back in my seat, and he laughed, sliding the cup to me.

"Try it."

"What's it taste like?"

"Kitty, just try it." He laughed, and I looked down to the cup, picking it up slowly and raising it to my mouth.

As soon as it reached my taste buds, I resisted the urge to spit it out.

"YUCK! HOW CAN YOU DRINK THAT?"

"Eshebe, we're in a restaurant, don't yell." He smiled, and I reached for my drink to soothe the bad taste, sliding back the cup to him.

"How can you DRINK that?"

"Coffee's delicious."

"In your point of view. That tastes horrible!" I shook my head, and went back to playing with the wrapper.

When we got home, I went to my room.

"Kitty?" Yami called from behind me, a hand catching mine as he pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, his head resting on his arms.

"Bunny?"

"Where are you going?" He asked, and his voice melted in my ears, forcing me to take a deep breath just to get some sense of air and reality.

"My room." I managed as my head spun in a way that made it comfortable, and I melted in his arms, my knees becoming weak.

"There's nothing to do in there, I'm out here." He laughed, and I smiled. After I didn't say anything, he let me go, pulling me to the couch.

"Sit with me." He ordered, sitting me next to him.

"But Bunny-"There was a knock at the door, and this time, Bakura got up to get it.

"Marik, I was expecting you." I heard the smile in his voice, and my shoulders sank.

"Like I would miss this." Marik came in, a sly smile on his face as his eyes rested on me.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We're going to go outside for a day of fun."

"Fun? Hardly, I want to stay here."

"Bakura, I thought you said she was okay with it."

"I said she might be, don't twist my words and get me in trouble." He scuffed, walking back to me, sitting next to me, turned towards me.

"What do you have planned?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Come with us and see."

"Last time you told me to see, it was horrible."

"What did you make her try?" Marik commented from the background, and Bakura turned to him.

"Coffee." Marik laughed and Bakura turned back to me, pulling me off the couch, and walking out the door.

"Bakura! Let me go!" I yanked my wrist, but he smiled, stopping and holding my hand.

"Eshebe, You're powers."

"I don't want that mentioned in public." I snapped, and Bakura laughed.

Marik';s eyes were wide with shock, and he nodded.

"Right, I almost forgot."

"Well, don't forget it again."

"You don't have the right to yell at me."

"And why not? I'm begin dragged against my own will to hang out with you and Bakura."

"Like you don't enjoy spending time with me." Bakura scuffed, and rolled his eyes, his tone flat and back to himself now.

"Well not by force!"

"You're not being forced, honestly, you could leave right now." Marik said, and smiled to Bakura, who smiled back, evil and conniving.

"I have a feeling that's said in words, but not mentally." I glared at them, and Bakura laughed, dragging me down to the park.

We ended up going to a carnival.

After all roller coaster rides, Marik pointed to the Ferris wheel.

Bakura looked to me, and I sighed as he dragged me up to the line, and inside a cart.

Marik sat next to Bakura, and I sat across from him, looking out at the window.

I bit my lip, and closed my eyes.

I felt a hand on mine, and opened my eyes to find Bakura next to me.

"It's okay Ebe. I'm here" He smiled, and I breathed.

Wait...Ebe?

"Ryo?" I asked and his hand held mine, his other arm finding its way around my shoulders, holding me closer.

"It's okay, you don't have to be scared." He whispered, and smiled again, giving me a sense of security. I breathed, and Marik rolled his eyes.

"Please, get this love fest over with. So what she's scared of being so high up, big deal." Marik scuffed.

"Well, it's not like you're not scared of anything.."

"Wanna' bet?"

"Sure, why don't we..." Ryo whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"Oh, that's just wonderful..."

"What?" Marik scuffed.

"Oh, nothing."

"Right, what did he tell you?"

"Nothing, it doesn't have anything to do with you." I turned my head to Ryo, resting my head on his shoulder, as Marik rolled his eyes and stared at the window.

When we got home, I was pulled into a hug by Ryo.

"The dance is tomorrow."

"Yeah..." I mumbled, holding onto him.

"Do you have a dress?"

"Yes, Touzoku helped me get one when he was here..."

"Can I see it?" He smiled, eager and excited.

"Why?" I laughed.

"Well, you don't have to..." He blushed a bit and turned his head away.

"No, I will. Besides you're the one who has to see me wear it." I smiled and dashed off to got try it on.

I breathed, and stepped out to Ryo, who's eyes looked to the door as soon as I stepped out. He smiled, and there was a spark in his eyes when he looked me over.

"Ebe, you look so pretty." He walked over to me, looking down to my face.

"R-really?" I blushed, and he smiled, kissing my gently.

"No, you look beautiful." He boasted, and carefully reached for both my hands, holding one in his in midair as the other came around my waist, directing mine to his neck.

"Care to dance?" He laughed, and I nodded, as we began to twirl around the room.

"You know how to ball room dance?" I looked to him in surprise, and he nodded.

"Yeah, my father put me through dance lessons when I was younger...Not sure why, but it seems they've come in handy for once."

"Oh, I was taught to dance in the palace...Always wondered why back then, but now its clear..."

"Why?"

"So I can dance with you." I smiled up at him, and he blushed, looking away with a sweet smile.

"Ebe...You're adorable."

"I'm no where near as adorable as you..." He smiled down at me, putting his forehead to mine sweetly.

"Eshebe I love you...More then I thought love was worth...More then my own life...I feel...Lucky, and unworthy to have you in my life...You're perfect in my eyes..." He said, and as he closed his eyes, his eyelashes gently brushed mine.

My nose touched his lightly, and I kissed his cheek sweetly, looking into his kind brown eyes.

"You're perfect in my view, with the things I've done...said, the life I've lived, I'd say I was the lucky and unworthy one,but I guess that's just how things work out sometimes...When the stars align, and that moment when you see the person you're meant to love, the world just..."

"Stops...Time freezes in that moment when the two meet eyes, hands touch, hearts finally beating as one, with their other half..." He said, whispering.

"The perfect piece..."

"And their lives are complete." We finished each others sentence, and lightly blushed, our lips gently speaking secret whispers that finally brought us closer, coming together like pages in a book finally touching, souls reaching out to the other.

Ryo pulled away, and blushed immensely, looking down at his feet.

"Eshebe..." he mumbled, and his eyes looked up to mine, happy as could be.

"Ryo...I love you..."

"I love you too." He said, and I hugged him tightly.

"Have you packed for Egypt?" I quickly changed the subject for fear my heart would explode.

"More or less, yeah. I mean, yes, it should be fun, but with us collecting the last pieces you need, and then killing the Pharaoh, I'm not sure what to wear or if I should even bother... We'll be out of their soon, right?"

"I don't think we'd be allowed back after we killed the Pharaoh and Zorc... And I regain my powers...I really don't think that they'll ask us back another time..." I laughed, and he smiled, kissing my forehead.

"After all that, I really don't care where we are...Just as long as we're together Eshebe..." He held my head in his hands, and pressed his forehead to mine, our eyelashes touching ever so gently again.

Butterfly kisses from Ryo.

"That would be the best..." I said, snuggling into his chest. He ran his hands through my hair and sighed, content.

"Wouldn't it?" His voice was soft, as his arms gently wrapped around me, kissing my hair.

"Absolutely..."

The next day, I woke up in Ryo's arms, a still very much asleep Ryo, and the morning bright.

The day of the dance.

And the day before I would finally have peace, my powers, and my soul mates.

I breathed slowly and tried to calm myself, but the bond was humming loudly through my body. My powers knew, tomorrow was the day they would be complete.

Excited like a child, I turned to Ryo, and woke him up with a kiss. His eyes snapped open, and I laughed.

"TODAY'S THE DAY BEFORE I FINALLY WIN!" I expressed, jumping up and kneeling on the floor, happy. He laughed, and brought me back up to him, putting both his hands on either side of my face, gently holding me.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Aren't you excited? Things will start to work out! Everything will be okay then!"

"I am excited, I'm just a little better at containing it Ebe." He laughed, kissing me lightly.

"Yeah, would you like cream puffs?"

"for breakfast?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief, surprised.

"Yeah why not?"

"Well, that's a desert..." He mumbled and I smiled, jumping out of his arms to go make them.

"and we can have pizza!"

"Ebe, you ought to..."

"What?" I looked up to him, and as he looked to my eyes, he looked away, blushing.

I was wearing his shirt again.

"What?" I looked down at it, not finding anything wrong with it. It was long enough to be a dress, and went down to right above my knee's.

"Ebe...You don't have to cook..."

"But I want to! I'm in a good mood!"

"Well, what if I still want you over here?" He questioned, and I blushed a bit, laughing.

"You don't want cream puffs for breakfast?"

"Having you in my arms is a daily need above all others." He smiled and opened his arms wide, calling me over to him.

I smiled, and went over to him, snuggling into his chest.

"See? This right here...is what I love and need..."

"Really?"

"You can't imagine how good it feels to just hold the reason for your life in your arms...The breath you took with their lungs as they took theirs with yours...Their heart beat perfectly in sync with yours, finally beating as one...It's like holding your world, your meaning for life, to breathe, and reason for everything..."Ryo said, chin on my head as he looked behind me to a wall, arms around me.

"Ryo..." I mumbled, blushing.

"And yo u don't want to hurt it, or have anyone try to...You just want to drown them with love an affection from you, holding them inside you so you can have them forever, so you can protect and keep them safe...In your arms...How does it feel, Ebe?"

"In your arms?"

"Yeah..." He said, kissing my forehead and listening to my voice.

"It's like safety, love, happiness, and everything else that could describe perfect all at once...It's like knowing and having your other half...It's...It's the best song, the best taste, sound, image and touch. It's just...Harmony and peace..." I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Couldn't have said it better myself..." He kissed me gently, smiling and admiring my face.

_**Authors note:**_

_**Couldn't help but be overly mushy with Ryo and Eshebe :3 sorry XD**_

_**It just needed to be wrote this way...**_

_**R&R, thank you for reading :D**_

_**yu-gi-oh characters belong to the creators of yu-gi-oh, but I own Eshebe, and I don't allow anyone else to use her.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Dance with Me, Peace is Soon

**Chapter 29 **

As I sat there with Ryo, talking about nothing in particular, I smiled.

"Ebe...What made Yami give me the body back?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday...He just...Told me to go see you..."

"He did?"

"Yeah...Did you not talk to him about that?"

"No, I actually didn't know he was planning anything..."

"Oh..."

We laid there in a moment of awkwardness, and I frowned.

"Ryo..."

"I know, but I'm not ready to leave yet..." He hugged me closer.

"Well, you'll be back later...You are taking me to the dance." I laughed lightly, and he smiled.

"I like seeing you all times of the day and night Eshebe...Not just night to take you some place where I kind of have to be..."

"I know, but I have a feeling he think he hurt my feelings..."I mumbled and he sighed.

"I don't want to go...But I guess he did save my ass when we were angry at each other, so...I'll see you later, my love?" He looked down into my eyes, holding my chin in between his finger and thumb.

"Of course." I smiled and he kissed me gently, letting his body go limp.

I sat there for a minute, and waited as his hair grew longer, and his eyes open immediately.

"Yes?" He asked, same blank tone as yesterday.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, it sliding off my tongue before I could say anything else.

"For what? I shouldn't have pulled you on that stupid ride..."

"You couldn't have known." I quickly hugged him, and he sighed.

"Still, it wasn't right of me to drag you up there..."He said again, and I didn't make a noise, quietly listening to his heart beating.

I breathed in sync with him, and he half smiled.

"I'm going to take that as I'm forgiven..."His voice grew a darker feel to it, a smile creeping to his lips as he pulled me into his lap facing him.

"I suppose."

He looked into my eyes, a smile on his face as he brought his mouth to my neck, biting gently.

"Remember that?" He whispered against my skin, sending goosebumps over my skin, laughing at the feel as he ran the tip of his nose along my jaw line, gently licking with his tongue back up to my ear.

"Bunny!" I pulled away, and he laughed, a devious look in his eyes.

"Let me have some fun before I have to be away from you again..."

"You won't be away for long...You get a dance remember?" I chuckled, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, whispering in my ear as he breathed.

"Didn't change?"

"No, not yet..."

"Want me to help?" I blushed as I looked down to Ryo's oversized shirt on me.

"Yami!" I quickly scrambled away from him, and he laughed, standing up and hugging me around the waist as he rested his head on my shoulder, looking at us in the mirror.

"Kitty...Are you going to shower for the dance?"

"Yeah, why?" He kissed my neck, and smiled.

"Just asking..."

"Why?" I glared at him, and he rocked back and forth on our feet.

"Because..."He stretched out the syllable's and looked directly at me.

"Yami, no." I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him, my arms falling around his neck.

"Kitty, it's not like it would matter...Considering the circumstances..."

"What circumstances?" I raised an eyebrow, and he smiled, teeth pointed.

"We'll be in Egypt soon...It's hot as hell there..." He laughed.

"And what makes you think we'd still share a room there?"

"First of all, we aren't going to leave you unprotected near the Pharaoh. No way in hell. And second of all, do you really think I'd be able to stay away?"

"Yami..."I warned, and he kissed me, letting me go.

"Alright, I'll see you later, go get ready, you have about...three hours." He winked and walked back to my bed.

"I love you." I called, and he smiled.

"I love you more." I turned back to the bathroom, and went to go get ready.

**Ryo's P.O.V:**

I fiddled with my hands as I waited to be called back for the dance.

"Chill out, it's just a dance..."Touzoku said, and looked at me sideways.

"It's not just a _dance_ it's a dance I'm taking _Eshebe_ to..."

"And?"

"Oh, come on! You were excited about it too!"

"I didn't say I was nervous..."

"I'm not nervous...Just...Excited. And happy..."

"Well, aren't we all? Pretty soon we'll have Eshebe...all too ourselves. No Pharaoh, no Yugi, no anyone...Just us and Eshebe..."

"What about my dad?" Touzoku looked to me, and questioned.

"What about your dad?"

"We have this picture of my great great great grandmother and Eshebe, when she went by Femi, above our fire place..."

"Oh shit..."Touzoku said, and looked to me in surprise.

"What, is that bad?"

"Very..."

"Why?"

"Because if we all plan to be married to Eshebe, we can't have that..." I gulped, a knot in my stomach.

Planned to marry Eshebe. With everything within me, I believed that's why I was put here, to love Eshebe forever. But the thought of marrying her made me smile brightly.

"We'll find a way around that. Besides, that was just a name to get through the time period. I'm sure we can just say it was a coincidence..."

"Would your dad believe that?"

"When we actually do marry Eshebe, I'm sure he'd be a little older and not remember much."

Touzoku went silent and I looked to him, finding his nod of approval.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. The dance is going to be wonderful...It'll be like your date with Eshebe..."

"Date? I thought..."

"Well, yeah, it's kind of like a date..."

"I thought that we were already dating."

"You were?"

"Well, in school, we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well, that was school. We're all kind of dating her..." I felt a twinge of jealousy in my stomach, but found satisfaction in the fact I was taking her instead of them. I would get the most time tonight.

Yami appeared, and me and Touzoku looked to him in surprise.

"We have to get her a gift." He said, and looked at both of us.

"You just left her there, alone?"

"She's taking a shower, besides, I put a few walls up. Once Ryo goes back, they'll be down, but for now, we need to go, and fast."

"What did you have in mind?"Touzoku was up for it, as was I.

"I had a necklace in mind, what about you two?"

I thought about it for a minute, and as Touzoku began saying what he thought, so did I:

"A headdress."

"A bracelet."

We all looked at each other, and Yami sighed.

"We have to agree on something..."

"A headdress is the normal Egyptian attire, she'd be happy with it."

"But she's wearing her hair up in a ponytail. Besides a necklace would add more an accessory while a headdress would attract attention."Yami countered Touzoku's idea.

"But a bracelet would be something simple and nice..." I added.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

After I had showered, and put the dress on, I went to spend an hour on my hair to make sure it was perfect.

I took my time with it, making sure I put it in a perfect ponytail. I had some of my bangs to hang along the sides of my face, and when it was finally perfect, I stepped out to Ryo.

I opened the door, and looked up to Ryo in a suit, who looked up and smiled at me.

"You look wonderful!"He examined me and I examined him.

"You look so handsome!" I exclaimed, and he laughed a little bit.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, and he nodded slightly.

"One minute Ebe, I have something." He smiled, and turned around to grab something.

"What?" I asked, trying to peek around his shoulders.

He faced me again, his hands behind his back, and a big grin on his face.

"A gift."

"Oh, Ryo, you didn't have to..."

"Well, yes, I did. But, sadly, it's not just from me. It's from all three of us."

"Really? What?"

"Well, it was a bit of a hassle, but we finally agreed on something...I hope you like it." He handed me a small white box, and I looked to him as he put it in my hands.

"Aw..." I said, smiling.

I carefully lifted the lid off the top, and it revealed a black velvet choker with a silver ankh hanging from the middle.

I immediately smiled and pulled it out, putting it around my neck, and turning to him.

"I love it, thank you." I hugged him tightly, and he hugged back, kissing my cheek.

"Glad you do, now are you ready to go?" He asked, holding me.

"Sure, lets go." His smile got bigger, and his face was a little bit red.

"Are you excited?"

"Very, but mostly because I get to take you." He hugged me once more before we left, and after that, we walked out hand in hand.

We arrived at the dance, meeting Ta and Yugi at the front.

"Hey Bakura, Eshebe!" Ta waved, like a overly excited puppy, and I held back a snicker. We weren't technically even friends. I didn't even like her.

"Hey." I nodded towards Yugi, who smiled brightly, but had a darker color in his eyes. I gulped. The Pharaoh was close.

"I'm so excited! Let's go inside now!" Ta dragged Yugi behind her, and Ryo looked to me.

"Are you ready? This is one of our last times as high school students..." There was a big knot in my stomach and a lump in my throat. I started tearing up, and smiled, happy.

"I know...And the final step to peace is right there..."

"It'll be okay Ebe." Ryou hugged me, taking both my hands, and put his forehead to mine.

"Yeah..."

"Let's go inside now." He said, kissing the top of my head.

And we walked in.

The dance wasn't really themed, but it was decorated to the nines with balloons, streamers, confetti, and banners. All sorts of shiny colors covered the walls and students. It seemed the whole school was there, on the dance floor or mingling with other students

"It seems to big now..." I whispered to Ryo who laughed.

"Yeah, when the lights are off like this, I guess it does look a bit better..."

After we sat down and ate, Ryou looked to me, and nodded.

"It's time." He said, and I smiled.

"It'll be okay...Who's first?"

"Touzoku. He cheated at rock, paper, scissors with Yami." I stifled a smile, and nodded as he got up and went to the bathroom.

When he came back with violet gray eyes, I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't cheat, Yami just lost." He said, a smile on his face as he took my hand and led me to the dance floor, a slow song coming on.

"Alright, whatever you say."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't worry about him right now when you're looking beautiful right here in front of me...It's unfair, Winter Sun." He whispered and I laughed.

"Why?"

"Because Ryou get's you all to himself tonight, and all we get is a dance...Unfair..."He smiled, twirling me around in a circle.

"Well, you get me for all this song..."I said, and he nodded.

"That should be enough for now...Soon you'll be in my arms, in Egypt my Princess."

His arms came around me, and I smiled, closing my eyes as we rocked side to side to the slow beat.

As soon as **I Can Be Your Hero by Enrique Iglasias** ended:

He led me back to the table, and sighed.

"You think I could get away with staying a little while longer, Dessert Flower?"

"I think you better bring him out...You do have to share me, after all." I laughed nervously, and he knelt down, kissing my hand.

"As you wish...My Egyptian Queen." Yami came before me, and smiled.

"Tried to take more time then me." He chuckled.

"Well, can you blame him?"

"Not really, time with you is harder to get then time with the Queen."

"Hey, I am a Queen." I joked and Yami nodded.

"And we abide by your laws, your highness." I laughed, and he studied the necklace.

"You like it?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Very much so, I do. Thank you." I smiled back. He quietly took my hand, walking to the middle of the dance floor, and twirled us around.

We danced to **Far Away by Nickleback **

And last, but not least, Ryo came back.

He smiled, hugging me.

"Ebe, it's almost time to go to Egypt!" He exclaimed, and I nodded.

"I'm a bit nervous..."

"Don't be...This is what you've been waiting for your whole life right?"

"Yes but now that it's almost right there...What will I live my life for?" I asked, looking down.

Ryo kissed me gently, and I opened my eyes as he whispered in my ear:

"Live for us..."

And with that, we danced to: **I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab For Cutie**

_**Authors note: Been a while since I've posted on this one, but I guess I'm just procrastinating again XD **_

_**I enjoy writing it so much, and this part, is just...Hard but looks easy. Writing this should be easy, it should be so easy a child could do it, but its harder then it seems.**_

_**Anyways, glad I got to post this ^^ **_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh characters © their creators**_

_**Eshebe, this story, and this alternate universe © Me, and I do not allow anyone to use it without my permission.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Balance is Key

**Chapter 30: Yami's P.O.V:**

"That was fun..."Touzoku said, stretching. I stayed silent.

"I suppose. What song did you chose?"

"I can be your hero by Enrique Iglasias." Touzoku smiled, and winked.

"Hardly. A thief playing hero? You dream too far."

"Alright Mr. Smart Ass, what about you?"

"Wouldn't you love to know?"

"Come on, we're going to be...What would that count as? If she married all of us?"

"Mormons?" I chuckled, and he shook his head.

"I already feel bad putting her in such a place...It seems the universe just royally screwed up her life on purpose. I mean, think about it. How does someone get three soul mates?"

"I once heard a person has a thousand when they're born..."

"But in one lifetime? To find all of them?"

"No, I don't think so...It is odd that she finds three..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, we did stem from her original soul mate...So I guess that's how." I sighed, and Touzoku looked to me, a look in his eye that I couldn't quite name.

"It all stemmed from me then...I was her original soul mate...I was born in her time..."

"I don't think so, you did die in that time, and...Wait...How does that all work out?"

"I have no idea...If Ryo was her first and original soul mate...Then..."

"It could have been when you died, that she got her powers bestowed on her...And went searching for the nearest soul mate she could find..."

"But once I died, all of you died..."He examined.

"It's something we can't explain. Something we may never know...And all we do know is that he is the original..."

"Well, he's a lucky bastard." Touzoku leaned back, looking to the ceiling.

"Lucky indeed. But you've got to be the luckiest of us all...I mean, YOU did know her first."

"And you're admitting that?" He laughed.

"Not entirely. You just got to see her as a child. I got to see her as an adult."

"Adult? What makes an adult Yami?"

"What do you mean?"

"You realize she's only seventeen, eighteen in this time period, right? She's not an adult."

"You see her as a child then? How small minded." I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I know she's 5,000 years old, and I'm only seven years older then her."

"Old man." I laughed and Touzoku shrugged.

"Seeing her as a child was hard...I wasn't able to get close to her...I saw her as a teenager, child, infant. And it was hard not to reach out to her and tell her she wasn't alone, that she wasn't the only one. But the Pharaoh always got in the way."

"Right. I'm sure, knowing you, that you found ways to contact her."

"And wouldn't you love to know those ways?" Touzoku laughed, getting up and picking up the remote.

"Not entirely. I don't want to know what goes on in that sick little mind of yours."

"You flatter me too much."

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

I slowly opened my eyes to sunlight around my room, and sat up.

"Ryo?" I called, and the door opened up.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." He laughed, looking away from my bed. I looked around, but found nothing embarrassing.

"What's the matter? You're blushing." I said, a smile spreading. He was so adorable.

"Nothing it's just...Ebe you look like an angel with all the light behind you." He looked up to me with brown eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, how can I be an angel when there's one right there at my door?" I asked, getting up and hugging him. He ran a hand down my hair, and looked down at me.

"Ebe I should go finish packing...We leave tonight."

"I know...I can't wait..." I smiled up at him, squeezing him tighter.

"You've packed?"

"I've been finished packing for a day or two. I couldn't wait..." He laughed, and went back to packing in his room.

"So what will be first?" He asked, working and talking.

"I think we'll have a little fun before I finally take the last four pieces...I mean, I don't really think we'll be asked back after it all." I laughed, and he nodded.

"Will you remember it? We could go visit your old town...If it's still there."

"I doubt it is...I've looked into it's past since I left, and it seems to have been demolished...Destroyed in war."

"I'm sorry." He frowned.

"It's alright. I didn't like it there...I was stuck inside the Palace almost everyday, and only went places with the Pharaoh. And even then, I was kept away from civilization."

"Is that why you like the park?"

"There's so many people there! It's so funny to imagine that each and everyone person there is living their life, and all those stories in one place...Wouldn't you find that amazing too?"

"Now that you put it that way, yeah. You're right." He smiled.

We boarded the plane, and sat in our seats.

Ryo looked to me, and I bit my lip.

"What's the matter?"

"I've never flown before..."I mumbled, and Ryo grabbed my hand, smiling.

"It's alright, I've flown lost of times before, with my dad traveling and what not. You'll be fine...I mean, you're a sorceress, and traveled through time! Flying shouldn't be a problem." He tried to reassure, and I only nodded once.

"Even then I was weary. It was an 'act now or die' thing. This? Is a choice..."

"And you're brave for making the choice, Ebe, you've got this under control. Don't worry." He kissed my cheek, and I sighed. He was right.

"You're right. Thanks." I relaxed a little bit, and Ryo put his hand on mine.

"So...What's first on the list of things to do?"

"Find our hotel." I laughed, and Ryo nodded.

"Other then that?"  
>"I'm not entirely sure...What would you want to do?"<p>

"We could go for a swim."

"Maybe..."

"Or...What can we do in Egypt?" Ryo asked, a smile on his face as he thought. Neither of us were sure, and Ta walked up to us.

"Hey, after we find our hotel, the Pharaoh want's to go find a pyramid he used to rule over."

"Alright, you all go have fun."

"Well, We were hoping that you could kind of lead us to where it is...the Pharaoh doesn't remember because it's been a long few thousand years, and you used to live here not too long ago..." I stopped thinking for a minute.

She wanted me to navigate the Pharaoh to get his memories back...

Which was both a good and bad thing.

A good thing because it would get me closer to the Pharaoh and the end, but a bad thing because it would get me closer to the Pharaoh.

"I'm not sure if I'll remember a lot, it has been a long time...I was born here, but it's been years since I've been back...I traveled to Japan from America..."

"Oh, well...Thanks anyways...You still could help, in some way I'm sure." She smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Shit."

"Ebe, you don't have to...I mean, you can say no. Fake sickness..." Ryo tried to help.

"No, I have to because we're still friends in their eyes." I sighed, and Ryo nodded.

The plane landed sooner then I thought, and as we stepped off into the airport, butterflies overrun my stomach.

It was finally here, the ending moments that I'd have to deal with the Pharaoh, that I'd have to live in fear...

And I hugged Ryo tightly, smiling widely.

"Ebe?" He asked, surprised and a bit concerned. I'd been a basket case for the last week or two.

"I'm just so excited! It's been years since I've been back here!" I giggled, playing it off. Ryo nodded, and Ta sighed behind us.

"We should really go find that hotel..." She jumped in front of us, and scatted off.

I turned to see Marik and Yugi looking at us.

"Wouldn't you be excited Marik? You lived here too..."

"Yeah, but I've never seen you around here...Even when I was younger..." Marik looked away from my eyes, and shrugged.

"Eshebe, are you sure you'll be able to lead us around to the pyramid?" The Pharaoh asked. I gulped, but kept a straight face.

"I told Ta I wasn't exactly sure...It's been a few years since I've been here...A good ten years, actually."

"Any experience around here is good, so thank you." He walked ahead, and I looked to Ryo.

"He really doesn't remember..."

"You'd expect him to?" Marik said.

"Kind of, I mean Touzoku remembers..." I pondered and Marik scuffed.

"You mean the asshole who almost killed me?"

"Because your Melvin almost killed me."

"Well, Bakura came to save the day. He had no reason."

"He did, I was hurt."

"And I was set on fire with your invisible fire."

"Oh just shut up already." I sighed, and Marik glared.

"I healed your ass, so you better be thankful!" I glared back, and let all the air out of his chest, walking ahead with us.

We got to the hotel, settled in, and not long after that, Ta was knocking on my door.

"Eshebe? Are you ready?"

"I'm not going." I said, not opening the door.

"Why not? We could really use your help..."

"Ask Marik. He's been here longer and sooner."

"Well, he said no as well..."

"Well get a tour guide. I want to have fun, not go searching in the hot desert." I spat, and she walked away.

I couldn't help them just yet...I needed the other two pieces here. The scale and key.

I ran to Bakura's room, and knocked furiously.

"Open up?"

"Who is it?" I heard Touzoku call from inside. I glared silently, and sighed.

"Open the damn door, it's me Touzoku." The door opened, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Come to see me?" He chuckled.

"Look, you're a thief. You can help me get the other two pieces in that pyramid before the Pharaoh get's there and remembers. Help me!"

"Princess, do you really think-"

"Yes, now get your ass out here and help me." I glared, and Touzoku nodded, patting my head.

"Alright, let's go." He formed into Ryo's body, and shut the door behind him as we walked down the hallway.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Haven't had a plan since I got the first piece."

"So you've just went at it without a plan? And got this far? Desert Flower, that doesn't get you this far..."

"Well, you're right. But somehow, it did. I did plan something to find where these pieces were, but that's beside the point. I know where they are, and the Pharaoh's heading right for that pyramid..."

"We must hurry then. Alright. What stopped you last time?"

"Yami and guards."

"Yami?"

"It's a story Id' rather not get into right now."

"And that's how you got thrown in jail?"

"Yup. By the way, do you think they'll remember us?"

"I doubt it. I erased their memory before I left."

"Oh, great. This should be too easy then."

"You want it hard?"

"No, I need it too easy. Things have been too hard lately..."

"Well, I'm glad I made it easy for you Winter Sun." He smiled, and I frowned. This was nice and all, but Touzoku wasn't Touzoku.

"Alright, fine. Touzoku, stop being...Stop being someone else. You should be you. You're not you right now."

"What do you mean Egyptian Queen?"

"I mean I'm sorry. I can't stand not having you your playful self, wither that means close contact or not. It's really weird...Please go back to being yourself."

"As you wish Princess." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Now let's get on our way."

The pyramid came into view, and I shook my head.

"Is that a mirage or the real thing?" I asked and Touzoku put an arm around me.

"Princess, I think you'd rather let me transport us there..."

"How?"

"I have powers you know." He smiled, and took my hand, kissing it.

"Alright, transporting is a lot of work though, and I think it would be better if I did. You need your gifts for getting the pieces. Once we get the pieces, I can take my power back."

"Alright then, go on."

I closed my eyes.

"Elahkar Decasem!" I yelled, and in a puff of smoke, we appeared in the pyramid.

I took a moment to catch my breath, and he patted my back.

"Princess. You should have let me do it.."

"It's fine. Let's find those pieces again."

We got the deepest part of the temple, and I read the writing again.

"It say's its guarded...But by a spirit. Any one who enters will have to face the wrath-" Touzoku grabbed my arm.

"Eshebe, look." He pointed down the hallway, and there was a man in the middle, looking at us.

"Shit."

"I don't think he's alive, Look he'd almost fully faded at his feet." Touzoku pointed out, and I nodded.

"Are you the spirit that guards these ruins?"

"I am."

"Alright, that was easy." I turned to Touzoku, and he shrugged.

"You must leave." The ghost said, and I sighed.

"Don't be like that...Seriously. I'm not in the mood. Just let us in."

"You refuse? Prepare to face my wrath-"

"Yeah, we read the wall. Seriously, just go away. They belong to me."

The man was closer in a second, hovering in front of me, and he glared.

"They belong to this pyramid."

"That's my power inside them."

"No one shall touch them."

"Fine. I guess, I'm sorry then."

"Sorry for trespassing? This is your last warning, leave or die."

"The whole 'or die' phrase get's old." I sighed, and pulled out a bottle from my bag.

"What's that going to do?" Touzoku asked, as the man backed up.

"Just watch." I said as he took a charge to us, I opened the bottle and cast a spell.

"GEULTOI WELKOU!"

His soul was sucked into the bottle, and I closed it.

"There we go..."

"So you trapped him in a bottle?"

"Yeah, at least for a little while." I said, shaking the bottle.

"What else is in there?"

"Salt and pepper." I laughed, and put the bottle to the door, it lit up, opening the door.

I stepped inside, looking around to the stone walls, and then finally to the tomb.

"Aha!" I walked over, the scale and key already in their places.

I looked to Touzoku.

"If I touch them while they're in place, they'll suck me into them. Can you grab them?"

"Your wish is my command Princess." He bowed, and walked over, taking the scale and key out.

Finally.

They called to me, and he handed them to me.

"Finally." I laughed, taking the power from both immediately.

"Well, that was easy."

"It was. But the last parts will be a little harder-" I stopped, I heard voices.

"It's them." I whispered, and quickly grabbed Touzoku, the scale in my bag and the key around my neck.

And in a flash, we were out of there. In the hotel room, Touzoku picked me up and spun me around.

"We're almost there..."He whispered, kissing me.

I laughed, and looked down to the key.

"You know, I think I'll keep this one. It was always my favorite."

"Well, keep it then. Let's go-" There was a knock on the door, and I hid the key under my shirt.

"Hello?" Touzoku answered, still looking like Ryo. I pretended I just got there, and was taking off my shoes.

"Hey, can you guys meet us in the lobby?" It was Yugi, who looked sad. I stifled a laugh, and Touzoku nodded.

"Sure."

"Someone robbed the pyramid...Both pieces that were supposed to be in the Pharaoh's tomb were gone...And the door was left open...There was supposed to be a spirit guarding them...The Pharaoh knew this spirit, and he couldn't believe it was gone..."

"That's so sad..."I said, the bottle still in my pouch.

"I know...What person could have done such things?" The Pharaoh pounded the table with his fist.

"I have no idea...But someone's out there with the other pieces, doing who knows what with them! They could be running a muck with power!" Or sitting right here, stuck in this pity meeting, but I'd go with running a muck if it saves me the trouble.

But for now, I held that back.

"And not to mention they have a piece of my puzzle!" He exclaimed, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they took it without me or Yugi noticing...I wonder how they got it." Maybe by Bakura's sneakiness?

"Well, we'll get it all back, don't worry Pharaoh." I got up, taking Touzoku's hand, and walking to the elevator.

Touzoku spoke first.

"We have five pieces. And a piece of his puzzle..When do you think he'll figure it out?"

"He probably won't. Because the fool doesn't even-" I stopped.

"What?" Touzoku asked, looking around.

"He doesn't remember..."

"Alright? And that's a bad thing..."

"He doesn't remember who I am...And he doesn't remember his past...He doesn't know what he did to my life..." I looked up to Touzoku, how raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's correct."

"I don't want to kill him if he...If he doesn't know...I WANT HIM TO KNOW AND THEN DIE!" I yelled, and Touzoku put a hand on my shoulder.

"Eshebe, calm down...You're in an elevator...You're going all white again."

I couldn't hear him, and ground my teeth.

He wasn't going to die without knowing. He needed to remember. He needed to know, know everything. He needed to see what horrible things he did to my life. How he kept me inside, locked away, how he completely and utterly used me for my powers. How he planned to marry me for my powers, and even thought she wasn't the woman I thought she was, how he killed my family.

Especially my father, now that I knew more.

Touzoku wrapped his arms around me, and squeezed me tightly.

"Amenankhans please stop this!" He yelled, and I opened my eyes to find the elevator falling down and a storm inside it.

I felt power surge through me, and I caught a smell of Touzoku's scent, the cinnamon calming me down, and the elevator going back to normal, everything magical stopping.

"Oh thank Ra..."Touzoku slid against the wall, and sighed. I just blinked.

"Touzoku?"

"Amenankhans, you must be under more control...You have more powers now, so it's more intense..."He panted, and I looked to him, to find his skin slightly burned.

"You're...You're burnt!"

"You lit on invisible fire." He chuckled, and I knelt down next to him.

"I'm no sorry Touzoku.."I flung my arms around him, holding him to me, and he laughed, kissing my neck.

"I'm fine Princess..It's my job to keep you safe and protect you...It wasn't your fault." He pulled me in his arms as well, and stroked my hair.

"We should probably get up before anyone comes in..."

"Yeah, come on." He stood up, taking my small hand in his big one, and walked me to his room.

He opened the room, and laid down, wore out.

"I'm sorry..."I mumbled again, near tears. I had hurt Touzoku...I could have killed him, and both of us if he hadn't stopped me.

"It's fine. Don't worry Princess." He smiled, looking at me. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, his arms going over mine and sitting me to lean into him.

He kissed my cheek, and my face turned red.

"You're blushing...Desert Flower."He whispered in my ear, sending tingles down my spine. I shivered and the bond hummed loudly in my soul, making my bones feel hollow, making my heart swell with delight and My mind to fuzz in and out.

His arms came around my waist, and he squeezed me a little tighter, resting his head on my back and nuzzling me a bit.

"I love you Amenankhans." He mumbled, resting his head on my shoulder and looking at me with loving eyes.

"I love you too..."I mumbled, and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and let me go.

"Bed time...We've got a big day tomorrow, don't we?" He said, and I couldn't hide my yawn.

"Yeah..." I mumbled and snuggled next to him.

"Egyptian Queen...I think you have to sleep in your own room...They'll look for you there in the morning, won't they?" He whispered, and I frowned.

"You're against me staying here?" As I said it, I felt a tiny stab to my heart, deflating it.

"No, Princess, no. I'd love to have you here...In my arms..."He whispered in the dark, wrapping his arms around me and holding me close.

"But they'll look for you in your room tomorrow morning...And if you're here..."

"Screw what they think, I'm a princess." I laughed, and closed my eyes. He chuckled a bit, but snuggled me closer.

"Of course."

_**Authors note: I kind of liked this chapter, considering now Touzoku can stop being so restrained. But maybe that's just me. XD well, whatever. Screw what they think, I'm the writer. ^^**_

_**This chapter, they flew to Egypt, landed, got the fifth and sixth pieces( PAR-TEH TIME! WOO!:D), and had a meeting with the Pharaoh and his gang about the pieces gone(i wonder who would do such a thing...Oh that's right, ME! XD), and what not.**_

_**The original and completely normal squabble with Touzoku and Yami as well..But that's just for amusement ;)**_

_**That about sums it up, so until next time, READ AND REVIEW OR-(anyone who uses the 'or die' phrase has now been zapped by Amenankhans, this phrase is invalid.)**_

_**Well, fine then Amenankhans. READ AND REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF AMENANKHANS! **_

_**(Me:Better?**_

_**Amenankhans: Not much, considering now I'll have to deal with thousands of people who haven't read this and still use that phrase...**_

_**Me: Should have thought of that before-**_

_**Amenankhans: Well, maybe they should read this.**_

_**Me: If you can get millions of people to read this, I'll never use that phrase again.**_

_**Amenankhans: Challenge excepted...)**_

_**Alright, I think that's enough for today. Read and review :)**_

_**Amenankhans, this story and everything else besides the characters and references of/to Yu-gi-oh © me**_

_**Yu-gi-oh characters, items, and subject of Yu-gi-oh © it's creators **_

_**No one is allowed to use this story or anything I own. And I own it, so no one can use this.**_


	31. Chapter 31: Fighting Revenge

**Chapter 31**

I woke up in my room, and immediately sat up.

"It's alright. No one saw us." Touzoku laughed, a hand coming around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"You came in here?"

"Yeah, I did. I mean, it would have just been weirder for them to come in my room and find you like it was you who came to me, so I took the weaker position and went to you." He laughed, resting his head above mine.

"Oh...Well..."I laughed a bit, but sat up and stretched.

"Remind me again why we have a big day today?"

"Because. Today, might very well be the day-" I stopped, footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Quickly, into the closet!" I said, and Touzoku shook his head, walking over and hiding in the closet.

"Hey Princess?"

"What?" I hissed.

"I see you." He laughed, and I sighed as there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Ta smiled.

"Good morning. I'm surprised you're awake."

"Yeah, me too. What did you want?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Well, the Pharaoh wanted to talk to you..."

"Me?" I asked, blinking.

Did he get some of his memory back? I prayed not, and held my breath.

"Well, yeah. You used to live here. He want's to know if you've ever heard legends of him or something."

"None that I know of."

"Would you just talk to him? He's trying so hard to remember his past Eshebe...You may be his only connection to his past because Marik said he didn't know any either. He was underground for all those years..."

I WAS the only connection. There was no doubting that, but not in the way they thought I was.

"Well, I can see...I mean, I'm not sure..."

"Please Eshebe...Please! We're begging you! He just wants to know so he can rest in peace!"

Rest in _pieces_, yeah, maybe. But not in _peace_. Not with how _I_ wanted him dead.

"I said I'm not sure." I quickly shut the door, and she sighed, leaving.

"Kitty." Yami stepped out of the closet. I gulped as he looked to me, a face of anger.

"Hey there Yami." I half waved and he sighed.

"Don't do it."

"I won't."

"You just told her maybe."

"Well, not really. I said I wasn't sure."

"Don't beat around the bush Eshebe."

"Yami, listen I can't-"

"Yes you can. You can say no. You don't have to help him remember."

"But that's the thing! It's no real use if he doesn't remember how he ruined my life! What use is there in killing him if he doesn't even know? HE SHOULD! HE SHOULD KNOW WHAT PAIN HE CAUSED ME SO I CAN INFLICT AN EVEN WORSE PAIN!"

"Shush. Him remembering has no difference to your future except your safety. We need you safe. And going and helping him remember is a bad thing, it jeopardizes everything!"

"But I want him to know what pain he put me through so he can feel it even worse!"

"What a childish thing to wish! YOU CAN INFLICT AS MUCH PAIN AS YOU WANT ON HIM AS YOU WANT, BUT HAVING HIM REMEMBER IS JUST PLAIN STUPID!" Yami yelled at me.

I bit my lip, holding back tears. It wasn't stupid, it was a reason to cause more pain on him, and to get rid of all this pain still hurting me...

"Eshebe, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." I held up a hand to him, motioning him to not go further. My head hung low, and I looked past my feet and the ground, remembering what was said about my father.

He didn't die for nothing. He died from trying to protect me and the Pharaoh. My father actually loved me...He actually cared. It was my mother who kept me away from him... And the Pharaoh killed him.

Yami took a step towards me, and I backed up, sliding down to floor and sitting against my bed. I didn't make any noise, but Yami saw the tears.

"Eshebe...Don't cry..."His voice still sounded rough with anger, but he sat next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

I leaned on his shoulder, and let him comfort me.

"I'm sorry Eshebe...I didn't mean to yell at you..." He kissed the top of my head, and put his head on mine.

I didn't say anything, and he sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"Then please talk to me..." Again I shook my head. I couldn't find my voice, and he lifted my head to look me in the eyes.

"You're killing me with your tears...I'm not sure what to do..."He admitted, but I just blinked, a big lump in my throat.

"You...You don't have to...Do anything.."I managed, and he sighed angrily.

"Yes I do. I made you cry, didn't I?"

"Yami, no...You...No." I shook my head, out of tears.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because. I...My father...The Pharaoh killed my father, and I don't want him NOT to remember that...I want him to remember everything he did..."

"But that's a bit childish, don't you think?"

"I won't get rest until he knows and died knowing!"

"Eshebe! You'll be costing all of us danger! He could kill you if you help him remember!"

"Well, he can't remember because he doesn't have that piece of the puzzle and he can't go back in time-" I stopped.

"Oh hell no. NO ESHEBE." Yami said, and I threw myself out of his grip.

"YES YAMI."

"ESHEBE. NO."

"YES."

"NO."

Why not?" I asked, and he sighed, shaking his head.

"IT'S EVEN WORSE AN IDEA!"

"BUT IT'LL MAKE HIM REMEMBER! AND THAT WAY I CAN KILL HIM AND HAVE PEACE!"

"Peace knowing he knew? THINK ABOUT IT RATIONALLY FOR A MINUTE!"

"I AM!"

"NOT HARD ENOUGH!" He hissed, and I bit my tongue from speaking further.

"I want Ryo."

"I'm not leaving." Yami said, and I closed my eyes.

"Fine you leave me no other choice." I said as I reached for the ring, and he grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. I was forced to look up at him, and he peered down into my eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I FREAKING OWN THAT DAMN RING!" I spat, and he shook his head.

"Eshebe, listen to me! It would give him the opportunity to take control of the situation, leaving you unprotected! I'M NOT TAKING THAT CHANCE!" I held my tongue again.

Yami wasn't yelling at me because he thought I was stupid...He honestly just wanted me safe.

But I wanted the Pharaoh to feel guilty a little more then my safety.

"I want him to feel guilty...I want him to feel guilty and pay for what he's done!"

"If you tell him what he's done! He'll feel guilty!"

"BUT IT WON'T REALLY BE HIM!"

"YES IT WILL!"

Yami squeezed me in his arms and put his head on my back, mumbling.

"Don't give him that chance to take you away from me...Please..."His voice murmured, and I melted, tears coming down again.

"Fine..." I mumbled, and he kissed my cheek, looking into my eyes.

He licked a tear away, and smiled as I scrunched my face up.

"Did I heal the pain?" He asked, and I laughed, understanding what he meant by it now.

"Still got a scar, but I think I kind of like it...A heart scar...Interesting, eh?"

"Very." He laughed and let me go.

"What did you come for?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I haven't gotten to see you in Egypt yet..."

"Well, there's not much to see..I'm still me...Just in Egypt." I laughed, and he smiled.

"I see you've gotten the fifth and fourth pieces?"

"Yes!"

"The race is nearly done.."

"It is, but soon, You'll be holding me in Egypt, WINNERS!" I laughed, and he hugged me again.

"And I can hold you now too."

"That you can, but just imagine how wonderful it will feel...Finally in peace and being able to do whatever we wanted!" I exclaimed, and he nodded, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I think right now, this is good enough..."I whispered, and he laughed.

"This isn't anywhere near good, but it's enough for now." He kissed my neck.

An hour or so passed, in silence. I was almost sure people outside, moving up and about the halls, but I couldn't hear them in Yami's arms, I felt safe, warm, and I realized, this was what he meant. He'd already almost lost me to Melvin, but losing me to the Pharaoh, and actually losing me for good, would be even worse.

"Kitty...I think it's time we go..."Yami whispered, but I didn't respond, and listened to his heart.

"But I don't want to go..."

"You think I do?" He said, almost laughing, but I could tell he was serious.

"No, and that's more a reason."

"Kitty, come on...You must be hungry. Who knows what that thief kept you from."

"Bunny! We didn't do anything! He helped me get the other two pieces!"

"Yeah, but I helped you get the first three." He smiled, laughing, and held my hand as he opened the door, leading me down to the lobby.

I agreed with him at that, although it wasn't a race for who got me more of the pieces, it was a race for me getting my powers back.

I sighed as I turned, almost directly facing the Pharaoh, with the ankh around my neck.

His eyes widened, and came to my face.

We were in a white spirit realm, and I sighed mentally.

"Nothing." I said, quickly turning away and tried to jump out of the realm, only to realize that he had taken my body as well.

'Shit' I thought, and he grabbed my shoulder, turning me to face him.

"You've known about all this, all of it, this whole time! And you didn't help me!" He grew angrier, and I nearly chocked on my tongue, fighting back insults.

But this gave me something...

"Well, I was actually just on my way to see you." I smiled, playing up the innocence. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? About what?"

"Well...I know...Things..."

_**Authors note: This was the best I could do. It's short, but I like it.**_

_**SCANDAL! :D this leaves SO many questions...And that's what I love :)**_

_**Yu-gi-oh characters © Their creators**_

_**Everything else, (Eshebe, this alternate past/universe) © me**_


	32. Chapter 32: Blast form the Past

**Chapter 32**

The Pharaoh looked appalled as I told him.

"What..?You can take me back in time? You'd help me remember? Thank you! We have to tell everyone else!"

"NO! Not yet..."I held up my hands, and he raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Why not? We're all in this together...Aren't we?" He asked, and let me go.

"Well...Yes...And no. If they find out...About me...Things can get a bit sticky..."

"Well, they have to know. They're coming with us."

**Yami's P.O.V:**

Where was she? One minute she was there, the next, she was gone in the blink of an eye.

And I had a feeling I knew where.

"Touzoku!" I shouted as I entered the realm in the ring. Touzoku appeared in front of me.

"What?"

"She vanished!"

"Again?" He asked, gritting his teeth.

"I bet it was that damn Pharaoh!"

"Have you-"

"Does it look like I have? I couldn't get in...I need your help. He's really built it up this time.."

"Alright..."With that, me and Touzoku tried our best tor pry into the realm we felt her in, but:

It was no use.

"What's going on?" I asked, punching the wall in anger.

"I have a theory..."Ryo suggested, and I turned with an acidic glare.

"What?"

"Maybe...Eshebe could have locked the realm herself? As far as we know, the pharaoh doesn't have any powers...And she's in there..."

He was right. She was the only one that could have kept both me and Touzoku away from it all.

But why?

And then it was clear.

"FUCKING IDIOT!" I screamed, and punched the wall again, pulling my fist out form the broken wall, I turned around.

"Dammit. You're right. She'd do that..."

"But it was just a theory...Why would she want to talk to-"

"Because she want's him to remember...Everything. What he did to her. She wants to take us all back in time..."

"And help him remember? Then he might figure out her weakness, or even worse! He might know...And just want's to go back..."

"And once he get's that he might kill her." Touzoku finished, sighing in anger.

"Yeah."

"We have to wait...We're no match for her power." Ryou sat down, cross legged, on the armchair and sighed, holding his head up with his hand.

Touzoku plopped down on the couch, lounging and turning on the T.V.

"He's got a point." I sighed, and turned on my heels, heading to the tunnel back to the body.

"I'm going to wait it out in the real world."

"Yami, it's not like we don't want to go and find her. If this is truly her power, we can't do anything. You know when she gets stubborn and wants to do something herself, she'll enforce whatever she can to go her own way."

"Yeah, well at least she knows what she wants. I just hope she doesn't do something completely stupid."

It was a while before she came back, but she did.

Her body started to form on the bed, and once fully there, she opened her eyes.

"Yami!" She sat up quickly, looking around frantically until her eyes caught mine.

Guilty.

"Yami-"

"You. Closed. Us. Off."

"I know, but I had a good reason-"

"You could have died."

"Yami-"

"Is that all you really can say? You had a good reason? You could have died in there, he could have taken your powers...And we wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing."

"I know you're mad...But I have to do this...No matter how angry you'll get at me, or if you try to stop me. I'm doing this Yami. And you're with me, or you're not." She looked at me intently, and I glared back, pouring every ounce of poison in me.

"I'm not." I said, and left the body, not caring what happened to it for that moment.

**Ryo's P.O.V:**

I was in front of Eshebe in a flash, Yami throwing me into the body. I blinked a few times, and then finally really saw her face.

She was crying.

"Ebe..."I mumbled, wrapping me arms around her gently. She fit perfectly, and I rested my head on hers.

"Ryo..."She said, and looked up into my eyes.

"Yes?" I smiled, and she sighed.

"He told you, didn't he?"

"Yes...We were all worried..."

"I didn't mean to scare or worry you...I just...I need to do somethings by myself."

"Well, sometimes, that butts heads with Yami's idea of protecting you...He just wants you safe..." I smiled, touching my nose to hers.

She looked down, and when I tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes, I saw another tear escape.

"Why are you crying? It's okay...Everything will be fine..." I ran a hand down her hair and held her close.

She put her ear to my chest, and sighed.

"Ryo...You've lost your mom and sister..." She mumbled, and I gave her a puzzled look.

"Yes, and I miss them everyday..." What was she getting at?

And then I got her idea.

"And I don't want to lose you either..." I kissed her gently, and she looked down.

"It must hurt...You've lost...Two members of your family..."

"Yes, but I like to believe they're in a better place...And that they're meant to be there...Sure, I miss them very much, but maybe it all was supposed to happen...And I was meant to meet you...Everything is meant to be the way it is." I reassured her, and she nodded, pressing her head closer to my chest.

"You're heart beat..." She trailed off, and I gave a small smile.

"It has always belonged to you..."I mumbled, and she sighed happily, lifting her head to mine, batting her eyelashes.

"So..How are you going to get to the past?" I asked, confused. It had been a while since I'd seen her...And although I did enjoy this, holding her and being in her presence, I needed to know what went on besides that.

"I'm going to teleport us all there."

"Everyone? Even the Pharaoh's friends?"

"He wants them to go...But I'm going to try to avoid that..."

"If you're taking us, then he would object that they come too..."

"Yeah...You're right."

"It is going to be everyone...There doesn't seem a way to avoid that..."

"Yeah, well...I'm just going to have to deal with that...Soon my secret will be out..."

"If it's what you want..."

"It is...Although, Yami disagrees, and I'm almost positive Touzoku will be on that same train."

"I'm with what keeps you safe...But, I can't stop you from your will, so it is better to stand behind you rather then in front blocking your way..."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You're a smart man." She laughed and I looked down.

"Thank you." I blushed slightly, heat running to my face. She put her hand on the side of my cheek gently.

I closed my eyes and placed my hand on hers, leaning into her palm.

"No, thank you for supporting me with this..."

"I can only ask one thing, on the other hand Ebe..."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, and I sighed, opening my eyes.

"Let us help you so you come back from this battle...From time...When you go to kill the Pharaoh and Zorc, let us go with you, help you. Please." I pleaded, and she looked down, biting her lip.

"I...I don't know...I...This is something...I don't think..."She struggled for the words, and eventually gave up. I understood her message, but still held hope as she looked into my eyes and they poured into her soul, begging her to at least let us help, not to go it alone.

"Ryo...You're asking me to take others on my quest for peace..."

"It's better...For your health...We don't want you to die...Or get hurt.."

"I...I understand. Possibly...You could help in some way..."

"Thank you..." My arms fell around her, holding her close, and she smiled, laughing lightly.

"Now, let's go talk to them about this all..."I said, taking her hand and leading her to Ta's room.

"Hey! Weren't expecting to see you guys..." Ta exclaimed, and behind her, the whole group there.

"Well, can we come in? I have an announcement." Eshebe said, her hand tightly clasped with mine. I smiled at her, and we walked in front of everyone as Ta sat down.

"So what did you want to say?" Joey asked, anxious to get back to the T.V.

"Well...As the Pharaoh already knows...I...I...I'm a sorceress..." She looked around, as glances were caught.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tristan asked, and Eshebe nodded.

"I can take you all back in time...To help regain the Pharaoh's memory."

There was a heavy silence that weighed down on our souls. I held my breath, just as Ta jumped up.

"That's wonderful! Now he can rest in peace after we go back!" Eshebe held up my hands, and Ta sat back down.

"There will be rules." Eshebe's eyes held some scary element, sending a shiver of silence through their spines.

"Rules?" Yugi asked.

"My powers...Need to be recharged...And once we get to the past Egypt, I can recharge before helping anymore..."

"How long does it usually take?"

"A few weeks, but in that time I had an idea."

"What?"

"That we could play out the Pharaoh's life as if it were normal and in that time...Perhaps, maybe it'll then give him some of his memory?"

"That's a wonderful idea! Thank you so much Eshebe!" Ta jumped up and hugged her, and Yugi smiled brightly, looking up to her.

"Yeah, you're the man- er, woman!" Joey exclaimed and Tristan nodded, standing up as well.

"Yeah, this is going to be amazing!"

I smiled to Eshebe, who glanced at me with a weary smile in return. We both knew what this would mean.

"When can we leave?"

"Since we're already in Egypt, my job is half done...I can teleport us most likely tomorrow morning...And...There's more to the story..." She mumble, and took out the millennium ankh.

"That's millennium key!" Yugi exclaimed, and Eshebe nodded.

"My family descends from a long line of Pharaoh's wives, queens, and oracles. So I have my position to play..." I looked at my ring, Yami and Touzoku were upset, it was stirring up negative emotions. I shook it off, and focused on the now.

"So...Tomorrow."

"Yes. We can begin the journey to his memories...I'll see you in the morning..."Eshebe waved good bye and we walked off down the hall.

"They aren't happy with this decision..." I told Eshebe, and she sighed.

"They won't be...But it's something I have to do...They need to realize that..." She sighed, and he grip on my hand loosened.

"Ebe...It's all going to be okay..."I reassured her, lifting her head up to look at me. Her eyes portrayed an emotion that told me she didn't think so, and I smiled brightly at her, kissing her gently.

"I love you." I said, and she smiled, batting her eyelashes at me.

"I love you too Bakura..."

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

The next morning, Bakura was still with me, and I smiled, sitting up. I had plenty of rest, whether or not Yami and Touzoku disapproved, this was happening today. I would take us all back in time, no matter how stupid an idea.

"Bakura..."I placed a hand on his arm, and he slowly blinked awake.

"Ebe..."He mumbled with an adorable smile. My heart beat a little faster, melting, and I hugged him tightly, laying on his chest.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed.

"Good morning Ebe...You look as bright as the sun." He smiled, and stroked my hair.

"Of course I am...I'm almost there..." I beamed, and pretty soon, we were sitting in a circle with Ta, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey.

" Elahkar Decasem" I yelled, and everything flashed around us, and suddenly:

We were in the past.

"Whoa!" They all exclaimed, and I smiled, standing up.

"They should come for us any minute now..."

"Who?" Ta asked, and Bakura came to my side.

"Ah, here they are now. The people from the past...They know of the return of the Pharaoh..."They all looked to Yugi, who had turned into the Pharaoh, in his Pharaoh clothing. I smiled, and looked to them, me in my normal oracle clothing, and my hair and eyes white again.

"Pharaoh! You have returned!" They all exclaimed, and the Pharaoh looked to me.

"Thanks to my oracle...We have come here from the future to regain my memory...So I can rest in peace in the future..."

"Of course...This was foretold...We are happy to help...Please carry on your life as if it were normal." They said and led us back to the palace, assigning everyone a room to rest form our journey, mostly me, and I sighed contently, flopping down on my bed.

I yawned, and took a nap.

When I woke up, the sun was still up, and I realized I hadn't seen Bakura at all.

"Excuse me..."I stopped a servant, who smiled back at me.

"Ah, welcome back Amenankhans. What can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me where Bakura is?"

"Master Bakura? I think he was taking a bath in his room..."

"How long ago was that?" I asked, and the servant looked down at the towels he was carrying.

"Actually, a few minutes ago...I was about to take this towel to him."

"I can." I said, taking it before he could object, and went on my way.

I quietly walked into his room, as quietly as I could with the stone in the palace, and stopped at the bathroom arch way.

Yami looked up to me, eyes narrow. He didn't say anything, and moved his gaze back forward.

He sat in a large bathtub full of soap and rose petals, steam rolling off the water even in a hot place like Egypt.

"Yami..." I said, but he didn't move an inch.

"Please talk to me..."I sighed as he closed his eyes, averting his gaze on me, wordless.

At least he was looking at me.

"I'm sorry-" I began, but he sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes.

"You can't give me the silent treatment...You have to talk to me..." I remarked, but got no reply. This time, it was my turn to sigh, and I rolled my eyes.

"We're in this together now...You can't go back without me..."

"I already know that." He spat, and I smiled.

"Got something out of you." He glared at me and I smiled again.

"Please, Yami...I know you're angry...And I'm sorry...But this is something I need to do, and you're either helping me, or you're in my way." I crossed my arms, and Yami looked at me in a curious way.

He sighed.

"I suppose either way, I end up helping you." He looked away with closed eyes, his arms resting on the edge, stretched out.

"It's completely up to you...Although I do need your help." I admitted, and Yami smiled.

"Damn straight you do. Alright. Fine. Silent treatment is done. What do you want?" He looked to me, and I smiled, placing the towel next to the edge of the bath.

"Nothing. I just wanted to apologize to you and get you back on my side."

"Of course." He sighed, resting his head on the edge, looking up.

"Well, what did you expect?" I huffed, and He raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he stood up, the water coming up to his waist, and he walked over to where I sat on my knees, crossing his arms on the edge and then resting his head on his arms.

"I don't know...Maybe I had a small fantasy about you in here with me..." He looked to my eyes with lust, and I sighed.

"Yami..."

"Amenankhans...At least dip your feet in?" He motioned his hand over the water, and I raised an eyebrow.

"You might pull me in."

"Aside from how I could pull you in right now. Such a risk." He rolled his eyes, and I shook my head.

"I better leave-"

"No. You're not leaving yet, are you?" He questioned, and I sighed.

"I have too...You're supposed to be taking a bath. "

"Haven't you heard of bath toy's?" He laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later." I stood up and he moved in the water.

"You will." He promised, and I left his room.

Later that day, there was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked, and a servant smiled up at me.

"Master Bakura requests you..."She beamed, and I nodded.

"Thank you..."

"And also, there will be dinner at six...Everyone is to be there."

"Yes, thank you." I took off as quickly as I could to Bakura's room, anxious to see what he had to say.

He opened the door and puled me in before I could knock.

"I've been waiting." He chuckled, walking to his dresser and mirror.

"It appears so." I shrugged, and he glanced back.

"You understand you have to be early to that dinner right?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're the entertainment...The oracle leads the dance..."

"That never..." I stopped. It never happened because I was younger. I was older now.

"Shit." I expressed, and Yami laughed, petting my head and pulling me closer.

"I looked forward to it..."He whispered, his breath hot against my ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Is that all you called me here for?"

"No..." Yami let me go, and looked down into my eyes. He looked away and let me go, picking up a black jacket.

"Yours got ripped..." He tossed me it, and I smiled.

"I can't wear this here, but thank you." I beamed, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I can't wear anything else but my oracle clothing..." I raised my arms to a 180 angle, which then lifted the fabric I had around my arms, showing the bejeweled dress and rich fabrics. He studied me, a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes, and turned to the door.

"Except when I lead the ceremonial dance. I have to go change.." I sighed, and left without another word.

_**Authors note: Well, I think this turned out swell! :D Finally, in the past, and everyone steps into their role in the past. Eshebe turned into Amenankhans, but what comes next? What will happen? She's almost won, battles have been lost, but the war? She's a shoe in for winning. :) Can't wait to see what's next.**_

_**Read and review if you want. **_

_**Yugioh characters © Their creators**_

_**Eshebe Amenankhans and her past © Me**_


	33. Chapter 33: Mana Drain

**Chapter 33**

**Yami's P.O.V:**

I leaned back on the wall, my legs folded in front of me as they set the feast in front of us.

"Bakura...Have you seen Amenankhans?" The Pharaoh leaned over and whispered to me. I scowled, but sighed.

"She's getting ready."

"Alright, I can't wait to see her dance for us, I mean, now that shes older..." I bit my tongue and held back from hurting him.

The people who held instruments began to play a song, and gypsy's in colorful clothing came out, swirling around the fabrics and dancing with gold and jewels. I didn't recognize any of them, they all had black hair. I looked past them, searching for Eshebe, until finally, the candles grew dim, and the Gypsy's separated into two separate groups, and someone in all white cloth and fabric came down the center:

Eshebe.

She had a cloth over the bottom half of her face, but it was plain to see it was her. I knew it. Something in the bond told me such, but I would know other wise. She was an albino Egyptian, you didn't get much more conspicuous then that.

She had her eyes closed, her feet barely sweeping the ground, she seems to just be dancing on air gracefully. I gaped as the clothes followed, bending in the air, giving her an even more magical feel as she twirled, the fabric seeming to be the trail she left behind her.

Her body seemed to be each note that came from the music, as if she were directing the music instead of the other way around. I was lost in her movements, and I leaned forward, anxious to get closer.

And then, she spread her arms out, twirling the cloth inward as her arms went up, and she disappeared with all the other Gypsy's in a puff of mist and smoke.

We all clapped like idiot's, and began our meal.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

I quickly got dressed, anxious to go eat. I was starving, and food sounded wonderful.

Just as I dashed out the door, someone caught my arm.

Ta.

"You were wonderful!" She exclaimed, and I nodded, smiling.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome! I just can't believe it! You were so beautiful!" She exclaimed, and my smile grew tighter.

"Oh...Thank you...But I have to go eat, nice talking to you!" I waved her off, and stepped into the dining room, and was welcomed to everyone's eyes turned to me.

I bowed, and took my place next to Yami, who gave me a sideways glance. He nodded once sharply, and went back to his food.

"Everyone! May I have your attention?" The Pharaoh called the room to attention, and then once it was quiet, spoke again.

"Tonight, we raise our glasses to my return!" He put his gold cup in the air, and everyone cheered, doing the same. He smiled broadly, then looked to me.

"And, to the return, of my oracle!" He cheered, and everyone followed. I had a feeling that they would cheer for anything he said.

I nodded in acknowledgment, and went back to eating.

Yami didn't say anything the whole feast, but as we walked out, he stopped me.

"Eshebe..." He said, and pulled me into his room.

"Yami?"

"I can't believe you never danced for me like that." He smirked, and kissed the back of my neck, pulling me into his arms tightly. My heart thumped away unevenly, causing me to summon up breath in my lungs, unsure how exactly to breathe again.

"It's been a while since I've danced at all..." I mumbled, my hands on the nape of his neck, under his hair. It was so soft, and Yami was so close...

"You should dance more often...I enjoyed that."I didn't need to look at him to know he wore a smirk, his voice lustful.

"Yami...Please...I've got a big day tomorrow." I mumbled, trying to bring rationality back through the haze and attraction between us. He didn't respond in words, but instead his teeth grazed my shoulder, the cloth I wore on my arms falling to the floor around us. I had my back against a wall, Yami holding me so close to his body, his lips caressing every inch of my skin that wasn't clothed with the rich fabric.

My hands ran through his hair, taking his black jacket of of him as he went to kiss my bare stomach. His hands went up my back, taking my hair out of it's pony tail, and he squeezed me closer to him, as if our bodies were trying to melt together.

He licked the side of my stomach, and I shivered, his laugh confirming he knew that it made my heart beat faster, enjoying it. Butterflies blew up in my stomach as his hands slid up my back and under the sheer over shirt, running his fingertips back down my figure, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly, laying me on the couch, leaning over me.

He looked into my eyes for a minute as his hand ran down my leg and back up, grabbing my hand and kissing my wrist, then kissing down my shoulder. I laughed, and he smiled, his teeth pressing against my skin.

His hands loosened my robes, and I brought his lips to mine, slowing things down.

"Yami..." I mumbled, holding his head in my hands, tilting it up to see mine. He looked up, with a look I couldn't quite explain...It was love, but like he to was taken over by the haze of the hum controlling us. The soul bond was anxious for our souls to come together, and I sighed, trying to gain control with slow breathing.

"Yami...We can't..." I reassured, the haze slowing down, snapping us both back to reality. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Why not? Yami...We're in the past, and I'm going to win soon...I can't risk anything." I was cut off by his kiss, and I sighed, breathing into him.

He laughed.

"Then why are you kissing back?"

I couldn't fully answer, but he knew why.

"Because I love you..." I murmured, and he looked into my eyes, searching for something.

"You know I love you too..." He said, and there was something hidden in his voice, and I pursed my lips, looking at him intently.

"Then what's the case?"

"The case? What do you mean?" He questioned, and I sighed.

"You've got something that hints at something you're hiding in your voice." I elaborated. He sighed, leaning his body closer to mine, his lips just grazing my ear as he breathed his answer.

"It's hard to resist you...You think it's so easy...Just to flip a switch and it will all be gone...Eshebe..You're not easy to reject..." He whispered as his hand followed the folds of my robe, loosening it even more.

I turned my head and quickly kissed him.

**Yami's P.O.V:**

The next morning, I opened my eyes to the white sheets around us, sunlight bouncing off it all making the stone room bright. I sat up, looking at Eshebe next to me. I smiled, stroking her hair, and looking around.

"Yami." She said, fully awake.

"Well good morning to you to." I laughed, and she glared at me with a sideways glance. I smiled brightly at her, and she sighed, dropping the anger as she turned to look at me.

"You're sneaky."

"Always have been. It's just something you love about me." I chuckled.

"Well...this time, maybe. I just..."

"Enjoyed it? That was fun." I gave her a knowing look as I spoke, and she blushed.

"Yami...It's more then that...Our soul bond...Our souls were calling to each other...When stuff like that happens, and our souls come together...It's more then just 'fun'." She mumbled, looking down to the white sheets, then to our clothes by the door.

I laid back down, one arm wrapping around her waist and the my other hand caressing her cheek as my lips met hers.

"Come on...They're probably waiting for us...If we didn't keep them up all night." I chuckled, making her blush a deeper red.

"Yami!"

"Kitty, you can join me if you want..." I winked, walking off to the bath. I heard her sigh, but she only put her robes back on and left.

**Eshebe's P.O.V:**

The Pharaoh summoned me to his court room, and as I arrived, he smiled.

"Amenankhans! I have learned some of my past...About my family." He boasted, and I nodded.

"Congratulations Pharaoh..."

"And the regulations...Are for...Uh..."He struggled with words, obviously Yugi's small influence upon his soul.

"Yes?"

"It's regulations...That...I marry my oracle..." He finished, and I blinked in surprise, eye's wide.

"You can't expect that of me, Pharaoh...I love Bakura, and you have Ta..."

"I know...I was just telling you of my family traditions...It's not like we'll actually be here to live it out much longer, right?" He joked, and I nodded.

"Yes, Pharaoh." I turned, about to leave, when he called me back.

"Amenankhans...I'd...It is also tradition for you to be by my side."

"But we're just here to get your memory back, Pharaoh...I must attended to other duties as an Oracle." I said, almost looking over my shoulder. "My Pharaoh."

"Right, right. I forgot, carry on." He nodded, waving me off. I quickly left, running into Joey and Tristan in the hall.

"Hey, Amaranth!"

"Amenankhans." I corrected.

"Right, Eshebe." Joey sighed, unable to pronounce my Egyptian name. "We were looking for Yugi- Er, the Pharaoh Atem."

"He is in his court room. In his throne." I pointed behind me, and they nodded, walking off. I walked to my room to find Yami there.

"I thought you'd come back here." I sighed, smiling.

"Yeah, well..They want to come out...They've been bickering a lot."

"You all have."

"Control over one body is as hard as it gets."

"Well, I can imagine. Maybe when my powers recharge, you'll each get your own."

"Really? How will YOU deal with that?"

"I'm not sure...But somehow, I will. Maybe lock two of you in Bakura's spirit realm...Let you out one at a time. Can't have the three of you running around making a muck, now can I?" I smiled, and he nodded.

"We'd be too much trouble. Anyways, I have to let Touzoku out...I've calmed him down, but still, he wants to see you." He shrugged, kissing my cheek, letting the body transform into Touzoku.

"Egyptian Queen..."Touzoku lifted me off my feet again, and I laughed.

"Hey there Touzoku."

"Sorry, I only have a moment, Ryo wanted to see you." He quickly kissed my forehead, and set me down.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" He exclaimed, and I put my hand to the ring:

It didn't respond.

"Oh, shit."

"What?" He asked, and I looked up to him.

"You're a part of this past...Which means you're a key part to it all..."

"Well...They're going to be angry." He laughed, and I sighed.

"Yeah, we'll deal with that later..." I stopped, a servant at my door.

"Amenankhans...The Pharaoh request everyone..."

"Yes, right away..." I said as she left. I finally turned to Touzoku.

"You'd better stay out of sight before someone notices it's actually you..."

"Right...I'll see you soon my Princess." He bowed and kissed my hand as I laughed, walking off.

The Pharaoh took us on a walk, to the garden, and when we reached an dead end, he sighed, looking to the pots in front of us.

"Pharaoh?"

"Watch..." He said, and the Priest that came with us, walked over to the pots, and tapped it with his staff, a figure jumping out.

She jumped up, latching herself on to the Pharaoh, and giggled.

"You've returned!" She chirped, and I raise an eyebrow.

"Amenankhans, this is the Priest's apprentice, Mana. She's working to be a magician." Atem introduced us, and I half waved, averting my eyes low, tradition for oracles, other wise we'd tel l their fortune's.

"Nice to meet you, Mana."

"YI remember you...Don't you remember me...?" She bowed the same giving me a funny look.

"What...?"

"You probably didn't hear much of me..." She mumbled, but turned back to Atem.

"Pharaoh, I'm so happy that you've returned! You can help me train!"

"I suppose-"

"The Pharaoh is very busy.."The Priest cut her off, and stood between her and the Pharaoh. She huffed, and turned to me instead.

"I hear you're the one who has the most power!"

"What?" The Pharaoh questioned, and Mana gave hi ma funny look.

"Yes Pharaoh...She was born from that traitor Priest and Priestess. Don't you..." She looked back and forth from us, trailing off.

"What?" I mimicked the Pharaoh, and we shared a look. I prayed she'd shut up, or for a diversion.

"You don't-"

"Mana. Go practice." The Priest ordered, and she didn't protest, but wore a sad look as she walked away.

"I have no idea what she was talking about..." I mumbled, pretending to be surprised. The Pharaoh shrugged, and turned back.

"She's always been weird." He shrugged, and I sighed, looking around me in the warm night.

"Soon..." I mumbled, and went back to my room.

_**Authors note: So, they made it here, stuff happened, and bam!**_

_**Mana came into the picture, but what will happen...? If she knows the truth about the past Eshebe's been keeping form the Pharaoh, what happens next?**_

_**Read and review if you want.**_

_**Yugioh characters © their creators**_

_**Eshebe Amenankhans, this story, and this alternate universe for Eshebe © me. **_


	34. Chapter 34: No Mana, No foul

**Chapter 34**

Touzoku wasn't in my room when I got back, and I frantically searched the palace. No where. Nothing.

I stopped a servant.

"Have you seen Tou- Bakura?" I asked, and he gave me a look.

"Touzoku? The King Thief? He was locked in the dungeon Amenankhans." I sighed. Of course he would get caught.

"Thank you." I nodded, and walked off towards the dungeon. And sure enough, he was chained to the floor.

"Princess." He smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"What did you do to get yourself down here?"

"I didn't do anything this time." He laughed, but shrugged, continuing.

"I was caught in your room, and although I have a few royal hits on me, they stuffed me in here. Either way, I'm a thief...And being in your room made it worse." He shrugged, and I frowned.

"I'm sorry...Here, let me help you..." I walked to the chains, and touched them, watching them melt off his wrists and ankles.

"You'll get in trouble too." He said, a smile on his lips.

"Yeah, well, it will all end soon. So I don't see a problem." I shrugged, and he stood up, rubbing his wrists.

"We should get going, this time, walk with me. You'll be fine." I reassured. He nodded, walking next to me down the halls. We got weird looks, but no one stopped us or said anything to us directly.

"I attract a lot of attention around you Winter Sun." He remarked, and I shrugged.

"They'll talk if they're going to talk. I learned that a long time ago, being born from my parents."

He didn't say anything, and sat down on my couch.

"I wish they had T.V here..."

"They have T.V in the spirit realm..."

"I can't go there, remember?"

"I know...I still need to solve that..." I pondered on what to do, sitting on my bed and closing my eyes.

"I now what you did with Yami..."He mumbled, and my eyes snapped open, wide with shock.

"And he knows what you did with me." I pointed out, and he sighed.

"Dessert Flower, it doesn't mean I'm not jealous. Ryo especially...He's never even got to second base..." Touzoku smiled in a way I didn't like, and guilt poured over me.

"He must hate me..." I looked down, my hands gripping part of my robe.

"Eh? Egyptian Queen, I don't think he'd hate you...Us, maybe, but you? No. He loves you more then anything. He just came to me for advice, and I told him to stick with what he was doing, you need that from someone, and when we're...Us, he can be your rock to fall back on."

I looked up to Touzoku with a look of confusion and anger.

"Thank you...but you should have left that for us to talk about..." I sighed and went back to meditating, leaving Touzoku in silence.

I woke up when warmth and light tickled my face. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking for Touzoku, who was fast asleep on the couch. I sighed...At least he had respected my wishes for quiet when I tried to find a solution...Did I have enough power to separate them? I wasn't sure, and I had to wait to find out...

And then another thought dawned on me...

Why had the Pharaoh not called me?

I quickly sat up, a little too quick, and ended up falling on the floor. Waking up Touzoku, who walked over to me.

"Are you alright, Princess?"

"Yes, I'm fine...Just...Stay here...I'll be back." I hurried off and he shook his head.

I scrambled to the Pharaoh's throne room in a semi-orderly fashion.

"Pharaoh?" I asked, opening the door to find him and Mana talking. When I appeared before them, Mana gave me a weary smile and a half wave.

"Amenankhans...Yes?" The Pharaoh asked, turning his attention to me.

"You haven't called for me..."

"Mana has taken your place while you were out doing you Oracle business..." I almost yelled at him, but help back.

"I see..."

"We are in grave danger...Zorc is coming to attack this village...He found out of my return. We my need you Amenankhans." He explained, looking far off.

"Of course...My Pharaoh." I bowed my head and left. I ran back to my room, finding Touzoku still there, smiling as I entered the room.

"Princess-"

"Sit." I commanded, and he gave me a funny look, but sat on the floor.

I took the ring, and looked to Touzoku.

"I have to separate all of you from Ryo's body...Zorc is coming, and I need to do this before, Yami knows how to stop him..."

"Of course...Go ahead." He nodded, and I put both hands on the millennium ring and summoning their spirits, then once they were out of the ring, I created their bodies to look like them..

And then they were set, I spoke the words.

"DOSHU BODIRA TUQARA!" I cast the spell, and they were in front of us, looking like themselves.

"Ebe.."Ryo said, and Yami looked at me as well.

"Thank Ra that worked...Anyways, Zorc is coming, and Yami knows how to kill him..Or about him...And I needed to separate you all first...But you can go to the spirit realm in the ring at any time...But I need your help." I quickly gave them the short review, and they nodded, smiling.

"Of course. Eshebe, you can beat him at any time...You're pure light and magic, he's darkness. Just set him on fire." Yami shrugged, and I looked at him.

"It's that easy?"

"To the best of my knowledge." He nodded, and I sighed.

"Well, at least this is done...Welcome back..."I smiled at both of them and told them why they couldn't' come back before, and even in that little time, Zorc still made it quickly.

"GET READY TO DIE PHARAOH!" Zorc yelled, stomping on half the city and rambling on about how he'd rule the world. I scuffed, and stepped out in front of his path.

"And who's this?" He laughed, booming across the canons and pyramids."

"I am Amenankhans...I am here to kill you."

"A puny human girl? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH? PATHECTIC! MOVE ASIDE MORTAL!" He yelled, and I held out my hands toward him, as others hit him with arrows and tried to help with their small magic, which was mostly just Mana casting a protective spell around the people in front. I ignored her attempts, and cast my fire,starting from inside him, and working my way to over throw his dark influence on the eclipse that was happening.

I pushed the shadow from the sun, only getting it to move a little bit, but that was enough to engulf him in white flames, and as he screamed obscurities at me, I felt the magic take over, and throw a new found power at him:

Light beam.

It blast all magic being used on him back except for the light beam, and everything went white for a minute, until it faded.

That did him in, and the demon burned to ashes, the solar eclipse ending.

I sighed, taking back control, a little tired, but ready for anything.

"Mana!" The Pharaoh yelled, and I turned to see where Mana stood, there was no ashes.

At least I'd gotten rid of someone who might let the secret slip.

The Pharaoh knelt down beside the ashes, picking them up to only have them slip through his fingers.

"MANA!" He screamed to the sky, then turned his gaze on me, glaring with anger.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS! SHE TOLD EM EVERYTHING, AND MY MEMORY CAME BACK! YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!"

"She just saved you." Yami stepped in front of me, and I sighed, pushing him aside.

"Yami, go away. I need to do this now."

"You're powers..."He whispered, and I nodded.

"Will be fine. GO." I touched him, and sealed all three Bakura's of them in the ring.

The Pharaoh came closer, pulling out his dueling disk.

"Duel me, and you live." He spat, and I rolled my eyes.

"Put that away Pharaoh. I don't duel, I fight for real." I said, and the disk burst in flames. He gasped and threw it to the ground.

"Fine."

_**Authors note: **_

_**So, Zorc is dead, and the Pharaoh's challenging Eshebe to the death...with a children's card game? Not on Eshebe's terms. Fighting with magic, fists, REAL fighting. Not some duel. Please Pharaoh, grow up. :\**_

_**Yeah, stuff happened again :)**_

_**read and review if you want to make my day :D**_

_**Yugioh characters © their creators **_

_**Eshebe Amenankhans everything else© me**_


	35. Chapter 35: Black Out

**Chapter 35**

The Pharaoh stepped a few feet in front of me, and we both immediately started circling each other.

"I can't wait to have you dead now that you know..." I laughed, malice in my voice heavily. He laughed back.

"I knew you'd come back for me...For this...I knew it...And here we are..." He spat back as I tried to hit him with fire, and it only missed him an inch. I wanted him to suffer, to feel it all.

"I hope you feel guilty."

"I don't." He spat, and I laughed, glaring with a new found passion.

"YOU WILL!" I screamed and tried to hit him with thunder this time. It hit him three times, sending him on his knees. I laughed even harder, and the powers buzzed for control. I couldn't' let them get the best of me, and I reached for the puzzle, getting blown back. I got back up and walked over again.

"I hope you remember...Each evil thing you did to ruin my life..." I spat and he chuckled.

"I don't regret a damn thing...This is all your fault...If you would have never...Done anything...And went on with your life here...Instead...You go...and FUCK A CRIMINAL, AND THAT DAMNNED THIEF TOO! AND THEN YOU SEND THEM AWAY! FOOL! THEY COULD HAVE HELPED YOU!" He yelled, standing up and coughing a bit. I threw a punch to his gut and he fell to his knees, only to get back up.

"Kisara!" Someone yelled, and the blue eyes white dragon came at me, I scuffed, and burned it alive, and as the Priest approached me, I did the same.

"I chose to BURN all who get in my way!" I spat, and say Yugi's friends on the side.

"How could you?" They cried, Ta in tears.

"Because, this isn't the man you think he is! AND I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU!" I yelled as they tried to come in a twenty foot radius. I placed a wall of fire before and around me and the Pharaoh. This would be personal, this would be his end, and he would be alone. They screamed, looking at me with fearful eyes. They wouldn't dare charge the fire I could control, and for all the knew, anything could happen to them, and to the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh grabbed my ankle, and I sent fire down my skin, burning his hand, but not any part of me. He left go, and rolled away, getting to his feet. I glared.

"HOW. DARE. YOU. TOUCH. ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the ground shook, sending the Pharaoh to his knees again, along with everyone else. I stood strong, the shake of the what seemed the world, was generating from my powers. I had to keep control, no matter what my powers discovered or threw at me.

And boy, did they love showing me new powers.

Along with the earth quake, the normal tornado formed as well, whipping sand around us left and right, the weather changing.

I lunged forward as he strained to see, my hands finding their way around his neck, tightening their hold as they set themselves on fire, finally my powers working with me, instead of trying to take over control.

And then I was blown back.

I gasped, the sandstorm stopping, to find the Pharaoh on his feet, and walking towards me. I scrambled to my feet, and prepared for him to come attack me. He only threw water in my face, pulling out a duel card.

"Oh, so you're resulting back to a children's card game? Pathetic Pharaoh." I tsked and he smiled, throwing it to the ground as an oasis popped up in front of me.

"Holographic shit." I spat, and my powers made is disappear with thunder.

Atem laughed, and threw a whole deck of cards at me, only to have them burn and fall to the ground before they could even get within 10 inches of me. He laughed more, and I realize he was wasting my power. A diversion.

I ground my teeth, lunging forward again, this time landing behind him as I grabbed a handful of his hair and throwing him on the ground, nearly snapping his neck and spine. He winced in pain, obviously whip-lashed, and I smiled broadly, laughing. He gasped for air, but I tightened my grip, squishing his neck further into the hard dry land of Egypt.

"And this...This is how it feels right before you die, Pharaoh!" I spat, going for my poisoned knife, but he grabbed the key around my neck and started chocking me with it.

I struggled to get my knife, but had to roll away from him to save my own life, giving him about three seconds to -sloppily and breathlessly- stand to his feet. I quickly reached in my pouch, pulling out the bottle.

"Remember your guardian? Of your tomb and the pieces?" I laughed, shaking the bottle even more. The spirit screamed, begging me to stop.

"Please, Master, stop! I will aide you!" It promised, and I looked to the Pharaoh. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You've gone mad! You've killed almost all my friends, my loyal subjects!"

"Oh my, have I? I forgot you cared. I will go through any length to kill you Pharaoh. If you don't die here, you can't run. Anyone in my way will have to die because of you. Anyone protecting you? Dies. Anyone trying to help? Death. You will be cursed with death until the day I kill you myself." I smiled, and he gave me a crazy look, scared for me and for those who would die because of him. I put the bottle in my hand, and crushed it, it burning just as soon as the glass broke. The spirit screamed, and I dusted off my hands as it all fell into the dirt.

"You can't do that..."He mumbled, and I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"I can, and I WILL. THIS. ENDS. HERE." I laughed and his face turned hard, closing his eyes in anger.

"No one will die because of some stupid vendetta. You will not make it past here." He said, strongly, and I laughed.

"YOU won't make it past here Pharaoh. Only one of us can leave here alive, and that won't be you." I boasted, and he charged this time, making me smile and open my arms, looking like I was careless, and ready for his attack.

Which I was. As soon as he got withing five feet of me, a ring of fire surrounded him, enclosing in on him with thunder striking down.

Time to make my move. I quickly pulled out my knife, but as soon as I reached for it, it was suddenly ripped from my hand. I gaped, and the wall of fire and thunder ceased. I looked to him and he smiled.

"The cards weren't a distraction." He laughed as monsters grabbed my arms and legs, pulling me back and down. I tried to scream as one pair of hands came around my throat silencing me.

Then they went for my face, clawing my skin. Their nails and teeth felt like the burned my skin with each claw, and I couldn't scream. Was this how I died?

And that's when my powers commanded me to give them control, and I didn't hesitate. It was their strongest demand and honestly, I needed help at this current moment, considering that the monsters had come to bring me to who knew where, and blocked off my powers, I let go of control.

It was like I was the light beam, and with one simple blast of light, they were all gone, and I was in the sky, light seeming to only revolve around me.

"_FINALLY!_" My voice sounded tainted, as if I were speaking in echos. But that didn't matter, my powers were in control, still letting me halfway coherent. The Pharaoh gaped, not actually expecting my powers to this extent, but they were only concerned with one thing.

His puzzle.

It called to it, my soul seaming to reach out for it, and it started pulling towards us like magnets. The chain around his neck snapped, and the puzzle flew into my hand.

"Mine." I laughed, and I finally looked at the puzzle, beginning to suck it's power...

Which wasn't much left, but it was enough to repair somewhat of what I'd already used.

The Pharaoh fell to his knees, feeling his power being drained. I laughed even more, and smiled at him dying.

"This is what it feels like to have everything drained, like you planed to pluck me dry each day I would have lived with you in that dammed palace! Just like the line of your family has done to people like mine for centuries! IT. ENDS. HERE! WE ARE NOT YOUR TOYS, I DON'T BELONG TO YOU OR ANYONE!" I screamed and smashed the puzzle to pieces. It fell to the ground and he gasped.

"MY PUZZLE!"

"You were an idiot to seal your soul into that...It's too easy to break, and it can't stand up against me. I created it! " I chuckled, and he glared.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT! THOSE CARDS DID MORE THEN JUST ALMOST KILL YOU! I NOW HAVE A LINK TO YOUR POWERS, I CAN TURN THEM AGAINST YOU!" He yelled, and suddenly, there was a sharp pain all over, making me drop from the sky. I gasped for air and fell to my knees, losing strength to even hold myself up.

I had just lost my powers. Again.

He walked over to me, no longer cautious or scared, he knew he'd won. He walked over, and kicked me.

"You're a shallow idiot. Revenge. How stupid. Should have killed me when I didn't remember a thing."

I didn't say anything, and only glared at him. He smiled, kicked me again, and laughed even more.

"I made it out of here." He mocked me, and I hazed out into blackness.

_**Authors note: Well...**_

_**Eshebe lost. **_

_**What will happen now? Should she have just listened to Yami? **_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Yugioh characters © their creators**_

_**Eshebe, and, well, this alternate universe © Me.**_


	36. Chapter 36: Cold Outside :

**Chapter 36**

**Yami's P.O.V:**

We sat there, locked into the realm, and I ground my teeth.

"SHE DID IT AGAIN! AND THIS TIME I CAN'T FEEL HER BOND!" I screamed, and Touzoku and Ryo looked at me, surprised and scared.

"Clam down Yami...I know we all have separate bodies now, but we're all still parts of one soul...And we're in this together." Ryo assured, and I glared.

"She's out there fighting him and we can't do a dammed thing about it!" I snapped. Ryo motioned behind me, and as I turned, I caught Eshebe. She was lifeless, her powers had been burned out, and her body was limp.

"Eshebe!" We all yelled, scrambling to her. We tried to wake her from this coma, get her to say or do _something_. But nothing seemed to work. She laid there, life barely on the ridges of her soul.

"Eshebe...Please...Wake up...Don't let go...Please..Don't leave me..."Ryo begged, and Touzoku patted him on the back.

"She's stronger then this...She'll make it through..."

"But we don't even know where we are! And we can't get out of here until she wakes up! She's defenseless..."He frowned, and I saw clear tears fall from his eyes. How pathetic to cry at a time like this. I stood up, and looked to Touzoku.

"In the meantime while she's regaining strength, we should at least try to keep her warm."

"Warm? Aren't we in Egypt?" Ryo asked, and I felt her skin again. Cold,and as she shivered, I sighed.

"Where the hell could we be? She's freezing!"

"Egypt's cold at night, dumb-ass. You would have known that if you lived outside of the city sometime...Or shadow realms." Touzoku sighed, and I glared.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not out working on my tan. I was protecting her from shit like this!"

"Well, you sure as hell did a great job, didn't you?" He yelled back, and I didn't say anything more. We were fighting for no reason.

"We should worry about her first. Alright? Let's forget about this until she's safe." My acid poured from my mouth, but they took me as the leader, the alpha male, at least until she was safe.

Because she was our number worry. She was what linked us to work together. What was our only similarity: Our love for her. Which seemed more then ridiculous, but honest and true. I didn't like to admit it that often, but when I thought of how much I loved her, I ached my very soul. I didn't even try to imagine a life without her, and this was coming from me. She pulled out sides to me, that I wouldn't like known at all. I was normally an ass, mean, evil, ruthless. But when it came to me and her, I was tamed a bit.

Something that I normally wouldn't allow, but she had that way of pulling you in. No matter how things started out between us, I couldn't deny that now, I loved her. I have loved her. She'd risen Ryo's, Touzoku's and my soul. She had saved us before we even knew her.

I brushed her hair back behind her ear, the ache in my soul feeling like it was devouring me entirely.

"Don't...Don't go..."I whispered, gently caressing her face. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't right now, not here, I couldn't break down just yet.

I pushed back the ridiculous emotions and feelings, things like this couldn't be felt at a time like this.

I held her closer and then finally let her go, laying her on the floor gently as I walked over to Touzoku and Ryo.

"We have to get out of here...We have to find a way to break this seal she's reinforced on the realm."

"There's no way...She's too powerful." Touzoku sighed, letting all the air out of his lungs.

The bad thing was that he was right. She was too powerful for us, while our powers together could accomplish only some of what she could, she had created the millennium ring, where we got most of our powers. And there was no overthrowing the powers of someone who helped create your powers almost completely.

I sighed, throwing myself to the vast white floor. We had nothing, there was nothing. We were stuck, and she was hurt. We were shit out of luck.

"Someone keep her warm while I think. No use in giving her hypothermia." I spat, and you walked over to her, not sure what I meant.

"Here, let me do it." Touzoku stepped up, and Ryo frowned. Nonetheless, Ryo moved, and I looked to him.

_**Authors note: Probably the shortest chapter in this story yet, but...**_

_**It's cold in Egypt at night. XD (best line/conversation in this chapter XD well, funniest in my opinion.)**_

_**Read and review.**_

_**Yugioh characters © their creators**_

_**Eshebe/Amenankhans, and well, this alternate reality/past. © me**_


	37. Chapter 37:Souls are for Sealing

**Chapter 37**

I felt the seal lessen on the realm, and Eshebe's body disappeared.

"Ebe!"

"Where did she go?" Touzoku asked as Ryo stared at the space where she used to lay.

"The Pharaoh called her most likely. Let's go." I commanded and took us to where she was.

I was right.

We were before the Pharaoh, and Eshebe was in front of us, a few feet away from Atem. He smiled.

"The whole party's here." He laughed, and I caught Eshebe as she fell. She could barley stand.

"WHAT. HAVE. YOU. DONE?" I screamed and handed her to Ryo and Touzoku. I stood in front of the Pharaoh, and he looked down at me from his throne.

"You idiot. You're just protecting her body. She's dead. Her soul's gone." He motioned to Touzoku and Ryo, but I didn't look back.

"You will die." I glared, and he scuffed, taking a step towards me.

Bad move.

I punched him in the face, and didn't stop there. I kept on hitting him with my fists, serving him damage to his chest, face, anywhere I could hit. Even when he was down, I kicked him repeatedly.

"Yami! Yami stop!" Touzoku held me back, and I whipped around, anger blazing and emitting from my very soul to find...

To find Eshebe's body gone.

"Her body just...Blew away Yami...He was right...She's...She's..." Ryo couldn't finish,and tears poured down his and Touzoku's faces.

"Dead." The Pharaoh finished, looking at us. I didn't care at that moment. My world, my existence...Was turned upside down.

And there was one person to blame.

I spun around quicker then he had expected, and hit him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Where's the ankh?" I quickly asked, and Ryo handed it to me, the only thing left from her body.

"Touzoku, take my hand!" I demanded, and he handed me his hand.

"Yami...?"

"Shut up and help me pull her soul into the ankh!" I demanded again, and suddenly, he kicked in to gear, helping by combining our powers.

I felt strained, and my other hand reached for Ryo.

"M-Me...?" He mumbled, and I nodded sharply.

"GET OVER HERE QUICKLY!" I demanded, strained from the powers fanning down. We have the powers, but Ryo had the hope and love that would call her soul back here. He was her soul mate, her soul would be drawn to him more. He was where we originated from, the main source.

And once we all joined hands, and a tear from Ryo fell on the ankh, it beamed a bright white light, turning it from gold to platinum, and two opals appeared in the center, in the shape of wings.

_**Authors note:...**_

_**I think I died a little bit in this chapter... :( But, It all still leaves the worry of Eshebe's soul. Is it in the millennium ankh? Or did they just put magic in there?**_

_**Guess we'll have to find out later, now don't we?**_

_**Read and Review.**_

_**Yugioh characters © their creators**_

_**Eshebe/Amenankhans, Amisi and everyone else who isn't in the original story line plot for the manga/show © Me.**_


	38. Chapter 38: My Heart Will Go On

**Chapter 38**

I slipped the ankh around my neck-praying her soul was actually inside it-, and turned to the Pharaoh, who was now getting back up.

"YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOTIC PIECE OF-" I started but he laughed, and I felt Ryo and Touzoku's presence gone.

I turned around, and my gut was right. They were gone.

"You're all alone now, Yami. She's dead, and they're dead. What now?" He mocked and thew his head back in laughter, his eyes now black. I glared and lunged.

But he was gone as well.

"COWARD!" I screamed, and started throwing things, breaking everything in sight.

Anger flashed over my eyes like a mask, fueling my rage to keep fighting, throwing things, breaking anything I could.

But for what?

Eshebe was dead, us putting out magic together had only changed the appearance of the ankh, she wasn't in there. She was dead. As for Ryo and Touzoku, despite our differences, were most likely dead.

The Pharaoh was right, I was alone.

I slumped down on one of the steps in front of the throne and held my head in my hands. What could I do?

"What to do...What to do...?" Rage surged through me, and I clenched my fists. I couldn't get overly angry here...There was no reason to. Right now, I had to stand up and get out of the past.

Would this ruin our future?

I quickly stood up, my mind assessing the situation. The Pharaoh and his friends couldn't get back...Could they? I wasn't sure, but one thing that was clear;

They sure as hell weren't taking me.

How could I get back? My powers weren't enough, not even with Touzoku, which didn't matter, because Touzoku wasn't here.

I knew one of Touzoku's hideouts in this palace, and decided that was the safest place for me. At least, for now. With everyone gone, I didn't know what to do. I was alone...But with everyone missing, especially Eshebe, it looked like I had no other choice.

I walked in the shadows, and when I finally arrived, I sat down, looking at the ankh in the moon light. It seemed to glow with a new light. But...

The ankh only looked new, nothing but it's appearance had changed, and wearing it changed nothing either. She wasn't in there...She wasn't alive anymore...The ankh was just a memento now. It was just her favorite millennium piece, and some part of me would still like to believe she _was_ in there, maybe the other two were in there with her, despite it's silence.

I let the ankh fall back to my chest, and I rolled over.

Eshebe was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Ryo and Touzoku were dead. They weren't coming back either.

I had no reason to live. Nothing was promising anymore. Everyone I lived with, and for, were dead. I was the only one left.

With no reason to live or even begin to think of making a new life, I felt I had some sort of obligation to keep on living...For her, somehow harboring memories with me. Like I was meant to go on without Eshebe and the others, but go on with the memories I had, meant to live in their memories with them, while they were dead each day, I'd wish to be dead, live in pain the rest of my life...

No way in hell would I do that.

_**Authors note: Well...This is the end. **_

_**Eshebe, Ryo and Touzoku died, Yami's still alive...For the moment. (Cue: "My heart will go on' by Celine Dion, no copyright intended.)**_

_**I have to admit, I loved writing this, and I hate that it ended, but in the same point of view, it had to end. **_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it :) I surely enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Yugioh characters © their creators **_

_**Eshebe and everything else/everyone else that has nothing to do with Yugioh © Me**_

_**My heart will go on...**_


End file.
